Una luz en la oscuridad
by Bala-2006
Summary: Kagome está locamente enamorada de Inuyasha,el dueño de la mejor taberna del pueblo pero se ve obligada a ocultarlo debido a su estado como mujer casada y su terrible secreto: su marido la maltrata. Aunque aún no sabe, lo que el futuro le depara...
1. Vergüenza

_**Capítulo 1: Vergüenza**_

- ¡Vístete, mujer! – le ordenó su marido- nos vamos a comer fuera.

Kagome asintió débilmente con la cabeza y salió corriendo del salón. Tenía que darse prisa en vestirse para que su marido no se enfureciera con ella otra vez. Entró en la habitación que compartía con su marido y se miró en el espejo los moratones que tenía esparcidos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Debía ponerse algo con lo que no se notara que su marido la maltrataba además de maquillarse bien la sien puesto que ya le había salido una pequeña marca por el golpe que le había propinado esa misma tarde. Trataba de ser una buena esposa, sumisa y obediente pero nunca era suficiente para él. Siempre acababa golpeándola por cualquier cosa.

Sacó un vestido naranja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con las mangas hasta los codos. Se ponía como si fuera una bata por lo que tenía unas tiras para atárselo a un lado de la cintura. Se quitó la bata azul y el camisón con destreza y se puso el vestido. Iba a peinarse cuando escuchó un pequeño sollozo. Al parecer su pequeño hijo de ocho meses acaba de despertarse.

- Ya pasó, pequeñín…

Kagome sacó a su bebé de la cuna y le abrazó para consolarle por la pesadilla que debía de haber tenido. Últimamente, el niño se despertaba con mucha frecuencia de esa forma y según el doctor era porque tenía pesadillas. Le preguntó cómo era su entorno familiar pero ella, obviamente, no podía decirle que su marido le pegaba.

- ¿Ves como no ha sido nada?

El bebé agarró con sus pequeñas manitas la tela del vestido de su madre y comenzó a decir monosílabos que no adquirían ningún sentido.

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto, mujer?

El marido entró en la habitación y le arrebató el bebé de entre los brazos. Sin ningún cuidado lo cogió y lo sentó en la silla de paseo despreocupadamente. Suspiró aliviada al ver que no era necesario decirle que no había atado las correas de seguridad. Él mismo lo hizo.

- ¡Lo tienes demasiado mimado! – exclamó furioso- tiene que aprender él solito… no puedes estar siempre detrás de él…

- Pero… solo es un bebé…- musitó.

No debió llevarle la contraria, lo sabía pero no pudo evitarlo. Su hijo era lo más valioso que tenía en el mundo y bien valía cualquier golpe, paliza o insulto. El marido la miró furioso y seguidamente le dio una torta que la hizo tambalearse.

- Maquíllate rápido ese golpe y vámonos- le ordenó.

Kagome asintió con lágrimas en los ojos pero sin atreverse a llorar y fue corriendo hacia su tocador. Rápidamente se tapó el moratón y al darse cuenta de que la mejilla también comenzaba a oscurecerse se dio algo de maquillaje en un vano intento por ocultar la evidencia de su desgraciada vida. Cada día sufría suficiente en su casa como para tener que exponerse además a las murmuraciones de otras personas.

Agarró la silla de su bebé y salió de la casa viendo a su marido que la esperaba en el pequeño jardín de la casa. Juntos salieron en busca de alguna posada.

Vivían en una casa muy pequeña y vieja. Sólo tenía una pequeña cocina, el salón, un baño diminuto y dos habitaciones. La madera del suelo estaba podrida, las paredes habían perdido el color, en el techó había goteras, los electrodomésticos eran viejos y andaban a duras penas. Lo único que andaba bien en esa casa era la televisión ya que tenían hasta el cable aunque era pirateado. Se pasaba muchas horas al día limpiando toda la casa e intentando arreglar el jardín para que pareciera un lugar habitable pero su marido siempre llegaba manchándolo todo de barro, llenando el suelo de latas de cerveza y lanzando al jardín las piezas que utilizaba para arreglar los coches. Una vez, intentó plantar unas rosas en el jardín pero su marido las arrancó y la golpeó.

Cada día que pasaba odiaba más ese matrimonio. Antes de casarse él era tan dulce y tan encantador con ella… Kouga parecía tan buen hombre. Sólo fue un engaño. La forzó a acostarse con él durante su noviazgo insistiéndole una y otra vez hasta que cedió más por presión que por voluntad propia y luego la dejó embarazada obligándola a casarse con él. El hombre una vez fue atractivo. Seguía siendo igual de alto aunque había perdido parte de su musculatura y comenzaba a encubar una peligrosamente abultada barriga cervecera, sus ojos aunque eran igual de hermosos siempre la miraban con furia, comenzaba a tener entradas y canas y con las peleas en el pueblo había perdido más de una muela.

- ¿En qué piensas, mujer?

Desde que se casaron hacía ya casi dos años no la había vuelto llamar una sola vez por su nombre.

- Sólo me preguntaba a dónde vamos a ir a cenar…

- A la taberna junto al río.

Kagome asintió y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. ¡Ésa era la taberna de Inuyasha! Al parecer ese hombre había estado trabajando para el servicio secreto del estado y ahora que se había retirado había decidido volver a su pueblo natal y abrir una taberna con todo el dinero que sin duda ganó con el espionaje. Todo eso eran meras murmuraciones pero el hecho de que él nunca las negara, no las hacía falsas.

Cojeaba puesto que le dispararon en la rodilla, por lo que había oído tenía marcas de latigazos en la espalda y tenía una cicatriz en forma de una línea muy fina atravesándole un ojo y otra más fea en la mejilla derecha pero ni todas esas heridas de guerra le quitaban belleza al hombre. Alto, musculoso, con unos hermosos ojos dorados que ni esa cicatriz podía estropear, la tez completamente bronceada, el cabello largo plateado y los labios finos. Un auténtico hombre que la volvía loca aunque le sacara cerca de unos quince años. Ojala hubiera llegado al pueblo antes de que ella permitiera que Kouga le pusiera una mano encima.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos habían llegado a la taberna y miró con atención el establecimiento. Era como una cabaña de madera de lujo pero mucho más grande de lo normal. A los lados de la puerta había encendidos dos faroles puesto que ya estaba oscureciendo. Cogiendo aire con fuerza entró tras Kouga en la taberna y comenzó a toser.

- ¿No estarás enferma, mujer?

Kagome negó con la cabeza y se irguió para mostrarle su buen estado. La última vez que había estado enferma Kouga la había torturado durante toda su convalecencia y la había obligado a prepararle la comida aún cuando no podía mantenerse en pie. Agitó un poco su mano delante de su cara para apartar el humo del tabaco y de puros que le llegaba y entonces se percató de que el hijo estaba igual de expuesto que ella. Inmediatamente agarró el plástico para la lluvia del carro y se lo pasó por encima para retener el humo.

- Así estarás mejor - le sonrió.

A Kouga no le gustó nada que tapara así el carro. De un tirón quitó todo el plástico y cogió el niño sosteniéndolo con tan solo un brazo contra su pecho. El niño comenzó a toser y Kagome a temblar al verle pasarlo tan mal pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? En ese momento estaban el público y temía que el niño sufriera cualquier daño si Kouga provocaba un altercado.

Inuyasha dejó el vaso que estaba secando sobre la barra y se dirigió hacía Kouga con los puños apretados a los costados. Había observado al matrimonio desde que entraron a la taberna y había decidido que Kouga cada día era peor. Ese hombre le ponía enfermo.

- Buenas noches Kouga- escupió esas palabras- encantado de volver a verla, señorita.

Kagome asintió y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

- Si no le importa, ya no es una señorita- con el otro brazo la acercó a él- es la señora Wolf.

- Como usted diga… - murmuró- ¿por qué no se sientan en esa mesa de la derecha?- la señaló- en seguida les llevarán el menú.

Kouga pasó gruñendo a su lado, pero Kagome se quedó pasmada viendo la ventana abierta junto a aquella mesa. Inuyasha les había mandado a ese lugar debido a que era el menos expuesto al humo.

- Gracias… - murmuró al pasar junto a él.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se giró para ver a la mujer sentándose frente a su marido. Kagome le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento en que la vio bañándose en el río. Era demasiado hermosa como para no fijarse en ella pero él no sólo era demasiado mayor para esa beldad sino que además estaba hecho un asco. Aún así no pudo evitar volver a dirigir su mirada hacía ella. No era muy alta puesto que a penas le llegaba hasta los hombros, no era delgada sino que esbelta: sus piernas parecían bastante largas para su estatura, tenía las caderas pequeñas y redondeadas, la cintura estrecha y los pechos redondos y voluptuosos. El cabello azabache rizado le llegaba hasta casi las caderas, tenía la tez blanca y pura y los ojos más impresionantes que había visto nunca. Enmarcados por largas pestañas se encontraban un par de ojos color chocolate que le hipnotizaban. Tenía la nariz pequeña y gracioso y los labios carnosos.

Era totalmente inexplicable que estuviera casada con semejante sujeto.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kikio?

- ¿Atiendo a ese par? – señaló al matrimonio.

- Claro pero ten cuidado con ese tipejo- le advirtió- no me fío de él.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y fue cojeando hacía la barra. Kikio era una compañera de espionaje cuando trabajaba para el Estado. Una vez, años atrás, habían intentado ser pareja, sin embargo, no había funcionado así que habían decidido quedar como amigos. Cuando dejaron el servicio secreto cada uno se fue por su lado pero un día hacía ya cinco meses, ella apareció en su taberna. Estaba llena de golpes por todo el cuerpo y tenía toda la cara ensangrentada. El cabrón de su prometido era un espía de otro país y cuando descubrió lo de Kikio, la torturó hasta dejarla en ese estado. Ahora tenía toda la cara llena de cicatrices estropeando su hermoso rostro y de vez en cuando no podía moverse por lo que no podía ir a la taberna.

A penas se había metido en la barra a preparar las bebidas que encargaban los clientes cuando Kikio regresó echando humo por la cabeza y dejó la bandeja de un golpe sobre la barra.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡El idiota de Kouga! – exclamó furiosa- quiere un chuletón de los de dos kilos, pero que no esté ni muy hecho ni poco hecho, ración de patatas pero no le gustan doradas, unos pimientos pero que sean de los verdes porque los rojos le repiten… - puso voz de repipi- y una buena jarra de cerveza pero con mucha espuma.

- Todos sabemos que es un quisquilloso. ¿Y la mujer qué quiere?

- La mujer me da pena… - gruñó- ella quiere una ensalada y me ha preguntado si podríamos calentar un poco de leche para su bebé…

- Claro.

Inuyasha puso un poco de leche en un cazo para calentarla y le ordenó al cocinero el pedido del matrimonio. Kikio no parecía muy contenta con tener que volver a esa mesa, pero cinco minutos después sin otra opción, cogió la bandeja llena de comida y la llevó a la mesa. A los dos minutos estaba discutiendo a gritos con ese energúmeno.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –intervino Inuyasha.

- Parece que no resulta del agrado del señor la comida…

Inuyasha observó a ese hombre como si fuera escoria y se volvió hacía Kagome viendo que ella se limitaba a darle el biberón a su bebé sin haber tocado tan siquiera su comida. Probablemente ese pedazo de animal no le había dejado ni probar su cena.

- Si tiene algún problema con la comida háblelo con el cocinero.

- Nada me gustaría más.

Inuyasha sonrió maliciosamente cuando el hombre dijo aquello. Estaba claro que Kouga no sabía bien en que lío se acaba de meter. Inuyasha pegó un sonoro grito llamando al cocinero y poco después salió de la cocina un hombre más alto aún que él con una mirada furiosa y un mazo en una mano.

- ¿Quién es el imbécil que dice que está mala mi comida?

Kouga en seguida dio un paso atrás al darse cuenta de su error. Aquel hombre daba miedo con tan solo mirarle y encima parecía dispuesto a hacerle pedazos con el arma que llevaba en sus manos. Tal vez no hubiera sido tan buena idea quejarse de la comida con la intención de comer por la cara. El tullido tenía un personal bastante pintoresco y temible y él no era rival para ese hombre. Lo tenía muy claro.

Inuyasha sonrió triunfante. Podría darle la paliza él mismo ya que ganas no le faltaban pero el ofendido había sido el cocinero. Tottosai era el nombre de ese gigantesco cocinero que había sido su jefe en varias ocasiones durante sus cientos de misiones en Irak. Un año antes de que dejaran el espionaje fue degradado por una infracción aún desconocida para él y fue Inuyasha el ascendido a capitán. Tottosai bien podría repudiarle por aquel hecho pero, en cambio, se había convertido en lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido nunca.

- Señorita, ¿usted también piensa lo mismo de mi comida?

¡Mierda! Se había olvidado de que el maldito de Tottosai no tenía compasión aunque se tratara de una mujer. Insultaba y golpeaba a hombre y mujeres de forma indiscriminada si osaban ofenderle y si bien era cierto que la mujer no había hecho nada, se encontraba en el peor sitio en el momento menos indicado.

- Tottosai, ella no ha dicho nada- trató de convencerle- aún no lo ha probado.

- ¿Y a qué espera?

Kagome le miró asustada por su tamaño y luego miró a Inuyasha esperando que le diera instrucciones. Inuyasha vio el pánico en su mirada y no pudo evitar sentir cierto deje de satisfacción porque ella le pidiera ayuda. Si probaba la comida su marido se enfurecería con ella y si no la probaba Tottosai sería capaz de golpearla aunque él estaba dispuesto a interponerse.

- La señorita está dando de comer primero a su hijo- le detuvo- tendrá que esperar para probarlo.

Tottosai asintió aceptando esa pobre excusa porque la mujer que se alzaba ante sus ojos le transmitió cierto sentimiento de pena y luego se volvió hacía el hombre. A ése sí que no le iba a perdonar. Le rodeó el cuello con tan solo una mano y lo levantó del suelo mientras que ejercía más presión sobre la zona.

Kagome no podía decir que no le gustaría ver a ese hombre estrangulado, que no se lo mereciera, que nunca hubiera soñado con que le hacía eso mismo pero un pequeño bebé removiéndose entre sus brazos le decía sin palabras que tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo. Dejó al bebé en el carro y rápidamente se levantó y se inclinó delante del cocinero a modo de súplica.

- ¡Por favor, suéltelo! – le imploró- él no volverá a quejarse de su comida nunca… - sollozó- por favor…

Inuyasha le puso una mano sobre el brazo al cocinero y le ordenó con la mirada que lo soltara. De mala gana Tottosai soltó a Kouga y se dio la vuelta.

Inuyasha no podía parar de contemplarla. Estaba claro que a la pobre muchacha le estaba invadiendo la vergüenza por el espectáculo que había dado su marido, por su mala conducta, por haber tenido que humillarse de esa manera y suplicar. Tenía todo el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y las mejillas sonrojadas mientras agarraba el carro de su bebé y salía de la taberna sin esperar tan siquiera a su marido.

- Pobre muchacha… - murmuró Kikio.

- Menudo marido que le ha tocado- continuó Tottosai.

Inuyasha se metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y se quedó observando como la mujer desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Kagome…

Continuará…


	2. Temor

_**Capítulo 2: Temor**_

Debió esperarle, lo sabía, pero la vergüenza que había sentido la había impulsado a coger a su pequeño y marcharse de la taberna como quien huía del diablo. Ahora su máxima prioridad era llegar a la casa y acostar al bebé antes de que llegara Kouga y la golpeara. Tenía que evitar por todos los medios que el niño estuviera al alcance de sus manos y sobre todo, debía evitar que él viera como la golpeaba. Quería que su hijo creciera como cualquier otro niño del pueblo, ignorando lo que ocurría en su casa.

Aligeró más el paso hasta el punto en el que había comenzado a correr, pero descubrió que fue una mala idea cuando sus pies tropezaron con las ruedas de la silla y ella cayó al suelo. El camino no era de cemento ni mucho menos, era simple tierra recubierta con piedrecillas y se le clavaron como puñales en las rodillas. Gritó al sentir como se rasgaba la carne de sus rodillas y unas lágrimas resbalaron a lo largo de sus mejillas mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. Ya no era una niña y todos los días recibía golpes mucho peores. Podría sobrevivir a aquello. Aún temblorosa se levantó del suelo y se apartó las piedrecillas descubriendo que ya le goteaba la sangre de las rodillas. Se llevó una mano a la cara limpiándose las lágrimas y esta vez se decidió a andar simplemente de prisa, lo más de prisa que le permitiesen sus piernas dañadas. Para su suerte la casa no estaba muy lejos y se encontraba entrando en el interior en menos de diez minutos. Tras dejar el carrito del bebé en la entrada se dirigió a la habitación y de manera apresurada le cambió los pañales y le puso el pijama. Cuanto antes acostara a su bebé mucho mejor.

Escuchó un ruido en el jardín y en seguida se percató de que se trataba de la valla que rodeaba la pequeña casa. Kouga ya estaba allí.

- Duérmete por favor, pequeñín- le acarició la frente- no llores, no quiero que papá te haga daño a ti también… -sollozó.

Kagome se apartó de la cuna y cerró la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas. Haría cualquier cosa para que los puños de su marido nunca alcanzaran el cuerpo de su hijo. En el mismo instante en que atravesó el corto pasillo hacia el desordenado salón, entró su marido en la casa y se la quedó mirando hecho una furia.

- ¡No eres más que una perra! – exclamó el hombre- y mira qué pintas tienes… ¡pareces una niña!

Kagome volvió a sollozar sin poder evitarlo y al instante se llevó las manos a la boca. Kouga odiaba que sollozara, siempre se lo decía y se lo demostró una vez más. Se acercó a ella en dos grandes zancadas y le cruzó la cara con su mano derecha. Kagome cayó hacía un lado golpeándose contra una cómoda que se clavó en las costillas y luego se cayó al suelo de rodillas, sobre la carne viva. Gimió de dolor por sus rodillas, sus costillas, su rostro… ¿cuánto más podría soportar aquella tortura? Temía acostumbrarse a que la golpeara y temía más aún que un día no soportara el dolor y muriera. ¿Qué pasaría con su hijo sin ella para protegerle?

- Vas a lamentar lo de esta noche… - sonrió con malicia- no sólo voy a castigarte por haberle suplicado así… - escupió sobre ella- sino que además te voy a dar lo que no he podido darle a ese asqueroso cocinero y al tullido de Inuyasha.

Esas palabras le dolieron mucho antes que los golpes que sabía que recibiría en cuestión de unos pocos segundos. Se escuchó el clic de algo abriéndose como el pomo de una puerta o tal vez, la hebilla de un cinturón. Iba a golpearla con el cinturón, estaba segura y fueron confirmadas sus suposiciones cuando algo fino y doloroso la golpeó en la espalda haciéndola caer dolorosamente sobre el duro y áspero suelo. ¿Ese hombre pretendía matarla?, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que un día no sería capaz de levantarse?

Recibió otro golpe, y otro y otra más… perdió la cuenta del número de veces que la golpeó, pero cuando se detuvo, se percató de que le salía un fino hilo de sangre de la boca. ¡Bastardo!- pensó. Ojala recibiera su merecido muy pronto.

- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, mujer.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que así le complacería y no volvería a golpearla, y luego sintió como le daban la vuelta. Tembló pensando que él podría estar pensando en golpearla por delante para humillarla más aún si era posible.

- Tranquila, mujer- sonrió- sabes que no me gusta pegarte por delante… - le dio una brusca caricia a lo largo de todo el torso- podría estropear tus bonitos senos… - apretó uno- tu vientre plano… - le pasó la mano por encima- o tal vez tu precioso…

Sintió un dedo adentrándose dentro de ella y removiéndose en su interior. No le causaba placer, no le gustaba lo que le hacía, no deseaba que la tocara. Antaño cuando la dejó embarazada le hizo ansiar sus caricias, ahora detestaba el más mínimo contacto con él y sabía que el hecho de que no le excitara a él le ponía furioso. De hecho, ya estaba enfurecido porque no le daba lo que deseaba. ¿Qué esperaba? Después de cómo la golpeaba no podía pretender en serio excitarla, no podía pretender que ella quisiera hacer el amor con él. Bueno, hacer el amor no le interesaba a ese hombre. Sólo quería sexo puro y duro, sin caricias, ni dulces promesas de amor. Él sólo quería satisfacer una necesidad física y ella nunca podría funcionar en esas condiciones. Sólo podía acostarse con un hombre al que amara.

- Así que esto no es suficiente para hacerte gozar… - agarró el cinturón- tendremos que trabajar algo más…

Pensó que iba a golpearla y cerró los ojos con antelación mientras se ponía las manos delante de la cara pero ese momento no llegó. No la golpeó, en cambio, le agarró las manos y las alejó de su cara juntándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. Utilizó el cinturón para atárselas y luego tiró del vestido haciéndolo jirones hasta conseguir atisbar a ver lo que tanto deseaba.

- Es hora de que seas una buena esposa y le des a tu marido lo que se merece…

Kagome quiso escupir en esas palabras. Si pudiera darle lo que se merecía ya se encontraría a dos metros bajo tierra, bien lejos de ella y en un lugar en el que no podría volver a hacerle daño a nadie.

- ¿Vas a cooperar o tengo que dejarte atada?

Kagome no le contestó. Giró la cabeza y miró con rabia la pared descolorida y con el papel algo despegado. Hasta que Kouga terminara con ella tendría la mirada posada allí por mucho que le dolieran sus caricias, sus besos o sus embestidas. No quería mirar ni por un solo instante a ese desgraciado que osaba golpearla y violarla.

- Como quieras…

Kouga volvió a posar las manos sobre su cuerpo y la llevó a la más terrible de las torturas una vez más.

…

Inuyasha gruñó para sus adentros mientras agarraba el biberón del bebé. Ya eran las cuatros de la mañana y habían cerrado hacía una hora escasa. Al ponerse a limpiar había encontrado el biberón en la mesa en la que se sentó Kagome y no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que ir a la casa de ese maldito a devolverlo pero tenía que hacerlo. No tenían pinta de tener demasiado dinero y no quería que la pobre muchacha lo pasara mal por algo así de simple. Para sus adentros debía admitir que deseaba poder volver a verla de cerca y que ella le mirara. Esa noche había sido la primera vez que la había tenido tan cerca puesto que las otras veces solo la había visto en el supermercado, paseando a su bebé por el río o agarrada de la bestia de su marido. Esa noche fue diferente. Ella le miró por primera vez a los ojos e incluso le pidió ayuda a él que era un completo desconocido. Se sentía abrumado y a la vez estúpido por darle tanta importancia. Ella era una joven y hermosa mujer casada y con un hijo. Por muy cabrón que fuera su marido nunca se fijaría en un hombre tan magullado y destrozado como lo estaba él.

- Pareces cabreado- le dijo Kikio- ¿tú también quieres apalear a ese tal Kouga?

- Nada me gustaría más… - murmuró- pero tiene una mujer y un hijo a los que mantener.

- Podríamos darles una indemnización aunque creo que no haría falta… - se sentó- la mujer nos pagaría a nosotros por librarle de él- rió.

- No digas esas cosas, Kikio- se sentó al sentir un dolor punzante en la rodilla- nosotros ya no asesinamos por dinero ni por nada… - dejó el biberón sobre la mesa- tengo que entregarle este biberón.

- Pueden comprarse uno.

- Yo no lo creo.

Kikio se sentó en el banco junto a él y miró el biberón de marca blanca. No podían ser tan pobres como para no poder permitirse comprar un biberón, ¿no? ¡Pero si la noche anterior habían salido a cenar! No tenía ningún sentido. Se suponía que Kouga era mecánico y aunque no fuera un trabajo muy bien pagado, se ganaba lo suficiente como para poder vivir en condiciones.

Se giró para mirar a Inuyasha y descubrió en su mirada que iba muy en serio. Tal vez ese hombre estuviera derrochando lo poco que tenía. Además el carro del bebé parecía muy viejo, y la mujer vestía con ropa pasada de moda y con la tela algo estropeada por los lavados. Kikio suspiró y se volvió a levantar para seguir limpiando.

- Yo te acompañaré- le dijo.

- ¿Y no le golpearás?- le preguntó con cierto escepticismo.

- Lo intentaré…

- ¡Kikio! – la regañó.

- Está bien.

Inuyasha sonrió y se pasó el trapo de la limpieza sobre el hombro. Primero se iría a casa a descansar o al menos a intentarlo porque la pierna no parecía estar dispuesta a cooperar. Al mediodía o rondando esa hora, le llevaría el biberón a Kagome y un pequeño obsequio.

…

Kagome agarró unas zanahorias, unos tomates y unas cebollas y los puso sobre la tabla de madera. Le sonrió a su bebé cuando agitó los brazos pidiendo algo de atención materna y se volvió para coger el cuchillo. Le escocía la entrepierna por lo que andaba cojeando y tenía un terrible dolor en las costillas más la hinchazón en su espalda. Esa mañana al mirarse al espejo descubrió que tenía toda la espalda de un tono morado muy oscuro rodeado de algún tono amarillento. Para colmo se había dejado el biberón en la taberna y no sabía si aún iba a estar allí. Aunque de todas las maneras no sabía si sería capaz de simular que no le dolía nada mientras andaba por la calle o hablaba con alguien. Pero necesitaba ese biberón ya que no tenía para comprar otro. Le quedaba lo justo para la comida del resto del mes. Si era necesario saldría de la casa e iría a preguntar a la taberna si habían encontrado un biberón.

Le dio una suave caricia sobre el corto cabello a su hijo y se miró los senos sobre la bata. Aún tenía leche materna ya que por las tardes más o menos a las seis tenía que darle el pecho pero aún así no podía permitirse volver a darle como antes. Tenía que destetarlo y eso no le ayudaría.

Agarró un tomate y comenzó a trocearlo cuando escuchó una voz desconocida procedente del salón. Su marido estaba viendo la televisión en ese momento o al menos eso debería estar haciendo. Se pegó a la pared y se asomó un poco para poder ver qué ocurría. Al instante, se quedó sin habla. Inuyasha Taisho tan magnífico como siempre acompañado por Kikio Tama estaban en el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- No creo que pueda permitirse un día libre estando en miércoles y con una profesión así en este pueblo- le dijo tranquilamente Inuyasha- ¿a qué se debe semejante descanso?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- se levantó del sillón- ¿qué demonios quieres?

- Sólo he venido a devolverle a su esposa el biberón de su hijo.

Al ver que no le creía Inuyasha sacó el biberón de un bolsillo de su cazadora y se lo mostró.

- ¿Va a seguir tratándome de mentiroso?

Kouga gruñó al ver que no mentía y Kagome no pudo menos que sonreír. No se esperaba un gesto así de considerado por parte de Inuyasha al haber guardado su biberón. Aunque la magia del momento desapareció para ella cuando descubrió como él inspeccionaba con la mirada todo el salón. Debía estar pensando que no era más que una muerta de hambre que vivía en una pocilga y tenía razón. La casa era pequeña, vieja, fea, y sucia. Ella la limpiaba pero gracias a Kouga como si no lo hiciera nunca. ¿Qué había hecho mal para merecer semejante castigo? Era la pregunta que muchas veces rondaba su cabeza.

- ¿Necesitabas la escolta de una mujer para venir hasta aquí, lisiado?

- ¡No tengo tiempo para tus impertinencias! – exclamó Inuyasha- ¡Déjame entregarle esto a tu mujer de una maldita vez!

- Entonces ya puedes irte- rugió Kouga- yo se lo entregaré.

Kouga le arrebató el biberón de entre las manos y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cocina con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Mujer!

Kagome comprobó en el pequeño espejo colgado en la pared que tenía el maquillaje bien distribuido sobre las marcas de la cara y se asomó para coger el biberón que le ofrecía su marido con cara de pocos amigos. Ojala que no se le notaran de verdad las marcas porque ella había hecho todo lo posible para taparlas.

- Haber si tienes más cuidado, mujer.

Kagome asintió y agarró el biberón. Kouga gruñó y abrió la puerta de la nevera junto a ella para coger otra cerveza y en esos cinco segundos de tiempo Kagome vio como Inuyasha le hacía una seña. Él estaba señalando un pequeño mueble junto a la puerta de entrada de la casa. El hombre le sonrió al ver que ella asentía y se despidió de ella con la mano mientras salía con Kikio de la casa.

Kagome se estremeció cuando pasó su marido a su lado y se frotó el brazo temblando. Sentía muchísima curiosidad por saber el por qué Inuyasha le había señalado ese mueble.

- Me voy al jardín a revisar un motor, mujer.

Kouga se salió de la casa y Kagome se lanzó sobre ese pequeño mueble sin poder esperar un solo segundo más. Abrió la puerta y encontró un paquete envuelto con papel plateado y lazos rojos. ¿Sería para ella?

Agarró el paquete y salió corriendo hacía el pasillo en busca del baño para tener algo de intimidad mientras lo abría. Sería mejor que Kouga no se enterara de que le habían hecho un regalo y menos aún si ese alguien se trataba de Inuyasha. Cerró la puerta con cerrojo y se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete. Con las manos aún temblorosas desató el lazo y apartó el papel de regalo.

- ¡Dios mío!

Extasiada agarró la prenda y la levantó para poder verla mejor. Era una preciosa chaqueta beige, de manga larga. La tela era suave y le resbalaba por las manos según la iba acariciando pero aún así por dentro era abrigada gracias al forro que tenía. Ésa era la misma chaqueta que un día se había quedado mirando en el escaparate del pueblo. Le hubiera gustado tenerla, pero era demasiado cara y no podría pagarla ni con el sueldo completo de un mes de su marido. Vivían literalmente en la ruina.

Se acercó la chaqueta al pecho y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a llorar de forma ruidosa.

- ¿Por qué? – sollozó- ¿por qué me haces esto, Inuyasha?

Nunca podría estar con ese hombre y nunca podría librarse de Kouga. ¿Por qué estaba condenada a esto? Pasaría el resto de su vida observando de lejos a su amor platónico y sufriendo los maltratos de ese mal nacido. ¿Es que la tortura no iba a terminar nunca?

Hubiera preferido que Inuyasha no hubiera mostrado nunca ningún tipo de interés por ella pero no había ocurrido así. Siempre la estaba mirando cuando se lo encontraba, la noche anterior fue muy amable con ella, le había devuelto el biberón y ahora le hacía un regalo tan caro. Sabía que la deseaba y eso no sólo era realmente injusto sino que además le asustaba porque si Kouga se enteraba, estaba dispuesto a matarla.

Continuará…


	3. Trabajo

_**Capítulo 3: Trabajo**_

- ¡Maldita sea!

Inuyasha enfurecido le dio una patada al neumático de su todo terreno pero en cuanto sintió un dolor punzante en la rodilla se arrepintió y gritó de dolor. Se inclinó para poder darse un suave masaje en la rotula y se irguió mirando al coche furioso. Aún funcionaba pero algo le fallaba en el sistema y el único mecánico de todo el maldito pueblo era el inútil de Kouga. Sintiendo ganas de golpear cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino, ya fuera una mujer, un niño o un animal moribundo, se metió en el coche y metió la llave en el contacto para dirigirse a la casa de ese cerdo.

Estuvo todo el camino buscando maneras de controlar su mal genio, y haciendo ejercicios para calmar su talante, y poder tratarle con cierta educación pero siempre acababa imaginando que le volaba la cabeza a Kouga, y después cogía a Kagome y la hacía suya sobre su propio lecho matrimonial. Matar a Kouga no era una buena solución y lo sabía, sólo era la forma más rápida y acostarse con Kagome era simplemente un sueño que nunca se cumpliría. Había aceptado hacía ya algún tiempo que ella nunca podría ser suya, que le pertenecía a otro hombre que desde luego la merecía mucho menos que él y que aunque estuviera sola, no querría a alguien como él. Frenó el coche bruscamente delante de la casa y en seguida se encontraron su mirada y la del mecánico.

Al principio se miraron el uno al otro sin decir una sola palabra de saludo o algún insulto, luego Kouga observó por entero su coche y no pudo ocultar la envidia en sus ojos. Él jamás podría pagar un coche como ése, ni aunque se pasara la vida ahorrando sin gastar un solo centavo en nada. Moriría de hambre antes de conseguirlo y el asqueroso tullido, en cambio, tenía el cochazo, el restaurante, su otra casa en la ciudad y había escuchado que vivía a las afueras del pueblo en un chalet. Darse cuenta de que la envidia le corría por las venas fue un duro golpe.

- ¿Qué quieres, tullido? – le preguntó apartando la vista del todo terreno- aquí no eres bien recibido.

- Creo que después de esto lo seré.

Inuyasha se bajó el coche y lo cerró dándole al botón en la llave. Sintió repugnancia al ver al mecánico. Era el típico mecánico paleto de pueblo que vestía un mono azul atado en la cintura, una camiseta blanca llena de grasa y tenía siempre en la mano una cerveza que tenía más grados de alcohol de los que cualquier persona que no bebiera con frecuencia podría soportar. Como odiaba tener que pedirle aquello.

- ¡Márchate!

- No puedo marcharme- se ajustó la gafas de sol- necesito tu ayuda- se atragantó con esas palabras.

Kouga primero le miró sorprendido por sus palabras, luego miró al coche entendiendo a lo que se refería y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Lo último que haría en el mundo sería ayudar al tullido con su todo terreno. ¡Que se fuera a uno de esos carísimos talleres de la ciudad! El hombre creía que le tenía en la palma de su mano, Inuyasha sabía que era al contrario.

Dio gracias a que sus gafas eran opacas ya que evitaron adelantarle a Kouga su fulminante mirada y sacó su abultada cartera.

- Te pagaré bien si me arreglas el todo terreno, más de lo que podrías soñar ganar en un mes entero de trabajo- el hombre siguió riendo aunque se encontraba un tanto desconcertado- pero si no lo haces o me engañas…

Kouga no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Inuyasha le agarró la sudorosa y manchada camiseta y le levantó con una sola mano unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Para estar tullido, el hombre tenía mucha fuerza.

- Te romperé las piernas- le amenazó- y entonces veremos quien es el tullido.

Kouga asintió y se alejó unos pasos de él cuando le soltó, llevándose las manos a la camiseta para alisarla. No iba a volver a arriesgarse a que ese animal le pudiera volver a agarrar. Por un momento, había sentido pánico a que le hiciera algo mucho peor que romperle las piernas. En el pueblo decían que ese hombre no era de fiar y él jamás había estado tan de acuerdo como en ese día. Sin más remedio se acercó al coche lamentándose por no tener otra escapatoria y abrió el capo. En su vida había visto semejante animal. El motor, las válvulas… ¡todo en ese coche era impresionante!

- ¿Tardarás mucho en arreglarlo?

- Creo que podría tardar media hora… - sacó la cabeza del capo- el problema es de la batería…

- ¡Eso es imposible! – exclamó Inuyasha- la cargué hace nada.

- No le falta batería… - se dirigió hacía su caja de herramientas- está desencajado el aparato…- sonrió- los coches tan grandes suelen mover los cables y las cajas.

- ¿Puedo esperar aquí mientras lo haces?

- -Claro- miró a la casa- ¡mujer!

Se escuchó un ruido como de algo caerse dentro de la casa y segundos después Kagome con tan solo una bata puesta se asomó a la puerta.

- Sírvele algo al tullido mientras que le arreglo el coche.

Kagome asintió y le indicó a Inuyasha que entrara en la casa con un ademán. Antes de que él llegara levantó la silla que había tirado al suelo por las prisas al escuchar a su marido y comenzó a poner la ropa que también se había caído encima. Se agachó a coger la última prenda que era uno de sus más viejos sujetadores pero al rozar su mano con la de otra persona, se echó atrás asustada y temblorosa.

- No quería asustarte.

Inuyasha cogió el sujetador del suelo y se lo ofreció con cuidado de no hacer movmientos brucos. Dio gracias a que aún llevaba las gafas puestas ya que Kagome se hubiera ofendido por la mirada de asco que le había dirigido a aquel sujetador. No era que no le agradara tener en las manos un sujetador de Kagome o que la talla no le gustase. La cosa estaba en que lo vio demasiado viejo y anticuado. No se esperaba que Kagome llevara lencería fina, pero tampoco la ropa de su abuela. Siempre la había imaginado con ropa interior mínimamente sexi, con muchos encajes, colores claros como el blanco, azul cielo, color pastel… Ver ese sujetador supuso una decepción pero siempre podía pensar que puesto luciría mucho mejor. Aunque claro, él la prefería sin nada encima.

- No pasa nada- musitó la mujer.

Kagome le arebató el sujetador de las manos y lo escondió entre la montaña de ropa para planchar. Sintió que le ardían las mejillas y trató de mantenerse serena pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Inuyasha no solo había visto uno de sus sujetadores sino que encima uno de los peores que poseía. No le quedaba otra que comprar la poca ropa que tenía en el mercadillo y ese sujetador se lo había comprado hacía ya cinco años y entonces ya estaba pasado de moda. No podía comprar otro sujetador y le quedaba muy justo al igual que los demás y por primera vez deseó que Inuyasha hubiera cogido del suelo una pieza de lencería de victoria secret y no esa antigualla.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar?- le preguntó.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Mmm… agua, cerveza, whisky, coca cola…creo que no hay más. Lo siento…

- ¿Un vaso de agua con hielo?

- Claro.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y fue rápidamente a la nevera que estaba en el otro lado del salón, asegurándose de tapar el interior con su cuerpo para que Inuyasha no descubriera que andaban mal de comida. Cogió la pequeña cubitera del congelador de la nevera y entró en la cocina. Rápidamente lleno el vaso con cuatro hielos y le echó agua mineral. Esa agua normalmente solo se la daba sólo a su hijo así que aquel hombre ya podía sentirse honrado porque se la sirviera a él también.

Volvió al salón y le ofreció asiento a Inuyasha en una de las sillas que rodeaban la pequeña mesa de comedor.

- ¿Y tu hijo?- le preguntó el hombre sintiendo curiosidad al no verle.

- Está echándose la siesta…

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Shippo.

Kagome se acababa de dar cuenta de que Inuyasha en realidad no sabía nada de ella. Ella todo ese tiempo había pensado que él la leía como un libro abierto cada vez que la miraba pero en realidad solo estaba mirando la portada y era lo portada lo único digno de desear en ella. Si supiera bien como vivía nunca se le querría acercar y de hecho, ya debía de estar descubriéndolo. Seguro que estaba muy decepcionado.

- Tiene un aire a ti, por suerte.

Kagome estaba totalmente de acuerdo con aquel comentario pero era algo que no podía decir en voz alta. A pesar de tener el cabello pelirrojo y los ojos verdes, su hijo tenía unas fracciones idénticas a las suyas y su mirada era exacta. Sus otros rasgos tan extraños en una pareja como la que formaban ella y Kouga se debían a sus antedecentes. En su familia había habido unos cuantos pelirrojos y los ojos verdes se habían dado tanto en su familia como en la de Kouga. Agarró una camisa y comenzó a coserle los botones mientras miraba como Inuyasha se bebía casi medio vaso de un trago.

- Eso no es de Kouga, ¿verdad? – le preguntó- parece demasiado pequeño para él…

- No, esto es algo que me ha encargado Yumi la de la panadería- cogió otro botón- trabajo cosiendo.

- ¿Cuánto te pagan?

- La verdad es que no mucho- rió tontamente- en el pueblo la gente es muy sencilla y no acuden a mí a no ser que sea algo con lo que realmente no puedan como sería este caso o trabajos con la máquina de coser… nadie en el pueblo tiene máquina de coser.

- Tú tampoco.

- Lo sé… lo hago a mano.

Inuyasha no se sentía capaz de imaginar a la pobre mujer pasando las noches en vela para coser unas cortinas o unas sábanas o incluso el bajo de unos pantalones. Además seguro que le pagaban una miseria por el trabajo que hacía. Apretó el puño sobre la mesa y la miró colérico. Ella se merecía algo mucho mejor.

- ¿Cuánto te van a pagar por lo que estás haciendo?

- Cincuenta centavos.

- ¿Esa miseria?- le preguntó incrédulo.

- Shhhhh… - no quería llamar la atención de Kouga- no pueden pagarme más y además me proporcionan el hilo- le informó.

- ¿Cuánto te pagan por coser unas cortinas?

- Dos dólares…

Eso era el colmo. No podía permitir que esa mujer continuase deslomándose tanto en la casa como en su trabajo de costurera sólo para recibir una miseria de sueldo que no alcanzaba ni para la compra de un día. Tenía poco trabajo y encima estaba mal pagado. Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados a su espalda. ¿Qué podía hacer por ella?

- Pero aún así está bien… - comentó la mujer- yo no tengo estudios, al terminar la secundario me fui a la tienda a ayudar a mi madre…

- ¿Te fuiste o te obligaron?- le preguntó de forma furtiva.

- ¡No me obligaron! – Exclamó rápidamente- era necesario que ayudase… - cogió una falda de la cesta- tengo mucha suerte de que la gente confie en mí para esto. No tengo estudios de diseño ni de costura…

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo lo que ella quería decir aunque sin estar de acuerdo con la situación. Era totalmente injusto para Kagome lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Agarró su vaso de agua y de un solo trago se terminó el contenido. Se volvió a sentar y agarró con los dedos uno de los hielos. Tenía que encontrar algo que le mantuviera tranquilo respecto a ella y no fue hasta que se metió el hielo en la boca y lo partió en dos que se dio cuenta de que él era el dueño de un negocio.

- Kagome, ¿sabes servir?

- ¿Cómo?- le preguntó sin comprender.

- ¿Crees que podrías ser camarera?

- Yo no sé nada de bebidas ni…

- No te he preguntado eso, Kagome- la interrumpió- te he preguntado si sabes servir.

- Supongo que sí…- musitó.

- ¿Qué te parecería trabajar en mi taberna por cuatrocientos dólares al mes?

Kagome estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla cuando él pronunció aquella frase. No sabía decir que le había sorprendido más: la oferta de trabajo o el sueldo.

Kouga a penas ganaba trescientos dólares al mes y a ella para pagar las facturas y la comida le llegaban apenas unos cien dólares, lo demás era para su cerveza y cualquier otro vicio que le surgiera como el juego. Ahora Inuyasha le estaba ofreciendo casi el doble de lo que su marido podía conseguir pero siempre había una pega para todo. Kouga no querría que trabajara para Inuyasha y no le gustaría que ganase más que él. Era una completa locura ilusionarse con algo que sabía que la llevaría a otra paliza o incluso a situaciones peores en su entorno familiar. La cosa ya estaba bastante mal para ella y su hijo, lo mejor era hacer lo posible para no empeorarla.

- Yo… es que… … - balbuceó sin querer rechazarle- creo que a mi marido no le gustaría…

Inuyasha pensó que balbuceaba porque estaba abrumada pero en realidad era porque ese maldito la tenía atosigada. Se levantó del asiento y salió al pequeño jardín lleno de piezas de chatarrería para hablar con Kouga. Aceptaría si sabía lo que le convenía. Además, secretamente deseaba que Kagome trabajara en su taberna, cerca de él y con la seguridad de que no le ocurriría nada.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Kouga de mala gana- aún no he terminado…

- Quiero que tu mujer trabaje de camarera en mi taberna.

Kouga levantó la cabeza tan rápido que se golpeó la coronilla contra el capó. Lanzó un improperio al aire que horrorizó a Kagome, quien estaba observando desde dentro, y se apartó del coche.

- Tú lo único que quieres es levantarle las faldas a mi mujer- rugió- ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras?

- No te debe ir muy bien con tu mujer si piensas que ella se va a abrir de piernas con otro a la primera de cambio- le espetó- y que sepas que le pagaré cuatrocientos dólares al mes por trabajar de camarera.

A Kouga se le había iluminado la cara ante lo dicho. Estaba claro que ese hombre se la acaba de vender prácticamente. Su mirada decía que la cogiera y que hiciese con ella lo que quisiera con tal de recibir ese dinero.

- Creo que en ese caso a ella no le importara trabajar para usted…

Inuyasha había conseguido lo deseado pero aún así le enfurecía pensar que ese hombre no se hubiera preocupado porque su mujer fuera atacada por algún borracho. Gruñendo se metió las manos en los bolsillos y esperó impaciente a que terminara sin saber que Kagome estaba dando saltos de alegría dentro de la casa.

Continuará…


	4. La taberna es como una familia

_**Capítulo 4: la taberna es como una familia**_

- ¡Ay!

- ¡Deja de moverte o tardaré más!

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y volvió a gemir de dolor cuando sintió de nuevo la helada pomada sobre su espalda. Esa misma tarde Kikio le había traído el uniforme de trabajo y a penas faltaba una hora para su primer turno. Sin embargo, tenía que cubrir antes todas sus heridas para evitar sospechas acerca de su situación en la casa y le había pedido ayuda a Sango para ello. El problema era que estaban tardando más de lo que había imaginado. A ese paso no iba a llegar nunca.

- Deberías denunciar a Kouga…

- Él me mataría y también tomaría represalias contra Shippo… - murmuró débilmente- además mi madrastra se enfurecería porque tendría que volver a casa…

- Pero no puedes seguir así- afirmó la otra mujer.

- Es curioso que seas tú la que me diga eso.

Sango se encogió de hombros y continuó dándole la pomada en la espalda. Kagome y Sango eran amigas desde la infancia y ambas lo habían pasado realmente mal tanto en la compañía de sus padres como en la compañía de sus maridos. Se comprendían la una a la otra a la perfección y se ayudaban siempre que tenían la ocasión. Kagome estaba casada con un cabrón sin piedad y Sango tenía ocho hijas y un marido que la engañaba con otras mujeres incluso delante de sus narices.

Alzó la vista hacia el espejo y observó a su amiga a través de él. Desde que eran muy pequeñas, Sango siempre había sido más alta que ella, y muy delgada pero tras tener ocho hijas su figura se había ensanchado. Aún así, no se veía para nada gorda, estaba hermosa. Su cabello era castaño y largo y los recuerdos de cuando se hacían trenzas junto al río volvían a su mente cada vez que los tocaba. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustó siempre fue esa mirada tan especial que tenía reservada para ella. Sango era una persona muy importante en su vida y probablemente la única razón por la que se había levantado cada mañana hasta el nacimiento de su hijo, Shippo.

- Hace mucho que Miroku no viene…- murmuró.

- No quiero hablar de eso, Kagome.

- No quería incomodarte- agarró una de las muñecas de las niñas- simplemente me preguntaba si te está mandando algo de dinero para las niñas.

- Sí, tranquila- sonrió- puede que sea un libertino pero se preocupa por sus hijas y por mí.

- Y tú le amas…

Sango volvió a encogerse de hombros y se levantó al haber terminado con la espalda de su amiga. Abrió el cajón de una cómoda y tras dejar dentro la pomada, sacó un pequeño estuche de maquillaje para arreglarle un poco el rostro de Kagome. Su amiga tenía toda la razón del mundo. Ella estaba locamente enamorada de Miroku desde la primera vez que lo vio y estaba dispuesta a darle tantos hijos como deseara, incluso estaba dispuesta a vivir sabiendo que él le regalaba sus favores a otras mujeres. Lo único que quería era que Miroku la amara y de hecho, así era. Él se casó con ella por amor y no por lujuria. Podría irse con mil mujeres diferentes pero al final siempre volvía a sus brazos buscando su afecto. Era doloroso saber que tenía que compartir su cuerpo con otras aunque el hecho de que su corazón fuera única y exclusivamente suyo, la animaba.

- Un día de estos te va a hacer sangre y no podremos cubrir la herida- agarró una esponja para el maquillaje- cada vez tienes la piel más sensible.

- Esperemos que ese día no llegue pronto- dejó la muñeca que anteriormente había cogido sobre su regazo- aunque no me importa que me pegue si de esa manera… - miró a su hijo durmiendo en el carro- evito que toque al niño.

- Casi nunca le llamas por su nombre…

- Es cierto- rió tontamente- debería llamarle Shippo, ¿no?

Sango asintió con la cabeza sonriente y se sentó junto a su amiga para maquillar ese par de moratones tan feos en su cara. Ojala a ese cerdo de Kouga le llegara pronto su justo castigo y dejara vivir en paz a su amiga. Ella no se merecía todos esos golpes y mucho menos sus duras palabras. El carisma de su amiga estaba menguando con el paso de los días y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Terminó de maquillar los dos moratones en la cara de su amiga y luego cogió el paquete en el que estaba el uniforme que trajo esa tal Kikio. Ahora iba a ayudarla con la ropa puesto que la espalda la tenía algo impedida. Cada día odiaba más ese animal de Kouga. No hacía más que destrozarle la vida a su mejor amiga y no podía denunciarle porque eso podría perjudicar más aún a Kagome. Ambas se encontraban entre la espada y la pared, impedidas por el miedo y por el amor que procesaban a sus hijos.

- El traje es muy bonito… - palpó la suave tela- se ha tomado muchas molestias.

Kagome dejó caer al suelo la bata y se acercó a su amiga, quien tenía el traje ya abierto para ayudarla con él. Tres minutos después cuando ya estaba perfectamente ajustado ambas suspiraron de placer ante el espejo por lo ideal que era.

Unos brillantes zapatos de tacón de aguja negros con unas medias de liguero negras, un vestido negro hasta la mitad de los muslos que se ataba por delante con una hilera de botones dorados desde debajo del pecho hasta la cintura. Bajo el vestido llevaba una camisa blanca de seda que le cubría las zonas que el vestido dejaba al descubierto: los senos y los brazos.

- ¡Te queda como un guante! – exclamó Sango- ¿será echo a medida?

- Inuyasha no tiene mis medidas.

- Es un hombre, Kagome- sonrió pícara- en lo primero que se habrá fijado son tus medidas- le dio una suave palmada- acepta de una maldita vez que eres hermosa.

- No lo soy.

- Entonces dime ¿por qué todos los hombres te tienen siempre echado el ojo encima?- rió- tu celoso marido te tiene aquí encerrada por algo.

Kagome no contestó pero sí que frunció el ceño. Odiaba cuando Sango tenía razón y sobretodo en ese tipo de cuestiones que tanto le fastidiaban. Sólo había un hombre en el mundo al que quisiera gustarle y estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance por lo que desechaba a cualquier otro que osara mirarla.

Agarró su abrigo y tras despedirse de su amiga agarró el carro y salió hacía la taberna a toda prisa. Por suerte Inuyasha le permitía llevarse al niño a la taberna para que pudiera cuidarlo y evitar que se quedara al cargo de Kouga. Si tenía que fiarse de ese hombre borracho las veinticuatro horas del día, lo llevaba claro. Dejar a Shippo en la casa era simplemente inaceptable y Sango no podía cuidarle al niño todas las noches.

A lo lejos divisó la taberna y sonrió aliviada. ¡Llegaba a tiempo a su primer día de trabajo! Abrió la puerta de la taberna y entró con el carro en el interior. A esas horas aún estaban los hombres jugando partidas de cartas y empezaban a llegar familias para tomar la cena.

- ¡Kagome!

Kagome se giró encontrándose con Kikio. Siempre le había parecido que sin todas esas cicatrices Kikio sería una mujer muy bella. ¿Qué le habría pasado en la cara? Era unos centímetros más alta que ella y también era delgada aunque se le notaba que tenía una buena musculatura. Su cabello negro y laceo le recordaba a el de su padre y sus ojos también de un color oscuro y muy enigmáticos. Ya no podía decir más de ella. La nariz estaba medio metida en una larga cicatriz estropeando la forma y el labio superior se encontraba ligeramente deformado por otra cicatriz. Tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en que Kikio no llevaba un uniforme como el suyo. Ella llevaba unos zapatos negros que parecían de hombre, un pantalón largo negro, una camisa blanca bastante holgada y un chaleco negro.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Es que mi uniforme es diferente…

- Porque tú puedes lucirte, guapa- le guiñó un ojo- luego te cuento.

Kikio le agarró la mano y la arrastró con ella hacía las cocinas. Rápidamente todos los cocineros comenzaron a saludarla cordialmente hasta que se perdieron de vista al entrar en un largo y oscuro pasillo. Kagome lanzó una exclamación de admiración por el tamaño de la cabaña. ¡Era más grande aún de lo que parecía por fuera! Inuyasha debía de tener muchísimo dinero para haber podido construir y decorar ese sitio. Si hasta había escuchado que pagó todo de golpe, nada de hipotecas o créditos.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- A un buen lugar para que tu hijo pase el rato mientras trabajas.

- ¿Hug?

Kikio abrió una puerta al final del pasillo y entraron en una habitación bastante iluminado y con aspecto acogedor. Sentada en una mecedora había una mujer anciana a la que Kagome no había visto nunca pero pudo ver en su mirada que era una mujer muy dulce.

- Esta mujer es Kaede- le dijo Kikio- ella fue quien curó mis heridas. Es una curandera.

- Encantada de conocerla, señora Kaede.

- Llámame Kaede a secas- le dijo la anciana dulcemente- me encantará cuidar a tu bebé mientras trabajas.

- Muchísimas gracias.

Kagome le dio un beso en la frente a su bebé y luego, dejó que la anciana le cogiera y sonrió enternecida al ver lo bien que ya se llevaban entre ellos. Entonces fue cuando Kikio la agarró y con la misma rapidez con la que habían entrado la sacó de allí.

- Kaede nunca se ha casado ni ha tenido ningún novio- le comentó Kikio- siempre ha estado sola así que decidimos darle un lugar aquí en nuestra familia- sonrió- tú ahora también eres parte de la familia.

Kagome en su vida se había sentido tan bien. Ella tenía su propia familia pero aún así era la primera vez que sentía que verdaderamente pertenecía a algún lugar. Nuna había sido tan bien recibida en un sitio, ni había experimentado una calidez similar a aquélla. Se sentía de verdad como si empezara a formar parte de una familia. Junto a Kikio volvió a entrar en la cocina y se sentaron en unas sillas.

- A ése de ahí ya lo conoces- señaló al cocinero que había golpeado a Kouga- era nuestro comandante en algunas de las misiones que realizamos para el estado.

- Y ahora ha pasado a trabajar para Inuyasha…

- ¡No te equivoques, Kagome! – exclamó Kikio- aquí sólo trabajamos para los clientes- sonrió- Además, fue degradado un año antes de que lo dejaramos e Inuyasha pasó a ser el jefe de nuestro escuadrón.

Kagome al principio no lo entendió eso de que sólo trabajaban para los clientes pero cuando vio como los cocineros charlaban tan amenamente y se ayudaban los unos a los otros, descubrió que sólo eran ex agentes secretos con lazos de sangre más fuertes que los de unos hermanos de verdad. Por otra parte, los rumores y sospechas estaban confirmados, Inuyasha y toda su gente fueron espias de verdad. Ahora bien, ella nunca verificaría la versión de nadie del pueblo. Seguiría actuando como si no supiera nada y finjiría estar sorprendida por los chismorreos.

De repente se abrieron de par en par las puertas de la cocina y entró Inuyasha cojeando con su pierna mala.

- ¿Otra vez te duele, muchacho?- le preguntó Tottosai.

- No más de lo necesario, gigante- le contestó Inuyasha.

Kagome se sonrojó al ver a Inuyasha y bajó la mirada a su regazo donde sus manos no paraban de jugar con los pliegues de la recién estrenada falda.

- Le estaba explicando a Kagome que somos una familia- le comentó Kikio.

- ¿Y lo ha entendido?

- Ni idea.

Inuyasha se volvió hacia Kagome pero sólo pudo verle la coronilla a la muchacha puesto que parecía que ella estuviera más interesada en observarse las temblorosas manos. No pudo evitar que su mirada viajara a lo largo de su cuerpo, descubriendo de esa manera, que el vestido le sentaba tan bien como imaginó. Había acertado con todas las medidas de la joven.

- ¿Lo has entendido, Kagome?- le preguntó con voz suave como la seda.

- Creo que sí… - murmuró.

- Aquí casi todos estamos tullidos- le comentó Inuyasha- así que nos serás de mucha ayuda a la hora de servir.

Kagome levantó la vista y observó alucinada como todos les mostraban sin sentir ninguna timidez sus discapacidades. Algunos cocineros solo tenían cicatrices, otros le mostraron que les faltaba una mano o se le acercaron sentados sobre una silla de ruedas. Kikio se levantó el pantalón y le mostró una pierna ortopédica descubriéndole el por qué su uniforme era diferente.

- Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible- prometió.

- Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien.

Nunca le había visto sonreír y ahora que por primera vez lo hacía, le parecía más fascinante aún. ¡Si tenía hoyuelos! Dos magníficos hoyuelos que no hacían más que sumarle atractivo a su ya evidente belleza masculina. Suspiró al ver sus dientes rectos de un blanco perfecto y sus labios finos perfectamente cuidados. La boca de Kouga daba pena pero él cuidaba su salud mental.

Se levantó de la silla dispuesta a salir para comenzar con los pedidos pero los cocineros se interpusieron en su camino quedándose parados delante de las puertas.

- Aún no puedes irte- dictaminó Totossai- Inuyasha, la muchacha necesita un mote.

- ¿Un mote?

- La muchacha se acaba de unir a nuestro escuadrón y necesita su identificación.

Inuyasha quedó totalmente alucinado por lo que estaba escuchando. Sabía que iban a aceptarla en seguida por lo encantadora y lo dulce que era pero no se esperaba que quisieran que se uniera al escuadrón. Quiso sonreír, sin embargo, no puedo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cintura y no fue hasta que se calmó por completo que fue capaz de hablar otra vez.

- ¿Y qué nombre habéis pensado?

- Akari.

A Inuyasha le pareció perfecto para Kagome. Se acercó a ella y tras darle una suave palmada en la espalda le entregó un colgante con un identificador debajo.

- Escribe en la tarjeta Akari y ya serás de los nuestros.

- ¿Qué significa? – preguntó aún sin entender.

- Akari significa luz.

Kagome se sonrojó intensamente cuando le dijo el significado de su mote y apretó con fuerza el identificador contra su pecho. Le acaban de regalar algo mucho mejor que el trabajo, le habían dado una hermosa familia. Aceptó el bolígrafo que le ofrecía Kikio y escribió en la chapa del identificador `` Akari´´.

Sintiéndose renovada agarró su bandeja y salió de las cocinas sin perder el tiempo.

- ¡Bienvenidos a la taberna! – exclamó- Yo soy Akari- sonrió a los clientes- ¿qué desean tomar?

Continuará…


	5. Hermano

_**Capítulo 5: Hermano**_

Ya llevaba una semana completa trabajando en la taberna y por fin iba a recibir su primer sueldo. Al parecer, por si había problemas económicos en los hogares, Inuyasha dividía la nomina en las cuatro semanas que tenía el mes y eso a ella le venía muy bien para cubrir gastos. Le encantaba ese trabajo. El ambiente era muy bueno, y a pesar de que había bastantes borrachos y desvergonzados no sentía miedo porque sabía que Inuyasha y el resto del personal la protegerían si fuera necesario. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía segura en un lugar y con unas personas. No tenía miedo, allí no había lugar para aquel sentimiento.

Dio un paso más al frente y se encontró directamente con Inuyasha. Estaba tras la barra y sobre la mesa había un buen montón de sobres con el dinero.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Kagome.

Inuyasha cogió un sobre con su mote escrito y se lo entregó sin titubear un solo instante.

- Me siento un poco mal por cobrar tanto por solo servir.

- No pienses eso, te lo mereces- sonrió- no sólo has hecho bien tu trabajo, sino que además has tenido muy contentos a los clientes y has atraído a más- se sonrojó- debí pensar antes en poner a una camarera bonita.

Kagome también se sonrojó por el bonito comentario y le sonrió tímidamente. Muchos hombres la habían elogiado en su vida pero ninguna de la manera tan dulce y tan tierna en la que lo hacía Inuyasha. Ojala todo fuera diferente para ellos.

- Bueno me voy ya a casa… - le dijo- Kouga se va a preocupar si tardo mucho más.

Kagome se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero entonces sintió como le agarraban el brazo y le impedían avanzar.

- ¿Te llevo en coche?- le ofreció Inuyasha.

- ¿Hug?

- Es que me pilla de camino y no me importaría acercarte…

Durante unos instantes Kagome dudó aceptar su proposición pero finalmente, asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que aceptaba y tras pedirle que la esperara salió en busca de Shippo. Sería agradable dar una pequeña vuelto en coche hasta su casa. Dios sabía que ella hacía años qu no montaba en uno. Kouga utilizaba la camioneta para su uso exclusivo y personal y nunca la llevaba a ningún sitio. Por otra parte, ella no tenía carnet de conducir y no sabía nada de coches.

Inuyasha observó como Kagome salía en busca de su hijo y le entregó a Tottosai el último sobre con su dinero.

- Esa mujer te tiene embobado, muchacho.

- Estás equivocado- lo negó- no puedo aspirar a tenerla…

- No digas tonterías, muchacho.

- ¡Mírame! – le ordenó colérico- ya no soy lo que era y aunque no tuviera estas malditas cicatrices y la rodilla destrozada… ¡sería demasiado mayor para ella!- exclamó- tengo treinta y seis años… - murmuró.

- La edad poco tiene que ver en el amor- sonrió- y esa muchachita tan bonita te mira con ojos de cordero degollado- sonrió- no dejes pasar el tren.

- No sabes de lo que hablas.

No lo sabía. Kagome le miraba así porque le había tendido la mano cuando ella más lo necesitaba, porque nadie era nunca amable con ella, porque vivía atormentada por el cerdo de su marido. Su mirada era de gratitud y no de amor. Además él también estaba lo bastante mayor como para olvidarse de las cosas como el amor. Una vez estuvo a punto de casarse con una mujer por amor y al final ella acabó muerta. El enemigo descubrió de su existencia y se dedicaron a violarla y golpearla antes de pegarle un tiro en la cabeza. Horas más tarde, él la encontró muerta en el suelo de su apartamento y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que vengarse y pasar el resto de su vida si sobrevivía, solo. Desde entonces, no se había vuelto a enamorar nunca de nadie, sólo había pasado un buen rato con alguna mujer y prácticamente había tenido que mendigar. Las mujeres no querían hombres llenos de cicatrices y medio cojos, los querían jóvenes y guapos.

A Kagome simplemente la deseada y le parecía una buena mujer. No había nada más entre ellos y nunca lo habría.

- ¡Ya estoy lista!

Inuyasha se giró viendo que Kagome ya llevaba el abrigo puesto y tenía a su bebé dormido sostenido contra su pecho con una de esas hamacas de tela que tanto solía utilizar. Se dirigió hacía el perchero para agarrar su chaqueta de piel y cuando se dio la vuelta, se abrió la puerta de la taberna.

- ¡Quiero echar un trago!

Al parecer ese borracho no se había dado cuenta todavía de que habían cerrado la taberna. Si eran ya las cuatro de la mañana. Iba a dirigirse hacía él, pero se detuvo al escuchar a Kagome.

- Ya me ocupo yo de éste.

Kagome le entregó a Kikio su bebé indicándole que tuviera cuidado de no despertarle y se dirigió hacía el borracho sin ningún atisbo miedo. Inuyasha se quedó alucinado mientras observaba a la hermosa mujer. Veía pánico en sus ojos cada vez que estaba cerca del retaco de su marido pero ahora que se acercaba a un hombre más grande y aparentemente más fuerte además de borracho, parecía una auténtica guerrera. ¡Si hasta le mantenía la mirada!

- ¡Souta Higurashi! – le llamó- ¿se puede saber qué haces borracho?

- Hermanita… hip… pero si es mi hermanita… hip… - dio un paso hacía ella- ¿qué haces aquí… hip… hermanita?

- Trabajo aquí- le dijo firmemente- ¿y tú qué haces bebido?

- Me lo estoy pasando bomba… hip… la cabeza me da vueltas… hip… y vueltas…. – comenzó a girar- hip… y más vueltas…

- ¡Souta!

Kagome rompió del todo la distancia entre su hermano y cuando vio que iba a caerse, le agarró el torso a tiempo para que no se golpeara la cabeza. Se arrodilló apresuradamente junto a él y lo apoyó contra ella.

- Hermana…

- Por favor, traed una palangana- les pidió al ver que tenía algunas arcadas- creo que va a vomitar…

Totossai ya estaba apoyando la palangana contra Souta antes de que Kagome acabara de hacerles el pedido. La mujer le sonrió en agradecimiento y le apartó el cabello a su hermano cuando comenzó a vomitar todo el alcohol que había ingerido. El muchacho no hacía más que maldecir una y otra vez mientras que vomitaba y comenzó a llorar mientras decía el nombre de su hermana como si no supiera que era ella quien le abrazaba.

Ella no pudo evitar llorar al ver así a su hermano pequeño. Era sólo un crío, no tenía edad para beber y ella debía de haberle cuidado. Desde que su madre murió la educación de Souta se empezó a descuidar; cuando su padre volvió a casarse, la madrastra comenzó a destrozar sus valores; al morir su padre, el muchacho cayó en un pozo de desgracias y castigos personales.

- Ya ha paso todo, Souta… - murmuró en su oído- ahora todo está bien.

- Hermanita… - sollozó- te echo de menos, hermanita…

- Pero si estoy aquí, Souta- murmuró en su oído- y te quiero muchísimo…

Kagome con la ayuda de Tottosai levantó a Souta del suelo y pasándose cada uno un brazo de Souta sobre los hombros lo arrastraron hasta una mesa y lo tumbaron sobre ella.

- Kagome, ¿cuántos años tiene tu hermano?

- Es menor de edad… - suspiró- hace los dieciocho dentro de tres meses…

- ¿Quién es el necio que le ha dado de beber? – exclamó Inuyasha furioso- ¿en qué taberna han podido darle a un menor?

- Tal vez haya sido en la taberna de Myoga- le dijo Tottosai- ese viejo le da de beber a cualquiera que tenga el bolsillo lleno. Le da igual la ley.

- Mañana mismo voy a ir a hablar con ese viejo- dictaminó Inuyasha- ¡se va a enterar!

- No lo hagas- le pidió Kagome- si alguien debería hacer eso soy yo así que no te metas.

- Ese viejo se va a burlar de ti y va a querer propasarse.

- Sé defenderme- mintió.

Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo y se dio media vuelta en dirección a la cocina. Ahora era él quien necesitaba un buen trago. Estaba claro que no iba a conseguir convencer a esa mujer tan tozuda para que no fuera a la taberna de ese desgraciado así que la seguiría y si estaba en apuros intervendría. Dio un buen trago de una botella de coñac y salió de nuevo de las cocinas. Kagome estaba acariciando el rostro de su hermano y le murmuraba al oído palabras muy dulces o por lo menos eso es lo que Inuyasha se suponía.

- ¿Cómo va el crío?

- Parece que después de echarlo todo se siente muchísimo mejor… - le susurró Totossai- es Kagome la que está algo histérica.

Inuyasha podía entender a la perfección cómo debía sentirse Kagome. Él mismo había estado sumido en el alcohol cuando asesinaron a su mujer y cuando se percató de lo preocupados que tenía a sus compañeros dejó la bebida. Debía de ser muy difícil para ella el ver a su hermano pequeño en aquel estado.

- Ahora no se puede mover al chico- intervino Kikio- ¿por qué no lo dejamos durmiendo aquí?

- ¡No! – exclamó Kagome- me lo llevaré a casa como sea… no podría dormir a gusto pensando que le he dejado solo en este estado…

- Entonces os llevaré a ambos a tu casa.

Kagome asintió y fue a agarrar a Souta para cargarlo hasta el todo terreno de Inuyasha, pero éste fue más rápido y se lo subió sobre el hombro sin ningún esfuerzo.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y fue rápidamente donde estaba Kikio para coger a su pequeño. Tras amarrarse bien las correas de la hamaca portátil salió de la taberna y siguió a Inuyasha hasta el aparcamiento de detrás del establecimiento. Dejaron a Souta estirado en el asiento trasero y ellos se subieron delante. Kagome suspiró al ver el interior del todo terreno. ¡Era más lujoso y bonito que su casa! Después de ver aquel lugar, estaba segura de que Inuyasha debía de tenerle asco a su casa.

Todo estaba bastante oscuro y no se escuchaba nada a excepción de los neumáticos al pasar sobre las piedrecillas del camino. La hizo recordar aquel día en el que se raspó las rodillas aunque ya las tenía casi curadas del todo. La espalda también la tenía bastante mejor y ahora sólo la molestaba cuando hacía movimientos bruscos. Había tenido la suerte de que nadie en su trabajo de dio cuenta de su incapacidad.

- ¿Qué tal estás en la taberna?

- ¿Hug?

- Quiero decir si te sientes cómoda…

- Sí- sonrió- estoy muy bien allí y me encanta lo que hago.

- Me alegro.

Otra vez se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ahora además se sumaban los ronquidos del hermano de Kagome y la suave respiración de Shippo mientras también dormía.

- Te siente muy bien el vestido- le dio un rápido vistazo- te lo habría dicho antes pero no tuve ocasión.

- Gracias- sonrió- a ti también te queda bien tu uniforme.

Otra vez volvió aquel incómodo silencio. Inuyasha divisó la casa de Kagome y deseó que su coche fuera más lento o que ella viviera más lejos para no tener que dejarla tan pronto. No estaba enamorado simplemente le gustaba charlar con ella y además no le gustaba nada su marido. Odiaba cada vez que la tenía que dejar sola con él.

Aparcó el coche delante de la casa y desde fuera pudo ver la luz del televisor encendido. ¿Cómo había podido casarse con él una chica tan encantadora? ¡Qué injusto era el mundo!

Se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta trasera para sacar al hermano de Kagome. Juntos subieron las escaleras y Kagome abrió la puerta de la casa con mucho esfuerzo.

- Llegas tarde, mujer.

Kouga se giró con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a gritarle, pero se detuvo al ver a Inuyasha detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- Nos ha traído a mí y a mi hermano.

Kouga se levantó del sillón y cogió a Souta para luego tumbarlo en un pequeño sofá. El hermano pequeño de Kagome cada día estaba más loco. ¿Quién le habría dado el alcohol? No es que él fuera quien para darle consejos sobre el alcoholismo a nadie pero si el joven no puede resistir el alcohol, no debería beber.

- ¡Ya puedes marcharte tullido!

Inuyasha gruñó y tras despedirse con una sonrisa de Kagome salió de la casa hacía su todo terreno. Se subió al coche y estaba a punto de arrancar cuando escuchó un golpe seco procedente de la casa. No pudo atinar a ver nada a través de las cortinas así que volvió a salir del coche y se acercó a la casa temiendo que hubieran podido tener algún accidente. Abrió un poco la puerta y la escena lo dejó helado. Shippo estaba tirado en el suelo llorando mientras que Kouga estaba golpeando a Kagome con su cinturón.

- Maldito…

A paso decidido se acercó por detrás al hombre sabiendo que él no se había percatado de su presencia. Nadie iba a golpear a ninguna mujer en su presencia y menos aún si se trataba de Kagome. Cuando estaba a punto de darle otro latigazo con el cinturón a la mujer agarró el cinturón sorprendiendo a Kouga.

- Pero ¿qué dem…?

Kouga se estaba dando la vuelta para ver qué ocurría con el cinturón cuando Inuyasha le propinó un puñetazo que le hizo tambalearse hasta caerse despatarrado en el suelo con la nariz rota.

Continuará…


	6. Peligro

_**Capítulo 6: Peligro**_

Cuando despertó tenía la cabeza como un bombo. La noche anterior había sido la peor noche de su vida con diferencia. Primero apareció su hermano que era menor de edad borracho como una cuba en la taberna en la que trabajaba, luego Inuaysha descubrió que su marido la golpeaba con extrema crueldad y para ponerle la guinda al pastel Inuyasha le rompió la nariz a Kouga y ella se tuvo que pasar horas atendiéndole. No sabía decir que había resultado más complicado: conseguir que Kouga dejara de lloriquear por su nariz o convencer a Inuyasha de que era la primera vez que la golpeaba y que nunca se repitiría. Era una sucia mentira obviamente pero aquel hombre tenía pinta de querer llamar a la policía y eso sólo empeoraría su situación.

Giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj y descubrió que eran las once de la mañana. Hacía años que no podía permitirse el lujo de dormir hasta tan tarde. Se levantó de la cama y agarró una bata mientras observaba a través del espejo su anticuado camisón. Era blanco de tirantes anchos le llegaba hasta los tobillos y además era muy holgado.

Salió al pasillo mientras se ataba el cinturón de la bata y se detuvo al llegar al salón y contemplar la escena. Souta estaba despatarrado en el sofá, Kouga lloraba en sueños sentado en el sillón y las estanterías estaban tiradas en el suelo con todos los adornos rotos alrededor.

- Buenos días…

No recibió ninguna respuesta y tampoco esperaba recibirla por parte de ninguno de los dos hombres. Se puso a comer una tostada con un café mientras se calentaba la leche de Shippo y luego se fue a darle el desayuno. No tenía mucho tiempo que perder puesto que ese día iba a ir a la taberna de Myoga a cantarle las cuarenta así que tras darle el desayuno y hacer la habitación, se duchó y se vistió con unos vaqueros gastados bastante ajustados y un jersey muy fino rosa que se ajustaba a todas sus curvas. Esa ropa se la había comprado hacía dos años y era lo más moderno y nuevo que poseía.

En ese momento se le estaba presentando otro dilema y era qué hacer con el niño. No podía dejarlo allí al cargo de esos dos aunque tal vez Sango estuviera ya despierta. Cogió al niño entre sus brazos y salió de la casa. Cruzó el camino y se adentró en la propiedad de la casa de en frente a la suya.

TOC TOC

Antes de que pasara un minuto su amiga con una de sus hijas cogida de la mano le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Kagome?- le preguntó preocupada.

- Necesito que me cuides a Shippo- le suplicó- será sólo durante una hora o dos.

- Está bien, pero ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Voy a la taberna de Myoga.

- ¿Qué?

No podía permitir que Kagome fuera a ese lugar y encima sola. La taberna de Myoga tenía muy mala reputación y por lo visto solo acudía a ella la peor calaña del pueblo. Además se rumoreaba que Myoga y sus empleados eran ex convictos y que traficaban con drogas. En los últimos dos meses ya había habido quince peleas, tres muertos y seis violaciones. Sin duda alguna Kagome no podía ir a aquel lugar ni sola, ni acompañada. Era demasiado peligroso para cualquiera.

- ¡No, no y no! – se lo negó- ¡no puedes ir a ese lugar, Kagome!

- Ya me he decidido, Sango- afirmó- y preferiría no tener que llevar también a Shippo.

Sango gruñó y se puso a murmurar incoherencias mientras daba suaves golpecitos en el suelo con la punta de las zapatillas. Kagome era una testaruda y cuanto más intentara detenerla, más decidida estaría.

- Está bien- aceptó- pero si a la una no estás aquí o no recibo noticias tuyas llamaré a la policía.

- De acuerdo- aceptó.

Kagome le entregó sonriente a Shippo y tras darle un beso a su hijo, a su amiga y a la pequeña hija de su amiga salió corriendo hacía la derecha de la calle. La taberna estaba casi al otro lado del pueblo y tardaría demasiado si iba andando.

Sango esperó a ver desaparecer a Kagome al final de la calle y rápidamente agarró la agenda de teléfonos. No tardó mucho en encontrar una tarjeta que tenía de la taberna de Inuyasha por si quería pedir algo de cena y marcó el número.

- Aquí Kikio Tama, ¿desea algo?- se escuchó desde el otro lado.

- ¿Podría hablar con Inuyasha?

- Inuyasha en estos momentos está librando- dijo Kikio- ¿puedo ayudarla yo?

- Pero es que tengo que hablar con él, ¡se trata de Kagome!

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Akari?

….

Kagome se detuvo delante de la taberna de Myoga y dobló las rodillas para luego poder apoyar las manos en ellas y recuperar el aliento. No podía entrar allí de esa manera. Prácticamente se hizo todo el camino corriendo para no perder el tiempo límite que le había dado su mejor amiga y le costaba respirar una infinidad.

Lentamente se fue irguiendo y miró horrorizada el antro que se alzaba ante sus ojos. El establecimiento estaba bastante viejo y se le notaban las humedades además de que debía de haber ratas y puede que hasta cucarachas. No parecía un sitio demsiado higiénico. Tragando fuerte se acercó a la puerta y la empujó para entrar. Empezó a toser cuando le llegó a las fosas nasales aquel humo de tabaco y puede que hasta algo más. ¿Estarían fumando porros?

- ¿Qué deseas tomar, muñeca?

Kagome se volvió hacía la barra y miró con repugnancia al mesero que la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Parecía que estaba limpiando jarras pero a juzgar por el aspecto de éstas, Kagome dedujo que en realidad no hacía nada. Se acercó a la barra dándose cuenta de que el repugnante olor que le llegaba a la nariz en ese momento era del mesero y optó por no sentarse en ningún taburete. El sitio estaba sucio, las copas estaban sucias e incluso el mesero estaba sucio. La peste que emitía era insoportable.

- ¿Se encuentra el señor Myoga?

- ¿Eres una de sus putas?

- ¡No! – exclamó ofendida.

- Entonces estoy seguro de que le gustarás- sonrió- es probable que te pague bien.

Kagome hubiera abofeteado a ese hombre si no le diera tanto asco. Iba a insultarle, pero cuando vio que se iba en busca del jefe decidió pasárselo y lo hablaría con Myoga. Ahora comprendía por qué Inuyasha no quería que fuera allí sola, ese lugar era repugnante. Sentía que hiciera lo que hiciese siempre había alguien observándola en esa taberna oscura y fría. Miró hacía las mesas y vio a dos hombres jugando una partida de cartas, en otra mesa otro hombre parecía estar vendiendo mercancía robada y el humo procedía de la mesa que quedaba. No se había equivocado al pensar que alguien se estaba fumando un porro. La verdad es que se le estaban quitando las ganas de hablar con ese hombre y se hubiera marchado pero el hombre salió por una puerta al final del comedor y se dirigió hacía ella.

Era un hombre ya bastante entrado en años, con los ojos pequeños, la nariz enorme, los dientes podridos y las arrugas extremadamente marcadas. El típico viejo verde y eso le dio más asco aún. Pensar que su hermano había pasado gran parte de la noche en ese lugar bebiendo le causaba naúseas. Tendría que convencerlo para que fuera al médico para poder asegurarse de que no hubiera contraído alguna enfermedad.

- ¿Acaso necesita dinero señorita? – se la comió con la mirada- pagaría muy bien los servicios de una mujer como tú.

- ¡No, por Dios! – exclamó asqueada- ¿he venido a hablar de algo con usted?

- ¿Es de hacienda?- la interrogó.

- No.

- ¿De sanidad?- continuó.

- No.

- ¿Asuntos internos?- insistió.

- Tampoco.

¿Es que a ese hombre le perseguía todo un batallón de agentes de la ley? Frunció el ceño y apoyó un brazo en la barra pero al notar que se mojaba la tela de su jersey, lo apartó. La barra estaba mojada con cerveza.

- Si no quiere venderse y no viene a desalojarme o encarcelarme, ¿qué demonios desea de mí?

- ¡A noche vendieron a mi hermano que es menor de edad bebida alcohólica en esta taberna!- le acusó.

- ¿Y a mí qué? – espetó el hombre- vendo alcohol a mucha gente…

- ¿Tengo que repetirle que mi hermano es menor de edad y que es ilegal lo que usted ha hecho?

- Y espero que no pretendas denunciarme a la policía.

- ¡Tal vez lo haga!- le amenazó.

- Yo no lo creo.

El hombre sonrió y eso a Kagome le asustó. El peligro fue inminente cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba por detrás separando los brazos de su cuerpo y sosteniéndolos con fuerza lejos de él. Comenzó a removerse inquieta y a gritar intentando soltarse, pero todo era inútil contra la fuerza del hombre que la agarraba. Giró un poco la cabeza y vio de refilón al camarero que antes estaba en la barra.

- Me temo que tendré que enseñarte a mantener la boca cerrada, muñeca.

Myoga se acercó a ella con la clara intención de manosearla y Kagome hizo algo que nunca se había atrevido hacer ni para defenderse de Kouga. Cogió fuerza y le dio una patada en la entrepierna. El hombre gritó de dolor y se dobló cayendo al suelo mientras se agarraba la zona golpeada por la mujer. Kagome quiso aprovechar el momento para tratar de huir, pero el camarero no aflojó el agarre ni para socorrer a su jefe. Cuando Myoga por fin se encontró lo suficientemente bien como para levantarse Kagome supo que se iba a arrepentir el resto de su vida por la patada que le había propiciado.

- Yo… es- esto… y- yo… - balbuceó.

- Iba a ir despacio contigo, muñeca- sonrió- pero parece que tú has preferido ir por el mal camino.

Definitivamente eso no le gustó nada. Comenzó a patalear de nuevo e intentó que no se le acercara pero todo fue inútil. El hombre logró meterse entre sus piernas en una de sus pataletas y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón de los pantalones. Sintiendo que le temblaba todo el cuerpo comenzó a sollozar y a tratar de mover sus brazos sin ningún éxito.

Su salvación llegó cuando las puertas del establecimiento se abrieron de par en par iluminando toda la taberna con una luz cegadora. Kagome solo pudo atinar a ver la silueta sombreada de un hombre a través de la luz y cuando volvió la oscuridad sonrió aliviada. Inuyasha vestido de cuero negro había ido a buscarla. Llevaba las ropas que le identificarían con el demonio pero para ella era su ángel.

- Te doy tres segundos para dejar en paz a esa mujer.

- Y si no la dejo, ¿qué harás, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha no se tomó bien la respuesta de Myoga. Abrió su cazadora y sacó una pistola negra con la que le apuntó. Al instante los hombres que estaban jugando a las cartas y el vendedor de drogas se levantaron con sus armas en las manos, pero se echaron atrás cuando tras Inuyasha aparecieron Kikio, Tottosai y el resto de los camareros de la taberna con sus armas en las manos.

- Comienza la cuenta- sonrió triunfal- uno…

Myoga comenzó a transpirar y a temblar mientras miraba a Inuysha. ¿En verdad se atrevería a dispararle?

- Dos…

Soltó la cinturilla del pantalón de Kagome.

- Así que te rindes- se rió de él- ¡aunque ya es tarde! – le volvió a apuntar- ya la has tocado…

BANG

Primero se escuchó el sonido de la bala al ser disparada y luego el grito de dolor que lanzó Myoga. No le había dado en ningún punto que pudiera resultarle mortal, ni le iba a dejar ninguna clase de discapacidad pero aún así el dolor sería espantoso. Myoga iba a lamentar durante toda su vida el haberle puesto una mano encima a su dulce Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome miró asombrada el espectáculo. Nunca había visto una pistola tan de cerca, nunca imaginó que el sonido de una pistola real pudiera resultar tan cortante y nunca había visto a un hombre con una herida de bala. La condición en la que se encontraba Myoga tirado en el suelo era lamentable pero ella no sintió ni el menor atisbo de pena. Él vendió alcohol a su hermano pequeño e intentó violarla a ella, se merecía lo que le estaba pasando y se merecía que le siguieran ocurriendo cosas malas. Aún así, no fue incapaz de moverse del sitio. Sentía el corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho, intentaba decir algo pero no le salía la voz y sin verse en un espejo sabía que debía lucir el rostro pálido como el de una muerta.

- Kagome, ven aquí- le ordenó Inuyasha- ¡ahora!

Kagome se apartó del tembloroso camarero que anteriormente la había sujetado y corrió a los brazos de Inuyasha. Había venido a salvarla, no tenía que temerle.

- Antes de irme quiero arreglar otro asuntillo contigo, Myoga- le miró con repugnancia- le doy una semana para arreglar este antro, dejar de traficar con droga y comenzar a cumplir la ley. Para entonces vendrán unos inspectores del gobierno.

La voz de Inuyasha sonó impasible y cortante.

- No tienes ningún derecho a…

- ¿En serio vas a hacerme volver a contar hasta tres? – enarcó una ceja- la primera vez que no obedeciste saliste mal parado.

Myoga gruñó al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer contra aquel hombre en ese momento y luego aceptó los términos que Inuyasha le estaba obligando a cumplir. En su mente se formó el juramento de devolverle la pelota a Inuyasha Taisho costara lo que costase.

Mientras que los cocineros de la taberna de Inuyasha limpiaban de drogas y delincuentes la taberna de Myoga, Inuyasha y Kikio salieron a la calle junto a una Kagome temblorosa que por suerte, lucía mejor aspecto que cuando la encontraron.

- ¿Cómo sabíais que estaba aquí?- quiso saber la joven.

Sango llamó a la taberna en cuanto te fuiste de su casa- se apresuró a contestar Kikio al ver que a Inuyasha le temblaba demasiado la mandíbula- y menos mal que lo hizo.

- Gracias…

- Eres consciente…

- ¿De lo afortunada que eres? – Kikio terminó la frase por Inuyasha haciendo que éste se enfureciera más- te sienta bien esa ropa, ¿sabes?

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de agradecerle el piropo cuando Inuyasha le agarró el brazo y tiró de ella.

- ¡Inuyasha! – le llamó Kikio.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra intervenir! – le ordenó.

Kikio se encogió de hombros y suspiró pesadamente. Kagome se iba a comer la mayor bronca de su vida.

…..

Media hora después cuando al fin llegaron al río junto a la taberna ahora vacía de Inuyasha se detuvieron. Inuyasha la soltó y comenzó a contar hasta diez como tratando de calmarse, ella se preparó para una buena paliza. En el fondo, sentía que se le había ganado por haber desobedecido las órdenes de Inuyasha. Él le dijo que no se acercara a esa taberna y ella le había ignorado totalmente. Aún así, quiso pensar que él no sería capaz de golpearla y no fue capaz.

Cuando él se acercó se encogió y puso los brazos delante de la cara a modo de protección.

- Kagome… - suspiró- no voy a golpearte… nunca lo haría…

Kagome se apartó los brazos de delante de la cara y descubrió que él ya no estaba enfadado simplemente parecía muy angustiado por ella. ¡Qué estúpida era! Claro que no le golpearía. Inuyasha había ido corriendo a salvarla, era imposible que quisiera hacerle daño después de eso.

- Ya sé que he corrido un gran riesgo y lo siento… - se disculpó-no quería preocuparos…

- No voy a reñirte, Kagome- le prometió- pero aún así no puedo dejar de darle vueltas.

- Pero ya está todo bien- le aseguró- no me ha pasado nada, me encuentro perfectamente.

- Sí, ahora está todo bien, pero y si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo y si…

- ¡Pero no ha ocurrido! – le interrumpió- no me ha pasado nada.

Inuyasha la miró durante unos instantes como si no la creyera y luego sintió que por fin volvía a respirar con normalidad. Aún no podía explicar con exactitud cómo se había sentido cuando vio lo que ese asqueroso quería hacerle a Kagome, lo que le podría haber hecho si Sango no les hubiera alertado. Ahora que lo pensaba tendría que premiar a Sango por haberles avisado.

- ¿Me dejas tu móvil? – le pidió Kagome.

- Sí- se lo sacó del bolsillo- pero ¿para qué lo quieres?

- Es casi la una y Sango dijo que llamaría a la policía si no aparecía o la llamaba.

Kagome marcó tan rápido el número de teléfono que la primera y la segunda vez se equivocó de casa. A la tercera por fin dio con la casa de Sango.

- Aquí los Ishida, dígame.

- Soy Kagome- se escuchó una exclamación ahogada al otro lado del teléfono- era para decirte que estoy lejos de esa taberna y que me encuentro bien.

- ¿Inuyasha te ha salvado?

- Sí… - se sonrojó.

- Échale el guante, guapa- le aconsejó- creo que has encontrado a tu príncipe azul.

- ¡Sango! – le llamó la atención- en seguida voy a buscar a Shippo.

- De acuerdo, pero no corras demasiado.

Kagome se apartó el teléfono del oído sonriendo por los comentarios de su amiga y se lo entregó a Inuyasha. Por mucho que quisiera nunca podría echarle el guante a ese hombre tan magnífico.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

- No, gracias- rechazó su oferta- prefiero andar un poco y estirar las piernas.

- ¿Te acompaño?- le ofreció.

- Creo que no estaría bien- murmuró- el pueblo entero ya nos ha visto juntos y ya estarán esparciendo rumores falsos. Será mejor que no nos vuelvan a ver juntos.

- Pensé que no te importaban los rumores…

- Me importa lo que escucha mi marido.

Inuyasha entendiendo el mensaje se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar pero no pudo evitar pasarle un brazo alrededor de la cintura y acercarla a él para poder abrazarla. Había pasado tanto miedo por ella que aún le temblaban las manos. Cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba y aspiró el delicioso aroma de su cabello. Nunca se había sentido tan en paz y armonía, ni siquiera cuando Ayumi aún vivía.

Continuará…


	7. Excitante

_**Capítulo 7: Excitante**_

Kagome se llevó una mano al pecho mientras andaba hacía su calle. No podía parar de revivir una y otra vez el momento en que Inuyasha la había abrazado, aún sentía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, aquel aroma tan masculino, el palpitar de su corazón contra el suyo, sus fuertes brazos…

Suspiró una vez más y dejó caer los brazos a los costados cuando al llegar a su calle volvió a la cruda realidad. Ella era una mujer casada, con un hijo, un marido que la maltrataba y nada que ofrecer. Inuyasha no se fijaría en ella de la forma en la que ella lo deseaba nunca y tampoco era que ella pudiera vivir nada con él. Estaba atada a Kouga hasta que la muerte los separase. Subió los escalones hasta la casa de Sango y tocó el timbre.

- ¡Kagome!

Sango salió de la casa y le dio un cálido abrazo tratando de asegurarse de que su amiga estuviera de verdad a salvo.

- ¿No te han hecho nada?

- Lo han intentado, pero Inuyasha me salvó…

Se había ruborizado al nombrarle pero no podía evitarlo. Sango la miró apenada al descubrir lo que rondaba por la cabeza de su amiga y entró en la casa para recoger a Shippo.

- Se ha portado muy bien- se lo entregó- pero se notaba que te echaba de menos.

Kagome cogió a su hijo y lo estrechó amorosamente entre sus brazos. Su hijo en esos momentos era lo único que la ayudaba a rechazar lo que sentía por Inuyasha, era el pilar que la mantenía en pie para soportar todas las pruebas a las que le sometía Dios.

- Gracias por todo, Sango- sonrió- mejor voy a preparar la comida.

- De acuerdo.

Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y bajó corriendo las escaleras de su casa. Cruzó la calle y se metió en su casa. Kouga ya estaba despierto viendo la televisión y Souta no aparecía por ninguna parte. Probablemente, se hubiera marchado tan rápido como se había levantado o Kouga le había echado a patadas. De todas formas, preguntárselo no es que fuera una gran idea.

- ¿Dónde estabas, mujer?

- Pues…- ¿qué podía decirle?- esto… yo…

- ¿Por qué no contestas, mujer?

- ¡He ido a cobrar! – exclamó recordando que había recibido el sobre la noche anterior- sí, he ido a cobrar.

- Aún no estamos a final de mes…

- Pero Inuyasha divide la nomina en las cuatros semanas del mes… - sonrió.

- ¡Trae el dinero! – le ordenó.

- Claro, dejo a Shippo y te lo doy.

Kagome entró corriendo en la habitación y tras dejar a Shippo dentro de la cuna se puso a rebuscar en su uniforme hasta que encontró el sobre con dinero que Inuyasha le había dado. Rápidamente volvió al salón y le entregó a su marido todo el dinero. Kouga miró satisfecho los cien dólares y agarró a Kagome y la sentó sobre el posabrazos de su sillón. Le pasó una mano alrededor de la cintura y por primera vez Kagome sintió ternura en sus gestos. Hacía años que Kouga no se comportaba así. Ahora bien, no podía confiarse, Kouga era muy astuto a pesar de estar borracho y a lo mejor estaba maquinando algo.

- ¿Por qué no coges este dinero y le compras a Shippo esa ropa nueva que tanto necesita? – le devolvió el sobre- si sobra algo cómprate algún trapito.

Kagome le miró asombrada. Cuando Shippo necesitaba ropa a duras penas lograba sacarle a Kouga unos cuantos dólares y ahora él no solo se lo estaba proponiendo sino que también le daba la oportunidad de comprarse algo para ella.

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó indecisa- ¿no quieres tú algo?

- No de momento.

Kagome iba a levantarse para ir a hacer la comida, pero entonces Kouga la sentó en su regazo y le dio un tierno beso. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Kouga?

Se levantó sorprendida de su regazo y corrió la cocina pero no pudo dejar de pensar en el beso que le había dado su marido. A lo mejor había cambiado aunque parecía algo demasiado repentino. Puede que el golpe que le propició Inuyasha la noche anterior le infundara miedo o que simplemente estaba complacido con su sueldo. Aún así, no le encajaba en la cabeza. Aquel beso, aquellas suaves caricias, su sonrisa, esa forma de mirarla, le recordaban a su noviazgo y también la confundían. Kouga llevaba algo más de un año sin tratarla de esa forma.

Sacó unos filetes de la nevera y comenzó a freírlos mientras pelaba unas patatas. Algo andaba mal en ella porque estaba empezando a sentirse mal por lo que su corazón sentía por Inuyasha.

….

Estaba eufórica por todo lo que había comprado. Por suerte vivía en un pueblo bastante pobre por lo que había conseguido que le sobrara dinero habiéndose comprado hasta ella algo de ropa. A Shippo le había comprado cuatro conjuntos de verano, dos pares de zapatos y alguna chaquetita para un año de invierno y para ella un vestido con una chaqueta a juego. Por fin iba a poder lucir algo que no estuviera pasado de moda.

Empujó el carro hacía delante dispuesta a marcharse a su casa cuando Inuyasha se cruzó en su camino.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿De compras? – enarcó una ceja.

- Sí… - se sonrojó- sólo cosas necesarias.

- Y algún capricho por lo que veo.

Kagome se sonrojó más intensamente porque Inuyasha notara que se había comprado algo.

- Me alegro de que despilfarres tu primer sueldo.

- Ajá- sonrió tímidamente- tengo que irme ya a casa…

- Aún es pronto, te invito a un café.

Iba a decirle que no ya que eso era lo correcto en su posición, sin embargo, como si una fuerza invisible la arrastrara hacía él, le siguió hasta una pequeña cafetería. Se sentó frente a él en una pequeña mesa rodeada de paneles que les daban más intimidad y sacó a Shippo de la silla. Mientras esperaban su pedido miró el reloj de la cafetería y se percató de que era la hora de darle de mamar a su hijo.

- ¿Te importa que le dé de mamar al niño?

- ¿Eh? – Inuyasha parecía sorprendido.

- Es su hora.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se quedó embobado mirando cómo cogía a su hijo. ¿Iba a verle los senos tan fácilmente?

Kagome sintió que le ardían las mejillas por la intensa mirada del hombre cuando acunó a su bebé entre los brazos y se levantó el jersey rosa. Desató el broche delantero del sujetador y fue tan rápida en poner a su hijo a comer que Inuyasha a penas pudo atinar a ver nada. Había notado la opulencia de los senos y había visto su blancura, pero el bebé se había puesto a mamar tan rápido que no había conseguido verle el pezón.

- Nunca había visto a ninguna madre dándole el pecho a su hijo… - comentó- es una imagen de lo más hermosa.

Kagome volvió a sonrojarse y bajó la mirada cuando la camarera les dejó los cafés y unos pasteles sobre la mesa. Inuyasha cogió uno de sus pasteles y miró a la calle poniendo cara de desagrado.

- ¿Quién es esa mujer?

Kagome siguió su mirada encontrándose con Ayame, la prostituta.

- ¡Es una descarada! – exclamó irritada- es la prostituta del pueblo desde que tiene quince años…

Inuyasha pareció sorprendido por las palabras tan bruscas que Kagome había dirigido hacía esa mujer y volvió a mirarla. Era hermosa, pero no de su tipo. Parecía algo más alta que Kagome, pero debía pesar por lo menos diez kilos más que ella. La tez la tenía bronceada, el cabello pelirrojo suelto y revuelto y aunque le costase admitirlo poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes. Aunque Kagome no le hubiera dicho que era una prostituta, lo hubiera deducido por su vestimenta y su forma de comportarse. Se lanzaba sobre todos los hombres que pasaban por allí y cada vez dejaba caer más los tirantes del ajustado vestido mostrando así sus senos.

A pesar de las duras palabras de Kagome, pudo notar en sus ojos algo que distaba mucho de lo que había pronunciado antes. Juraría que le guardaba algún afecto a la mujer, como si se tratara de alguien muy cercano a ella y la curiosidad le invadión. Eran muy diferentes para ser parientes pero Shippo tampoco es que se pareciera mucho a Kagome, de hecho, se parecía a la prostituta. La idea de que el niño fuera de esa prostituta asaltó su mente durante unos cortos segundos. Kagome no tenía pinta de mentir a nadie y ella lucía al niño con orgullo, por no decir, que él la vio embarazaba cuando llegó al pueblo. Era imposible que fuera hijo de la prostituta pero el enigma, le atormentaba.

- ¿No te agrada esa mujer?

- En absoluto…- musitó.

- Si te consuela eres mucho más atractiva que ella.

Kagome se sorprendió por el piropo y se sonrió a sí misma. Terminó de darle el pecho a su hijo y se bajó el jersey impidiendo que Inuyasha viera sus voluptuosos senos. Tras darle unas palmadas en la espalda al niño, lo dejó en el carro y metió las manos bajo su jersey para atarse el sujetador, pero parecía que el aparato no quería colaborar.

- ¿El sujetador te está dando guerra?- sonrió.

- En absoluto.

Kagome se estaba empezado a cabrear con el maldito broche del sujetador. ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurría no funcionar en ese preciso instante?

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- le ofreció.

- ¡No! – exclamó rápidamente.

Aún así le llegó esa ayuda. En un instante estaba peleándose con el broche del sujetador y al siguiente se encontraba apretada contra el cristal de la ventana y con Inuyasha al lado. Inuyasha comprobó que nadie pudiera verlos en la intimidad del reservado y luego le levantó el jersey a Kagome. Ella lanzó una exclamación indignada, él tuvo que reprimirse para no tomarla allí mismo. La visión de aquel vientre plano, la cintura estrecha, el suave estómago y el valle entre los senos le hizo desearla mucho más de lo que ya la deseaba, pero se contuvo. Sin llegar a ver sus senos desnudos agarró el broche del sujetador y se percató de que tenía unos hilos enganchados. Los apartó con delicadeza y extremada paciencia y luego consiguió atárselo.

- Ya está.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que él se apartara pero eso no sucedió. Le bajó el jersey, pero su mano se quedó dentro acariciando la suave piel de su vientre y consiguiendo algo que no le había pasado en años. Kagome, estaba mojada. Desde que se casó con Kouga hasta ese momento no había vuelto a sentir la excitación en su cuerpo. El vientre le ardía, sus caricias le quemaban y una increíble promesa placer se cernía ante ella. Estaba mal sentir aquello por ese hombre, estaba mal fantasear con otro, estaba mal el simple hecho de ir a tomar un café con él y aún así se descubrió deseando que él continuara.

- Kagome, eres hermosa… - murmuró en su oído- me vuelves loco…

Kagome volvió su vista hacía la ventana avergonzada y volvió a ver a la descarada de Ayame insinuándose a otro hombre que no la rechazó. No quería acabar comportándose como ella, pero Inuyasha la hacía sentir tan deseable y tan perversa que la tentación le vencioó. Giró un poco su torso pegando uno de sus senos al torso de él y comenzó a presionarlo y restregarlo tal y como le había visto hacerlo a Ayame. Supo que a él le había gustado por el gruñido que emitió y porque sus manos acariciaron con violencia su espalda bajo el jersey. Sabía que Inuyasha podía darle mucho más que eso y ella quería que se lo diera, absolutamente todo. Sintió cómo él bajaba sus manos y en el momento en el que alcanzó la bragueta de sus pantalones, supo que debía detenerle.

- Tengo que irme- le empujó para apartarse- déjame salir, por favor.

Inuyasha la miró unos instantes consternado pero luego como si acabaran de abofetearle se levantó y dejó que se marchara.

Kagome salió corriendo con el carro de su hijo de la cafetería y no se detuvo hasta haber salido de esa calle. Le sentó mal la mirada tan cruel que Inuyasha le había dirigido al dejarle paso, pero a lo mejor eso era lo más correcto. Si la única forma de apartarle de ella era ganarse su odio pues que así fuera. Lo malo es que ella no quería que la odiara, deseaba que la amara y eso era sencillamente, imposible.

Agachó la cabeza recordando el fuego que había sentido por su cuerpo y entró en su calle. Aquel día había sido el más excitante de toda su vida con increíble y aplastante diferencia. Nunca podría olvidar el momento que compartieron en la cafetería y nunca podría volver a repetirlo.

Iba a entrar en la casa pero se asustó al ver a Kouga en el jardín, ¿esperándola?

- Siento llegar tan tarde…

- No pasa nada- le dijo suavemente.

Kouga le estaba asustando de verdad. Estaba demasiado amable con ella, ¿qué querría?

- ¿Te pasa algo Kouga?

- La verdad es que sí, Kagome- dio un paso hacía ella- quiero disculparme.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque te he hecho mucho daño y tú no te mereces toda esa mierda! – exclamó reprimiendo las lágrimas- si no puedes perdonarme lo comprendo…

- Kouga…

- Kagome tengo un problema con la violencia y el alcohol- le ofreció su mano- y necesito tu ayuda para superarlo.

A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escucharle. Rechazó su mano para rodearle la cintura con los brazos y poder abrazarle. Hacía tanto que deseaba escuchar esas palabras.

Continuará…


	8. La vuelta de Miroku

_**Capítulo 8: La vuelta de Miroku**_

Kagome miró el reloj cuando Kouga la agitó para despertarla. Eran las tres de la mañana y la primera noche que libraba desde que empezó a trabajar. ¿Por qué la despertaba?

Se incorporó en la cama con mucho esfuerzo por el cansancio que sentía y tras frotarse un poco los ojos miró a Kouga. Parecía que algo le estuviera afligiendo. Si bien no le gustaba que le hubiera despertado estaba claro que la situación lo requería.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se puso nerviosa- ¿se trata de Shippo?

Kagome inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacía la cuna descubriendo que el niño aún dormí plácidamente, ajeno a lo que pudiera ocurrir fuera de su cuna.

- No- murmuró Kouga- Sango acaba de venir a buscarte.

- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Sango?

- A ella, no.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó Kagome- ¡las niñas!

Kagome se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se puso la bata mientras se colaba las zapatillas de estar en casa.

- No son las niñas, Kagome- la agarró para detenerla- Miroku ha vuelto.

Kagome se le quedó mirándolo como si le estuviera diciendo algo imposible de realizar. ¿De verdad había vuelto, Miroku? De todas las maneras, ¿por qué le habría llamado Sango a esas horas? Si Miroku hubiera vuelto Sango no la llamaría o saldría de la casa en una semana al menos. Estarían todo el tiempo en la cama o con las niñas jugando. Algo extraño debía estar pasando para que la primera reacción de su mejor amiga fuera ir a buscarla en mitad de la noche.

- Es justo lo que piensas, Kagome- le aseguró- no es normal que haya llamado.

- ¿No te ha dicho nada más?- le insistió.

- Necesita que vayas inmediatamente.

- Shippo… - murmuró.

- Yo me ocuparé de él.

Kagome sonrió ante lo que acababa de decirle Kouga. Siempre se tenía que llevar a Shippo a cuestas a todas partes debido a que él no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención y ahora, por primera vez, iba a ocuparse del niño. Sintió ganas de llorar y a la vez de abrazarle agradecida por lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca hubiera esperado un gesto así por su parte y por mucho que su mente le dijera que no confiara en él, algo en su pecho le decía lo contrario.

- Gracias.

Se dio la vuelta sin pensarlo más y echó a correr por la casa hasta lograr salir. Al otro lado de la calle podía distinguir una luz en el salón de la casa de su amiga. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

Sin llamar al timbre o a la puerta entró en la casa y se dirigió al salón, pero cuando vio lo que ocurría estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo por la impresión. Miroku estaba tendido en el suelo con una herida sangrante en un costado. Sango lloraba mientras lo abrazaba y tenía las manos y la cara manchadas con su sangre. La escena que se alzaba ante sus ojos no era ni mucho menos lo que espera encontrarse al salir corriendo de su casa.

- ¡Kagome!

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamó- ¿qué ha ocurrido?

- Me ha dicho que una de sus amantes le ha apuñalado.

Kagome puso cara de desagrado por la excesiva sinceridad de Miroku. Podría haberse inventado alguna cosa en vez de confesarle a su mujer semejante infidelidad pero a esas alturas y en esos momentos, eso era lo de menos.

- Sango, yo no sé nada de medicina… ¡tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia!

- ¡No! – exclamó Miroku- una ambulancia… no…

- ¿Qué hacemos, Kagome?

Kagome se puso las manos en la cintura y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro a lo largo de la habitación hasta que recordó que uno de los cocineros de la taberna de Inuyasha había sido médico. Si le llamaba podría pedirle que viniera y socorriera a Miroku.

- Sango, déjame tu teléfono.

Sango asintió y le señaló con la cabeza la mesa del teléfono. Kagome rápidamente marcó el teléfono de la taberna y tuvo la desgracia de que fue Inuyasha quien le cogió.

- Ahora mismo estamos muy ocupados llame…

- ¡Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, Inuyasha! – exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por qué llamas a estás horas? Deberías estar descansando…

- ¡Pásame a Houjo!

- ¿Por qué quieres hablar con Houjo?- gruñó.

Kagome no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el tono con el que le había hablado Inuyasha. Estaba… ¿celoso? No pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su rostro ante la idea de un Inuyasha muerto de celos por ella. Sacudió la cabeza compungida al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

- ¡Inuyasha esto es de vida o muerte! – exclamó- ¡pásamelo!

Entendiendo por fin lo que Kagome quería decirle Inuyasha fue a las cocinas en busca de Houjo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome? – le preguntó Houjo con voz temblorosa al ver el semblante de Inuyasha.

- Tengo a un amigo herido y necesita ayuda.

- ¿Qué clase de herida es?

- Le han clavado un cuchillo en un costado… ¡sangra mucho!

- Apretadle la herida con algo de tela para parar la hemorragia mientras que yo voy hacía allí.

- De acuerdo- respondió aliviada- estamos en la casa que está enfrente de la mía.

Kagome colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacía su amiga. Sin titubear un solo instante, se quitó la bata y empezó a plegarla con mucho cuidado.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Kagome?

- Tenemos que pararle la hemorragia… - hizo una bola con la bata- hay que apretar esto muy fuerte contra su herida.

Sango asintió aún llorosa y mientras que con una mano mantenía el torso de su marido firme contra su cuerpo, con la otra ayudó a Kagome. Entre ambas mujeres estuvieron apretando la tela hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron en el salón Houjo, Inuyasha y Kikio.

Los tres se quedaron alucinados mirando a las dos mujeres tratando de socorrer al hombre herido. Ambas tenían aspecto de estar pasándolo realmente mal con aquella situación tan peliaguda y les resultó casi imposible separarlas del cuerpo del hombre.

- Yo me ocuparé del resto- Houjo se acercó al herido- será mejor que me dejéis solo con él.

- Pero…

- Shhhhhh- Kagome calló a su amiga- ahora es lo mejor que puedes hacer por Miroku.

Sango asintió y se dejó guiar por su amiga fuera del salón. Entraron en la cocina siendo seguidas muy de cerca por Inuyasha y Kikio y se sentaron en las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Sango apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y lloró en silencio mientras que Kagome no paraba de mirarse las manos ensangrentadas. Nunca había atendido una herida como esa y por un momento los recuerdos de su sueño de adolescencia la invadieron. Ella siempre quiso ser enfermera en el hospital del pueblo. Consiguió una beca para estudiar en la universidad de California pero nunca pudo emplearla. Entre su madrastra y Kouga rompieron su sueño en mil pedazos.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre? – preguntó al fin Inuyasha.

- Mi marido… - murmuró Sango.

Ya se temía que así fuera, pero quería asegurarse. Había oído muchos rumores sobre el marido de Sango y ninguno de ellos era bueno. El hecho de que tenía una larga lista de amantes no era ningún misterio para nadie, sin embargo, el hecho de que pudiera estar metido en negocios turbios aún no estaba claro. Sólo había escuchado rumores y por supuesto no podía basarse en ellos pero tampoco era que estuviera la situación como para ir a preguntarle. Además, tenía ni más, ni menos que ocho hijas. Si él tuviera que mantener a tantas féminas también se dedicaría a realizar prácticas ilegales para mantenerlas.

Dirigió su mirada hacía Kagome y no pudo evitar volver a sentir esa familiar ternura por la mujer. Era cierto que ella le había rechazo esa misma tarde, pero aún así no podía evitar que se le aflojaran las rodillas, y le latiera el corazón a mil por hora cada vez que la tenía cerca. La verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría encima. ¡Estaba enamorado de Kagome! Negarlo no tenía sentido puesto que sentía por ella algo mucho más fuerte y más profundo de lo que una vez sintió por Ayumi. Además, la veía tan frágil y tan delicada allí sentada con la mirada gacha y con tan solo un fino camisón anticuado cubriéndola. Parecía un espejismo y a la vez parecía tan real.

- Kagome, tengo que hablar contigo.

La aludida levantó al cabeza y tras convencer a Sango de que con Kikio estaría igual de bien que con ella salió de la cocina y fue con Inuyasha al pasillo. ¿Qué querría? Ojala no quisiera hablar de lo ocurrido esa tarde porque ella prefería no recordar aquel momento. No quería que él la desarmara.

- Estás temblando… ¿tienes frío?

- No- negó Kagome- es solo que aún me siento algo atemorizada por Miroku, más bien preocupada… si no sale de ésta ¿qué será de Sango y de las niñas?

- Houjo lo conseguirá- afirmó- en situaciones peores ha conseguido muy buenos resultados.

- Eso espero… -murmuró débilmente.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se quedó mirando las manchas de sangre en la fina tela del camisón de Kagome. La pobre muchacha había hecho todo lo que había podido por el hombre incluso sabiendo que le ponía los cuernos a su mejor amiga. Todo el mundo sabía de las andanzas de Miroku, incluso él que no le había visto hasta ese día. Estaba seguro de que esa herida se la había afligido alguna amante y de que tanto Kagome como Sango lo sabían. Pero también había otras dos cosas que él ignoraba hasta ese momento: Sango estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre, y Kagome haría cualquier cosa por su mejor amiga. Aquella verdad le había golpeado tan fuerte como el descubrir lo enamorado que estaba de la mujer. Kagome era una muy buena persona y Sango era admirable por su forma incondicional de amar a aquel hombre.

- ¿Sabes? Kouga va a rehabilitarse- le comentó intentando cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué?

- El domingo después de la misa va a ir a la iglesia a la reunión de alcohólicos anónimos para que le ayuden a dejar el alcohol…

- Kagome…

- Me ha dicho que me merezco algo mejor y que lo va a hacer por mí- sonrió- ¿no es increíble?

Para él no era tan increíble aunque se rehusó a darle su verdadera opinión. No creía que ese hombre de verdad fuera a cambiar pero le dolía que Kagome estuviera tan feliz y pareciera hasta una esposa enamorada de su marido. ¿Le querría de verdad?, ¿sería capaz de perdonarle todas las palizas y humillaciones? Ese hombre no se merecía su perdón, no merecía su apoyo y sobre todo no se merecía a Kagome.

Estaba a punto de agarrarle y zarandearla hasta hacerla entrar en razón para luego poder besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, pero las puertas del salón se abrieron impidiéndole tan siquiera lograr alcanzarla.

- ¿Cómo está Miroku?

Antes de que Houjo tuviera tiempo a contestar Sango salió corriendo de la cocina y se unió a Kagome.

- Ahora mismo está descansando gracias a la anestesia que le he suministrado- dijo para tranquilizar a las mujeres- la herida ha sido profunda, pero por suerte no le ha dado en ningún punto vital.

- Menos mal…

Sango se apoyó contra su amiga y suspiró aliviada de saber que su marido iba a estar bien. En su vida podría olvidar cómo se había sentido cuando le vio herido entrando por la puerta de la casa. Por un momento, había pensado que le perdería y era una sensación que temía no poder olvidar jamás.

- Le apuntaré en una hoja una dieta que debe seguir durante un mes- le sonrió- después llámeme y vendré a comprobar como se está recuperando.

- De acuerdo- contestó emocionada.

- Si le duele con que le dé paracetamol bastará- sacó una cajita de paracetamol de la bolsa y se la entregó- si no se le pasa el dolor llámeme.

- Muchísimas gracias, doctor.

Tanto Sango como Kagome se inclinaron haciéndole una pequeña reverencia para agradecerle y luego le abrazaron y le llenaron de besos. Nunca podrían terminar de pagarle a ese hombre el favor que les había hecho. ¡Miroku estaba vivo!

- ¿Puedo ir con mi marido?- le pidió Sango.

- Por supuesto.

Sango volvió a darle otro abrazo a Kagome a modo de despedida y agradecimiento y entró en el salón para poder abrazar a su marido. Por un momento creyó que iba a perderle.

Kagome sonrió aliviada al ver que todo había acabado bien. Se alegreaba muchísimo por su mejor amiga y por Miroku por supuesto y esperaba que nunca volviera a ocurrir algo así. Se giró para irse a su casa cuando vio a Kouga con Shippo en brazos, en la puerta de entrada. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí?

- ¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada.

- Te echaba de menos- le dijo- y yo también.

Kagome extendió los brazos enternecida para coger a su hijo y se sorprendió cuando Kouga le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y la fue guiando hacia su casa. Tanta amabilidad le estaba conmoviendo, pero justo entonces se le vino a la cabeza Inuyasha. Giró la cabeza mientras estaban entrando en el jardín de su casa y lo último que vio antes de que la puerta de la casa de Sango se cerrara fue la mirada de furia que Inuyasha les dirigía.

Continuará…


	9. Los dos solos

_**Capítulo 9: Los dos solos**_

Kagome para el día de la primera rehabilitación de Kouga decidió ponerse su conjunto de ropa nueva. Tras secarse el cabello, extendió la ropa sobre la cama y la miró extasiada. El vestido era de color limón y de palabra de honor. Hasta la cintura se le ajustaba a todas las curvas y después quedaba suelta la falda hasta las rodillas. Sobre el vestido iba a llevar una chaquetita azul de punto y manga corta. Sacó un par de sandalias azules de tacón del armario de los zapatos e iba a comenzar a vestirse cuando se percató de que ella no tenía ningún sujetador sin tirantes. Quedaría muy feo si se le veían los tirantes, pero tampoco era cuestión de cortar un sujetador así que finalmente se decidió por no llevarlo. Por un día, nadie se daría cuenta de ese hecho. Cuando terminó de poner todo el conjunto se quedó alucinada. Hacía años que no se veía tan bonita así que decidió para esa ocasión que hasta se pondría una preciosa gargantilla que se había comprado con sus ahorros antes de casarse con Kouga.

Agarró la silla de Shippo al terminar de arreglarse y salió de la casa con él. Antes de ir a la taberna de Inuyasha a esperar a Kouga decidió ir a la casa de Sango para ver cómo se encontraba Miroku. La noche anterior se había quedado muy preocupada.

Sango le abrió la puerta encantada y tras elogiarla por su ropa, la guió hasta el salón.

- ¡Buenos días señorita Kagome!

- ¡Buenos días Miroku!

Kagome dejó la silla de Shippo junto a la puerta y entró en el salón. Miroku estaba tumbado sobre el sofá en pijama con una manta por encima. Kagome se sentó sobre la mesa frente a él y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

- Parece que ya te sientes mejor.

- Sango me está cuidando muy bien- le contestó- y también quería agradecerte tu ayuda- le puso una mano sobre el muslo- si no hubieras llamado a ese médico…

- Acepto tu gratitud- le apartó la mano de una torta- pero no necesito que me la demuestres…

- Tú siempre tan difícil- suspiró- eres la más hermosa de este pueblo y la más difícil.

- Guárdate tus cumplidos para Sango- le regañó- ella los necesita mucho más.

- En eso te equivocas, todas las mujeres necesitan de los cumplidos.

Kagome iba a replicarle lo que estaba diciendo pero al entrar Sango en el salón de calló. Preferiría que Sango no supiera que Miroku le tiraba los tejos siempre que se le presentaba la ocasión. Sango era su mejor amiga y no quería que esa tontería provocara una pelea entre ellas dos.

- Kagome, ¿te vas a quedar un rato?

- No puedo- sonrió- voy a acompañar a Kouga a la rehabilitación.

- ¡Entonces, ánimo!

Kagome sonrió a su amiga y tras despedirse de ambos y coger el carro con Shippo, salió de la casa. Le pareció que el día estaba maravilloso con esa brisa tan fresca y el sol dándole suaves reflejos a sus cabellos, pero al mirar hacía el pantano no pudo menos que fruncir el ceño. Iba a llover y probablemente, habría hasta tormenta en unas pocas horas. Incluso los pájaros empezaban a alejarse de la zona.

Caminó por los senderos de piedra y sólo se detuvo al llegar al río junto a la taberna de Inuaysha. Allí fue donde esperó a que pasara Kouga con la camioneta del trabajo. Se suponía que había ido al pueblo vecino a arreglar un coche y en cuanto llegara, la recogería frente a la taberna y se irían a la iglesia. Miró su reloj descubriendo que ya eran las cuatro y comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa. La sesión empezaba en media hora y aún no aparecía Kouga.

- ¡Kagome!

Kagome se giró encontrándose con Kikio de frente. La susodicha llevaba una caja de cervezas que había apoyado en el muslo para detenerse a saludarla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy esperando a mi marido.

- Cierto- sonrió- ¡suerte con la rehabilitación!

- Gracias.

Kikio entró en la taberna y suspiró al ver a Inuyasha allí sentado haciendo cuentas. Se suponía que ese era el día libre para todos y no hacían más que cargar cajas con suministros, hacer cuentas y arreglar las averías. Por el bien físico de Inuyasha esperaba recibir un buen extra.

- ¿Sabías que Kagome está ahí fuera?- le comentó.

Sonrió al ver que Inuyasha trataba de hacer como si no le importara, pero Kikio ya se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que se había puesto al mencionarla. Podía engañar a todo un regimiento enemigo, a ella jamás.

- Últimamente estás siendo muy borde con ella- comentó- podrías aprovechar para disculparte.

- Deja de decir tonterías y sigue cargando.

Kikio puso cara de pocos amigos y tras mirar una vez más con decepción a Inuyasha se dirigió hacía las cocinas, maldiciendo en alto para que la escuchara.

En cuanto se quedó solo Inuyasha se levantó y se acercó a la ventana tan de prisa que estuvo a punto de tropezarse con una silla. Kagome estaba preciosa con aquel vestido y eso le hizo recordar que nunca sería suya. Si estaba esperando al estúpido de su marido como una colegiala enamorada. Estaba furioso con ella. No iba a molestarse más con una mujer que nunca podría tener por más que le insistiera así que había decidido estar siempre furioso con ella. De esa manera al menos la alejaría de él y no se sentiría tan mal cuando le abandonase. Se apartó de la ventana y se volvió a sentar delante de su libro de cuentas para crear los presupuestos y las nominas de ese mes.

Cuando cerró el cuaderno de cuentas una hora después ya eran las cinco y estaba lloviendo. Escuchaba el sonido del agua caer y a veces se oían algunos truenos. Sabía que no iba a estar allí, pero aún así se asomó a la ventana para mirar el lugar en el que había visto a Kagome. Estuvo a punto de gritar horrorizado cuando la vio allí bajo la lluvia. El niño estaba cubierto con un plástico para la lluvia del carro y ella estaba empapada, de rodillas en el suelo, esperando a que Kouga apareciera y probablemente llorando de forma desconsolada. Maldiciéndolo todo se dirigió hacía la puerta y salió bajo la lluvia.

- ¡Kagome!

La aludida levantó la cabeza y lo miró avergonzada.

- ¿Vas a burlarte de mí? – le exigió saber- llevas toda la semana restregándome que él no iba a aparecer y al final has tenido razón… - sollozó- ¿ahora me lo vas a restregar?

La mujer estaba totalmente desolada y él en ningún momento se había planteado hacerle pasar peor aquel mal trago. Estaba deseando que Kouga mostrara de nuevo su verdadera naturaleza pero nunca quiso provocarle ningún mal a la chica. Sin ningún cuidado le agarró el brazo y la levantó del suelo. Agarró con la otra mano el carro y tiró de ambos hacía su todo terreno.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?- le exigió saber.

- ¡Súbete al coche!

- Pero…

- ¡Que te subas al coche!

Kagome se encogió durante unos instantes y luego se subió al coche en el asiento de copiloto. Inuyasha sacó la hamaca con el niño y la ató atrás con el cinturón de seguridad. Después cogió la silla, la plegó y la tiró sin ningún cuidado sobre el suelo del coche. Cerró el coche dándole al botón de la llave y se volvió al interior de la taberna. Cinco minutos después salía con el ceño fruncido y su cazadora en las manos. Entró en el coche y lo puso en marcha.

Kagome pensó que la iba a dejar en su casa para que pudiera estar sola, pero cuando pasó de largo supo que ésa no era su intención. Decidió quedarse en silencio durante todo el trayecto puesto que Inuyasha no parecía estar de muy buen humor hasta que sintió que el coche se detenía. Entonces, recuperó el valor para volver a hablarle.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En mi casa.

Kagome no pudo menos que mirar asombrada su casa. Era muchísimo más grande que cualquier casa del pueblo y tenía dos pisos. La madera parecía casi nueva y estaba bien barnizada, las ventanas no eran de cristal de plástico sino que del de verdad y hasta tenía un porche y un jardín enorme. No metió el coche dentro a pesar de tener un garaje y al parecer otra parte del río pasaba junto a su casa.

La puerta se abrió de repente e Inuyasha la sacó de un tirón del interior del coche.

- Coge a tu hijo.

Kagome agarró la hamaca con el niño que le lanzó Inuyasha y le siguió hacía la casa. Entró tras él y dio un pequeño bote cuando él cerró la puerta de un portazo. No sabía si debía seguirle o quedar allí parada esperando alguna orden. La respuesta llegó cuando Inuyasha le arrebató la hamaca y la empujó hacía el pasillo.

- Al final está el baño- le dijo- ¡date una ducha!

- Yo…

- ¡Venga!

Kagome asintió y corrió hacía el final del pasillo. No entendía por qué Iunyasha estaba tan furioso con ella cuando antes había sido tan bueno con ella. Aunque recordó la tarde en la cafetería y pensó que a lo mejor su rechazo era lo que le había llevado a tratarla de esa forma tan ruda y poco caballerosa. Entró en el baño y se quedó mirándolo alucinada. Era todo muy moderno y bastante elegante. Se apartó de la puerta para quitarse la ropa, pero en ese instante Inuyasha llamó. Abrió lentamente la puerta y entonces él le lanzó algo de ropa.

- ¡Ponte eso cuando salgas!

Kagome asintió y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Suspiró hondo antes de quitarse la chaqueta, las sandalias y el vestido. Sintiéndose algo avergonzada también dejó en la cesta sus bragas y se metió en la ducha. Nunca se había lavado en la casa de otra persona, le resultaba muy extraño estar allí.

El agua templada comenzó a caerle encima como una cascada y tras lavarse bien la cara comenzó a frotarse el cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar imaginarlo. ¿Cómo se sentiría si fuera Inuyasha el que la frotaba? Rápidamente negó con la cabeza sus pensamientos y se salió de la ducha con el propósito de no gastar más agua. Debido a su falta de dinero para hacer frente a las facturas, había desarrollado muchísimas técnicas de ahorro energético y aunque no estuviera en su casa, la costumbre la obligaba a seguirlas.

A penas había terminado de secarse cuando se vistió con lo que le había dado Inuyasha: una camisa blanca que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y unos bóxer que le quedaban bastante sueltos de color granate. El atuendo le pareció indecente pero era lo único que tenía para ponerse encima.

Salió del baño con el cabello aún empapado y entró en el salón donde estaba Inuyasha con Shippo. Kagome se quedó sin habla por tres motivos. El primero era que el salón era magnífico. Tenías dos sofás azules, una mesa de cristal, una televisión de pantalla plana y largas cortinas que ocultaban el exterior. El segundo motivo fue la visión del torso desnudo de Inuyasha. Aquel hombre era puro músculo y aunque tenía alguna que otra cicatriz nada le restaba belleza a aquel torso masculino y fuerte. El tercer motivo fue que Inuyasha tenía agarrados los brazos de Shippo mientras que éste andaba dando pequeños saltos a lo largo del salón.

- ¡Dios mío!

Inuyasha se giró para verla y no pudo menos que emitir un gruñido de aprobación. Parecía que la hubiese poseído y aunque fuese incierto, eso le gustaba.

- Está andando…

Al fin comprendió a qué venía la sorpresa de Kagome así que cogió al niño y se irguió con él en brazos. No sabía que el niño no hubiera hecho eso nunca y le causaba cierta sensación de placer el saber que fue con él con quien lo hizo primero. Shippo tenía hambre ya que se chupaba con insistencia el puño. Miró al reloj y descubrió que ya eran las seis.

- Quítate la camisa.

- ¿Hug?

- Tu hijo tiene hambre- le explicó- así que quítate la camisa.

- No hace falta que me la quite. Con desabrocharla basta.

- ¡Te he dicho que te quites la camisa! – le ordenó.

Kagome asintió y se sentó en el sofá tal y como él le había indicado. Con la cabeza gacha, las mejillas color carmesí y las manos temblorosas se fue desatando uno a uno los botones de la camisa hasta bien, la parte más difícil era quitarse la camisa ante aquella penetrante mirada. Tragó fuerte y tras hacer de tripas corazón se llevó las manos a cada lado de la camisa y se la bajó lentamente hasta que quedó desparramada a su alrededor, sobre el sofá. No se atrevió a mirarle y cuando le dio a Shippo, lo llevó rápidamente a su pecho y comenzó a dárselo. Se sentía algo confusa pensando que él la estaría observando desde el sillón en el que se había sentado y no le miró en ningún momento temiendo descubrir su furia o su deseo.

El niño por fin terminó de mamar y tan rápido como lo apartó Inuyasha se lo arrebató de los brazos, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda sorprendiéndola y lo llevó a la hamaca para tumbarlo. Kagome aprovechó para colar los brazos por las mangas de la camisa y comenzó a atársela.

- ¿Amas a Kouga?

Kagome dejó de atarse la camisa cuando le escuchó decir eso y se quedó mirando su musculosa espalda mientras ataba a su hijo en la hamaca.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- ¡Responde! – le ordenó- ¿le amas?

- Le amaba…

Inuyasha terminó de ajustarle las correas al niño y fue a sentarse en el sillón desde el que había observado a Kagome mientras le daba el pecho a su hijo. Había deseado verla desnuda desde hacía mucho tiempo aunque no lo estaba al completo. La visión de sus hermosos senos grandes, redondeados, con las puntas rosadas de los pezones erectos le había provocado una súbita y brillante erección que no desaparecería hasta conseguir lo que deseaba. Esa mujer no era como las demás y eso le estaba matando.

Kagome se levantó del sofá y se detuvo delante de Inuyasha. Suspiró pesadamente y luego se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mirándole fijamente.

Kagome no parecía darse cuenta, pero Inuyasha sí que se había percatado de la abertura de su camisa y no podía apartar la mirada del valle entre sus senos. ¿Es que esa mujer no era consciente de su propio atractivo?, ¿no sabía el peligro que corría siendo tan descuidada ante él?

- ¿Sabes? Antes de casarme con Kouga era muy bueno y comprensivo aunque a veces tenía un poco de mal genio- sonrió- me llevaba al cine, íbamos juntos a pescar, incluso llegó a cocinar para mí.

- No digas más, Kagome.

- Por san Valentín me regaló un precioso ramo de rosas- se llevó una mano al pecho- me presentó ante toda su familia y me defendió de todos los pervertidos del pueblo.

- ¡Basta, Kagome! – le ordenó.

- Él nunca me gritaba… y una día consiguió convencerme para hacerlo con él… - miró a Shippo- me quedé embarazada a la primera…

- ¡No quiero oír más Kagome!– le gritó.

Kagome le ignoró y continuó con su historia.

- Me casé con él sin más remedio y mi vida se convirtió en un auténtico infierno- las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos- me desprecia, me grita, me golpea… - sollozó- le da igual Shippo… ¡se ha vuelto tan cruel!

- ¡Maldita sea!

Inuyasha agarró a Kagome por los hombros y de un tirón la dejó tumbada sobre la extensión de su cuerpo. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con ternura mientras le murmuraba al oído las palabras dulces que tanto deseaba escuchar.

- No quiero sufrir más…

Y él no permitiría que ella sufriera más. Sostuvo su rostro entre ambas manos mientras que le limpiaba con los dedos las lágrimas y luego sin poder detenerse se acercó a ella hasta rozar sus labios una vez y otra hasta que se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Kagome rodeó el cuello de Inuyasha con sus brazos y le rodeó las caderas con las piernas mientras que éste iba acariciando sus muslos de manera ascendente. Sus lenguas se encontraron y ambos comenzaron a succionar la del otro en una excitante danza de pasiones. Kagome gimió en el beso provocando que Inuyasha perdiera más aún el control… hacía tanto que deseaba aquello.

Introdujo las manos en el interior del bóxer y comenzó a acariciarle las suaves nalgas bruscamente a la vez que abandonaba sus labios y comenzaba a lamerle aquella zona tan sensible en el cuello.

- Kagome, te deseo tanto…

- Inuyasha…

Kagome se desató los pocos botones de la camisa que aún estaban atados y tras bajársela volvió abrazarlo para poder estar piel contra piel. Ambos gimieron extasiados por el contacto del torso de Inuyasha con los suaves senos de Kagome. A la vez ese momento la hizo reaccionar. Puso las manos en los pectorales de Inuyasha y lo empujó para apartarse.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome?

- No puedo hacerlo… - sollozó.

- Él no merece tu fidelidad…

- ¡Yo no soy como él!

Kagome se levantó rápidamente del sillón y fue dando lentos pasos hacía atrás, hasta que sus rodillas se doblaron al chocar contra el sofá. Se encogió de hombros y se pasó los brazos delante del pecho tratando de protegerse de su mirada. Se sentía tan enojada consigo misma por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

- Kagome, yo…

- ¡No digas nada! – le suplicó- es mejor que me vaya.

De repente un relámpago iluminó toda la habitación y segundos después se escuchó el trueno. Al parecer todo estaba en contra de Kagome aquel día.

- Creo que no podrás salir así.

- ¡Me da igual!

- ¿Shippo te da igual?

Kagome le miró asustada y luego buscó con la mirada a su hijo el cual parecía divertirse mucho con un peluche que ella no recordaba haberle comprado.

No pienso llevarte a casa en estás condiciones y tú no puedes ir andando con tu hijo, vives a una hora andando como mínimo- le dijo- quédate hasta que termine la tormenta.

- ¿Y si no termina hoy?

- Dormirás aquí.

- ¡No!- exclamó horrorizada.

- No te tocaré si es lo que quieres- le informó- aunque ése no sea el motivo de que no me lo permitas.

Inuyasha se agachó y cogió del suelo la camisa que anteriormente había llevado puesta Kagome. Se acercó al sofá en el que estaba sentada ella y se la pasó sobre los hombros de una manera tan tierna que por un momento Kagome sintió deseos de abrazarlo y continuar con lo que habían dejado.

- Si quieres te dejo el teléfono para que llames a tu marido…

Inuyasha salió del salón para darle algo de intimidad para hacer una llamada, pero ella no se movió. Kouga la había tenido esperándole bajo la lluvia y estaba segura de que no había aparecido después de irse así que por primera vez se la iba a devolver. ¡Que se preocupara por ella!

Continuará…


	10. Entrega

_**Capítulo 10: Entrega**_

Kagome tras dar otra vuelta sobre la cama apartó las sábanas y se puso boca arriba mirando el techo. La habitación de invitados en la que estaba era muy bonita y el colchón de la cama comodísimo. La cosa es que era tan cómodo que no podía ni dormir. Ella estaba acostumbrado a los colchones duros que te dejan la espalda echa un asco, de esos que al despertarte te hacen creer que te has pasado la noche cargando cajas. Pero mentiría si dijera que esa era la única razón que le impedía conciliar el sueño. La otra razón estaba a bajo en el salón haciendo las cuentas para la taberna y comportándose como un caballero a pesar de haber demostrado hasta qué punto la deseaba. Se llevó una mano a los labios y se los palpó suavemente.

- Inuyasha…

No podía parar de pensar en él desde lo ocurrido en el salón horas antes. Finalmente, no había llamado a Kouga y le había hecho creer a Inuyasha que sí lo había hecho aunque él la miraba algo dudoso y con desconfianza mientras se lo comunicaba. Después de eso le hizo la cena a Inuyasha para ocupar la mente en otra cosa y compensarle de alguna forma por protegerla en su casa y por portarse como un caballero, pero la había enloquecido cuando alabó su comida y eso que hizo lo que pudo con lo poco que tenía Inuyasha en la nevera. Sólo pudo hacer una ensalada con su aliño especial, un poco de caldo y unos filetes de merluza a la plancha.

Se abrazó a sí misma con ambos brazos y no pudo menos que preguntarse una y otra vez si estaría bien dejarse llevar como solía decirle su hermana cuando eran pequeñas. Sonrió recordando aquellos calurosos días de verano cuando Kagome era adolescente y su hermana mayor comenzó a enseñarla a coquetear con los chicos del pueblo.

- Kagome, así no- le dijo al ver su ropa- con eso no vas a seducir a nadie.

- ¡Pero yo sólo quiero jugar a las escondidas con Sango!

- Mejor haz lo que te dice tu hermana- la agarró y la arrastró tras ella- a este paso nunca te echarás novio.

- ¡Así estoy muy bien! – exclamó.

- Eso dices ahora pero cuando seas mayor y te des cuenta de que pudiendo tenerlos a todos no eres más que una solterona, te acordarás de mí.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hermana hacia el río donde la enseñó a maquillarse y hablar con los hombres. Le enseñó todas sus técnicas para hacer enloquecer a un hombre: miradas seductoras, gestos en apariencia involuntarios que resultaban muy sensuales a la vista, el tono de voz adecuado en una conversación, apelativos cariñosos para llamar a un hombre, la forma de vestir…

Sonrió enternecida recordando ese momento que compartió con su hermana y no pudo evitar que cierta angustia le golpeara en el pecho. Se incorporó en la cama apoyándose en los codos y miró la puerta cerrada del dormitorio en el que se encontraba. Después se volvió hacía el otro lado y vio a Shippo dormido en la hamaca. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- Deberías darte un respiro.

- No sabes de lo que hablas- le dio vueltas al caldo que estaba preparando- será mejor que me dejes terminar con la cena tranquila.

Inuyasha suspiró al ver lo efusiva que estaba y agarró la calculadora que tenía sobre la mesa de la cocina. Kagome cuando quería se ponía muy tozuda y él no sabía si tenía la paciencia suficiente como para intentar que se relajara sin desquiciarse.

- De vez en cuando deberías cometer alguna locura.

Kagome suspiró al recordar aquel momento y se replanteó lo que Inuyasha le había dicho. Cometer una locura… a lo mejor tenía razón. Llevaba toda la vida haciendo lo que era correcto, ayudando a los demás independientemente de que le perjudicara a ella, viviendo una vida que no le deseaba a nadie. ¡A la mierda el imbécil de su marido! Se merecía su propia noche de locura.

Se levantó de la cama e iba a salir de la habitación cuando se detuvo recordando los consejos de seducción que le había dado su hermana. Agarró la cinturilla del bóxer y se lo bajó quedándose sin nada debajo de la camisa. Abrió la puerta y salió a la penumbra del pasillo del piso superior. Se puso de puntillas y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacía las escaleras mientras se desabrochaba un botón de la camisa y la dejaba resbalar ligeramente por uno de sus hombros. La escalera crujió un poco en algunos escalones, pero finalmente logró llegar a la planta baja.

- ¿Kagome?

Lamentablemente no iba a haber sorpresa porque aunque no hubiera salido, Inuyasha ya parecía saber que ella estaba allí.

- Eres Kagome, ¿verdad? – preguntó con un tono amenazante.

- Sí, soy Kagome.

Debía recordar que Inuaysha era un ex agente del estado y no era conveniente acercarse a él con sigilo. Suspiró una vez más e hizo de tripas corazón antes de dirigirse al salón.

Apoyó un brazo en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo su peso con él, cruzó el pie derecho por detrás del izquierdo y apoyó el otro brazo en la cadera haciendo que la camisa se levantara un poco por el costado. Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos observando la porción de carne que se descubría ante sus ojos.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- tragó fuerte recordándose que ella estaba prohibida.

- Es que no puedo dormir… - murmuró haciendo pucheros- me siento algo sola- se sonrojó.

Kagome era una tentación demasiado grande como para que Inuyasha pudiera soportarla pero aún así, tras escucharla decir eso, se mantuvo firme en su lugar con los puños apretados. Ella no deseaba que él la tocara, ella quería serle fiel a su marido, ella era mucho mejor persona que ellos dos juntos. Cuando notó que los nudillos se le ponían blancos abrió los puños y estiró las manos.

- Si quieres puedes prepararte una tila- de repente hacía mucho calor en ese salón- están en el mueble empotrado.

- Creo que eso no me servirá para dormir…- se humedeció los labios- hace mucho calor aquí, ¿no?

- Debe ser por la tormenta…

¡Qué estupidez acababa de decir! Hasta que la tormenta acababa no venía el calor y aún se escuchaban los truenos y se veían los relámpagos. Cogió una factura de la mesa pero fue incapaz de mantener la mirada fija en ella durante más de cinco segundos seguidos. Las piernas de Kagome no hacían más que distraerle de su trabajo y los pensamientos lujriosos le invadían la mente.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – le preguntó Kagome- me apetece cometer una locura…

Ese fue el detonante. Inuyasha captó al instante las intenciones de Kagome al decirle aquello y se levantó del sofá dispuesto a enredar a Kagome en la mayor locura de toda su vida. Ella rió y tras apartarse del marco de la puerta echó a correr escaleras arriba. Le estaba pidiendo en silencio que la atrapara y era precisamente lo que él iba a hacer. Corrió tras ella ignorando los leves pinchazos que sentía la rodilla y la atrapó antes de que ella lograra meterse en la habitación que le había dejado. Ella forcejeó durante unos instantes con su captor pero cuando él le dio la vuelta y la besó, dejó de apartarle las manos y envolvió su cuello con sus brazos.

Kagome tras un largo y sonoro gemido respondió a su beso y cuando Inuyasha le puso las manos sobre las suaves nalgas, se dejó levantar en brazos hasta quedarse rodeando sus caderas con sus largas piernas.

- Estas es una de mis fantasías… - murmuró Inuyasha contra sus labios.

- ¿Te has imaginado esto antes?

- Cientos de veces- la volvió a besar intensamente- así que prepárate porque pienso probarlas todas…

Entraron en la habitación sin despegar sus labios ni un solo momento e Inuyasha los dejó caer sobre la cama, pero con suavidad para no dañar a Kagome. Se colocó encima de ella y acarició con suavidad sus caderas desnudas pero entonces ella apartó la cara.

- ¿Y Shippo?

Inuyasha giró la cabeza y vio al niño dormido en la hamaca.

- Si no gimes muy alto- murmuró en su oído- no se despertará.

- Pero…

- ¡No pienses ahora!

Volvió a abrazarla estrechamente y poseyó una vez más su boca con la suya. Kagome había tardado demasiado en decidirse a pasar la noche con él así que no iba a perder la oportunidad. Una parte de él quería convencerla para que le apartara puesto que ella sufriría después de esa noche pero la otra le gritaba que tapara su boca para evitar cualquier protesta. Kouga se merecía que ella no le quisiera, que le diera la espalda y Kagome merecía poder pasar un buen rato con un hombre si lo deseaba.

Rompió el beso que le estaba dando a Kagome y comenzó a bajar por su garganta, dejando un camino de besos allí por donde pasaba. Bajó la cabeza hasta donde se lo permitió el escote de la camisa y luego agarró las solapas y se la arrancó.

- ¡Tu camisa!

- Tengo muchas…

Inuyasha se hundió en el valle entre sus senos mientras los acariciaba y Kagome ya no pudo pensar en nada que no fuera el placer que Inuyasha le estaba haciendo sentir. Aquel hombre sabía cómo excitarla con tan solo utilizar las manos, y ella cada vez necesitaba más de él. Otra vez se había humedecido por su causa pero esta vez no fue como en la cafetería, esta vez fue mucho más intenso lo que sintió en el vientre. Entonces, fue cuando Inuyasha se acercó a unos de los pezones y se lo introdujo en la boca. Unas descargas comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo mientras sentía su lengua y sus manos sobre sus pechos y no pudo evitar abrir las piernas y comenzar a mover las caderas contra él. ¡Lo quería dentro!

- No vayas tan de prisa… - le suplicó Inuyasha- o no podré… ahhhhhh…

Kagome acababa de mover de nuevo las caderas presionando en esa ocasión su sexo contra su erección bajo los pantalones.

- ¿Entonces me paro?

A Inuyasha le excitó su manera tan osada de hablarle y el matiz apasionado que había notado en su voz. En los ojos de Kagome ya denotaba el deseo y estaba claro que se encontraba tan ansiosa como él por unirse.

- Ni se te ocurra detenerte…

Inuyasha volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y tomó su otro pecho en la boca mientras acariciaba el que había dejado. Kagome llevó sus manos a su espalda al no poder mantenerlas quietas por más tiempo y fue bajando hasta llegar al elástico del pantalón. Nunca había tocado un hombre en esa parte por lo que era totalmente inexperta, pero se esforzaría porque a él le gustase. Introdujo la mano en el pantalón, descubriendo que no llevaba ropa interior, y la movió hacía delante hasta encontrar su palpitante erección. Era mucho más grande y más gruesa de lo que ella había imaginado, y por un momento dudó que fuera a caber en su interior pero aún así abrigó la esperanza de que podría entrar sin desgarrarla.

- Kagome… no tienes que hacerlo…

- Quiero hacerlo…

Se incorporó para darle otro beso a Inuyasha y aplacar de esa manera sus protestas mientras rodeaba su erección con su mano. Al principio muy lentamente comenzó a mover la mano de arriba a bajo presionándolo de vez en cuando, pero luego fue más de prisa hasta conseguir que Inuyasha tuviera que apartarle la mano por miedo a venirse tan pronto. Además, Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a devolverle el favor. Se quitó el pantalón y se arrodilló entre sus piernas sin parar de mirar el sexo de Kagome ahora completamente expuesto. Ella trató de cerrar las piernas avergonzada, él no se lo permitió y volvió a abrírselas. Se inclinó y comenzó a lamerla.

- Ahhhhh… Inu… yasha…

Kouga nunca le había hecho nada así y sospechaba que tampoco le habría gustado si se lo hubiera hecho otro. Podía sentir la lengua de Inuyasha saboreándola e intentando introducirse en ella y por Dios juraba que le encantaba todo lo que le hacía. ¿Por qué no habría conocido a Inuyasha antes que al idiota de Kouga?

Inuyasha se apartó de su sexo y se recostó con cuidado sobre ella. La besó dándole a probar su propio sabor y cuando ella menos se lo esperaba le agarró las nalgas levantándole las caderas del colchón y la penetró rudamente. Kagome descubrió que se había equivocado. No sólo el pene de Inuyasha cabía a la perfección en ella sino que además era de lo más placentero y no pensaba permitir que saliera sin haberle hecho ver las estrellas.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él- ¿no te ha dolido?

- Estoy bien.

Le conmovió su preocupación e iba a decírselo, pero en ese instante él movió las caderas en una maravillosa embestida y la hizo olvidarse de todo. Se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a moverse junto a él. Inuyasha quiso ir despacio pero ella no se lo permitió. Quiso ser dulce pero ella se había vuelta una gata salvaje. Al final consumido por la pasión de la mujer se dejó llevar por todo lo que estaba sintiendo y la embistió una y otra vez rudamente y sin ningún cuidado hasta que ambos sucumbieron al orgasmos más explosivo que habían sentido en sus vidas.

Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre ella al principio pero después de unos largos minutos, se echó a un lado por miedo a aplastarla y la abrazó contra su pecho.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí…- de repente se le abrieron los ojos como platos- ¿Shippo?

Ambos se volvieron hacía la hamaca descubriendo que el niño aún dormía. Era inexplicable que con los gemidos que habían pegado siguiera dormido pero al parecer, no era un niño de sueño ligero, y ambos se alegraron. Aunque no pudiera entenderles, resultaría realmente vergonzoso para ambos ser descubiertos por el niño.

- No se ha despertado- sonrió- Kagome…

Se calló al verla ruborizada. Al parecer su mujercita ya había perdido todo vestigio de pasión y se encontraba avergonzada ante su comportamiento. La abrazó fuertemente y decidió no decirle nada para no hacerle pasar un mal rato.

- Es incómodo… - murmuró Kagome.

- ¿El qué?

- El colchón.

Inuyasha gruñó satisfecho de saber que no se refería a su miembro aún dentro de ella y de una rápida sacudida la subió sobre él.

- Asunto arreglado.

Kagome sonrió y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro para tratar de descansar.

Continuará…


	11. Relación

_**Capítulo 11: Relación**_

Cuando al fin se despertó tenía agujetas en los muslos y le daba la sensación de que iba a andar cojeando durante todo el día pero aún así, estaba feliz. Se incorporó en la cama descubriendo que Inuyasha no estaba y al girarse vio que Shippo tampoco dormía en su hamaca. Probablemente el niño se habría despertado e Inuyasha estaría meciéndole. Era un encanto y parecía tan buen padre.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y se colocó la camisa y el bóxer que le había prestado Inuyasha. Tenía que atender a su hijo, la labor de una madre no terminaba nunca. Echó a correr escaleras abajo, pero se detuvo al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en el salón. ¡Inuyasha le estaba dando el biberón a Shippo! El niño se encontraba completamente inmóvil entre sus brazos mientras chupaba la leche del biberón y él le observaba como si fuera el ser más maravilloso que hubiera visto nunca.

Suspiró enternecida y entró en el salón.

- El niño tenía hambre- le dijo- y como tú parecías cansada no quise despertarte…

Kagome se sonrojó recordando lo sucedido en la noche anterior y se sentó en el sofá junto a él. En cuanto Shippo se terminó el biberón Kagome lo cogió y comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda. Era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera ella le daba el biberón a su hijo y teniendo en cuenta experiencias anteriores en las que Sango lo intentó, le resultaba tan extraño que hubiera aceptado. Parecía encantado de que Inuyasha le diera el biberón y para él debería ser casi un desconocido.

- Espero que no te importe que haya rebuscado en la bolsa del carro… pero es que yo no tengo biberones…

- Tranquilo- sonrió- gracias por ocuparte de él.

No tenía nada que ocultar de Inuyasha y tampoco era que le molestara especialmente su intrusión entre sus pertenencias. No llevaba nada de valor, ni nada vergonzoso, simplemente lo necesario para atender al niño.

En cuanto el niño eructó lo dejó en la hamaca y se fue hacia el colgador que habían puesto en la cocina para recoger su ropa. Como había estado toda la noche junto a la calefacción ya estaba seca así que la cogió y subió inmediatamente al cuarto de invitados para vestirse. No quería marcharse pero tenía una vida a la que volver. Su locura de una noche ya había concluido. No podía quedarse un segundo más en esa casa comportándose como una libertina. Tenía una casa, un marido y una familia que aunque no fuera del todo de su agrado, era su familia. Era implanteable el hecho de abandonarlo todo por Inuyasha.  
Se puso la ropa lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a bajar al salón. Sobre la mesa había una jarra de zumo, tostadas, pasteles y muchas cosas más para desayunar que no estaban antes.

- ¿Te apetece café?

Inuyasha entró en el salón con una cafetera en las manos.

- No, Inuyasha- no se atrevió a mirarle.

Ató bien a Shippo en la hamaca y rápidamente comenzó a montar la silla.

- ¿Por qué te has vestido ya? – le preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

- Tengo que irme.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Me espera mi marido.

Kagome colocó la hamaca en la silla y la ajustó para que no se cayera. Odiaba tener que ser tan fría con él, odiaba tener que marcharse pero no podía permitir que Inuyasha se hiciera ilusiones con algo que nunca iba a funcionar. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos solo sería un bonito recuerdo para el resto de sus días porque no era posible una relación entre ellos.

- ¡No puedes marcharte así! – exclamó Inuyasha- ¿qué pasa con nosotros?

- Ignoraba que hubiera un nosotros.

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás sin querer mirarla y dejó la cafetera sobre una cómoda con las manos aún temblorosas. Por un momento había pensado que ella recurrió a él por amor pero en realidad solo había buscado sexo, puro placer. Apretó los puños a los costados por haberse dejado engañar a su avanzada edad y la miró con desprecio. Lo último que esperaba de Kagome era que le hiciera algo así.

- ¡Márchate!

- No hace falta que lo repitas…

Kagome pasó a su lado con el carro y salió de la casa. Hasta su casa había un largo camino desde allí así que le pasó una toquilla por encima a Shippo y se encaminó hacía su propio infierno. Sabía que si le pedía a Inuyasha que la llevara por muy enfadado que estuviera, lo haría pero no quería pedirle nada. Ya le había hecho bastante daño. Además, Kouga estaría furioso con ella aunque ni por asomo lo estaría más que ella con él.

…..

A las ocho en punto de la tarde Kagome entró en la taberna para trabajar. Ya empezaban a llegar los clientes por lo que se quitó inmediatamente el abrigo y comenzó a servir todas las mesas. Todavía no había visto a Inuyasha en la taberna pero según sus compañeros de trabajo estaba en su despacho encargando suministros. Aunque ella creía que simplemente se había metido ahí para no verla, eso tenía mucha más lógica.

Se inclinó para dejar sobre una mesa un par de cervezas y volvió a la cocina en busca de la comida para esa misma mesa.

- Aquí tienes, Akari.

- Gracias, Tottosai.

- Oye, Akari- la hizo detenerse- ¿por qué llevas gafas de sol aquí dentro?

- Es que tengo un ojo inflamado y me molesta la luz- se excusó.

- Si quieres puede mirarte yo ese ojo, Akari- intervino Houjo.

- ¡No!

Había sido demasiado rápida y enfático a la hora de contestar por lo que Tottosai y Houjo la miraron dudosos.

- Quiero decir que no hace falta- sonrió- seguro que se me cura en seguida y me han mandado unas gotas.

Houjo asintió con la mirada confusa y la duda pintada en la cara.

Kagome suspiró al salir de las cocinas por haberse librado del escrutinio de los cocineros y se fue hacía la mesa en la que había dejado las cervezas anteriormente. Colocó dos platos combinados encima y tras regalarles una sonrisa a los clientes se fue hacía otra mesa. Fue entonces cuando consiguió ver a Inuyasha. Acababa de salir del pasillo y tras cerrar la puerta se metió en la barra a servir sin dirigirle una rápida mirada tan siquiera. Él siempre la miraba largo y tendido cuando ella se cruzaba en su campo visual. Algo apenada se volvió hacía la mesa con los nuevos clientes y se quedó asombrada. ¡Allí estaban Miroku y Sango con todas sus hijas!

- ¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamó sonriente- ¿qué os trae por aquí?

- Hoy estamos un poco derrochadores- le contestó Miroku- así que hemos decidido cenar en la mejor taberna del pueblo.

- Entonces yo os serviré- sonrió- ¿qué vais a tomar?

- Tráenos dos cervezas, una botella de dos litros de agua mineral, una ensalada, dos platos combinados, ocho platos de lomo adobado y una bandeja de croquetas.

- ¡Oído cocina!

Kagome se apartó de la mesa sonriente por ver a sus amigos y fue rápidamente hacía la cocina a dar el pedido. Se sentó en un taburete y esperó a que le dieran lo ordenado. De repente se abrieron las puertas de las cocinas y entraron Inuyasha y Kikio discutiendo sobre algo. Kagome queriendo evitar que le vieran las gafas de sol se puso de espaldas a ellos, mirando hacía la encimera donde Tottosai cortaba la lechuga, y escuchó la discusión.

- ¡No sabes de lo que hablas Inuyasha!

- Sí que lo sé, Kikio- le respondió- no pienso darte un día libre para que te vayas con ese hombre.

- A lo mejor me quiere de verdad.

- O es como Naraku.

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de restregarme eso? – le preguntó- ya aprendí la lección y estás cicatrices y mi pierna amputada me lo recuerdan cada día – le espetó- si tú sigues amargado por Ayumi en cosa tuya, pero yo no quiero quedarme sola.

Kagome estuvo a punto de escupir el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese instante. ¿Ayumi? ¿Quién era Ayumi? Una punzada de celos la asaltó y sintió como se clavaba sus propias uñas al cerrar los puños con fuerza.

- ¡Te prohíbo que hables de ella, Kikio! – le ordenó- y no pienso volver a decirte que no.

- Entonces yo no volveré a trabajar aquí- le amenazó- quiero salir con ese hombre y hace mucho que no salgo con ninguno, para ser exactos desde que me destrozaron la cara y el cuerpo- sollozó- podrías dejarme ser feliz, ¿no?

- Kikio, no llores- la consoló- simplemente no quiero que te vuelvan a hacer daño…

- Entonces protégeme si ves el peligro pero mientras tanto déjame disfrutar…

Inuyasha gruñó furioso, pero estaba claro que ya había cedido. Kikio comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, pero la falta de flexibilidad de la pierna ortopédica la hizo resbalarse y caer sobre la espalda Kagome. La mujer al sentir el peso de Kikio gritó, se fue hacía delante y sus gafas salieron volando hasta la lechuga que cortaba Tottosai. El cocinero levantó las gafas e iba a dárselas cuando le vio el rostro.

- ¿Akari, quién te ha dejado el ojo morado?

- ¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar tan siquiera Inuyasha le había agarrado el mentón y le observaba con detenimiento el ojo morado. Kagome trató de soltarse, pero la fuerza de Inuyasha era claramente superior. Le agarró un brazo y la arrastró fuera de las cocinas. Pasaron por el comedor de la taberna y entraron en el pasillo trasero pero ahí no se detuvieron. Inuyasha siguió tirando de ella hasta una puerta cercana a donde se encontraba Kaede con Shippo. Ése era el despacho de Inuyasha y por lo que ella sabía estaba prohibido entrar ahí sin su consentimiento.

- Inuyasha, me haces daño… - intentó soltarse.

Inuyasha no la soltó, pero si aflojó un poco el agarre. Abrió la puerta del despacho y la introdujo de un empujón. Kagome gimió por su manera tan brusca de tratarla y por sus moratones en el cuerpo, y dio un paso atrás al ver la furia en sus ojos. Esa mañana Inuyasha estaba enfadado y la observó con un desprecio que le hizo el alma pedazos. En ese momento, parecía furioso.

- Te ha golpeado, ¿verdad?

- No- mintió- es que soy una torpe y…

- No sabes mentir- le dijo- ¿dónde más te ha golpeado?

Kagome no contestó a su pregunta y eso lo enfureció más. Rompió la distancia entre los dos y le agarró el brazo pero se arrepintió cuando ella gimió de dolor. Rápidamente la hizo girarse y tras pegar su espalda a su torso le desató la camisa y los botones del vestido. Ignorando el tentador cuerpo que estaba descubriendo le bajó la camisa por los brazos divisando algunas marcas de manos. Por delante no parecía tener nada más pero cuando le bajó la camisa por la espalda estuvo a punto de gritar horrorizado. Tenía toda la espalda morada por los golpes y se notaban a la perfección las finas marcas de un cinturón. Suavemente, fue palpando los moratones con la yema de los dedos para comprobar la gravedad de la piel golpeada.

- Kagome… - musitó- ¿te ha golpeado antes de esta manera?

Mentirle no le serviría de nada así que le contaría toda la verdad. Era doloroso, le avergonzaba y temía su reacción pero necesitaba contárselo, necesitaba decirle todo a Inuyasha.

La noche en que vinimos a la taberna, cuando Tottosai le quiso golpear… me rompió unas cuantas costillas y me dejó la espalda así. También tenía marcas en la cara, pero tú no las notaste por el maquillaje…

- ¡Tienes que denunciarle!

- No…

- Entonces lo haré yo- le prometió- no puedo permitir que esto continúe.

- No lo hagas, por favor- le suplicó- él solo se ha enfadado porque no fui a noche a casa… y sabe lo que ha pasado entre nosotros aunque no me lo ha dicho… estoy segura de que lo sospecha…

Inuyasha la alzó contra su costado y la llevó con él hasta un sofá de piel negro contra la pared. La sentó a su lado y le subió la camisa tapando sus heridas para luego abrazarla.

- Kagome, quiero hacerte feliz- murmuró en su oído- por favor déjame entrar en tu vida.

- No voy a dejar a Kouga… es el padre de Shippo y mis padres se enfadarían…

- Pues no le dejes o al menos no de momento… - le permitió- no me importa ser el otro.

- ¿Hug?

- Podemos estar juntos sin que él se entere, ¿no crees?

Claro que quería estar con Inuyasha como pareja, pero de esa manera le parecía injusto. Inuyasha no se merecía ser el otro, ella no quería estar entre dos hombres y si Kouga se enteraba saldría en la esquela del periódico y necesitaba vivir aunque fuera por Shippo. Y ella, por más que intentara negarlo, estaba enamorada de Inuyasha.

- ¿Podrías soportar estar en segundo lugar? – musitó la pregunta.

- Siempre y cuando para ti esté en primer lugar…

A Kagome se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos cuando se giró y le dio un suave beso en los labios en señal de aprobación. Era incapaz de decirle que no. Rompió el beso que se estaban dando y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro en busca de consuelo.

- Inuyasha, ¿me amas?

- Más que nada en el mundo.

Y eso mismo era lo que ella sentía por él.

Continuará…


	12. La prostituta del pueblo

_**Capítulo 12: La prostituta del pueblo**_

Kagome se llevó una mano a la cara para estirar bien el párpado y sonrió al comprobar que ya no le quedaba ni la más mínima marca del golpe. Inuyasha se ponía enfermo cada vez que le veía el ojo morado y había estado durante toda la semana rezando para que desapareciera lo antes posible. Después de ocho días su deseo se vio al fin cumplido. Su rostro volvía a tener la piel blanca y uniforme que tanto le caracterizaba, sin golpes, ni heridas que dañaran su armonía.

Dio media vuelta, se bajó el camisón hasta la cintura y sobre su hombro miró el reflejo de su espalda en el espejo. Aún no habían desaparecido del todo las marcas del cinturón de su marido, pero al menos empezaban a tener una pinta mucho mejor. Volvió a subirse los tirantes del camisón y salió del baño mientras se iba poniendo la bata por encima.

- ¡Oye, mujer!

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Has cobrado ya?

El cambio de Kouga había sido solo una ilusión, un momento de sobriedad que ya había acabado, el último tren que la salvaría de ese hombre. Él no quería cambiar. Era cierto que le permitió gastarse su primer sueldo pero la semana anterior tuvo que darle todo el dinero y al parecer esa semana también tendría que dárselo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo con todo ese dinero? Había desaparecido hasta el último centavo y así ocurría con el sueldo de él todas las semanas. Llegaban a fin de mes gracias a sus trabajos como costurera, que la salvababan a la hora de comprar lo que necesitaba para el niño. Intentaba darle todo lo que pudiera necesitar y aún así no podía evitar observar con envidia a las madres que le compraban grandes y ostentosos peluches y pañales de marca a sus hijos. Ella tenía que obtener marcas blancas de las más baratas y juguetes usados. Shippo se merecía algo mucho mejor que todo eso.

- Ahora lo traigo… - murmuró.

Fue de nuevo a la habitación y sacó el sobre con el dinero del abrigo. Lo único bueno que sacaba de que se lo diera en aquella ocasión, era que podría ponerse la chaquetita que Inuyasha le había regalado y tendría una excusa. Palpó con lágrimas en los ojos el abultado sobre con su sueldo y agachó la cabeza desolada.

Se volvió al salón, le entregó el sobre a su marido y miró asustada aquella sonrisa, ¿malévola?

- Estoy muy satisfecho con tu trabajo, mujer- le dijo de repente- no me decepciones.

- No lo haré- le prometió.

Se fue hacía la cocina y comenzó a calentar la leche para el biberón de Shippo. Ella no le decepcionaría, el problema, era que él le había decepcionado a ella. Si Inuyasha se enteraba de que todo lo que le estaba pagando solo estaba sirviendo para satisfacer a Kouga, estaba segura de que era capaz de ir a matarlo y aunque una parte de ella lo deseara egoísta y cruelmente, ésa no era la solución.

…

La taberna estaba hasta los topes en esa noche. No daba a bastos con los clientes puesto que se encontraba sola sirviendo y los cocineros no terminaban un encargo cuando ya tenían otros tres encima. Desde luego esa noche era horrible puesto que Inuyasha tuvo que ponerse en las cocinas en un acto ya desesperado por poder atender a todos y cada uno de los clientes.

Kagome se miró en el espejo tras la barra y suspiró agotada. Empezaba a transpirar por la larga y calurosa noche y se le estaba enrojeciendo la piel pero tenía que mantener su mejor sonrisa para todos los clientes. Se colocó bien un mechón de pelo y se fue a atender la última mesa que había sido ocupada.

- Bienvenidos a la taberna- sonrió- soy Akari y durante esta…

Se quedó callada al ver a Kikio allí sentada con un hombre. ¿Sería ese el famoso novio que se había echado? No era un hombre deslumbrante, más bien uno del montón, pero si se querían, ella les daba todo su apoyo por muy pesado que se pusiera Inuyasha al respecto. A veces le asaltaba una punzada de celos porque él se preocupara tanto por otra mujer pero cuando les veía juntos, se daba cuenta de que sólo era pura amistad.

Al observar al hombre se percató de que tenía pinta de ser poco más alto que Kikio, no era musculoso precisamente, tenía el cabello corto negro y rizado y los ojos color miel.

- Buenas noches, Kagome- le sonrió- ¿os estáis apañando bien sin mí?

- Claro- mintió para no preocuparla- ¿y tú te lo pasas bien?

- Hacía mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien.

Kagome se quedó alucinada ante lo que veía. Kikio acababa de sonreírle al hombre y éste había unido sus manos con las de ella y le había devuelto la sonrisa. No pudo evitar sonreír feliz por ellos.

- ¿Qué vais a tomar?

- Mmm… ¿quieres algo en especial Onigumo?

- No, comeré lo que tú escojas- afirmó- tú te conoces bien todos los platos.

- Está bien- sonrió y se volvió hacía Kagome- ponnos una ensalada mixta para dos, estofado de primero, cordero de segundo y para beber vino rosado.

- De acuerdo- sonrió- si quieres hoy tenemos profiteroles, pero se están acabando de prisa así que ¿te reservo dos cuencos?

- Sí, por favor.

Kagome se apartó de la mesa y se fue rápidamente a contarles a los cocineros lo que estaba pasando. Todos querían saber sobre la cita de Kikio y Kagome era el único contacto con ella. Inuyasha al principio se puso duro y hasta les prohibió hablar de ello pero finalmente, fue él quien suplicó que no se detuviera y que les contara todos los detalles de lo que había visto. Para el hombre, era imposible ocultar lo preocupado que estaba porque a Kikio le ocurriera algo malo.

- ¿Entonces es un tío legal?

- Eso parece, Totossai- cogió la bandeja con el pedido- guárdales un par de cuencos de profiteroles.

- De acuerdo.

Kagome salió de las cocinas y rápidamente se dirigió a la mesa de Kikio para dejarles lo encargado.

- Aquí tenéis- sonrió- espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

- Muchas gracias, Kagome.

Kagome volvió a sonreírles en respuesta y se volvió en busca de su siguiente encargo. Cuando detectó con la mirada la mesa que aún no tenía comida deseó que la tierra se la tragase. Allí estaban sentados Hakudoshi que era el mesero de un pequeño bar del centro y la prostituta del pueblo, Ayame. Tragando fuerte se dirigió hacía la mesa y se mantuvo firme e inflexible ante los nuevos y extravagantes clientes. Debía tratarles como si se trataran de unos clientes iguales que los demás y mostrarse precavida a la vez.

- Bienvenidos a la taberna- casi se atragantó con las palabras- yo soy Akari y les serviré esta noche.

- ¡Pero si es la pequeña Kagome! – exclamó Hakudoshi- no sabía que trabajabas… como tu marido te tiene atada con una cuerda tan corta- se burló de ella.

- ¿Qué van a tomar?- preguntó ignorándole.

- ¿Estás incluida en el menú?

Kagome iba a continuar ignorando las palabras del hombre pero Ayame intervino.

- ¡Déjala en paz! – le espetó- pide lo que quieras y ya está.

- No te pongas celosa, querida- le acarició el dorso de la mano- he pagado por ti aunque admito que me encanta lo prohibido.

Ayame frunció el ceño, maldijo en voz baja y se cruzó de brazos mientras que Hakudoshi encargaba la cena.

Kagome se dio la vuelta con el encargo y estuvo a punto de saltar cuando el asqueroso de Hakudoshi le dio una suave palmada en el trasero. Frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca de asco, se fue hacía las cocinas y le entregó el encargo a Tottosai. Nunca, desde que había empezado atrabajar en la taberna, ningún cliente se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima. Le hubiera encantado correr a contárselo a Inuyasha para que le diera su merecido pero una vocecita dentro de ella la detuvo. Podría causarle problemas a otra persona si hablaba.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando le dieron el pedido y salió a llevarlo, pero lo que se encontró la dejó paralizada. La mesa estaba volcada y al parecer Hakudoshi había golpeado a Ayame en la cara. Todos los clientes rodeaban a la pareja y parecía que Kikio estuviera a punto de tomar armas en el asunto pero no se lo permitiría. Hakudoshi no se podía ni imaginar el gran error que cometió al golpear a Ayame.

- Kagome, ¿qué ocurre?

Inuyasha salió de las cocinas junto a Tottosai y algunas cocineros más al escuchar el alboroto pero ella ignorándolos dejó caer la comida de la bandeja y se metió entre la muchedumbre. Segundos después se escuchó un grito de dolor y Hakudohi cayó al suelo boca a bajo.

Kagome rápidamente tiró la bandeja y se arrodilló junto a Ayame para socorrerla. Tenía el labio inferior hinchado y le salía algo de sangre manchando su bonito vestido. No pudo evitar acariciar su cabello y una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla cuando la mujer apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

- ¡Maldita perra!

Hakudoshi comenzó a incorporarse con una mano en la cabeza y las miró a ambas con desprecio. Lo último que hubiera esperado que ocurriera en el mundo, acababa de pasarle: la pequeña y frágil Kagome Higurashi, le había humillado.

- Ni se te ocurra acerarte o volveré a darte tu merecido, escoria- ni la misma Kagome se creía que ella estuviera diciendo eso- ¡no te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hermana!

Hakudoshi al igual que la clientela, Inuyasha y los cocineros se mostró sorprendido al principio aunque luego sonrió como si acabara de descubrir el secreto de la vida.

- Ya decía yo que era extraño que las dos chicas más bonitas del pueblo no estuvieran emparentadas…- se sobó la cabeza- ¡pena que ambas seáis un par de zorras!

Se levantó dispuesto a golpearlas a ambas. Entonces, Inuyasha le agarró y de un tirón le hizo girarse y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que se doblara de dolor. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ante el golpe, le dio un puntapié en la espinilla de la pierna derecha, consiguiendo tirarle al suelo.

- ¡Sacadlo de aquí!- le ordenó a los cocineros- y si le vuelvo a ver por aquí, no tendrá tanta suerte.

Kagome aprovechó la conmoción del momento para agarrar a su hermana y se dirigió con ella hacía la puerta trasera. Corrieron a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar al baño del personal de mujeres. Kagome hizo que Ayame se sentara sobre la tapa del retrete y ella se sentó en el borde de la bañera con un botiquín sobre el regazo.

- Me has salvado, Kagome… gracias…

- No me lo agradezcas, era mi deber…

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos hermanita- le sonrió- pensé que me odiabas por mi profesión.

- No te odio, pero aún pienso que tienes otra opción.

Kagome echó un poco de agua oxigenada sobre un algodón y con mucho cuidado le fue desinfectando la herida. Hacía años que no hablaba con su hermana mayor y mentiría si dijera que no la había odiado pero sólo al principio. Odió que se fuera de casa, odió enterarse de que vendía su cuerpo pero lo que realmente la llevó a no querer verla fue el que la abandonara en la casa con su madrastra. Ahora bien, su odio a penas duró unas pocas semanas, fue su orgullo la que la llevó a no acercarse.

- Hermana podría dejar de ser prostituta si…

- ¿Hug?

- No quiero aprovecharme de tu posición aquí, Kagome- le aseguró- sólo me preguntaba si hay alguna vacante…

Kagome dejó de darle agua oxigenada sobre el corte en el labio y comenzó a buscar el betadine mientras pensaba en lo dicho. La verdad era que ahora que Kikio iba a empezar a librar más no le vendría nada mal tener a otra persona, de hecho, escuchó a Inuyasha decir que iba a poner un anuncio. ¿Pero Inuyasha aceptaría a una mujer que había sido prostituta? De todas formas lo intentaría. Si tenía una oportunidad para conseguir que Ayame dejara esa profesión, la aprovecharía.

- Lo intentaré, Ayame.

- Gracias.

Cuando terminó de curarle la herida salieron juntas del baño encontrándose con Inuyasha, esperándolas en el pasillo. Ayama se despidió de ambos y se dirigió hacía la salida mientras que Kagome seguía a Inuyasha hasta su despacho.

Se sentó en el sofá nada más entrar y no pudo menos que sonreír al ver que Inuyasha no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Parecía un animal enjaulado.

- Ese asqueroso no te ha golpeado, ¿verdad?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

- No lo he visto pero me han dicho que le has golpeado en la cabeza con la bandeja.

Kagome se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza. Nunca había sido tan agresiva con nadie. Inuyasha, en cambio, alzó una ceja al percatarse de que era cierto y sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir?

- Más bien algo que pedirte…

Inuyasha dejó de dar vueltas al escuchar aquella petición y se sentó a su lado, en el sofá, mientras que su sonrisa se esfumaba. Kagome parecía deprimida. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros acercándola a él y sonrió una vez más pensando que su pequeña fiera tenía mucho más carácter del que él imaginaba.

- ¿Podrías darle trabajo a mi hermana?

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que contrate a la prostituta del pueblo? – leyó la decepción en su mirada- no es que no quiera pero es que no me conviene para el negocio…

- Me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera… -le replicó.

- Pero…

- Dale una oportunidad por favor- le suplicó- ponla a prueba aunque sea. Ayame quiero dejarlo y para ello necesita otro trabajo- afirmó- ¡dale otra opción!

Inuyasha suspiró y adoptó una pose pensativa durante unos instantes.

- Tú ganas, Kagome- admitió- pero está a prueba, puedo echarla en cualquier momento si no se comporta.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y le dio un abrazo para agradecérselo.

Continuará…


	13. Celos

_**Capítulo 13: Celos**_

Ayame llevaba una semana trabajando para Inuyasha en la taberna y al parecer, éste había acabado cediendo para contratarla. No solo ayudaba tanto como Kagome a atraer clientes sino que además hacía el trabajo igual de bien y eso les resultaba de gran ayuda teniendo en cuenta la evidente reducción de los turnos de Kikio. Algún que otro indeseable había intentado reclamar sus servicios durante sus horas de trabajo pero Inuyasha se había encargado personalmente de dejarle claro la nueva posición de Ayame y tras eso, le había invitado a salir de la taberna amablemente.

En ese momento se encontraba todo el personal de la taberna en el río, tomándose una tarde libre. Se habían llevado los bañadores, habían sacado la barbacoa, habían jugado a volleybol con una pelota hinchable e incluso llegaron a organizar un pequeño baile del que desgraciadamente Kagome e Inuyasha tuvieron que retirarse debido a su rodilla. Finalmente, había ganado Ayame con Houjo.

Kagome se estiró sobre su toalla y aspiró el delicioso aroma que desprendían los pinos y los abetos. Ella se había decidido por descansar mientras que la mayoría de los cocineros se encontraban en el agua. No pudo evitar el volver a mirar a Inuyasha. Llevaba puesto un bañador pirata rojo que evitaba exponer la cicatriz de su rodilla y se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta. Aunque su evidente atractivo era suficiente para captar su atención, no era eso en lo que se fijaba, si no en lo que tenía entre sus brazos. Inuyasha se había ofrecido voluntario a meter a Shippo en el agua puesto que a ella no le apetecía y estaba nadando suavemente con él. Lo trataba con tanto amor y delicadeza como si fuera su propio hijo, y eso le encantaba. De repente les salpicó algo de agua a Inuyasha y a Shippo y apareció Ayame junto ellos, provocando que Kagome frunciera el ceño. Su hermana llevaba un bikini rojo muy ajustado que a penas cubría sus exuberantes curvas. En un caso normal no se sentiría celosa, pero es que Ayame llevaba toda la semana pegándose a Inuyasha y tirándole los tejos. Además, Ayame era tan bonita y tan sexi… todos los hombres iban detrás de ella.

- ¿Te pican los celos?

Kagome dejó de mirarles cuando Kikio le habló.

- Un poco la verdad… - murmuró- deberías ponerte en bañador…

- ¿Y lucir mi pierna ortopédica?- le preguntó con escepticismo-¡Ni de coña!

- Pero debes estar pasando mucho calor.

- No quiero que Onigumo vea mi cuerpo demacrado…- musitó- con la cara que tengo, le sobra…

Kagome le echó un vistazo a Onigumo descubriendo que él no tenía ni una sola cicatriz en su lozano cuerpo. Él sí que estaba en bañador y se encontraba jugando otro partido de voleibol con los cocineros de la taberna. Se volvió de nuevo hacía Kikio y miró con pesar sus largos pantalones vaqueros y su camisa blanca de manga corta.

- ¿Aún no lo sabe?

- No… - musitó- no me atrevo a decírselo…

- Desconfías demasiado, Kikio- le sonrió- a lo mejor a él no le importa. Parece un buen hombre.

- Puede que tengas razón.

Kikio se tumbó sobre la toalla y tras ponerse las gafas de sol se ausentó del mundo. Kagome con pesar se volvió hacía el río y se le puso la cara roja de rabia por lo que estaba viendo. Ayame tenía a Shippo entre sus brazos y estaba riendo junto a Inuyasha, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que al ser Shippo pelirrojo parecía el hijo de Ayame y que junto a Inuyasha eran una familia. Apretó los puños a los costados y gruñó frustrada. Ella no era tan descarada como su hermana y no se atrevía a presentarse de esa manera ante él pero a lo mejor sí que podría enseñarle su bikini en privado. Aún no se había atrevido a quitarse la sudadera de encima y lo único que se atinaba de ella eran las largas piernas. A lo mejor si conseguía apartarlo de las garras de su hermana y enseñarle lo que ocultaba bajo la sudadera se quedaría a su lado. No había nada que pudiera desear más que recibir su atención aunque fuera durante unos minutos. El máximo de tiempo que habían pasado juntos en ese día, eran los dos minutos que dedicaron al baile.

- ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?- se regañó en voz alta.

Se suponía que Inuyasha la amaba, no necesitaba enseñarle su cuerpo para tenerlo al lado, sólo tenía que pedírselo aunque le diese vergüenza. Ahora bien, al mirar la hora descubrió la excusa perfecta. Se levantó de la toalla y se acercó a la orilla del río en su busca.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se volvió hacía Kagome con una sornrisa en la cara.

- ¡Ya es la hora de comer de Shippo!

Inuyasha entendiendo el mensaje cogió a Shippo de entre los brazos de Ayame y se dirigió hacía la orilla con él en sus brazos. En seguida el niño comenzó a trepar por el torso de Inuyasha sintiendo el frío y éste le pasó el brazo por la espalda para aplacarlo un poco. Era normal sentir el choque del cambio de temperatura al salir del agua pero el niño temblaba tan violentamente que le había asustado.

- ¿Le vas a dar el pecho o el biberón?

- Eso depende de lo que él quiera- respondió.

Juntos se dirigieron hacía la toalla y se sentaron sobre ella. Kagome le puso a Shippo un pequeño alborno mientras que Inuyasha se secaba con una toalla azul marino. Estaba sacando el biberón y el termo en el que tenía la leche caliente cuando apareció Ayame completamente mojada y se sentó frente a Inuyasha. La postura a cuatro patas era claramente indecente y le hizo fruncir el ceño de nuevo, pero Inuyasha no parecía en absoluto disgustado. Claro, seguro que se estaba poniendo morado con la visión de los senos a penas cubiertos de su hermana.

- ¿Por qué te has salido ya del agua? – le preguntó relamiéndose los labios.

- Es la hora de comer de Shippo.

- Bueno, Kagome es su madre, tú no tienes nada que ver con el niño- le agarró el brazo y tiró de él- así que vente al agua.

Kagome esperaba que Inuyasha se negara y alegara que prefería estar junto a ella, que quería hacerle compañía , pero cuando él aceptó ir con ella al río estuvo a punto de gritarle. No era más que un gigante insensible. ¿Si tanto la amaba por qué se iba con Ayame y la dejaba sola? Claro, le resultarían más atractivas las curvas de una mujer que no había sufrido ningún parto o a lo mejor estaba aburrido de ella.

Asqueada llenó el biberón de leche y empezó a dársela a Shippo mientras observaba con rabia a Inuyasha y Ayame jugando en el agua. Su hermana estaba yendo a por todas con él y estaba claro que lo estaba consiguiendo. Nunca se la había ocurrido pensar que pudieran quitárselo y ahora que estaba ocurriendo se sentía tan inútil y tan indefensa que tenía ganas de llorar. ¿Qué tenía ella que ofrecer? Estaba casada con un hombre horrible, no tenía ninguna herencia, ni una familia respetable y tenía ya un hijo. Ayame estaba sin compromiso, sin hijos y estaba segura de que tenía mucho más dinero que ella ahorrado. Para colmo, Ayame era tan atractiva y sabía a la perfección cómo hablar con los hombres. Sus años de experiencia debían de haberla echo infalible.

- No soy rival…- murmuró.

- ¡No digas tonterías!

- ¡Kikio!

La susodicha se acaba de incorporar y se estaba quitando las gafas de sol.

- Tu hermana es muy bonita y sabe como seducir a un hombre pero a Inuyasha le gustas tú- afirmó- no te rompas la cabeza porque sea tan zopenco que no se dé cuenta de cuándo le están tirando los trastos.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Inuyasha sabe seducir a una mujer, pero no sabe cuando le están seduciendo a él- sonrió- está tan amargado por su aspecto que le parece imposible que una mujer esté ligando con él- le aseguró.

- Pero…

- Tú eres diferente- le aseguró- lo está dando todo por ti y para él solo con respirar ya le estás seduciendo- se volvió a poner las gafas de sol- te aseguro que tu hermana no le interesa.

Kagome recuperó la sonrisa tras escuchar todo lo que le había dicho Kikio y se volvió hacía su hijo muy sonrojada. En ese instante, le desapareció la sonrisa. El niño había vomitado toda la comida.

- ¡Oh, Shippo!

Kagome agarró una toalla blanca muy fina y comenzó a limpiar todo lo que había manchado. Al parecer iba a tener que darle el pecho para que no se quedara sin comer así que se levantó y se dirigió hacía el interior de la taberna con su hijo en brazos. Antes de entrar, le echó otro vistazo al río viendo como Inuyasha y Ayame se tiraban desde la rama de un árbol y sonrió. Sólo se estaban divirtiendo, nada más.

Entró en la taberna, se sentó en una silla y dejó a Shippo tumbado sobre la mesa mientras ella se preparaba. Se apartó la sudadera y se sacó un pecho del bikini rosa. Se había comprado ese bikini con el dinero que tenía de las costuras junto a el que le sobró de su primer sueldo. Se lo había comprado para impresionarle y aún no se lo había enseñado. ¡Qué tonta! Cuando saliera de la taberna y acomodara a Shippo lo que tenía que hacer era quitarse la sudadera de una vez y dejar de romperse la cabeza. No tenía por qué pasar vergüenza entre sus amigos y mucho menos ante Inuyasha.

Se volvió a colocar bien el bañador cuando Shippo terminó y mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda se dirigió hacía la salida pero se quedó allí parada mirando hacia al río como una tonta. Ayame se estaba frotando contra Inuyasha descaradamente y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

De repente sintió la penetrante mirada de Inuyasha en ella y al no poderla soportar lo que estaba viendo, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacía la puerta trasera de la taberna. No había llegado ni a la mitad del pasillo cuando Inuyasha la alcanzó y la hizo detenerse.

- Kagome, no es lo que parece.

- Tienes razón, no te estaba besando, me lo he imaginado- le contestó sarcástica.

- ¡Ella me besaba, yo a ella no!

- Tampoco la apartabas… - sollozó.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te amo sólo a ti para que te lo creas?

Kagome empezó a sollozar más fuerte y permitió que Inuyasha la abrazara. Ni se enteró de cuando le había arrebatado a Shippo de los brazos para que no se atosigara.

- Vamos a dejar a Shippo con Kaede un ratito y hablamos, ¿vale?- le dio un beso en la frente como si se tratara de una niña.

Kagome asintió lentamente y se metió en su despacho mientras que Inuyasha dejaba a Shippo con la anciana Kaede. En menos de un minuto él estaba en el despacho y tras cerrar la puerta con pestillo, se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Te amo y te aseguro que no me interesa tu hermana, ni ninguna otra mujer- le afirmó- es cierto que es hermosa pero para mí tú lo eres mucho más, pequeña.

- ¿De verdad?

- Tú eres la única, Kagome.

Kagome se sonrojó al escuchar aquellas tiernas palabras y suspiró enternecida. Sintiéndose audaz se subió a horcajadas sobre Inuyasha, se bajó la cremallera de la sudadera y la deslizó lentamente por sus brazos, mostrando lo que tanto había tratado de ocultar. El hombre se quedó sin palabras.

Kagome llevaba un bikini fucsia brillante que se ajustaba a la perfección a sus deliciosos atributos femeninos, es más parecía que le quedase hasta pequeño. En la parte superior, tenía en un pecho, una estrella de lentejuelas que le incitaba a tocarla.

- Pensé que te gustaría… - murmuró- como me parecía un poco simple le cosí yo esta estrella… ¿qué te parece?

Inuyasha no se lo dijo, se lo demostró. De una rápida y fuerte sacudida la hizo caer contra su pecho y comenzó a besarla con desbordante pasión. Sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse y gimieron a la vez por el contacto. Inuyasha sin romper el beso llevó ambas manos a sus pechos y ahuecó las manos en éstos para poder acariciarlos. No tardó en notar los pezones erectos contra las palmas de sus manos e introdujo las manos bajo el elástico para subirle la parte superior del bikini hasta el cuello.

- Inuyasha…

Atendiendo a su ruego se encogió en el sofá y se metió uno de los pechos en la boca. Al instante le cayó algo de leche y la bebió extasiado por el delicioso sabor. Mientras continuaba con su labor bajó una de sus manos y deshizo por un lado el lazo de la parte inferior del bikini. Lo apartó para mejor acceso y comenzó a frotarle el clítoris. En un caso normal iría más despacio, pero ese día la necesitaba.

Se aflojó el bañador para poder sacar su miembro y la penetró de una rápida embestida. Ambos gimieron de placer y comenzaron a moverse el uno contra el otro hasta alcanzar la culminación. Kagome se dejó caer contra su pecho y le dio unos cuantos besos en la mejilla.

- Te amo, preciosa… - murmuró en su oído.

Kagome sonrió complacida por la confesión y comenzaron a vestirse para volver al río. Tras coger a Shippo salieron de la taberna y se sentaron en la toalla junto a Kikio.

- ¿Qué demonios estabais haciendo, pillines?

Kagome se sonrojó y comenzó a titubear, pero Inuyasha se le adelantó.

- Shippo no quería el biberón, Kagome tuvo que darle el pecho.

- Y tú también querías tomar el pecho, ¿no?

Kagome comenzó a temblar mientras miraba de un lado a otro buscando alguna excusa.

- ¿Kikio, cuánto hace que no mojas? – la retó.

- Tú ganas.

Inuyasha sonrió triunfante y se cruzó de brazos mientras disfrutaba de su victoria. No pudo evitar reír cuando se dio cuenta de que Shippo, quien se encontraba en su regazo, estaba imitándolo. Lo cogió por debajo de los brazos, lo sentó en su hamaca y le dio un volante de juguete que él mismo le había regalado.

- Inuyasha, ¿me echas crema?

Inuyasha cogió el bote de crema y comenzó a echársela a Kagome por la espalda.

Desde el río Ayame observó la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Poco después de que Inuyasha se marchara a la taberna dejándola allí tirada, decidió seguirlo y al acercarse a su despacho había oído gemidos que dejaban claro que se estaba realizando el acto sexual ahí dentro. Estaba claro que uno de ellos era Inuyasha, pero no supo la identidad de la mujer hasta que la escuchó gemir el nombre de su amante. Inuyasha estaba acostándose con su hermana pequeña.

Al principio quería seducirle porque le parecía un hombre interesante, pero ahora que sabía que hacía feliz a su hermana, prefería evitarle. No iba a hacer sufrir más a su hermana, ya lo pasaba bastante mal con su marido. No sabía hasta qué punto sería su marido cruel con ella pero no había oído cosas demasiado buenas de él. Kagome se merecía a Inuyasha

Continuará…


	14. Horror

_**Capítulo 14: Horror**_

Kagome se terminó de ajustar el uniforme de trabajo y rápidamente se puso la chaquetita color beige que Inuyasha le había regalado anteriormente. Por fin iba a poder estrenarla. Se miró en el espejo fascinada por lo bien que le quedaba no sólo en cuanto a medidas sino que también en combinación con su silueta y el color de su tez. Inuyasha tenía buen gusto y también muy buen ojo.

Salió al salón ya preparada y le dio un juguetito a Shippo para que se entretuviera durante el camino hacia la taberna.

- Mujer, ¿de dónde has sacado esa chaqueta?

- Me la compré con mi primer sueldo, ¿recuerdas?

- Claro… - murmuró- ¿y de dónde han salido todos esos juguetes para Shippo?

No podía decirle que salían del primer sueldo porque habían aparecido mucho después y porque no le hubiera llegado para todo eso aunque no hubiera comprado nada de ropa. Tenía en una esquina de la casa una caja enorme llena de juguetes que Inuyasha había comprado. Prácticamente todos los días le traía uno nuevo para el niño y eso que ella no hacía más que discutirle por hacerlo.

Por unos instantes titubeó a la hora de responder pero luego recordó la labia que tenían Kikio e Inuyasha con esas cosas y por primera vez quiso imitarles.

- Me lo han regalado los compañeros de trabajo, dicen que Shippo es encantador- sonrió- además así no tenemos que gastar el dinero en comprarle juguetes.

- Cierto- asintió complacido- haber si también le regalan ropa.

- Ajá- cogió el carro- me voy ya a trabajar.

Kagome le quitó el freno al carro y salió con su bebé de la casa. Era la primera vez que engañaba a Kouga de esa manera si no contaba que tenía un amante. Se sentía tan bien sabiendo que podía existir una manera de controlarlo y evitar sus palizas si utilizaba su ingenio. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que una pequeña mentira pudiera salvarle de tantos golpes. Hacía casi dos semanas que no recibía ninguno y por primera vez, tenía la sensación de tener a Kouga bajo control.

Aspiró el aire limpio que emanaba de los árboles que rodeaban la calle de aquel sencillo pueblo y salió del jardín de la casa. Nada más salir se encontró cara a cara con Miroku, su amigo, pretendiende empedernido y marido de su mejor amiga.

- Buenas tardes, preciosa- la saludó- ¿ya vas a trabajar?

- Sí, Miroku- sonrió- ¿qué tal está Miaka?

- Ya se la ha pasado la fiebre- suspiró aliviado- y yo estoy hambriento…

- Bueno, tenemos la taberna abierta así que…

- Sabes a lo que me refiero- la interrumpió- siempre he pesando que tú y yo… - rodeó con un brazo su estrecha cintura y se le acercó- podríamos llevarnos muy bien…

- Yo no podría aunque quisiera… Sango…

- Olvídate de Sango- sonrió- a ella no le importara. Desea que yo sea feliz y yo deseo lo mismo para ella.

Kagome se relajó durante unos instantes, no porque se lo estuviera pensando sino que para buscar fuerzas para apartarlo. Sango le permitía hacer todo aquello a Miroku por puro miedo a perderlo y muy a pesar de la cantidad de discusiones que tuvieron sobre el tema, ella continuaba. Sango lo tenía mucho más fácil, Miroku nunca le pegaría ni a ella, ni a las niñas. De hecho, una vez Sango le dio un ultimatun y él volvió a la casa suplicando y diciendo que no podía vivir sin ella. Ahora bien, sus mañas no las perdía por nada del mundo.

Echó una pierna atrás para coger impulso y le empujó.

- Lo siento Miroku- se disculpó- no eres mi tipo y Sango es mi mejor amiga…- musitó- yo… creo que no le haría nada feliz lo que me propones…

Kagome volvió a agarrar el carro de Shippo y salió rápidamente de la calle por miedo a que Miroku cambiase de idea y comenzara a seguirla. Ésa no era la primera vez que Miroku se le insinuaba y estaba segura de que tampoco sería la última. Sabía que él amaba a Sango, estaba completamente segura, pero hacía unas cosas que le dolían tanto a ambas…

- ¡Kagome!

Kagome se volvió y se detuvo para que Kikio la alcanzara.

- Últimamente nos encontramos siempre de camino al trabajo- se percató Kagome.

- Desde que estoy con Onigumo, Inuyasha me ha impuesto tú mismo horario- sonrió- es como un hermano mayor para mí.

- Por lo que sé, Inuyasha te acogió cuando… - no se atrevió a terminar.

Kikio se la quedó mirando y luego dirigió su mirada hacía el horizonte, donde estaba anocheciendo. No era un tema agradable pero sentía que Kagome era mucho más que una simple amiga. Ella la entendería, la consolaría y la apoyaría. Lo sabía.

- Sí, él me acogió sin dudarlo un instante- suspiró- me llevó a los mejores médicos, al cuidado de la anciana Kaede, me ayudó a conseguir una casa aquí, me dio un trabajo con el que volví a la vida… es el hermano que nunca he tenido.

- Nunca te lo he preguntado pero… ¿qué ocurrió?

Kikio se la quedó mirando largamente y luego se detuvo en medio del camino.

- Se llamaba Naraku- sonrió- yo le amaba con todo mi alma y pensé que él a mí también… - se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- resultó que él también era agente secreto, pero de otro país y cuando me descubrió, me torturó…

- Kikio…

- Por suerte logré escapar gracias a un topo en su organización… pero ya había perdido la pierna y tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas muy profundas- dio una patada a una piedra- podría haberme ahorrado muchas cicatrices- se tocó una de las cicatrices en su rostro- pero él echó sal sobre cada herida para asegurarse de cualquier imprevisto…

Kagome no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas resbalaran a lo largo de sus mejillas mientras escuchaba la historia de Kikio y soltando el carro de Shippo, se dirigió hacía ella y la recibió en sus brazos. Nadie se merecía sufrir lo que había sufrido Kikio. Estuvo mucho tiempo allí parada abrazándola, no supo bien cuanto, solamente pudo darse cuenta de que ya había anochecido totalmente cuando se separaron.

Fueron prácticamente corriendo a la taberna y al entrar vieron a Ayame que no daba a basto con los clientes. Rápidamente se prepararon y comenzaron a servir. Kagome no había servido ni a dos mesas cuando Inuyasha la reclamó en su despacho. Sin titubear le siguió hasta allí sabiendo que debía ser algo importante si la llamaba en horas de trabajo.

…

- ¿A dónde vas Ayame?

Ayame giró la cabeza sin soltar el picaporte de la puerta trasera y miró a Kikio.

- Voy al baño…

- Sí!

Ayame abrió la puerta que daba al largo pasillo que llevaba hacía la parte trasera de la taberna y se adentró en la penumbra. Encendería las luces pero temía ser descubierta si lo hacía. Se puso de puntillas y se acercó con cuidado hasta la puerta que daba al despacho de Inuyasha. Pegó el oído a la puerta y entonces una mano tapó su boca.

- ¡Sabía que eras una cotilla! – le espetó Kikio.

Ayame intentó liberarse pero entonces algo las distrajo a ambas.

- ¿Inuyasha me has llamado en serio para hacer esto?

- Kagome, por favor.

- Y que no tuvieras manos…

- ¡Pero tú lo harás mejor!- exclamó el hombro- yo siempre me pringo entero.

Se dejaron de escuchar las voces y tanto Ayame como Kikio se figuraron que Kagome había aceptado lo que quiera que le hubiera pedido. Ambas pensaron que estaban haciendo una cosa aunque sólo era una mera hipótesis y no tenían las bastantes pruebas como para confirmarla. Por fin Kikio dejó de taparle la boca y suspiró.

- Vámonos de aquí antes de que Inuaysha nos pille…

- ¿No sientes curiosidad? – le preguntó Ayame.

Kikio estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se escuchó otra cosa.

- ¡Ay! – exclamó- ¡me ha salpicado!

Ambas pusieron las palmas de las manos abiertas contra la puerta y pegaron el oído.

- ¿Por qué está tan líquido?

- No lo sé… normalmente está más espeso- le contestó Inuyasha- y está muy blanco, ¿no?

Ayame y Kikio se sonrojaron intensamente al darse cuenta de que no se habían equivocado. ¡Estaban haciendo justamente lo que habían pensado!

Ambas se apartaron de la puerta de un rápido movimiento y se quedaron de rodillas en el suelo mirándola. En el fondo, hubieran preferido no saber lo que estaban haciendo el jefe y una de las camareras. Sonaba demasiado a película porno de baja presupuesto.

- ¿Ésta no es otra marca?

Esa pregunta formulada por Kagome les llamó la atención a ambas. ¿Hablarían de preservativos?

- Parece que sí… - respondió Inuyasha- el médico ha debido cambiarme la crema.

- ¿Pero te está haciendo efecto?, ¿ya no te duele la rodilla?

- Ahora está muy frío así que supongo que hará efecto.

Ayame y Kikio no tuvieron tiempo a salir corriendo, ni de procesar lo que acababan de decir cuando la puerta se abrió y quedaron ambas expuestas ante las miradas asombradas de Inuyasha y Kagome.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio con la pernilla del pantalón de su pierna mala levantado hasta el muslo y la rodilla cubierta de crema. Kagome, que era la que se iba, tenía en la mano un tuvo de crema. Ellas dos, supusieron que debían de parecer tontas arrodilladas en el suelo, delante del despacho del jefe.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí? – preguntó al fin Inuyasha.

Ninguna de las dos contestó. Lanzaron un grito de horror y salieron corriendo hacía el comedor de la taberna. Kagome las vio huir sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y frunció el ceño.

- ¿He hecho algo mal?- le preguntó a Inuyasha.

- ¿Has oído alguna vez eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato?- sonrió- creo que esas dos han creído que aquí ocurría algo muy diferente a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Hug?

Kagome seguía sin entender y él prefirió no explicárselo más a fondo. Ella era demasiado inocente como para ser capaz de mirarlas sin sentirse avergonzada por lo que pensaron. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban. De repente, recordó lo que tenía guardado en un cajón de su escritorio y se levantó para cogerlo.

- No deberías moverte hasta que la crema haya echo efecto del todo.

- Sólo voy a darte una cosa- rebuscó en el cajón- toma- le ofreció una bolsita- es para Shippo.

Kagome agarró la bolsita que le ofrecía y sacó un precioso sonajero. Le encantaba y sabía que a Shippo también le encantaría pero odiaba que él le trajera regalos todos los días.

- Gastas demasiado en juguetes- le regañó- no tienes por qué hacerlo…

- Pero quiero hacerlo, ¿vale?

Estaba a punto de volver a discutirle cuando escuchó su nombre. En el comedor la necesitaban. Tras despedirse con un rápido amago de Inuyasha, salió corriendo hacia el comedor para continuar con su trabajo.

- ¡Akari!

Kagome interceptó la mesa que la reclamaba y corrió hacia allí.

- Nos puedes traer otras seis cervezas, ¿por favor?

- ¡Claro!

Kagome se fue a la cocina con el encargo y comenzó a llenar ella misma las jarras.

- ¡Akari! – la llamó Tottosai- ¿puedes ir al almacén de atrás a traerme una caja de huevos?

- En seguida voy- le contestó- entrego el pedido y te lo traigo.

Kagome salió de las cocinas con las cervezas y tras entregárselas a los clientes salió de la taberna. Comenzó a dar la vuelta al establecimiento por el lado del río para llegar hasta el almacén cuando algo en el río le llamó la atención. Había unos perros mordiendo algo… ¿pero el que? Se quedó unos instantes más observando la escena cuando uno levantó en su boca una mano. ¡Le había arrancado una mano a alguien!

Agarró una tabla de madera y se fue corriendo hacía el río.

- ¡Fuera!

Comenzó a mover la tabla contra los animales hasta que se marcharon corriendo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Se inclinó y comenzó a apartar los juncos.

- Esos perros le han…

Se calló ante lo que vio. El hombre estaba lleno de sangre. Tenía unos disparos en el abdomen, la mano cercenada por los perros y la cara totalmente desfigurada. Aunque lo más importante de todo aquel horror, era que no respiraba. Se dejó caer sentada en el suelo y empezó a arrastrarse hacía atrás con las manos hasta que por fin…

- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Chilló con todas sus fuerzas en busca de auxilio y no tardó en llegar. Las puertas de la taberna se abrieron de par en par y salió toda la clientela y los cocineros. Inuyasha se abrió paso entre la gente para poder llegar hasta Kagome y cuando la vio tan horrorizada señalando al río se acercó y descubrió a qué venía su temor. ¡Había un hombre muerto!

Se apresuró a levantarla del suelo y la abrazó amorosamente ocupándose de que no pudiera volver a verle.

- Es Myoga- afirmó Kikio con una cartera en la mano- alguien lo ha liquidado.

- ¿Quién haría una cosa tan horrible? – murmuró Kagome.

- Myoga tiene muchos enemigos- interfirió Tottosai- y parece que han querido echarnos la culpa a nosotros.

Houjo se inclinó junto al muerto y le agarró la mano que aún tenía.

- Yo diría que ha muerto hace poco más de una hora.

Inuyasha sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a secarle las lágrimas de la cara a Kagome. Alguien estaba intentando asustarlos y aunque a ellos no les afectara estaba claro que la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos, tendría pesadillas durante mucho tiempo.

Continuará…


	15. Despido

_**Capítulo 15: Despido**_

Aún no se recuperaba del susto por lo ocurrido la noche anterior mientras estaba trabajando. Primero, había tenido que declarar ante la policía por ser ella quien lo encontró en el río, luego se había pasado una hora temblando entre los brazos de Inuyasha y finalmente, cuando se atrevió a irse a casa, la llevó Inuyasha en el todo terreno. La despedida en el coche fue larga puesto que Inuyasha no parecía querer soltarla y ella no quería que la soltaran. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese instante era meterse en la casa para sorportar las duras palabras de su marido. Deseaba quedarse junto a Inuyasha durante el resto de la noche y ese hecho, hizo más difícil la despedida.

Una vez en su casa, a penas había dormido. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos se le aparecía la imagen del hombre muerto y no pudo conciliar el sueño. Myoga era un cerdo de la peor calaña a el que ella misma había deseado ver muerto pero eso no quitaba que aquel hecho la alterera. Ella tuvo un pensamiento pasajero derivado de una situación de tensión, aquello era la cruel realidad y no le gustaba.

Se levantó por fin a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente y rápidamente salió de la cama para prepararle el biberón a Shippo. No tenía que descuidarse con el niño por muy mal que se encontrara. Ella misma también intentó comerse una tostada tras darle el biberón al crío pero cuando intentó morderla vio la mano sucia que los perros le habían arrancado al viejo Myoga y tuvo que ir corriendo al baño a vomitar.

….

- ¡Está claro que alguien nos está retando! – exclamó Kikio.

- Cálmate, Risa- le pidió Totossai llamándola por su mote- así no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

- Lo ves Ryuk- señaló a Tottosai- me has llamado por mi mote porque asumes que estamos amenazados.

- ¡Ya basta los dos!

Ambos se callaron al escuchar la seca orden de Inuyasha y se sentaron en unas sillas. Todo el personal seguía allí desde el día anterior y todos se estaban preparando para la posible amenaza. Iban a proteger la taberna y a sí mismos costara lo que costase. No habían dormido en toda la noche pero ya estaban preparados para soportar horas y horas sin descanso. Lo más importante en ese momento era acabar con la mala imagen que daba aquel hecho a la taberna, aumentar la seguridad y peinar la zona para descubrir al culpable. Todos lo tenían claro.

- ¿Queréis un poco de café?

Debería haberla mandando a dormir a casa tal y como hizo con Kagome pero Ayame, les estaba ayudando tanto que ni se había atrevido. Al parecer la hermana de Kagome no se mostró tan horrorizada por la visión del cadáver y más tarde descubrieron que ya había visto a gente muerta. Algún cliente suyo que se negaba a pagar había sido cruelmente castigado por los dueños del garito en el que trabajó como prostituta.

Durante toda la noche habían estado limpiando y trazando planes sin descanso y ella había limpiado y ordenado en silencio a la vez que se ocupaba de servirles si era necesario. Extendió la taza cuando Ayame le ofreció café y por un momento, le volvió a la mente la imagen de Kagome temblando y encogida entre sus brazos. No podía exponerla a algo así. Ella estaba tan asustada cuando la dejó en su casa y a él le había costado tanto dejar que se alejara de entre sus brazos. Ahora bien, no sabía decir si le aterraba más dejarla sola con su marido o dejarla sola con la imagen del cadáver en su mente.

- Lo primero que hay que hacer es asegurarnos de que Kagome no se vea implicada en esto.

Todos asintieron en señal de aprobación ante lo que Inuyasha acababa de proponer. La muchacha ya tenía bastantes problemas como para echarle encima lo que les estaba pasando.

- Voy a despedirla.

Al instante se escucharon exclamaciones en claro desacuerdo con lo que acababa de pronunciar y prácticamente todos los cocineros se levantaron a protestar. No podía despedir a la pobre Kagome, necesitaba el trabajo casi tanto como respirar. Ella tenía muchos problemas económicos y además se la veía muy feliz en la taberna. Despedirla la destrozaría por completo.

Kikio se adelantó, agarró las solapas de la camisa de Inuyasha y de un tirón lo dejó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- Espero que estés de broma, Kagome necesita el trabajo.

- ¡No podemos poner su vida en peligro! – le espetó Inuyasha- además ella cobrará la indemnización por el despido más una elevada suma que añadiré y el paro- le aseguró- Estará bien.

- No estará bien, Inuyasha- le reprochó- la habrás traicionado…

- Es más importante su seguridad…

- Kagome no es una cobarde- le espetó- tú sí.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras Kikio le soltó y se volvió a su sitio sin titubear por lo que acababa de decir. No podía creerse que Inuyasha fuera capaz de despedir a Kagome y más aún teniendo en cuenta lo que sentía por ella. Estaba de acuerdo en que no debían meterla, en que era necesario protegerla, pero había otras maneras, no era necesario echarla de sus vidas. Aquel acto era de auténticos cobardes, tenían que luchar por sus seres queridos.

- Muchacho- le llamó Tottosai- ¿estás seguro de eso?

- Completamente.

Tottosai asintió y ordenó a los cocineros que se mantuvieran en silencio.

- Tendremos que actuar con normalidad hasta que tengamos más pistas- se volvió hacía Ayame- ¿tú quieres seguir aquí o prefieres irte?

A Ayame le pilló por sorpresa la pregunta y estuvo a punto de tirar la cafetera al suelo, pero Houjo la socorrió a tiempo. Ambos se miraron larga y tendidamente. Ayame le sonrió finalmente y Houjo se sonrojó mientras le devolvía la cafetera con un ligero temblor de manos. Entonces, para Inuyasha quedó claro que no necesitaba ni una respuesta.

- Me quedo- afirmó Ayame.

Inuyasha siguió dándoles instrucciones a sus empleados hasta que la puerta de la taberna se abrió y entró Kagome. El día anterior había quedado con ella en que viniera a las doce del mediodía para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y se quedó sorprendido al comprobar que ya era esa hora. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo?, ¿de dónde sacaría la entereza para hacerlo?

- No seas muy duro, Inuyasha- le suplicó Kikio mordiéndose los labios.

Inuyasha no necesitaba que le dijeran eso para saber que debía tener cuidado con lo que le dijera a Kagome. No quería que ella sintiera que ya no la amaba porque la quería más que nunca y por eso debía alejarla de su taberna. Se acercó a ella y tras saludarla, se fueron juntos al pasillo que daba a la parte trasera del establecimiento.

- Mi pobre hermana- Ayame se llevó una mano al pecho- no es justo…

- Tranquila, Ayame- Houjo le puso las manos en los hombros- Kagome es fuerte, lo soportará.

- ¡Precisamente por eso! – exclamó- es fuerte y es capaz de seguir aquí. ¿Por qué no hacéis nada por ella? – les preguntó a todos- ¿en serio vais a permitir esto?

- Es la decisión que Inuyasha ha tomado- Le contestó Kikio.

Cuando entré aquí me dijisteis que Inuyasha no mandaba, que erais todos iguales- le reprochó- mi propia hermana me lo dijo- sollozó-¡y aquí el - único que está dando órdenes sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás es él!

La mayoría agacharon la cabeza avergonzados mientras que otros como Tottosai y Kikio la miraban con pena. Ayame estaba equivocada si pensaba que Inuyasha había tomado esa decisión sin el consentimiento de nadie. Kagome iba a ser despedida porque nadie se opuso lo suficiente.

…..

- ¿Por qué me has hecho venir a esta hora? – le preguntó Kagome- Tengo que preparar la comida y Shippo…

- Es algo importante, Kagome.

Inuyasha le ofreció asiento en una silla delante del escritorio y él lo rodeó y se sentó en la silla de cuero. Aún no sabía cómo decírselo sin herirla. ¿Qué sería mejor?, ¿soltarle un sermón y que ella lo dedujera?, ¿o soltarlo de sopetón?

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – su estado era lo primero.

- Sí- asintió- por la noche no he dormido mucho porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos se me aparecía la misma imagen… - murmuró- pero creo que ya estoy algo mejor…

- ¿Has comido algo?

- Lo he intentado, pero no he podido… - sonrió- pero tranquilo, ¡esta noche vendré a trabajar!

- No lo creo…

- ¿Hug?

Kagome se sorprendió por esa afirmación. ¿Por qué Inuyasha estaba tan seguro de que no iba a ir a trabajar?, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Cuando entró en la taberna y vio el ambiente que había supo que ocurría algo pero cada vez le daba más mala espina. Quería pensar que a lo mejor el hombre prefería que se tomara unos días libres después de lo ocurrido y aún así, la sombra de la sospecha la inundó.

- ¿Ocurre algo Inuyasha?

- Estás despedida.

Kagome no reaccionó al principio. Se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos y luego se le abrieron los ojos como platos, se quedó boquiabierta y se le ensombreció la cara. Inuyasha no podía estar hablando en serio, no podía despedirla. La contrató para ayudarla a vivir, porque quería tenerla cerca. ¡Se suponía que la amaba!

- Te daré una buena indemnización y te llegará el paro durante seis meses.

- ¿Por qué? – musitó la pregunta- ¿he hecho algo mal?

- No, Kagome- le aseguró- has trabajado muy bien.

- Entonces, ¿por qué?

- No quiero ponerte en peligro.

Kagome no se lo creyó. Él la había llevado a trabajar a una taberna entre borrachos y gente de mala vida ¿y ahora le decía que no quería ponerla en peligro? Por más que lo intentaba no podía creerse lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿No quería que estuviera en peligro o no quería que se diera cuenta de que había perdido el interés en ella? Era eso, ¿no? Ahora que se la había tirado unas cuantas veces no encontraba ningún interés en seguir teniéndola entre el personal de su taberna. Lo de la noche anterior debió de ser la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de una amante y un sueldo o simplemente, de una camarera incompetente que no había sido capaz de afrontar la situación.

A pesar de la cantidad de posibilidades que su cerebro estaba procesando al mismo tiempo, sus labios empezaron a moverse y se movieron precisamente para decir lo que más le dolía.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – exclamó furiosa- ¡lo que pasa es que te has cansado de mí!

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa tontería? – se mostró furioso- yo te amo.

- ¡Si me amaras no me estarías haciendo esto!- golpeó la mesa.

- Kagome, hablas como si te estuviera matando- se llevó una mano a la cabeza- sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

- Entonces deja que me quede- le imploró- por primera vez en mi vida me siento bien, ¿no lo entiendes? - sollozó- nunca me lo había pasado tan bien, ni había echo tantos amigos, ni había podido ser yo misma. Todos los días desde que puedo recordar me he levantado de la cama temiendo que mi padre me diera una paliza y después temiendo que fuera Kouga el que me golpeara… - se le llenó la cara de lágrimas- nunca había tenido tantas ganas de despertarme por la mañana. ¡Nunca!

A Inuyasha esas palabras le atravesaron el corazón. Kagome había tenido una infancia horrible y ni siquiera había acabado al crecer sino que había empeorado gracias al desgraciado de Kouga. Ella se sentía bien en la taberna trabajando con ellos, era feliz y le hacía sentir como un desgraciado por lo que tenía que hacer pero era absolutamente necesario. Debía alejarla de aquel lugar antes de que fuera ella la próxima en aparecer muerta en ese río. Sabía que podía vigilarla pero no durante las veinticuatro horas.

- ¿Cuánto dinero quieres de indemnización?

Kagome le miró como si fuera un monstruo. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacía la puerta sintiéndose profundamente herida. No se dejaría comprar por nadie nunca.

- Guárdate tu asqueroso dinero, no lo quiero.

- ¡Kagome!

- ¡Y espero no volver a verte nunca!

Kagome abrió la puerta y cerró de un portazo. Salió corriendo del pasillo e ignorando a sus ex compañeros de trabajo, quienes trataban de hablar con ella, salió de la taberna y corrió todo lo que le dieron sus piernas. Se detuvo a una calle de la suya y se inclinó apoyando las manos en las rodillas para coger algo de aire. Sabía que no la habían seguido pero por si acaso había preferido largarse lo más rápido posible.

Se irguió y comenzó a andar hacía su calle mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo de tela. Nunca se había sentido tan traicionada como en ese día. Entró en la casa sin muchas ganas cuando cayó en la cuenta de que tenía a Shippo en casa de Sango. Se estaba dando la vuelta para ir en su busca cuando Kouga le llamó la atención.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Shippo está con Sango, voy a buscarlo.

- ¿Por qué has ido a la taberna?

- Yo… me han despedido…

Leyó la furia en los ojos de Kouga e iba a ponerle alguna mentira de excusa cuando se percató de que ya no merecía la pena. De nuevo su vida se había convertido en un infierno. Volvería a ser la esposa sumisa y frágil, sin opinión propia, que simplemente obedecía a todo lo que le ordenara su marido sin protestar. Después de haber experimentado la libertad, sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando su don más preciado.

- Supongo que no lo hice bien…

No tardó en recibir un golpe en la cara y caer al suelo. Hacía tanto que no la golpeaba que se sintió como si le hubiesen arrancado una muela. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y entonces descubrió que no solo lo sentía sino que había pasado. ¡Le había arrancado una muela con el golpe!

Escupió al suelo la muela ensangrentada e iba a incorporarse cuando Kouga le dio una patada en la espalda y la obligó a quedarse en el suelo, tumbada boca a bajo, a sus pies.

- Recuérdalo bien, mujer- le ordenó- ahí bajo está tu lugar.

Y nunca más lo olvidaría.

Continuará…


	16. Miseria

_**Capítulo 16: Miseria**_

Inuyasha bajó del todo terreno junto a Kikio, Tottosai y Houjo y se dirigieron al interior del supermercado del pueblo. Normalmente encargaban la comida de la ciudad, pero había habido una riada y la carretera estaba bloqueada temporalmente. Al principio pensaron que les llegaría con los suministros que tenían, pero al final resultaba que la noche anterior tuvieron que cerrar antes de tiempo porque se les agotó todo. Iban a intentar encontrar algo que les sirviera para sobrevivir durante los siguientes días de la mejor forma posible. El asesinato del viejo Myoga no parecía haber afectado demasiado a su clientela y en el fondo era algo que debían agradecer.

Entraron en el supermercado y tras coger un carro cada uno comenzaron a llenarlos con todo lo que les hacía falta.

- Inuyasha, ¿ya nos va a llegar con esto?- intervino Kikio- ¿y nos cabrá en tu coche?

- Si hace falta, hacemos dos viajes…

Inuyasha se dirigió hacía la zona de bebidas alcohólicas y comenzó a llenar el carro con botellas de whisky, coñac y licor que era lo que más pedían sus clientes. Cervezas no iba a coger puesto que ese suministro era el único que les sobraba en esos momentos. Siempre encargaban muchísima cerveza porque era lo que mejor se vendía. Salió del pasillo ya dispuesto a ir a la caja cuando Kikio le empujó consiguiendo que volviera sobre sus pasos.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Kagome está ahí- le informó- es una precaución por si no quieres encontrártela…

Kikio le dijo eso pero ambos sabían muy bien que en realidad a quien protegía era a Kagome. Ella probablemente seguiría furiosa con él y no querría verle tal y como afirmó al dejarle con la palabra en la boca aquella fatídica mañana de hacía ya casi un mes. Él, en cambio, daría cualquier cosa porque le lanzara una mirada de odio tan siquiera. Significaría que aunque fuera desprecio, sentía algo por él.

Se acercó a las estanterías y a una distancia prudente la observó. La vio tan hermosa como la primera vez en que le echó el ojo encima. Estaba comprando con Shippo sentado en un asiento para bebés que había incorporado en los carros. Shippo se veía más grande que la última vez que le vio y estaba seguro de que haría muchas cosas nuevas. Se fijó más en ella descubriendo con desagrado que estaba más delgada de lo que la recordaba.

- Tottosai no vayas- escuchó decir a Kikio- es mejor que Kagome no nos vea.

- Pero queremos saludar a nuestra pequeña…

- ¡No! – le ordenó- será mejor que esperemos a que ella termine para marcharnos.

Tottosai y Houjo se encogieron de hombros en clara señal de rendición y se apoyaron contra una columna. Inuyasha se volvió para mirarla justo cuando ella se dirigía hacía el pasillo que ellos estaban ocupando.

- ¡Viene hacía aquí!

Los cuatro con los carros echaron a correr hacia el pasillo que estaba al otro lado. Se estaban comportando como unos chiquillos y lo sabían, pero el bienestar de Kagome era mucho más importante que eso. Si la única forma de que ella no sufriera era montar ese paripé, que así fuera.

- Deberíamos irnos mientras ella compra- afirmó Tottosai- es probable que acabe de llegar.

- Sí- Inuyasha le echó otro último vistazo- será mejor que nos vayamos.

Los cuatro salieron del pasillo y rápidamente se dirigieron hacía las cajas sin proferir una sola palabra. Se aseguraron de que el camino que habían tomado no pudiera interferir en el campo de visión de la joven e Inuyasha le echó un último vistazo antes de ir a pagar.

….

Kagome abrió de nuevo la cartera y suspiró al ver lo mismo de antes. Había trece míseros dólares. ¿Qué demonios iba a comprar con tan poco dinero? Sacó su monedero de su bolsillo y descubrió que con lo que había dentro solo podía sumarle dos dólares más quedándose con quince dólares para alimentarles durante esa semana. Tendría que pedirle dinero a Kouga otra vez y eso le enfurecería. Se llevó una mano al brazo sintiendo el escozor del último golpe y suspiró con pesar. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la taberna pudo esquivar muy bien sus golpes pero desde que fue despedida volvió a su antigua vida o tal vez, a una mucha peor. Los golpes eran casi diarios, se iban convirtiendo en una rutina y además, estaba pasando hambre.

Agarró el carro de la compra y se dirigió hacía el pasillo de las bebidas cuando escuchó las ruedas de unos cuantos carros moviéndose a una velocidad alarmante. ¿Es que la gente estaba jugando en el supermercado?

Entró en el pasillo y rápidamente fue hacía la zona donde se encontraban las cervezas para coger las que necesitaba para Kouga.

- A ver… tengo que coger tres paquetes para que duren una semana y eso me costará cinco dólares… - sintió ganas de llorar- ¿y cómo nos alimento con diez dólares?

Cogió mal humorada los tres paquetes de cerveza y los dejó en el carro. Si Kouga no bebiera tanto podrían llegar a fin de mes sin hacer tantos malabares o por lo menos sin pasar hambre. Si Sango supiera que desde que fue despedida no había comido más de un par de piezas de fruta al día y las sobras se Shippo enfurecería con ella. Dio la vuelta hacia el siguiente pasillo que era el de utensilios de bebé, pero se paró en seco. Ellos ya se habían ido y aunque estaban de espaldas los había reconocido.

- Kikio… Tottosai… Houjo… - se le acumularon las lágrimas en los ojos- Inuyasha…

Se pasó la manga del abrigo por los ojos para limpiarse bien las brillante lágrimas y se volvió hacía los potitos de bebé y los pañales. Le daba mucha nostalgia ver a sus antiguas compañeros de trabajo, sus amigos, su jefe, su antiguo amante, el único hombre que la hizo sentir querida hasta aquel terrible día. Ojala nunca hubiera encontrado el cuerpo de Myoga.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando detener aquel ataque de recuerdos dolorosos y continuó con su compra. Un paquete de pañales grande costaba tres dólares y comprarle unos cuantos potitos como unos dos o tres dólares. Hiciera lo que hiciera iba a acabar pasándose otra semana a base de las sobras de su hijo y su marido. No podía seguir así y lo sabía puesto que cada vez el cansancio de su cuerpo era mayor pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Echó al carro los potitos más baratos y unos pañales de una marca menos conocida y miró con pesar a su hijo. ¿Cuándo iba a poder darle lo que se merecía? Sus juguetes y su ropa eran producto de la caridad de su mejor amiga y de algunos vecinos. También había muchos juguetes que eran regalo de Inuyasha. Pero no había casi nada suyo y ella era su madre.

Llenó el carro con algo de carne y verduras y se fue hacia la caja. Mientras la dependienta pasaba la comida se colocó a Shippo en la hamaca portátil pegada a su pecho y sacó la cartera con cierto pesar.

- Son dieciseis dólares, querida.

- Me falta un dólar…- musitó.

- No importa, querida- la consoló- por esta vez te lo regalamos.

- Gracias…

Kagome cogió las bolsas de la compra doblándose un poco al principio por el peso y salió del supermercado. Empezaba a notarse cada vez más el frío y la ráfaga de aire fresco que le dio en la cara la dejó sin aliento. Al darse cuenta de que su hijo temblaba se apartó en una esquina del establecimiento, se quitó el abrigo y se colocó la hamaca portátil dentro. Después volvió a ponerse el abrigo encima y sonrió al ver que Shippo estaba más cálido. Se darían calor mutuamente.

Agarró las bolsas y estaba saliendo del aparcamiento para irse a su casa cuando una vieja conocida la detuvo.

- Kagome, ¡qué alegría encontrarte!

- Buenos días, Tsubaki.

- Me preguntaba si sigues cosiendo…

- Sí, bueno… - sonrió.

- Es que necesito que me cosan unas cosas y yo casi no veo.

- Yo se lo coseré, Tsubaki… dígame de qué se trata para ponerle el precio…

- Es que verá, no tengo dinero par apagarte, querida- murmuró apenada- ¿no podrías hacerme este favor?

Kagome quería decirle que no. Ya estaba bastante atareada con el trabajo que tenía en casa como para encima ponerse a trabajar gratis. Pero le daba mucha pena esa pobre anciana y ella era demasiado buena e ingenua.

- Está bien.

- Lo necesito para mañana, querida- le dio una pesada bolsa- pasaré a primera hora a recogerlo.

Kagome estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo por el peso de la bolsa. ¿Cuánta ropa habría ahí dentro?

….

- Esa señora le está tomando el pelo a Kagome- dictaminó Kikio.

- ¿Qué?

Inuyasha se apartó del capó y se quedó mirando a la anciana que hablaba en el aparcamiento con Kagome. La mujer parecía angustiada y de repente tan feliz le entregaba una bolsa con pinta de ser muy pesada y sonreía con malicia mirando hacia otro lado mientras que Kagome parecía a punto de desvanecerse. Seguro que esa bolsa estaba llena de ropa y que se la había encasquetado gratis. Conociendo las buenas intenciones de Kagome…

- Podríamos acercarla a casa- sugirió Tottosai- parece cansada y deben pesarle las bolsas.

Inuyasha se lo estuvo pensando durante unos momentos y luego comenzó a andar hacía Kagome. A la mierda su estúpida pelea, el cerdo de su marido y lo que pudiera pensar la gente. Kagome necesitaba ayuda y eso era lo único que le importaba. Escuchó vagamente a Shippo llamándola `` mamá´´ y sonrió ante su recién adquirida capacidad de habla. La última vez que le vio sólo decía vocablos sin sentido para una persona adulto y ahora ya hablaba. ¡Era maravilloso!

Agarró la bolsa que le había entregado la mujer y se la quitó de las manos descubriendo que aunque para él era algo muy simple para ella debía ser bastante pesado.

- ¿Qué haces? – le retó- ¡devuélveme esa bolsa!

- Pesa demasiado para ti…

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

- Disculpe Tsubaki- se dirigió hacia la anciana- me temo que Kagome no podrá hacer su encargo- le ofreció la bolsa que anteriormente la anciana le dio a Kagome- ¿por qué no se va a buscar a la otra modista del pueblo?- le sugirió- creo que cobra a un dólar el arreglo.

La anciana balbuceó una patética excusa que ni siquiera Kagome fue capaz de tragarse por más que lo intentó y no tuvo más remedio que marcharse cuando Inuyasha le expresó de la más desagradable de las formas que era una gorrona. Al escucharle Kagome quedó horrorizada por sus palabras pero también tuvo que conterner su risa. Por mucho que le doliese admitirlo, Inuyasha tenía toda la razón.

- Ahora te llevaré a casa.

- ¡No! – exclamó.

Inuyasha la miró con pesar y luego, ignorando sus quejas, la agarró y la arrastró hacía el todo terreno.

- ¡Buenos días, Kagome! – exclamaron los otros tres al unísono.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Fue subida a la fuerza en el todo terreno y sus bolsas fueron dejadas en los asientos traseros.

- Voy a hacer el primer viaje con las provisiones y de camino dejo a Kagome en su casa.

- Trátala bien- le ordenó Kikio- seguirá furiosa contigo.

Inuyasha asintió y se metió en el coche. Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia la ventanilla y no le dirigió una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto hasta su casa. Nada más llegar trató de salir del coche, pero él no le quitó los seguros al coche.

- ¡Deja que me valla!

- Primero tenemos que hablar, Kagome.

- ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! – exclamó- si no me dejas salir empezaré a gritar…

Inuyasha no le dejó articular una sola palabra más cuando posó sus labios sobre los de ella y la invadió con su lengua. En un principio no había planeado besarla, pero estaba tan tentadora enfadada que no había podido resistirse a volver a probar esos labios que tanto había deseado. Cuando ella intentó separarse le agarró los brazos obligándola a continuar hasta que fue ella quien se rindió ante el beso y le correspondió con especial devoción. Aunque el beso acabó demasiado pronto para ambos.

- ¿Por qué me has besado?

- No se me ocurría nada mejor para hacer que te callaras- descubrió que a Kagome no le hizo la misma gracia la broma- no te lo tomes a mal que era una broma- se sonrojó- te he besado porque aún te amo.

- Tú no me amas…

- Sí que te amo.

- Entonces no me habrías echado… - le restregó aquel detalle- ¿ahora que te has cansado de mí te has liado con mi hermana?

Inuyasha se sintió furioso con ella. Comprendía que se enfadara por su despido y no era para menos siendo su jefe su supuesto amante, pero insinuar que no la quería y que encima le era infiel y con su hermana ya era demasiado. La acercó más él para abrazarla mejor y aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Mejor sería no seguir con el tema o perdería del todo la paciencia. Probaría con un cambio estratégico.

- Estás muy delgada… - murmuró- ¿has estado comiendo mal?

- ¿Tú qué crees? – le retó.

- ¡Kagome!

- ¿Es que quieres que te diga que no tengo nada para comer? – le preguntó colérica- ¿que no puedo darle nada a mi hijo? – sollozó- ¿que vivo en la más absoluta miseria?

Inuyasha volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos y besó su cabello mientras le murmuraba al oído lo que ella más necesitaba oír.

- Eres una mujer increíble- murmuró- no solo hermosa sino que también inteligente, amable, generosa, divertida, trabajadora… todo el mundo te quiere, especialmente yo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Por supuesto.

Kagome hizo algo que llevaba sin hacer desde que fue despedida. Sonrió ampliamente.

Continuará…


	17. Preñada

_**Capítulo 17: Preñada**_

Kagome cogió el periódico que habían dejado en el porche de la casa y volvió a entrar en la casa. Estaba empezando a hacer muchísimo frío y ellos no tenían calefacción, sólo una pequeña estufa que calentaba muy poco y sólo a quien estuviera cerca de ella. Se puso delante de la misma estufa durante un par de minutos y se calentó las manos y los pies. Había colocado la cuna de Shippo allí al lado para que el niño tampoco pasase frío aunque él parecía más bien emocionado jugando con su peluche de un pingüino.

Se había pasado casi toda al noche en el baño mareada por lo que en ese momento tenía bastante sueño así que se tumbó en el sofá intentando conciliar el sueño, pero poco después de quedarse dormida tuvo que salir corriendo al baño. A penas había abierto la tapa del retrete cuando comenzó a vomitar y como tenía el estómago vacío le resultó más doloroso aún.

- Dios mío… - murmuró- llevo unos días horribles…

Y así era. Últimamente se sentía bastante mal y no hacía más que vomitar lo poco que comía y una especie de líquido transparente que venía de su estómago vacío. Si es que encima de que comía poco lo echaba. También se sentía bastante más pesada que antes y se cansaba con más facilidad. ¿Estaría enferma? Lo que le faltaba en esos momentos era ponerse enferma para que Kouga la martirizara más aún. Lo mejor sería que fuera al médico ya que tenía la suerte de que le cubrían los gastos médicos.

Aspiró hondo antes de acercarse al teléfono y marcar el número del médico que tenía en su tarjeta sanitaria.

- Buenos días, aquí el centro sanitario del condado- se escuchó a una mujer- ¿qué desea?

- Me gustaría pedir cita para el doctor Novoa…

- No tiene ni un solo hueco hasta la semana que viene… podría pedirle cita para el próximo miércoles a las seis de la tarde.

- No, no hará falta. Adiós.

Kagome colgó el teléfono y suspiró. No podía permitirse esperar una semana entera, sufriendo los insultos y los malos tratos de Kouga. Se llevó unaa mano al vientre al sentir un pequeño pinchazo. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el vientre bastante más duro de lo normal. Con la sombra de la sospecha carcomiéndola por dentro se llevó una mano al estómago descubriendo que estaba también duro y se apartó la bata de los pies descubriendo que se habían hinchado un poco. ¿Era posible?

Cogió su abrigo del perchero y tras asegurarse de que Shippo estuviera bien salió corriendo de la casa y se dirigió hacía la del frente. Podría dejar a Shippo solo durante unos pocos minutos. Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta cuando llegó, entró y se dirigió hacía el salón donde su mejor amiga peinaba a una de sus hijas.

- ¿Ocurre algo Kagome?

- ¿Tienes un test de embarazo?

- ¿Estás…?

- No lo sé.

Sango le terminó de hacer la coleta a su hija y tras despedirla agarró el brazo de su amiga y la acompañó hasta el baño. Rápidamente comenzó a rebuscar entre el botiquín hasta sacar unas cuantas cajas.

- Siempre tengo unos cuantos por si acaso…- le dio uno- toma.

- Gracias, te lo pagaré.

- No hace falta, amiga.

Sango salió del baño para dejarle un poco de intimidad mientras seguía las instrucciones de la caja y volvió a entrar cuando se lo indicó Kagome.

- ¿Son fiables estos test?

- A mí me han funcionado los ocho que me hice- se sentó en el borde de la bañera- ¿por qué sospechas que estás embarazada?

- Tengo nauseas todas las mañanas, se me están hinchando los tobillos, hace más de un mes que no tengo la regla, el estómago lo tengo duro…

- Enséñame.

Kagome se abrió la bata y puso la mano de Sango sobre su estómago para que probara su dureza. Después Sango le examinó los tobillos y dictaminó que no hacía falta hacer el test para darse cuenta de que estaba preñada.

- De todas maneras, prefiero asegurarme.

- ¿Y quién es el padre?

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Recuerda que estuviste acostándote con Inuyasha durante casi un mes.

Eso era totalmente cierto y comenzaba a asustarla. Desde que lo hizo con Inuyasha por primera vez no había vuelto a hacerlo con su marido porque no quería y porque él no la reclamó. Como Kouga no recordaba esas cosas podría colarle que era suyo, pero si el niño o la niña se parecía a Inuyasha ¿qué demonios iba a hacer? Kouga la mataría a ella y a ese bebé antes de permitir que alguien se enterara de que se la había pegado. Inuyasha y ella nunca utilizaron precauciones, ni hablaron de utilizarlas. Además, también estaba el factor de que Inuyasha descubriera que iba a tener un hijo suyo. Podría intentar llevárselo de su lado y Dios sabía que ese bebé viviría mucho mejor con Inuyasha que con ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Se puso la mano sobre el vientre como tratando de proteger lo que llevaba dentro y se levantó para comprobar el test.

- ¿Qué significa si está rosa?

- Que estás preñada.

Debería sentir felicidad y de hecho la sentía, pero eso no hacía que olvidara que probablemente fuera de Inuyasha. Se abrazó a su amiga, la cual no paraba de gritar y de animarla y después bajaron juntas al primer piso de la casa.

- Pues ahora tienes que cuidarte mucho, Kagome- afirmó Sango- come bien y relájate.

- Creo que lo segundo será imposible…

Se abstuvo a decirle que lo primero también sería imposible. ¿Cómo iba a poder cuidarse para el embarazo si no tenía nada que llevarse a la boca?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiéndose mareada y suspiró agotada. Lo mejor sería abortar para no traerle la desgracia a esa pobre criatura, pero probablemente le saldría más caro que tener al bebé y ella no sería capaz de hacerlo. Quería a ese bebé fuera de quien fuera y nunca podría hacer nada que le perjudicara en lo más mínimo.

- Me tengo que ir ya- agarró su abrigo- Shippo está solo.

- De acuerdo- Sango la acompañó a la puerta- a la tarde te llevaré un regalito.

Kagome salió de la casa sonriendo a su amiga y cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella comenzó a bajar los escalones, pero se detuvo en seco. Al otro lado, en su casa, se encontraba Inuyasha llamando a la puerta. ¿Por qué iba a su casa?, ¿qué querría? Para colmo no podría haber aparecido en un momento peor que ése.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y rápidamente cruzó la calle y entró en su jardín, alterada por lo que pudiera ir a buscar. Era estúpido pensar que el supiera nada de lo ocurrido pero el pánico la invadía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Inuyasha se giró al escucharla y entonces Kagome pudo fijarse en que había una caja junto a él, en el suelo.

- Te estaba esperando- sonrió- he traído algo para ti.

Kagome se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes con cierta desconfianza y luego abrió la puerta de la casa y le invitó a pasar. Inuyasha se acomodó en una silla y dejó la caja sobre la mesa mientras que Kagome colgaba su abrigo e iba a coger a Shippo.

- ¿Has desayunado hoy?

Kagome no le contestó por miedo a su reacción.

- Igualmente toma.

Kagome se fijó en lo que dejaba en la mesa y descubrió que era un vaso de plástico tapado de café con leche y una bolsa con pasteles.

- Gracias… - murmuró.

Inuyasha se reclinó en la silla y comenzó a observar la casa. Estaba tal y como la recordaba: inhabitable. No se explicaba aún cómo podía Kagome vivir en ese antro con un sujeto tan asqueroso como lo era Kouga. Por suerte, la había pillado sola.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa, puso la cabeza en las palmas de las manos y registró todo el cuerpo de Kagome. Esa bata le quedaba más holgada que la última vez que la vio con ella. Si por él fuera la raptaría en ese mismo instante pero ella intentaría escapar. Diría que está casada, que tiene un hijo que necesita un padre, que debe dar ejemplo, su familia y toda clase de excusas que sólo utilizaría para encubrir la única realidad. Su marido la golpeaba y eso a él le estaba matando por dentro porque ella no le dejaba hacer nada.

- Esto es para ti- señaló la caja- échale un vistazo.

Kagome se acercó a la mesa con cuidado de no quedar al alcance de las manos de Inuyasha y abrió la caja para echarle un vistazo. Sintió ganas de llorar. Dentro había tres cajas de leche, dos botes de tomate, un paquete de cervezas, tres lechugas, dos pollos, paquetes de ternera y de solomillo sin abrir, yogures y unas bolsas con frutas mezcladas en perfecto estado.

- ¿Por qué me das esto?

- Porque tienes hambre y en la taberna nos sobra- no se atrevió a mirarla- no me gusta tirar la comida así que me pareció mejor que alguien que no la tuviera la aprovechara…

- No soy pobre… - murmuró.

- ¡Tienes razón!- rió con crueldad- vives en un palacio, tienes un marido perfecto, el trabajo ideal y tu hijo está rodeado de lujos – exclamó sarcástico-¡despierta de una maldita vez, Kagome! – le exigió- estás muy mal…

- ¡Si tú no me hubieras despedido me iría mejor! – le reprochó.

- ¡Si yo no hubiera venido a este pueblo ese energúmeno ya te habría matado a golpes!

La verdad le cayó encima como si de un balde de agua fría se tratara. Inuyasha tenía toda la razón, como siempre. Se encogió de hombros e intentó no llorar pero aún así las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. A penas se pudo dar cuenta de que Inuyasha la había agarrado y la había sentado en su regazo. De repente estaba abrazada a él llorando como una niña desconsolada.

- Mi amor, déjame ayudarte… - acarició suavemente su espalda- hagamos las maletas con tus cosas y las de Shippo y vayámonos muy lejos de aquí… te hace daño este lugar…

Kagome deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer lo que Inuyasha le estaba pidiendo. Poder hacer sus maletas, coger a Shippo, montarse con él en la oscuridad de la noche en el todo terreno de Inuyasha y aparecer al día siguiente en un lugar muy lejano. Sonaba tan maravillosamente todo aquello y ella deseaba tanto que así ocurriera. Desgraciadamente, ella estaba casada, tenía un hijo que necesitaría algún día a su verdadero padre y sus padres adoraban a Kouga. Según sus padres era lo único bueno que le había pasado.

- No puedo hacer eso, Inuyasha…

- ¡Sí que puedes, deja de preocuparte!

- ¡No puedo dejar de preocuparme! – afirmó- mi lugar está aquí…

Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras e iba a discutírselas, pero al ver el frágil estado de ánimo de Kagome decidió que no era momento para discusiones. Volvió a apretarla contra su torso y le dio un beso en el cabello.

- Déjame complacerte al menos…

- ¿Hug?

Kagome no entendió lo que dijo hasta encontrarse sentada en el sofá con las piernas abiertas y el camisón enrollado en las caderas.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Inuyasha hundió la cabeza en la unión entre sus piernas y con la boca abierta devoró todo en su camino. Kagome gimió extasiada y se arqueó contra él buscando más de esa placentera tortura. No tardó en llegarle cuando Inuyasha le abrió los labios vaginales y la penetró con la lengua a la vez que con el pulgar frotaba su mismo centro. Cerró las piernas entorno a su cabeza apretándole y exigiéndole más hasta que al fin comenzaron a temblarle las piernas y le llegaron los espasmos del clímax. Hacía tanto tiempo que el hombre a el que amaba no la tocaba de esa forma, hacía tanto que deseaba que él la tomara y deseaba tanto que siguiera ocurriendo de esa forma. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

Kagome se relajó muy sonrojada en el sofá y poco después sintió los brazos de Inuyasha alrededor de su cuerpo frágil y debilitado por el explosivo orgasmo.

- Adoro tu sabor… - murmuró en su oído- te echaba tanto de menos…

Inuyasha bajó una mano hacia el escote del camisón y la introdujo para tocarle los senos hinchados que parecían suplicarla atención. Durante unos instantes Kagome se dejó tocar, disfrutando de aquellas maravillosas caricias. Aunque finalmente, le apartó la mano con pesar.

- -Basta ya, Inuyasha.

¿En serio quieres que pare? – le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja- hoy te noto muy receptiva.

- ¡Basta!

Kagome se levantó rápidamente sintiendo que algo húmedo le resbalaba por las piernas y se ató la bata sonrojada. Si seguían así Inuyasha se iba a dar cuenta de que estaba preñada y en ese momento era lo que más debía evitar decirle.

- Te agradezco lo de la comida…- murmuró mirando hacía otro lado- pero creo que deberías marcharte…

Inuyasha quiso tomarse mal ese comentario y ponerse furioso, pero no pudo porque sabía que era el miedo hacía Kouga lo que provocaba ese comportamiento por parte de Kagome. Se levantó del sofá y dejó sobre la mesa unas llaves de juguete para Shippo.

- Ven a las cinco a la taberna, estaré solo- se dirigió hacía la puerta- te estaré esperando- la miró- y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Sin darle la oportunidad a decir nada salió de la casa y se marchó a toda prisa.

Continuará…


	18. La extraña

_**Capítulo 18: La extraña**_

Inuyasha agarró la última caja de suministros y entró en el almacén con ella a cuestas. La dejó sobre un montón de la misma marca y tras asegurarse de haber cerrado bien el almacén con llave, se fue hacía el camión que había traído las cajas y firmó la factura. Por fin había terminado con las provisiones de esa semana e iba a poder descansar un poco. Había decidido darles el día libre a sus compañeros para poder recibir en condiciones la visita de Kagome y con el fin de tener algo de intimidad. Sentía que las cosas con Kagome podrían arreglarse y no quería perder esa oportunidad de oro.

Levantó la mano para consultar el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y descubrió que sólo faltaba media hora para que Kagome estuviera allí. Sabía que ella iría muy a pesar de haberse negado debido a su sensible naturaleza por lo que no tenía tiempo que perder. Entró en la taberna dispuesto a preparar una deliciosa merienda para su invitada, pero el ruido de un coche deteniéndose delante de la taberna le llamó la atención. Normalmente, los clientes no iban en coche y todos sabían que estaba cerrado a esas horas de la tarde. Volvió a salir de la taberna y se quedó durante unos instantes con la boca abierta observando el audi negro. Nadie en todo el pueblo tenía un coche como ése. Elegante, caro, potente, discreto, sexi y también muy costoso de mantener. Además parecía nuevecito y las maravillosas llantas a penas tenían unas pocas manchas de barro. Tenía que ser algún extranjero pero eso a él no le importaba. La taberna estaba cerrada para todo el que no fuera Kagome.

- ¡Está cerrado!

El conductor no pareció oírle puesto que abrió la puerta y salió.

- ¿Está cerrado para mí?

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de caerse por la sorpresa. ¡Esa mujer era Kagura! Casi tan alta como él, delgada pero con buena musculatura y un cuerpo de escándalo para muchos hombres, tez bronceada por los largos veranos en la playa, cabello castaño ondulado y unos maravillosos ojos color rubí, hipnotizantes. Vestía unos zapatos de tacón de aguja negros (cosa que no le sorprendió demasiado en ella), un conjunto de chaqueta y minifalda negro y una preciosa blusa de seda blanca.

Ella era una mujer sofisiticada y muy elegante que adoraba vivir rodeada de toda clase de lujos, aborrecía los lugares como aquel pueblo. ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo allí? Algo le decía que no era una visita de cortesía.

- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Kagura?

La mujer alzó una ceja percatándose de que el hombre no había cambiado nada. Seguía yendo al grano a la primera, sin rodeos.

- Es sobre el caso de Ayumi, mi hermana…

Inuyasha sintió que el corazón se le encogía al recordar a la dulce Ayumi. Era una mujer menuda y algo rellenita con el cabello castaño ondulado y los ojos color violetas, muy diferente a su hermana físicamente. Su sonrisa era cautivadora además de que era una mujer de lo más talentosa. Tan rápido como se desmayaba viendo una película de miedo, le realizaba un torniquete a un completo desconocido con su cinturón favorito. Así fue como la conoció y nunca olvidaría toda su amabilidad y sus enseñanzas. Jamás olvidaría a Ayumi.

De repente, se le cruzó la imagen de Kagome ante la de Ayumi y una vez más se percató de que la prefería. Si Ayumi siguiera con vida, junto a él, ¿la habría dejado por Kagome? Probablemente, sí. Lo que sentía por Kagome era muy superior a sus fuerzas y sabía con absoluta certeza que hubiera dejado a Ayumi aunque no pudiera tener a Kagome. Ella merecía algo mucho mejor.

- ¿Se sabe algo nuevo?- preguntó impasible.

- Precisamente- se detuvo ante él- ¿sabías que tiene que ver con la persona que torturó a Kikio?

Inuyasha apretó los puños a sus costados y frunció el ceño. Se le acababa de presentar la oportunidad de liquidar al hombre que mató a Ayumi y que torturó a su mejor amiga. Estaba seguro de que nunca en la vida volvería tener una oportunidad mejor que esa para partirle los morros a aquel tipo.

- Antes de ponerte en acción, escúchame- le llamó la atención- ese hombre es muy peligroso. Dicen que ama tanto a su país que ha perdido la cabeza.

- Eso no me detendrá.

- ¿Te detendría saber que a él le da igual matar gente inocente para lograr sus propósito?

Inuyasha no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Un hombre estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de otros por conseguir sus deseos. Bueno, la verdad es que sí que podía creerlo, en la guerra, en sus batallas secretas, en las trincheras… había visto cosas realmente terribles, actos que no tenían justificación alguna ante nadie. Padres que vendían y mataban a sus hijos, hijos que entregaban a sus padres al enemigo a cambio de dinero, mujeres que mataban a sus propios bebés recién nacidos… No, no le extrañaba en absoluto lo que escuchaba, era perfectamente creíble.

- No es lo que crees…- parecía leerle la mente- no mata por él sino que por su país. Ve como una amenaza hacía su país demasiadas cosas… como Ayumi por ser tu prometida o Kikio por ser agente secreta…

- Ambas eran inocentes- reiteró- ¿qué daño podrían hacerle?

- Ambas tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse con ese psicópata- le explicó- Ayumi tuvo la mala suerte de ser la prometida de uno de sus peores enemigos y Kikio tuvo la mala suerte de curzarse con él…

Kagura se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía su coche. Abrió la puerta del copiloto, sacó un maletín de piel, lo abrió y cogió una carpeta bastante abultada. Tras volver a dejar la cartera en el coche y cerrar la puerta volvió con Inuyasha y le ofreció la carpeta.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó mientras lo cogía.

- Es un informe acerca de ese tal Naraku…

- ¿Por qué me lo das?

- Ya que no voy a poder detenerte- suspiró- te voy a ayudar a que te hagas menos daño- chasqueó la lengua- estuviste a punto de perder una pierna por aquella estúpida venganza, no quiero que ahora pierdas algo de verdad.

- Tenía que vengarme.

- ¡Y lo hiciste! – Afirmó- destruiste toda una base enemiga y llevaste a todo tu pelotón a la muerte – Señaló su rodilla- por no mencionar ese pequeño detalle.

Recordaba a la perfección aquella batalla. Recordaba como le hervía la sangre por el crimen que cometieron contra Ayumi, el placer que sintió al matar uno por uno a los vigilantes de una base enemiga, los gritos de dolor. Él tampoco actuó bien y no esperaba que le perdonaran pero en aquel momento necesitaba hacerlo. Perdió la vida más de la mitad de la gente que le acompañó y él estuvo a punto de perder una pierna aunque al final sólo se le destrozó la rodilla. Había sido un estúpido y algo en su interior le decía que si a Kagome le hicieran algo, él haría arder todo su maldito país.

- Podría haber sido peor- aseguró- estoy agradecido de que sólo sea esto.

Kagura se acercó más a él y le agarró un brazo. No le miraba y no parecía tener intención de hacerlo mientras le acariciaba los bíceps del brazo sobre el fino jersey color burdeos.

- Inuyasha…

Kagura se atrevió por fin a levantar la cabeza. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos.

- Siempre te he amado…

- Eres muy hermosa Kagura y eso que han pasado diez años desde la última vez que nos vimos- le sonrió tiernamente- pero sabes que no puedo corresponderte…- volvió la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? – sollozó- todo el mundo dijo siempre que yo era la más hermosa, la más emprendedora, la más elegante… ¡siempre yo! – exclamó- ¿por qué entonces escogiste a Ayumi?

- Me enamoré de su corazón… - sonrió- y ahora estoy tras el corazón de otra mujer.

- ¿Otra?, ¿cómo es? – exigió saber.

- Es mucho más hermosa que Ayumi y tiene el corazón más grande- sonrió- solo piensa en el bienestar de los que la rodean y es tan trabajadora e inteligente….

Kagura se encogió de hombros y de un rápido movimiento se dejó caer contra su torso y le abrazó rodeando su cintura. Deseando que él la quisiera apretó sus senos contra él y se puso de puntillas en busca de sus labios. Le besó mientras las lágrimas caían como una cascada a lo largo de sus mejillas. Inuyasha le dejó besarle durante unos instantes por la sorpresa que le produjo aquel acto pero luego le agarró los brazos y la apartó de su cuerpo

- ¡Ya basta! – le ordenó- vuelve a la ciudad y encuentra un marido mientras puedas.

Kagura lo miró horrorizada, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y se metió en su coche. Inuyasha observó sin moverse del sitio cómo Kagura se alejaba con el coche y después miró la hora. Kagome ya llegaba un cuarto de hora tarde pero le daría margen de otro cuarto de hora y más aún teniendo en cuenta que él mismo hubiera tenido que hacerla esperar y lo que acababa de ocurrir con Kagura. Adoraba a la hermana de su antigua prometida y de verdad le dolía hacerle daño.

…..

Kagome se miró al espejo un poco apenada por su aspecto. Llevaba unas medias negras, unas botas de piel marrones, una minifalda vaquera, un jersey rosa y el abrigo marrón oscuro. Estaba totalmente desconjuntada y solo se veía bien con el abrigo cerrado por lo que decidió no quitárselo. Si tuviera algo de ropa nueva…

Cogió a Shippo y tras ponerle un abrigo blanco impermeable salió con él de la casa. Estaba cerrando la valla de la casa cuando se cruzó con Miroku y Sango.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Venimos a traerte un regalo por tu embarazo… - le dijo- te dije esta mañana que vendría.

- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó- pero es que Inuyasha quiere que vaya a hablar con él.

- ¿Sabe que…?

- ¡No! – la interrumpió- y prefiero que no se entere.

Sango y Miroku intercambiaron miradas y luego asintieron con pesar. Si su amiga había decidido ocultárselo a Inuyasha tenían que respetarla.

- ¿Entonces qué quiere hablar contigo?

- No tengo ni idea… - murmuró.

- Entonces será mejor que te des prisa en abrir este regalo y te vayas- le guiñó el ojo.

Sango le cogió a Shippo para que tuviera más movilidad y le entregó el pequeño paquete de regalo. Kagome rasgó impaciente el papel rojo y abrió la caja blanca. Se quedó boquiabierto por lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

- Sango…

- Tendrás que bautizarlo así que pensé en hacértelo más llevadero.

Kagome sacó la prenda del interior de la caja y la miró con admiración. Era un faldón precioso para su futuro hijo y se lo pondría alguna vez más a parte del día del bautizo. Era demasiado bonito como para guardarlo en el fondo del armario.

- Muchas gracias, amigos.

Ambos sonrieron. Kagome abrió de nuevo la puerta de la casa y corrió hacía la habitación a esconder el faldón para que Kouga no lo viera. Tras unos minutos pensando en el escondite perfecto, se decidió por dejarlo en una caja con su ropa de verano sobre el armario. Se bajó del taburete, lo dejó delante del tocador y salió corriendo de la casa.

- Chicos, llego tarde a la cita…

- ¿Cita?

- No empieces, Sango… - miró a Shippo- ¿podríais cuidar de él?

- Claro- dijeron al unísono.

Kagome se despidió con un abrazo de ambos y salió corriendo hacía la taberna. A penas había llegado al final de la calle cuando volvió a andar al sentir ligeros pinchazo en el vientre. Suspirando hondo para recuperar el aliento comenzó a andar a través de las pocas calles que quedaban y salió al camino del río para llegar hasta la taberna.

Estaba llegando por fin cuando un coche negro de lujo le llamó la atención. Se ocultó detrás de un árbol y observó a la hermosa mujer que le entregaba una carpeta a Inuyasha. ¿Quién sería esa extraña?, ¿qué le había dado a Inuyasha?, ¿el coche era suyo? Ella no era del pueblo y tanto su coche como la ropa que llevaba parecían muy caros.

La curiosidad la estaba matando e iba a ir hacía allí cuando repentinamente la mujer se lanzó sobre Inuyasha y lo abrazó.

- ¿Por qué le abraza?

Kagome apretó el tronco del árbol con sus manos y tuvo que apartarlas al sentir un ligero pinchazo. Se había clavado una pequeña astilla en la palma de una mano. Se llevó la mano a la boca para sacársela y cuando ya lo había conseguido y pudo volverse estuvo a punto de gritar. ¡La mujer le estaba besando y él no la apartaba!

Dolida por lo que estaba viendo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr hacía el interior del pantano. Esa misma mañana le había dicho que la amaba y ahora se la estaba pegando con otra, a la misma hora en la que había quedado con ella. ¿Tan larga era su lista de amantes que ni siquiera podía recordar a qué hora quedaba con ellas?

- ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!– sollozó- ¡IDIOTA!

Dejó de correr cuando sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a pesarle más de lo normal y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol para recuperar el aliento. El suelo estaba bastante pegajoso por el barro y olía a algo parecido al vinagre. Se tapó la nariz cuando se percató de que su estómago parecía mostrarse muy receptivo a ese olor y se puso a mirar en todas las direcciones en busca de una salida. ¿Por dónde había entrado?

- Todo me sale mal…

Se sentó en la rama encorvada y gruesa de un árbol y cerró los ojos hasta que algo húmedo le cayó en la mejilla. Cuando abrió los ojos vio algo blanco cayendo del cielo. Extendió los brazos con las palmas abiertas hacía delante y miró extasiada como le caían pequeños copos de nieve. ¡Estaba nevando!

- ¡Qué bonito!

Mientras observaba la belleza de la nieva no pudo evitar recordar a Inuyasha besándose con aquella extraña. ¿Seguirían allí?, ¿estarían riendo mientras miraban la nieve?, ¿o estarían desnudos haciendo el amor delante de la chimenea?

Cerró los puños con fuerzas a los costados al imaginarse la escena y volvió a llorar como una tonta. Amaba a ese pedazo de idiota por más que le doliera y no iba a poder cambiarlo. De todas maneras, no debería molestarse, ¿no? Ya que no iba a volver con él lo más justo era que le permitiera estar con otras…

- Seré tonta…

Se levantó de la rama del árbol y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando comenzó a sentirse algo mareada. Apoyó una mano en el árbol al comenzar a tambalearse y se llevó otra a los ojos al notar que veía borroso. Había escogido el peor momento para tener síntomas de embarazo. Buscando la seguridad de la población comenzó a andar pero no tardó ni dos minutos en caer en el suelo y perder el conocimiento.

Continuará…


	19. Desaparecida

_**Capítulo 19: Desaparecida**_

Kagome al final no había aparecido pero no fue a buscarla porque al ver que comenzaba a nevar comprendió que ella no se acercara. Probablemente tendría que llevarse a Shippo con ese frío y era de esperarse que la muchacha decidiera rehusar a ir. Al día siguiente iría a visitarla a su casa y asunto arreglado.

Se metió detrás de la barra y de refilón vio en el reloj que eran ya las tres de la mañana. Había menos gente que antes aunque la que quedaba, era clientela borracha y jugadora. A las cuatro de la mañana comenzaría a cerrar y los iría echando a todos disimuladamente para que no armaran ningún escándalo.

Agarró otra jarra y empezó a secarla cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de la entrada. Iba a gritarle que ya no admitían más gente pero cuando vio a Sango y a Miroku con Shippo en brazos estuvo a punto de gritar de horror. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Kagome?

- ¡Inuyasha!

Sango salió corriendo hacía él con el niño en brazos y se detuvo delante de la barra.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Dime que Kagome sigue aquí, contigo!

- Kagome no ha venido…

- ¡Dios mío!

Sango comenzó a sollozar y se echó en el hombro de su marido mientras que éste le acariciaba la espalda a modo de consuelo.

- Inuyasha, esta tarde fuimos a llevarle un… quiero decir que fuimos a… mmm…

- Díselo, Miroku- sollozó- es más importante que se encuentre bien.

- Fuimos a llevarle un regalo para el bebé porque está embarazada… - comenzó- ella nos dijo que tú la habías citado aquí y nos dejó a Shippo.

Inuyasha no sabía si dar saltos de alegría por la noticia del bebé o si agarrar una escopeta e irse a buscar al desgraciado de Kouga. Estaba seguro de que ese maldito había descubierto lo del embarazo y la había golpeado. Sintió que comenzaba a temblarle todo el cuerpo al imaginar a su pobre Kagome llena de golpes y agarrándose el vientre por el dolor.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- exigió saber.

- ¡Porque es tuyo, obviamente! – le espetó Sango- si Kouga se enterara…

- Seguro que se ha enterado y la ha golpeado…

- No habíamos pensado en eso- Sango abrazó más fuerte a Shippo- como salió hacía aquí… a lo mejor se encontró de camino con Kouga o simplemente se echó atrás… - miró a Shippo- pero Kagome nunca dejaría a Shippo, habría venido a buscarlo…

Inuyasha sin decir una palabra más salió de la barra y entró en las cocinas. Agarró una campana y comenzó a moverla hasta conseguir la total atención de todos.

- Inuyasha, nos somos un rebaño de vacas- le espetó Kikio- ni de ovejas.

A esas horas Kikio solía estar especialmente retorcida y especialmente malhumorada, pero en cuanto dijera lo que ocurría se volvería loca.

- ¿Qué ocurre, muchacho? – le preguntó Tottosai- no tienes buena cara.

Inuyasha levantó una olla para mirarse y se quedó alucinado. Estaba blanco como la nieve y parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar. Volvió a dejar la olla sobre la encimera y suspiró hondamente antes de enfrentarse a sus compañeros.

- Kagome ha desaparecido.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después todo el mundo comenzó a gritar por ella. Los pocos que no gritaban se habían apartado a un rincón para que no les vieran llorar.

- Sospecho que su marido la ha golpeado así que primero iremos a buscarla a su casa- ordenó- si no está allí iremos a la taberna del difundo Myoga y si tampoco está allí nos recorreremos todo el maldito pueblo.

Sus compañeros asintieron dándole la razón y tras sacar del almacén sus armas, se montaron en sus coches y salieron hacía la casa de Kagome. Inuyasha llevaba en su coche a Miroku Sango, Shippo y Kikio y charlaba con ellos sobre lo que iban a hacer cuando llegaran a la casa. No se hizo de esperar. En seguida estaban delante de la casa de ese maldito desgraciado. Inuyasha salió del coche enfundando un fúsil y entró en la casa haciendo que las bisagras de la puerta saltarán por la patada que le había dado.

- ¿Qué dem…?

Kouga no pudo terminar de soltar un improperio cuando Inuyasha le agarró con una mano la garganta y lo levantó del suelo.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Kagome?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡No disimules! – le ordenó- tú la has golpeado, ¿verdad?

- ¿Pero qué dices…? - se atragantó con sus palabras por la falta de aire- ella no está…

Inuyasha lo soltó al instante haciendo que el hombre cayera sentado en el suelo y le apuntó con el fúsil.

- Habla.

- Puedes comprobarlo tú mismo si quieres- le ofreció- no la he visto desde que me fui esta mañana a trabajar…

Inuyahsa quería negarse a aceptar que Kouga le decía la verdad pero si él no mentía Kagome podría estar metida en ese momento en un lío mucho peor. Gruñendo le dio una patada a Kouga y salió de la casa maldiciéndolo todo. Ojala ese tal Naraku no tuviera nada que ver con la desaparición de Kagome porque en ese caso iba a arrancarle la piel a tiras por Ayumi, por Kikio y por Kagome.

Salió de la casa y volvió a entrar en el coche.

- Será mejor que vosotros dos os vayáis a casa- miró a Sango y Miroku- ¡nosotros la encontraremos!

- Está bien- murmuró Sango con pesar- sé que a lo mejor podría estar en peligro, pero creo que deberíais llevaros a Shippo- se lo ofreció- Kagome querrá verlo cuando la encuentres…

Inuyasha aceptó al niño y tras despedirse de ambos se quedó mirándolo asustado. Shippo le miraba como si entendiera todo lo que estaba pasando y unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. De repente una mano comenzó a secar las lágrimas e Inuyasha se volvió sorprendido hacía Kikio. Ella también lloraba.

- La encontraremos, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto- aseguró Inuyasha.

- Papá…

Inuyasha se volvió de nuevo hacía el niño al escuchar aquello. Por un momento pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero cuando el niño comenzó a repetirlo una y otra vez se percató de que de verdad le tomaba por su padre.

- ¿Esto no será malo? – le preguntó Kikio- tú no eres su padre…

- Me encantaría serlo…

Inuyasha le entregó a Kikio el bebé para poder conducir bien y con sus compañeros detrás con sus coches fue hacía la taberna de Myoga. Como aceleró hasta el tope no tardó en llegar y fue gracias a la nieve que se libró de chocarse contra algo puesto que ralentizó la velocidad del coche. Rápidamente todos se bajaron de sus coches y enfundando sus armas entraron en el establecimiento. Haciendo caso omiso del camarero y de los borrachos entraron en la zona privada y comenzaron a rebuscar por todas partes. Encontraron todos los pasadizos, escondites secretos e incluso una trampilla que llevaba hasta todo un cargamento de droga. Inuyasha frustrado por no haberla encontrado allí aunque sintiéndose mejor por saber que esos bastardos no la habían tocado, salió por la trampilla y se dirigió al camarero.

- Oye muchacho- le señaló con el dedo- ni se te ocurra tocar la mercancía o intentar algo raro- le amenazó- unos cuantos de mis hombres se van a quedar aquí vigilando mientras viene la policía a deteneros por tráfico de drogas.

- Pe- pero… - balbuceó el camarero.

- Por tu bien no me contradigas.

Inuyasha ordenó a Kikio que se quedara también allí y se montó en el todo terreno para seguir con la búsqueda. Se habían dividido el pueblo en cuatro partes, norte, sur este y oeste. Solo salieron cuatro coches en cada dirección y a él le tocó el sur que era la zona en la que estaba su taberna.

Tras recorrer cuatro veces la zona miró el reloj y descubrió que ya eran las siete de la mañana.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Detuvo el coche en un descampado y sacó el móvil de su gabardina rápidamente.

- Kikio- habló- ¿cómo va todo por allí?

- La policía ya se ha llevado la mercancía, ha detenido a todo el mundo y han cerrado el garito- se escuchó un mechero- ¿y tú qué tal?

- No he encontrado nada, ni una pista- murmuró frustrado- ¿dónde puede estar?

- ¿Sabes dónde viven sus padres? – le preguntó- a lo mejor…

- ¡Tienes razón! – exclamó- no pierdo nada por intentarlo- sonrió- y por cierto, ¡deja de fumar!

Cerró la tapa del móvil y tras guardárselo en la gabardina arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacía la casa de Sango. Seguro que ella sabía dónde vivían los padres de Kagome y conociéndola seguiría despierta a la espera de su amiga.

Aparcó al lado de la casa y salió corriendo hacía la puerta. No hizo falta que llamara porque Sango abrió la puerta y salió en bata a su encuentro.

- ¿La has encontrado ya?

- No- respiró hondo- necesito que me digas dónde viven sus padres…

- No creo que ella esté allí…

- Aún así dímelo- le suplicó- es lo único nos queda.

Sango dudó durante unos instantes pero finalmente le dio la dirección de los padres de Kagome y se volvió a la casa. Inuyasha rápidamente volvió a entrar en el coche y tras echarle un vistazo a Shippo, el cual dormía en el asiento de copiloto cubierto por una manta y atado con el cinturón de seguridad, arrancó de nuevo el coche y se dirigió hacía aquella dirección. Se quedó boquiabierto mientras se iba acercando a la calle. La acera estaba agrietada, los árboles talados, los contenedores tirados por el suelo, los niños estaban a esas horas jugando por la carretera, había algunos borrachos… ¿Kagome se había criado allí?

Se detuvo en el número doce y observó asombrado la casa. Era vieja, ruinosa, pequeña, mal cuidada, sucia. Salió del coche tras comprobar que Shippo se encontraba bien y atravesó el jardín nevado hasta la casa. Iba a llamar, pero no hizo falta porque no había puerta.

- ¿Hay alguien?

Se escuchó un ruido y seguidamente unos pasos hacia allí.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – gruñó una mujer- ¡hola! – sonrió pícara.

Inuyasha quiso vomitar. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que esa mujer tan asqueroso no podía ser la madre de Kagome. Tenía el cabello canoso, los ojos negros, la piel arrugada por la edad, los dientes podridos… y mejor no hablar de su cuerpo a penas cubierto por un camisón. Aunque sin duda el mal olor que desprendía se llevaba la palma.

- ¿Es usted la madre de Kagome?

- Yo no soy la madre de la mocosa- se acercó a una cómoda- soy su madrastra- cogió un paquete de tabaco.

- ¿Kagome vino ayer aquí?

- Kagome no viene aquí desde que se casó… - gruñó- la muy asquerosa no ha venido ni a enseñarnos a su hijo…

Inuyasha se sintió furioso con aquella mujer tan horrible. Si Kagome no iba de visita era sin duda alguna por su culpa. Miró hacía otro lado en busca de calmar su mal genio cuando una foto le llamó la atención. Salía Kagome de niña con una muchachita pelirroja que debía ser Ayame y una hermosa mujer las abrazaba. Tenía el cabello castaño tan rizado como el de Kagome, los ojos verdes con pestañas largas, nariz pequeña, labios llenos…

Era una mujer hermosa y sin duda la madre de Kagome, Ayame y Souta.

- Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, señora.

- No me importaría contar con tu compañía, guapo.

- En otra ocasión…

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa agarrando antes la foto para poder salvarla de aquella mala pécora. Se metió en el coche y miró la foto. Kagome sonría ampliamente y se veía que se la habían caído algunos dientes de leche mientras que Ayame presumía de su dentadura ya madura. La madre las abrazaba con tanto amor…

Dejó la foto dentro de un cajón y miró de nuevo a Shippo. Se despertaría pronto y necesitaba ver a su madre, ambos necesitaban verla para poder sentirse mejor.

Arrancó el coche y comenzó a conducir de nuevo cuando sintió que los párpados cada vez estaban más pesados. Se estaba quedando dormido en el coche, conduciendo, y con un niño de casi diez meses a su lado. Aunque eso no evitó que cerrara los ojos durante un instante. El frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y de repente, como si ya no tuviera sueño comenzó a conducir a más velocidad y sonrió.

- El pantano…

Era como si la madre de Kagome le hubiese ayudado. Al cerrar los ojos la había visto o había soñado con ella y le había dicho que Kagome estaba en el pantano. Parecía difícil de creer y era un tanto extraño pero era lo único que tenía y se iba a aferrar a ello mientras inspeccionaba el pantano. La cosa era que el pantano era muy grande pero él tenía muchos amigos. Agarró el móvil y marcó la tecla que marcaba el número de Kikio.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Preguntó-¿la has encontrado ya? ¡Aquí estamos desesperados!

- Dirigiros todos al pantano a buscarla- le ordenó- tengo un presentimiento.

- ¿Estás seguro de…?

- Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo.

Inuyasha siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a la taberna y aparcó el coche en frente. Saldría ya hacía el pantano, el problema era que no podía dejar solo a Shippo, ni adentrarse en el frío con él. Por suerte, Tottosai junto a otros tres hombres llegó en menos de diez minutos y se lo entregó antes de marchar en busca de Kagome. No podía fiarse de que estuviera en manos del enemigo por lo que se adentró con el fúsil en mano. ¿Hacía dónde debía ir?

La respuesta le llegó cuando vio en una rama lo que parecía un cabello azabache. Kagome había pasado corriendo por ahí. Comenzó a correr en esa misma dirección hasta que llegó a un árbol con las ramas enormes, idóneo para sentarse y de hecho, Kagome había estado sentada allí. La rama estaba inclinada como si alguien se hubiera sentado, una persona bastante ligera. Ya no había más pistas, no había más que indicara su camino, ¡era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado!

Miró al suelo desesperado y entonces se percató de que la tierra no se la había tragado pero la nieve tal vez sí. Se arrodilló y comenzó a excavar nieve de un lado a otro hasta que descubrió un pie. Fue excavando todo el cuerpo hasta que se encontró con la cara excesivamente pálida y con los labios morados de Kagome.

- Kagome…

Se quitó el abrigo y se lo pasó alrededor para darle más calor. Le tocó la cara descubriendo que estaba mucho más que helada y rápidamente le tomó el pulso en busca de un atisbo de esperanza.

Continuará…


	20. Entrando en calor

**Lo primero de todo disculparme por la demora aunque no ha sido culpa mía. Hace una semana se me estropeó el ordenador y lo llevé inmediatamente al técnico porque yo no soy una gran entendida del tema. El técnico ha tenido mi ordenador durante una semana y hoy mismo, hace tan solo dos horas, he recogido mi ordenador de sobremesa. El hombre me ha metido un auténtico sabalzo con la factura más el plus por el "gran esfuerzo" que le ha supuesto el mantener mis escritos y mis fotos( que para mí son dos cosas sagradas). Debo decir que tengo un ordenador portatil pero han sido tres las razones que me han impulsado a prescindir de él: una es que no tenía mis fanfics, dos que en ese ordenador internet me va más lento que un caracol y no exagero, y tres que he aprovechado para preparar mi entrada a otro curso de la universidad. Aún así, me disculpo por esta demora sin aviso y ojala la espera haya merecido la pena.**

_**Capítulo 20: Entrando en calor**_

Respiraba. Aún tenía pulso aunque estuviera muy débil. Rápidamente le pasó un brazo por la espalda y el otro por detrás de las rodillas y la levantó en vilo, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. No tenía tiempo que perder teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba. ¿Por qué demonios se habría adentrado Kagome en el pantano, nevando?, ¿la estarían persiguiendo? No podía ser pero la idea le torturaba.

Echó a correr a través de la maleza cubierta de nieve sin hacer caso a los pinchazos que sentía en la rodilla. Kagome era mucho más importante que cualquier dolor que él pudiera sentir. Saltó sobre un tronco tumbado en el suelo y se agachó para no darse en la cabeza con una gruesa rama. Solo le quedaba un poco para salir de ese pantano. Emprendió la marcha de nuevo y poniéndose de costado apartó las ramas de los árboles y salió del pantano. Estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo por la fuerza que puso para apartar las ramas pero finalmente consiguió mantener el equilibrio y se dirigió hacía Kikio.

- ¡La has encontrado!

Kikio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas corrió a su encuentro y se detuvo para mirarla. Palpó con sumo cuidado su rostro descubriendo que su piel estaba demasiado fría, había que hacerla entrar en calor.

- Está helada… ¿no tendrá alguna herida abierta? Podría coger hipotermia…

- Creo que no tiene heridas, pero la llevaré a mi casa y allí la revisaré bien.

- ¿No sería mejor llevarla a un hospital?

- Llamarían al idiota de Kouga…- mustió- además, hemos hecho muchas misiones en la nieve- sonrió- sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Kikio asintió lentamente y sostuvo bien a Shippo puesto que el niño insistía en estirarse para abrazar a su madre.

- Mamá…mamá… mamá…

- Mételo en el coche Kikio, me lo tengo que llevar también.

Kikio inmediatamente procedió a ajustar a Shippo en el asiento de copiloto mientras que Inuyasha tumbaba a Kagome sobre todo el asiento trasero. De un tirón le quitó el abrigo lleno de nieve, lo tiró al suelo y le pasó por encima su chaqueta de cuero. Seguía sin reaccionar, sin hacer un solo gesto y eso no le gustaba nada.

- Si hay algún problema llámanos…

Inuyasha asintió y se montó en el coche. En menos de diez segundos había desaparecido de la vista de Kikio. La mujer dio un paso atrás y rápidamente sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

- ¿Tottosai?

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- ¡La ha encontrado!

….

Inuyasha se bajó del coche tras haberlo aparcado de mala manera delante de su casa, abrió la puerta de atrás y sacó a Kagome cargándola sobre su espalda. Dio la vuelta al coche, abrió la puerta de copiloto y agarró como pudo a Shippo con uno de sus brazos. Le dio al botón de la llave para cerrar el coche y se subió al porche de la casa de un salto. Abrió la puerta de un empujón con el hombro y se adentró en la casa. No tenía tiempo que perder así que dejó a Kagome sobre el sofá y puso a Shippo dentro de un pequeño corral de bebés que había comprado cuando Kagome y él eran amantes. Como la chimenea estaba encendida y hacía una temperatura bastante decente le quitó al niño el abrigo y los zapatos y le dio un juguete.

Salió corriendo a la cocina y puso un cazo con leche a calentar. Tenía que darle el desayuno a Shippo para que no se pusiera a llorar. Abrió un armario para sacar el biberón que él tenía para el niño y entonces vio un paquete de chocolate en polvo para hacer. Le sentaría bien tomar algo caliente y dulce cuando despierte…

Sacó el paquete de chocolate, pero no lo preparó. Abrió otro armario y sacó una olla y un brasero que casi nunca usaba. Utilizaría la chimenea para no tener que dejar a Kagome sola más tiempo. En cuanto la leche estuvo poco más que templada la metió en el biberón y volvió al salón corriendo. El niño ya estiraba los brazos para que le diera el biberón. Inuyasha observó asombrado como el niño solito se tumbaba en el suelo y agarraba el biberón para tomar el desayuno. En el mes en que había estado separado de Kagome se había perdido muchas cosas.

- Ahora a por Kagome…

Tras llenar la olla de leche, echarle un poco de cacao y darle algunas vueltas cogió a Kagome y la arrastró con él al suelo. La tendió sobre una gruesa manta y le fue quitando la ropa, descubriendo lo helada que estaba su piel. Por primera vez, no sintió ningún deseo sexual al verla desnuda. La mujer estaba demasiado grave como para que pudiera imaginar tan siquiera en mantener relaciones sexuales con ella. Ojala funcionara el darle calor con su cuerpo porque era lo mejor que él o cualquier otra persona podría hacer para reanimarla. Se quitó él mismo la ropa y se tendió de espaldas sobre la manta, junto a ella. Les cubrió a ambos con otra manta y la subió sobre su propio cuerpo. El contacto de su piel helada contra la de él fue como clavarse más de mil cuchillos por todo el cuerpo. Contuvo el aire durante unos instantes, comprobó que Shippo se estuviera tomando el biberón todavía y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con una mano. Si le había dolido tanto es porque él debía estar ardiendo así que entre la chimenea, su cuerpo y el olor del chocolate no tardaría en recuperar la consciencia o eso esperaba. Si Kagome no se recuperaba en unos minutos, empezaría a ponerse muy nervioso.

- Papá…

Inuyasha giró la cabeza hacía el pequeño corral y vio al niño agarrado las pequeñas barras que le impedían escapar. Le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y tirado a su lado estaba el biberón vacío. ¿Se habría quedado con hambre?

- ¿Shippo, tienes hambre?

- Galleta…

¿Comería galletas? Bueno, si lo había dicho sería por algo, ¿no? Dejó a Kagome tumbada entre las mantas y se fue desnudo hacia la cocina en busca de galletas. Sabía que si no le concedía el capricho, el niño se pondría realmente pesado y puede que hasta llorara. Por suerte, había hecho la compra hacía dos días y tenías galletas saladas, galletas de limón y galletas de chocolate. Agarró la caja de galletas de chocolate suponiendo que esas le gustarían más y se volvió al salón. Justo cuando entró, Kagome se movió un poco dándole a entender que comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia. Le dio un par de galletas al niño y dejó el paquete cerca del lugar en el que se había tumbado con Kagome por si quería más. Se volvió a tumbar abrazando a Kagome.

Parecía que ella ya estaba algo más tibia y su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar la temperatura normal muy lentamente. La piel estaba cada vez más suave y caliente, ya no tenía temblores tan violentos y de vez en cuando movía la cabeza y los brazos.

- Papá…

Inuyasha agarró otro par de galletas de la caja y estiró el brazo para dárselas a Shippo. El niño las aceptó encantado y comenzó a devorarlas de tal forma que Inuyasha no pudo menos que mostrarse sorprendido. Para ser tan pequeño comía mucho y de una forma muy entusiasta.

- Te ha llamado papá…

Inuyasha rápidamente se sentó levantando a Kagome con él, la apoyó contra su torso y le levantó la cara para mirarla. Ella ya había abierto los ojos y le miraba aunque parecía un poco confundida y también cansada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Aún tengo un poco de frío…

Inuyasha la abrazó más estrechamente contra su pecho, haciendo que sus senos se estrujaran un poco más y entonces fue cuando Kagome tomó conciencia de la posición. ¿Estaba desnuda y abrazada a él?, ¿se habría aprovechado de ella mientras estaba inconsciente? No, Inuyasha no era esa clase de hombre. La habría desnudado para hacerla entrar en calor con su cuerpo y nada más. Él nunca la tocaría mientras estaba inconsciente, ni siquiera la tocaría estando consciente si ella le rechazaba. Sin duda alguna, se habría portado como todo un caballero cuidando de ella de la mejor forma posible y a juzgar por su buen estado, lo había hecho genial.

- No es bueno que te llame así… - murmuró.

- Eso da igual ahora… - dijo intentando ocultar lo mucho que le dolía que le dijera eso- lo importante es que estés bien.

- Ya estoy bien… - intentó incorporarse- suéltame, es indecente…

Kagome intentó levantarse, pero Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar hasta que dejara de temblar por completo. Le agarró la cintura y la mantuvo firme contra él. Al principio, su abrazo sólo tenía fines curativos, pero en esos momentos la posición, el estar piel contra piel y los suaves gemidos de la joven, le estaban excitando y mucho. Era imposible ocultar lo que le tendría que estar creciendo en la pelvis y a juzgar por el sonrojo de Kagome ella también debía percatarse de su excitación.

- Kagome…

- ¿Hug?

- Se me ocurre una manera más rápida de entrar en calor… - murmuró en su oído.

Kagome gritó al sentir que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Debería apartarse, abofetearlo, e insultarlo, pero lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado excitante como para encontrar las fuerzas para apartarlo. En un instante estaba tratando resistir la tentación y al siguiente se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas frotándose contra el cuerpo de Inuyasha de la forma más indecente y excitante posible. Mentiría si dijera que no lo deseaba.

- Kagome… - murmuró Inuyasha- te he echado tanto de menos… - acarició su espalda- hoy he pasado tanto miedo por ti…

Kagome arqueó la espalda al sentir sus manos sobre sus pechos acariciándolos tan suavemente y le regaló unos cuantos gemidos de puro placer y éxtasis. Ya estaba húmeda y preparada para la penetración así que no iba a permitir que Inuyasha lo demorara más. Con una fuerza hasta entonces desconocida para ella, lo empujó haciendo que se tumbara de espaldas sobre la manta y agarró su pene erecto. Lo masajeó durante unos instantes, sonriendo por los jadeos del hombre y luego lo puso en su entrada. Se frotó contra él sin llegar a la penetración y sonrió cuando el hombre intentó embestirla, desesperado por sentirla. Suspiró y entonces, se inclinó y le recibió en su interior.

Kagome comenzó a moverse en todas las direcciones: hacía arriba, hacía a bajo, hacía delante, hacía atrás… Inuyasha cuando sintió que no podía soportarlo, le agarró con ambas manos las caderas y marcó el ritmo convirtiéndolo en una deliciosa tortura para ambos. En una última y explosiva embestida ambos llegaron al clímax y gritaron extasiados.

Kagome se dejó caer sobre su torso completamente agotada y se refugió entre sus fuertes brazos. Le había echaba tanto de menos…

- ¡Dios mío! – reaccionó- ¡Shippo!

Ambos se incorporaron muy preocupados y dirigieron sus miradas hacía el corral. Suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron al niño tumbado sobre la colcha echándose una siesta. Estaban tan excitados que ni se habían acordado de que el pequeño estaba allí al lado. Era pequeño, no lo entendería y no se acordaría, pero igualmente no era adecuado.

- No debimos hacerlo… - murmuró Kagome.

- ¿Por qué?- le reprochó Inuyasha- ambos lo queríamos…

- Estoy casada…

- ¡Siempre pones eso de excusa! – exclamó- ¡divórciate y entonces no estará mal!

- Yo amo a mi marido… - mintió.

- ¡Mientes! – parecía que tratara de convencerse a sí mismo más que a ella- no podrías amar a ese desgraciado…

- Tampoco a un hombre con varias amantes…

Inuyasha no la entendió. ¿Un hombre con varias amantes? No podía estar hablando de él, las mujeres huían de él, no se le acercaban ni por dinero. ¿Estaría hablando de otro?, ¿se habría enamorado de otro?, ¿del libertino de Miroku tal vez? Por su bien, más le valía a Miroku no haberle puesto un solo dedo encima.

- ¿Estás hablando de Miroku?- gruñó.

- ¿A qué viene ahora mencionar a Miroku? – exclamó- estoy hablando de ti.

- Yo no tengo ninguna amante, Kagome.

- Claro, me habré equivocado entonces- le dio la espalda- primero me echas de la taberna quedándote solito con mi hermana y luego te encuentro besándote con una mujer en el sitio y a la hora en la que habías quedado conmigo…

- ¡No me gusta Ayame! – la hizo mirarle- y yo no he besado a ninguna mujer.

- Fue ayer, antes de que me desmayara en el pantano- le aseguró.

Inuyasha se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido el día anterior buscando lo que Kagome había asegurado hasta que se acordó de la visita de Kagura. Kagome no había llegado tarde, no había decidido faltar a la cita por el mal tiempo, ¡había llegado a tiempo de ver como otra mujer le besaba!

Se sentía como un imbécil. Kagome había corrido al pantano cuando le pilló con otra, era su culpa que hubiera estado a punto de morir.

- Yo, lo siento… - murmuró- Kagura es la hermana de Ayumi… vino a darme algo y me besó pero no hay nada entre nosotros.

- ¡Eso cuéntaselo a otra!

Kagome volvió a darle la espalda, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y comenzó a buscar con la mirada su ropa. No pensaba estar un solo minuto más cerca de él, en esa casa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mentirle?

Inuyasha estaba aterrorizado. Kagome se negaba a creerle, estaba celosa (cosa que le encantaba) pero eso sólo le perjudicaría.

- ¡Tienes que creerme!- exclamó- ¡No es nada para mí!

- No tengo por qué hacerlo…

- ¡Me tienes harto Kagome! – Inuyasha se levantó mientras se ponías el bóxer- te acuestas conmigo, eres dulce y tierna, incluso te vuelves seductora conmigo… - gruñó- pero a la más mínima dudas de mí. Nunca has confiado en mí, ¿verdad?

- No me has dado motivos para hacerlo…

Inuyasha perdió la paciencia e hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría por mucho tiempo. Levantó la mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara a Kagome. La mujer que se estaba levantando en esos momentos se tambaleó por la fuerza de la bofetada y cayó sentada en el suelo mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla sonrojada.

- Dijiste que nunca me golpearías…

Inuyasha miró la palma de su mano abierta sintiendo como unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus propias mejillas. Acaba de golpear a la mujer a la que amaba y ni siquiera su desconfianza era una excusa para lo que acababa de hacer.

- Kagome…

- ¡No te acerques a mí! – sollozó- todos me hacéis daño, ¡estoy harta!

Inuyasha dio un paso atrás y tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir un sollozo. Estaba llorando como un niño pequeño por lo que acaba de hacer y ella nunca volvería a quererle después de eso. No estaba seguro de que ella le hubiera querido alguna vez tan siquiera, pero después de eso, ya no querría saber nada de él.

- Siempre es igual… - murmuró Kagome- mi padre me pegaba, mi madrastra me obligó a dejar de estudiar, yo quería ser enfermera… - sollozó- Kouga no me dio otra opción que casarme con él y me sumió en la desgracia…y ahora tú…

- Kagome no quería…

- ¡Pero lo has hecho!

Inuyasha dejó caer los brazos a los costados y volvió la mirada hacía Shippo, el cual continuaba durmiendo como si nada estuviera ocurriendo. Por ese niño y por esa mujer haría cualquier cosa aunque ya no tendría valor para ellos. Lo había hecho sin pensar y le había causado mucho más sufrimiento que el dolor de un moratón en la cara, lo veía en sus ojos. Ella estaba profundamente dolida porque él precisamente le hubiera abofeteado y no era de extrañar. Tanto tiempo diciéndole que dejara a Kouga porque le golpeaba y ahora él…

- ¡Quiero irme a casa!

- Kagome…

- ¡No vuelvas a verme nunca! – le ordenó- no quiero volver a tener nada que ver contigo, ¿entiendes? – viendo que asentía- deja que me… ¡ay!

Kagome se llevó la mano al vientre al sentir un fuerte pinchazo y sollozó. Ni siquiera sabía si el niño que tenía en el vientre seguía vivo.

De repente fue alzada en brazos por Inuyasha. En principio iba a quejarse, pero le dolía demasiado como para hacerlo. Inuyasha la cargó en sus brazos para subir al piso de arriba y la dejó tumbada sobre su cama. Se apresuró a coger el teléfono para llamar a un médico.

- Podrás irte cuando un médico te revise- se llevó el teléfono al oído- sé que vas a tener un hijo mío, Kagome.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Miroku y Sango me lo dijeron- la interrumpió- no les culpes, ellos estaban muy preocupados por ti- le dio la espalda y comenzó a hablar por teléfono.

Kagome giró la cabeza hacía otro lado y cerró los ojos. Dejar a Inuyasha por segunda vez iba a ser más doloroso aunque probablemente el recuerdo de aquella bofetada la ayudaría a superarlo. Se alejaba de un hombre que la había golpeado no de un hombre maravilloso. Diez minutos después, aprovechando que Inuyasha la dejó sola en la habitación, comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿A quién intentaba engañar diciendo que se alejaba de un hombre que la golpeaba? Ella se había ganado esa bofetada por desconfiada, imprudente y celosa.

Continuará…


	21. Rechazo

_**Capítulo 21: Rechazo**_

Fue Houjo quien acudió a comprobar su estado. Pocos minutos antes de que llegara Inuyasha le dio una camisa suya para que se cubriera y una taza de chocolate caliente. Aún no se había terminado de beber el chocolate cuando llegó Houjo. El hombre sintiendo algo de vergüenza por ser Kagome de quien se trataba se puso los guantes y comprobó sus constantes, la tensión, su percepción…

Esa fue la parte fácil, la difícil fue observar su embarazo. Tragando fuerte llevó las manos a sus senos y comprobó que no tuviera ningún bulto y luego tal y como haría cualquier ginecólogo se puso entre sus piernas buscando saber el estado del feto. Unas pequeñas vibraciones en el vientre le indicaron que estaba perfectamente y que por fin podía sacar la mano. No se atrevía a volver a mirarla después de eso. Kagome siempre le había parecido una mujer hermosa, amable, generosa y estaba algo prendado de ella. Se encontraba en una encrucijada entre ella y su hermana, Ayame.

- Gracias Houjo- intentó agradecerle.

- No ha sido nada, Kagome.

Houjo comenzó a guardar el instrumental en un maletín de doctor e iba a marcharse, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. ¿Qué perdía por intentarlo? Lo peor que le podría pasar era que ella la rechazara.

- Kagome…

- ¿Sí?

Se giró y la miró con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Tú estás saliendo con Inuyasha?

- ¿Hug? – la pregunta le sorprendió- no… yo no salgo con Inuyasha…

- ¿En serio? – sonó bastante contento- es que no he podido evitar fijarme en que eres muy hermosa…- se rascó la cabeza- y ahora que te he visto des… - se interrumpió- quiero decir que… yo… - balbuceó.

- Menuda confesión más ridícula- se escuchó a su espalda- creo que va siendo hora de que te vayas, Houjo.

Houjo se encogió de hombros al escuchar a Inuyasha y tras hacerle una señal de despedida se dirigió hacía las escaleras, pero Inuyasha le agarró y le miró fijamente.

- No te vuelvas a acercar a ella- le murmuró- solo te he permitido ver su cuerpo porque era una emergencia.

Houjo asintió y bajó las escaleras para largarse cuanto antes. No le convenía en absoluto provocar la ira y los celos de Inuyasha. Era su jefe y también su amigo y sabía las consecuencias que podría acarrear el ponerle celoso. Se montón en su coche pero no arrancó hasta pasados unos largos minutos. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el volante, se revolvió el pelo con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Estaba hecho un lío. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez los dos nombres: Kagome y Ayame. Era muy fácil pensar que lo correcto sería ir a por Ayame pero no estaba nada satisfecho teniendo que dejar de lado a Kagome. ¡Quería tener a las dos!

…

- Parece que estáis ambos bien…

Kagome no le contestó. Se tumbó en la cama dándole la espalda, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al vientre bajo las mantas. No podía quedarse allí durante más tiempo o al volver Kouga la golpearía y en su estado no le convenía en absoluto recibir ningún golpe. Sacó las piernas de la cama, se levantó y al girarse descubrió que Inuyasha seguía allí parado, mirándola.

No pudo evitar fijarse en su cara de fracciones hermosas pero destrozadas por una cicatriz muy fea en la mejilla. No pudo evitar fijarse en lo endemoniadamente atractivo que era vistiera como vistiera. No pudo evitar fijarse en la forma tan especial que tenía ese hombre de mirarla, era como si ella fuera la única mujer de todo el mundo.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?

- Me voy a mi casa.

- ¿Crees que voy a dejar que te vayas con ese desgraciado? – le espetó- ¡no pienso permitir que te golpeo y menos en ese estado!

- ¡Estoy harta de que te metas en mi vida! - enrojeció por la furia- ya soy mayorcita para saber lo que tengo que hacer así que déjame en paz de una vez – intentó pasar a su lado – ¡no te soporto!

Quiso correr escaleras a bajo para poder alejarse de él lo máximo posible, pero él la agarró y la detuvo antes de que pudiera acercarse a la puerta tan siquiera. ¿Por qué demonios él tenía que ser tan fuerte y ella tan débil?

- Lo que llevas en el vientre no es sólo tuyo, tengo una responsabilidad.

- Pues te libero de esa responsabilidad- se soltó de un tirón- ¡lárgate de este maldito pueblo y déjame en paz! – sollozó- ¡las cosas me iban mejor cuando tú no estabas aquí!

- Eso es mentira-musitó el hombre.

¡Bastardo! ¿Qué demonios sabría él? No sabía nada de ella y se comportaba como si fuera el único que tenía razón. Estaba segura de que la vida de Inuyasha fue mucho más que dura, las marcas en su rostro lo demostraban pero él de pequeño tuvo el amor y el cariño de sus padres, lo sabía porque se lo había contado. Ella tuvo una madre que murió siendo muy pequeña, un padre que la golpeaba a la mínima, una madrastra que la odiaba y se dedicaba a castigarle y a robarle todo lo que amaba. Pero claro, la guinda del pastel la pusieron Kouga y él mismo. Uno la golpeaba y el otro sentía compasión por ella.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices a la cara? – le retó- ¿acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?

- ¿De qué?

- ¿De cómo miraste mi casa por ser tan pequeña y vieja?, ¿de cómo miras mi ropa?, ¿de cómo miras los juguetes viejos y usados de mi hijo?- se alejó más de él al ver que intentaba agarrarla- aunque quisiera ¿crees que podría estar con hombre que siente lástima por mí?

- Kagome no es…

Kagome no le escuchó, no quería oír nada más de los labios de aquel hombre. Ya había sufrido suficiente a manos de Kouga y de Inuyasha. Amar no era suficiente para alimentarse o vestirse y tampoco era suficiente para justificar una paliza o un acto de caridad. Le gustaría tanto poder coger a Shippo y marcharse de aquel maldito pueblo. Irse muy lejos de allí e iniciar una nueva vida.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, entró en el salón y comenzó a ponerse la ropa ya seca. Se estaba poniendo las medias negras cuando Inuyasha entró en el salón, en su busca.

- ¿Por qué demonios eres tan cabezota?- le espetó.

- Es curioso que me tú precisamente me digas eso- cogió su falda- no necesito ni tu dinero, ni tu compasión.

- ¡Yo te amo! – le repitió- es cierto que sentí lástima, pero es porque ese maldito no puede daros nada… - quiso convencerla- yo sí.

- Tú no eres mi marido, Shippo no es tu hijo y puede que éste tampoco sea tuyo.

- Pero si…

- Tú no eres el único hombre que se acuesta conmigo, recuerda que estoy casada- se coló el jersey por la cabeza- mi marido me reclama cuando lo desea.

Inuyasha miró hacía otro lado dolido por esas palabras. Él deseaba amarla, criar a Shippo y a el que estaba en camino aunque ninguno fuera suyo, darle todo lo que tenía, pero estaba claro que Kagome estaba tomándoselo como un acto de bondad más que como un acto de amor. Vio como ella se levantaba e iba a coger a Shippo sintiendo que el corazón cada vez le pesaba más y más.

- ¿De verdad quieres que me marche de tu vida, Kagome?

- Sí…

- Muy bien- le dio la espalda- cerraré la taberna y pondré en venta esta casa. Creo que en dos semanas estará todo arreglado y me podré ir… - casi se atragantó con sus palabras- me volveré a Boston, ya no seré ninguna molestia.

A Kagome se le encogió el corazón al escucharle, pero es justo lo que ella se había buscado. Además, era lo mejor para él, ¿no?

- Sólo pongo una condición, Kagome- la volvió a mirar- cuando tengas el bebé, volveré a comprobar si es mío y si ese es el caso, me permitirás verlo.

Era justo, ¿no? Ella sabía perfectamente que era de Inuyasha y que al volver él se daría cuenta, pero aún así prefería no decirlo todavía. Ya había intentado engañarle diciendo que era de Kouga y si reftificaba en ese momento quedaría como una mentirosa y una auténtica arpía por intentar ocultarlo.

- Podrás verlo si es tuyo…

- Bien- sonrió- adiós, Kagome.

Inuyasha comenzó a subir las escaleras a la espera de que ella se marchara sin tener que ver su partida. Tenía suficiente con saber que iban a separarse, no necesitaba además verla marchar.

Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos se puso las botas y el abrigo y cogió a Shippo. Le limpió la boca manchaba de chocolate y lo abrazó tiernamente. Shippo y el hijo de Inuyasha que iba a tener eran su única razón para vivir.

Salió de la casa, le echó un vistazo al porche y echó a andar al lado de la carretera. Si se lo pedía Inuyasha la llevaría en su todo terreno a casa, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Se limpió una vez más lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se encogió por el frío y metió a Shippo dentro de su abrigo para que él al menos no sufriera esa brisa tan helada. A penas se habían alejado de la casa de Inuyasha cuando escuchó la bocina de un coche tocando insistentemente. Al principio pensó que era Inuyasha, pero al darse la vuelta y ver otro todo terreno de color plateado supo que no era él. Se bajó la ventanilla de copiloto y un hombre le habló desde dentro.

- Señorita, hace mucho frío para andar sola por aquí- le dijo amablemente- ¿me permite llevarla?

Kagome en principio iba a rechazar la oferta, pero al percatarse de que Shippo también estaba con ella asintió y entró en el coche. La calefacción estaba puesta por lo que sacó a Shippo de su abrigo y los ató a ambos con el cinturón de seguridad.

- ¿Es su hijo? – le preguntó el hombre.

- Sí.

- Es una lástima que no tenga tus ojos, pero aún así. El verde esmeralda es bonito.

- Sí…

Kagome le dio un suave apretón a Shippo y se volvió para ver al hombre. Era el hombre más atractivo y más sexi que había visto en su vida y eso que aunque Inuyasha no destacara por su rostro tenía un cuerpo de infarto. La diferencia era que ese hombre sabía como vestir y se notaba que también sabía seducir. Eso le hacía más sexi.

Debía ser tan alto como Inuyasha a juzgar por su coronilla casi rozando el techo, tenía los hombros anchos indicando que estaba bien musculado, el cabello castaño ondulado recogido en una coleta alta, la tez muy blanca, unos ojos de un extraño color burdeos y los labios finos. Vestía ropa de marca y muy bien combinada.

- ¿Sería muy impertinente por mi parte preguntarle su nombre?

- No… - se sonrojó- me llamo Kagome ¿y usted?

- Naraku- la miró un instante- puede tutearme.

- Entonces tú a mí también- sonrió.

- Si me puedes decir dónde vives te dejo en la puerta, yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer por el momento.

Sabía que tenía que desconfiar, pero no parecía una mala persona y sería estúpido darle una dirección cercana a su casa, pero falsa. Le dio las indicaciones para llegar hasta su casa y se acomodó en el asiento observando el paisaje nevado.

- Me encanta la nieve- habló Naraku- me trae recuerdos…- sonrió- de pequeño hacía muñecos de nieve y ángeles pero eso era en mi país.

- Ya decía yo que estabas muy blanco para ser de aquí.

- Nací en Suiza.

- ¿Y cómo es que has venido hasta aquí?

- Supongo que en busca de mujeres hermosas- se encogió de hombros- de momento la única belleza que se me ha cruzado has sido tú y estás pillada.

Kagome se sonrojó intensamente y se encogió en su asiento. El hombre no le atraía, ni le llamaba especialmente la atención, pero a una chica le gustaba que de vez en cuando la elogiaran y sobre todo si se trataban de hombres tan impresionantes. Además, después de la pelea que acababa de tener con Inuyasha, necesitaba muchos elogios para levantar su ánimo.

Se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja con una mano y comenzó a divisar a lo lejos su barrio.

- Ya estamos llegando.

- Espero que te haya agradado mi compañía.

- Claro que sí.

- Puede que algún día te haga una visita si no te importa.

- Claro, pero avísame antes…

- Entonces dame tu número- señaló el cajón frente al siento de copiloto- ahí tienes una agenda y un bolígrafo.

Kagome abrió el cajón y sacó una agenda forrada de terciopelo rojo y una pluma de oro con el nombre de Naraku grabado.

- Yo no tengo teléfono, pero te dejo el de una amiga mía que vive en frente, solo tienes que preguntar por mí y vendrá a buscarme.

- Estupendo.

Naraku detuvo al todo terreno frente al jardín de la casa al llegar y se salió del coche. En ese intervalo de tiempo Kagome volvió a guardar la agenda y cuando iba a salir Naraku le había cogido a Shippo y le ofrecía la mano para bajar. Aceptó gustosamente su amabilidad y se dejó acompañar hasta el porche por aquel hombre tan encantador y educado. Quedaban muy pocos como él en el mundo.

- La próxima traeré un regalito para ti- le dijo a Shippo- y otro para tu bella mamá.

- No hace falta que…

Se interrumpió cuando Naraku le agarró la mano y besó el dorso galantemente. Era un hombre increíblemente seductor y atractivo. Parecía sacado de la portada de una revista y a la vez parecía el héroe de alguna novela romántica.

Se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció con su coche y luego entró en la casa vacía. Un completo desconocido tenía el teléfono de Sango y sabía dónde vivía, ¿es que se había vuelto loca al darle tanta información?

Continuará…


	22. Visita

_**Capítulo 22: Visita**_

Kagome sacó un paquete de galletas de la caja de madera y se quedó mirando todo el resto de comida que había en el interior de la misma caja. Hubiera dicho que no y sobre todo después de lo ocurrido entre Inuyasha y ella la semana anterior, pero cuando esa mañana Kikio le había traído las sobras de la taberna no pudo negarse. Necesitaba esa comida para alimentar a su hijo y para alimentarse ella durante el embarazo. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que la criatura que estaba gestando naciera sana y libre de deficiencias provocadas a su causa.

Abrió la caja de galletas de chocolate, sacó un par y se las dio a su hijo. Con ese par de galletas estaría entretenido hasta que hubiera terminado de prepararle el cola cao caliente que había empezado a tomar. Shippo cada vez crecía más y más, aprendía más palabras nuevas y comía más. La leche en polvo era cara pero darle las cuatro comidas del día lo era aún más. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando Inuyasha cerrara la taberna? Sin las sobras que le daba, no iba a poder alimentar a sus hijos en condiciones. Tal vez, lo mejor que podría hacer por el que estaba en camino, era entregárselo a Inuyasha. Él podría llevarlo a los mejores colegios, alimentarlo en condiciones, comprarle toda clase de juguetes…

Estaba calentando la leche mientras echaba el azúcar al biberón cuando alguien tocó a la puerta llamando su atención. Apagó el fuego, dejó la cuchara sobre la encimera y salió a abrir. Era Sango y parecía emocionada.

- Alguien ha llamado a mi casa preguntando por ti, está esperando a que contestes.

- Claro.

Kagome fue a la cocina, cogió a Shippo y salio junto a su amiga hacia su casa. ¿Quién la llamaría? Ojala no fuera su madrastra porque si no tenía dinero para comer, mucho menos lo tenía para ella.

- ¿Te ha dado su nombre?

- Sí, era un tal Naraku Tatewaki- contestó- ¿le conoces?

Kagome estuvo por detenerse pero no lo hizo para no preocupar a Sango, bastante había sufrido ya con su desaparición en la semana anterior. Además, tampoco estaba segura de que fuera motivo de preocupación. Se había puesto en lo peor sin saber por qué. Ella misma le había ofrecido a ese hombre la oportunidad de verla así que era normal que ocurriera eso, pero aún así le ponía nerviosa. ¿Y si era un asesino?, ¿o un ladrón?, ¿o un violador? Quería pensar que no pero después de tantos años sufriendo, había aprendido a mirar a todo los desconocidos con ojo crítico. No podía confiarse.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que eso debió pensarlo al darle su dirección y el número de su amiga. Había sido una estupidez por su parte y ojala no se hubiera equivocado y simplemente estuviera sufriendo alguna especie de paranoia.

Agarró el teléfono al llegar a la casa de Sango y contestó con la voz temblorosa por los nervios.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Qué agradable oír tu dulce voz, Kagome! – la halagó- ¿me recuerdas?

- Por supuesto- incluso por teléfono le sacaba los colores- ¿por qué me has llamado?

- Me gustaría disfrutar de tu compañía esta tarde si no es ningún problema…

- Claro… - ¿por qué no se inventaba nada?se suponía que desconfiaba de él- ¿a qué hora…?

- ¿Te parece a las seis?- le respondió con otra pregunta.

- Perfecto- vio la boca llena de chocolate de Shippo- te tengo que dejar. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego, preciosa.

Kagome dejó el teléfono en su lugar, se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de la bata y le limpió los morros a su hijo. Se había puesto hecho un asco con tanto chocolate.

- ¿Qué quería ese hombre, Kagome?

- Mmm… era para hacerme una visita- a ella no podía mentirle- es un conocido.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar la casa entonces?

Siempre que tenía visita Sango solía ayudarle a ordenar y limpiar todo para que pareciera un lugar habitable al menos. Kagome le dio un beso en la frente a Shippo y se volvió hacía ella.

- Te estaré esperando.

…..

Kagome metió la fregona en el cubo con agua y lejía, la escurrió y comenzó a pasarla sobre el suelo de madera. Gracias a la ayuda de su amiga la casa estaba quedando no solo limpia y ordenada sino que hasta coqueta. Seguiría siendo el hogar de una familia con claras dificultades financieras pero así al menos no daría la impresión de que estaba descuidada por culpa de Kouga.

Kagome, falta media hora para que llegue.

Kagome al escuchar a Sango levantó la vista para mirar el reloj de la pared descubriendo que tenía razón. Rápidamente terminó de fregar el suelo en esa zona y llevó el cubo con la fregona a la cocina. Mientras volvía al salón se fue desatando el delantal y se quedó con un vestido hasta las rodillas azul de encajes, bastante anticuado.

- Debí suponer que no tenías nada que ponerte…- sonrió- espera un momento.

Sango salió corriendo de la casa de Kagome hacía la suya y no fue hasta pasados diez minutos cuando volvió. Agarró el brazo de Kagome y la arrastró hasta su habitación.

- Ponte esto- le ofreció una bolsa.

Kagome metió las manos en la bolsa sacando unos piratas vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca con las bordes naranjas. No podía aceptar la ropa que Miroku le había regalado a su amiga, pero al ver su expresión supo que no iba a permitirle salir hasta ponérselo. Además, siempre había deseado utilizar algo como eso pero nunca se había atrevido ya fuera por sus padres o por Kouga. Por primera vez, exceptuando su uniforme de la taberna, utilizaría algo muy ajustado.

Se puso la ropa y tras peinarse y darse una ligera capa de maquillaje salió con su amiga al porche. Justo en ese instante Naraku bajaba de su todo terreno. Odiaba admitirlo pero se le veía muy guapo vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa de manga larga blanca.

- No me dijiste que estaba tan bueno y que era rico- le dio un codazo- te hubiera traído algo más sexi.

- No estoy ligando, recuerda que estoy casada.

- Cierto- coincidió- además te liarías con Inuyasha de nuevo antes que con este, ¿no?

- ¡Inuyasha es tema prohibido!

- ¿Qué pasa con Inuyasha?

Kagome y Sango dieron un brinco al escuchar la suave voz de Naraku preguntando aquello y se volvieron hacía el apuesto hombre.

- ¡No es nadie! – exclamaron las dos a la vez.

Naraku asintió lentamente y les sonrió a ambas.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy- Sango bajó las escaleras de un salto- siento no presentarme- se dio un golpecito en la cabeza- pero he dejado solas a mis hijas.

Sango salió literalmente corriendo hacía su casa. Kagome tras darle un abrazo a Naraku a modo de bienvenida le invitó a pasar a la casa y le sirvió algo de té sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a Inuyasha. ¿Le estaba traicionando? Ella sólo pretendía tomar un té con una persona que le parecía agradable. Aún así, no pudo evitar pensar que llevaba en su vientre a un hijo suyo y le había dejado y ahora estaba con otro hombre, ¿eso estaba bien?

- ¿Te sientes bien, Kagome?

- ¿Hug?

- Te veo algo ausente…

- No es nada.

Kagome dejó sobre la mesa la tetera y volvió a la cocina en busca de la bandeja con pastas. Se había salido un poco del presupuesto al comprar esas pastas, pero un día era un día, ¿no? Además, tenía pensado amortizarlocon unos encargos que le habían hecho.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa del salón y cogió una pasta para luego dársela a Shippo.

- ¿Quién es ese tal Inuyasha?

Kagome se quedó sin habla. Se lo contaría, pero era tan doloroso…

- Es que yo conozco a un Inuyasha- dio un sorbo de su taza de té- sólo quería saber si era el mismo.

Kagome se encogió de hombros ante su mirada y la amenaza inminente que escuchó en el tono de su voz. No sabía por qué pero tenía la sensación de que no debía hablarle de Inuyasha a ese hombre por nada del mundo. Su salvación ante la extraña pregunta llegó cuando Shippo quiso llamar su atención.

Como cualquier madre haría se levantó de la silla y fue a coger a su hijo sin saber que tanto la mirada como los pensamientos de Naraku estaban fijos en ella.

- ¿Y qué has hecho durante toda la semana, Naraku?

- Turismo.

- ¿Durante una semana? – preguntó sorprendida- en esto pueblo no hay mucho que ver…

- He hecho otra clase de turismo.

Kagome pensó que sólo había dos opciones: ella lo había pillado mal o ese hombre había estado gozando de los favores de varias mujeres durante toda la semana.

Sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta de que estaba delirando y se sentó con su hijo sobre el regazo. Le hizo gracia ver como Shippo estiraba los brazos regordetes intentando coger las pastas.

- Aún no me lo has dicho, ¿a qué Inuyasha conoces tú?

Otra vez esa mirada y esa voz, le estaba empezando a dar miedo.

- Yo…

La puerta se abrió chocando contra la pared y entró Kouga en la casa. Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta, Naraku lo miró con asco. No esperaba que Kouga volviera tan pronto y menos cuando le dijo que se iba a el pueblo vecino a hacer un encargo.

- Ya he vuelto, mujer- miró a Naraku- ¿y este quién es?

- Es Naraku, un amigo.

- ¿Y qué hace el todo terreno del tullido aparcado allí en frente?

- ¿Qué?

¿Inuyasha estaba ahí fuera? Kagome juntó las manos rezando en silencio porque no fuera Inuyasha o que no se dirigiera allí.

- Ese es mi coche- le contestó Naraku- ¿quién es el tullido?

- Es un tabernero llamado Inuyasha.

Naraku sonrió satisfecho al escuchar su respuesta y se volvió hacía Kagome dándole a entender que ya tenía contestada su pregunta. Instantes después Naraku se levantó del sitio y tras darle la mano a Kouga le hizo un gesto a Kagome para que fuera a despedirse de él.

Kagome dejó a Shippo en la cuna y salió de la casa junto a Naraku descubriendo de esa manera que comenzaba a llover. Sí que debía estar nerviosa para no haberse dado cuenta cuando vio a Kouga empapado.

- Voy a por un paraguas…

- No hace falta- la retuvo agarrándole el brazo- no me mojaré mucho.

Kagome asintió y se volvió hacía él.

- ¿Por casualidad tú eres la amante de Inuyasha? – se llevó una mano al interior de la chaqueta- he oído por ahí que hay una mujer a la que ama muchísimo.

Kagome dio un paso atrás al escucharle chocando con su marido, el cual estaba de repente justo detrás de ella. ¿Cuándo había salido? Y lo más importante, ¿a cuál de los dos iba a ayudar?

- Kouga…

- ¿Qué quieres de mi mujer?

- ¿En serio vas a defender a una mujer que te está engañando con otro?- mostró un pedazo de una pistola- al principio quise creer que no eras tú…

Kouga estaba temblando tanto como ella al ver la pistola en las manos de aquel hombre con mirada de psicópata. ¿Iba a dispararles o simplemente se estaba tirando un farol?

- Me gustabas y mucho y tenía otra clase de planes para ti… - enfundó la pistola- fue una pena descubrir que eras tú…

Kouga agarró a Kagome y tiró de ella hacía fuera. Si se daban prisa huyendo podrían confundirlo con la lluvia y lograr esconderse en algún lugar seguro. De repente Kagome paró en seco y le miró suplicante.

- Shippo…

Kouga comprendió que el niño aún estaba en la casa y se dio la vuelta, pero Naraku ya bajaba las escaleras y apuntaba a Kagome.

- Tiene que haber otra manera de solucionar esto- le imploró Kouga.

- No lo creo- so rió- la única manera es matándola a ella y haciendo que mi querido amigo Inuyasha se retuerza de dolor por segunda vez o tal vez tercera… ¿Kikio cuenta?

- ¡Maldito!

Ahora se daba cuenta. Ese era el hombre que torturó a Kikio hasta dejarla medio muerta, era quien juró amarla, era quien mató a Ayumi. Ese maldito desgraciado venía a hacerle más daño a Inuyasha, ¿cómo había podido fiarse de él?

Miró a Kouga, volvió la mirada hacía la puerta de la casa, y después hacía Naraku quien acaba de apretar el gatillo. El sonido de la bala cortando el viento atravesó el de la lluvia e impactó en la persona que se interpuso entre ellos.

- ¡KOUGA!

Continuará…


	23. Odio

_**Capítulo 23: Odio**_

El sonido de la bala cortando el viento atravesó el de la lluvia e impactó en la persona que se interpuso entre ellos.

- ¡KOUGA!

Todo ocurrió muy despacio, como si fuera a cámara lenta y ellos unos actores. Kagome estaba a punto de recibir un balazo en el pecho y de repente el cuerpo de Kouga se interpuso entre ella y la bala, recibiendo el golpe. Cuando terminó de gritar su nombre, Kouga ya había caído al suelo, pero se le hizo excesivamente lenta la caída. Pudo ver horrorizada como él iba cayendo a la vez que sonaba un grito desgarrador que surgía de lo más hondo de su pecho. Un grito que demostraba el dolor que en verdad estaba sintiendo.

Como alma que llevaba el diablo corrió hacia su marido y se arrodilló a su lado. Con las manos temblorosas le levantó la cabeza y poco a poco lo fue incorporando hasta dejarlo medio sentado y apoyado sobre su pecho. Estaba llorando, después de todo lo ocurrido, de las palizas, los desprecios, la pobreza… estaba llorando por él. Porque había dado su vida por ella.

- Kouga… - le acarició la cara- ¿Kouga?

Kouga abrió los ojos durante unos instantes dándole a entender que aún estaba vivo aunque la herida en su pecho cada vez perdía más y más sangre. Kagome le acarició el rostro y luego bajó la mano hasta su pecho, sobre la herida, tratando de retener la hemorragia inútilmente.

- Es una pena- rió- el no tenía nada que ver con esto.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y aún con los ojos llorosos le miró con toda la furia y el odio con los que nunca había mirado a nadie. El muy bastardo había pretendido matarla y después se reía de haber herido de muerte a su marido. ¿Quién se creía que era para matar a cualquier persona?, ¿qué derecho tenía a juzgarlos?

- Tú deberías ser la única muerta- hizo una mueca- y si ese enano no deja de llorar, le mataré después de ti…

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par y a través de la lluvia escuchó los llantos de Shippo llamándola una y otra vez. Su vida no tenía ninguna importancia en comparación con la de su hijo. Quería vivir por él, para protegerle y criarle y también quería vivir por el otro que estaba gestando pero si su vida podía salvar la de ellos, que así fuera.

- Shippo…

- Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte, Kagome.

Naraku los rodeó a ambos y se situó a su espalda a menos de medio metro de ella. Extendió el brazo, apuntó a la sien de Kagome y…

- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!

Instantes después se escuchó un alarido de Naraku y cayó desplomado en el suelo junto a ella. La sangre roja, espesa procedente de la sien del hombre, comenzó a cubrirle la cara. Kagome levantó la vista buscando al autor de semejante cosa, encontrándose a Miroku con un bate de béisbol en las manos.

- ¿Miroku?

A penas pudo reaccionar cuando Sango se lanzó a su cuello y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que comenzara a asfixiarse. Descubriendo el fallo en su abrazo Sango la soltó y se volvió hacía Kouga tratando de reprimir los sollozos. Al escuchar el disparo desde su casa se asomaron a la ventana y descubrieron lo que estaba aconteciendo en la casa de su mejor amiga. Miroku había agarrado un bate de béisbol y estaba completamente decidido a reventarle la cabeza a la supuesta visita de su amiga. Ella, por su parte, se había guardado un cuchillo de cocina en el cinturón del pantalón. No le vendría de más tener esa arma por si ella misma tenía la oportunidad y el placer de clavársela a ese maldito hijo de puta.

- Kagome, ¿qué ha…? -sacudió la cabeza- ¿quién es él? – señaló el cuerpo inerte de Naraku- ¿por qué demonios ha hecho esto?

- Es el hombre que mató a Ayumi…

- ¿Ayumi?

- Era la prometida de Inuyasha… - murmuró débilmente- también es quien torturó a Kikio…

Sango se llevó una mano a la boca, recordando la historia de Kikio, y comenzó a llorar más fuerte pensando en el cruel hombre que estaba tendido en el césped de la casa de su mejor amiga. Era una suerte que hubiera estado en casa para poder ir en su ayuda porque si no los habría matado a ambos a sangre fría, en mitad del vecindario.

- ¿Por qué ha venido a por ti?

- Dijo que eso le haría daño a Inuyasha…

Sango se levantó del suelo decidida a ir a buscar a Inuyasha y a todos los demás cocineros de la taberna. Sólo ellos sabrían qué hacer con ese maldito bastardo.

- Miroku, voy a buscar a Inuyasha a la taberna.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ellos sabrán qué hacer! – exclamó- tú quédate y asegúrate de que ese desgraciado no huye- miró a Kagome- y no dejes que haga ninguna locura…

Miroku asintió comprendiendo lo delicada que era la situación y se quedó mirando como su esposa se alejaba corriendo por la acera. Ojala no hubiera ningún secuaz de ese bastardo esperando al otro lado de la calle. Si Sango se hacía el más mínimo rasguño por su culpa, lo mataría sin esperar a Inuyasha.

Volvió la vista hacía Naraku asegurándose de que continuase inconsciente y luego miró desolado a Kagome. Ella abrazaba a su marido mientras unas gruesas lágrimas surcaban su hermoso rostro. Nunca la había visto tan desolada y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que apreciaba mucho más la amistad de la joven que cualquier romance con ella. Kagome era mucho más que un revolcón de una noche, Kagome era la mejor amiga de su esposa y probablemente, la mejor amiga que nadie podría tener nunca. Tenía mucha suerte de conocerla.

- Kagome…

- Kouga… - le apretó la herida notando que se desangraba más- ya verás como te salvas…

- No…- lo negó- no me voy a salvar…

- ¡No digas eso!

- Y me lo merezco… - tosió- te he tratado tan mal…

Kagome cerró los ojos con fuerza permitiendo que algunas lágrimas más resbalaran por sus mejillas y apoyó su frente contra la de Kouga, brindándole de esa manera un apoyo mayor. Tantos años deseando que al dejara en paz y ahora que él iba a morir dejándola, no quería. No deseaba que Kouga se fuera de esa forma. A pesar de todo lo acontecido entre ellos, de todo el sufrimiento y la desdicha, no le deseaba la muerte.

- Lo siento, Kagome…

- ¿Qué sientes Kouga?

- No haber sido lo que tú merecías… no haber sido un buen marido… ni un buen padre…

Kagome hubiese querido negarlo y convencerle de que no fue tan malo, pero sería una gran mentira y ambos lo sabían. Kouga la había hecho más desgraciada de lo que ya era antes de que se casaran y eso no era ningún secreto. Tampoco fue el padre ejemplar que podía esperarse y entonces, se percató de que era su oportunidad para satisfacer su curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué, Kouga? – le exigió saber- ¿por qué me golpeabas?, ¿por qué ignorabas a tu hijo?

- Mi padre siempre me dijo que debía ser como él…

Ese maldito cabrón. Kagome sintió ganas de escupir al recordar al asqueroso del padre de Kouga, un hombre cien veces peor que su propio padre. Cuando Kouga se lo presentó la miró con absoluto descaro y hasta tuvo la osadía de tocarle el trasero e intentar acariciarle los senos. Además, aunque sólo fuera un rumor, cuando tenía quince años (antes de conocer a Kouga) le llegó a los oídos que su padre había matado a la madre a golpes.

La confesión de Kouga solo probaba que era cierto, él era lo que su padre había hecho de él y aunque eso no le justificaba, le ayudaba a entenderle. Por primera vez en su vida, entendía a Kouga.

- Aquella vez, cuando me dijiste que querías cambiar… ¡no era mentira! – exclamó- fue tu padre, ¿verdad?

- -Lo siento, Kagome…

Tu padre te prohibió hacerlo…

- Siempre he temido a mi padre, Kagome y de pequeño estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para librarme de sus palizas… - apretó los puños- robé a mucha gente, pegué a muchos niños, hice algunas estafas… - sollozó- le tenía tanto miedo…

- Pero eso ya pasó, Kouga- le aseguró- tu padre ya está acabado…

- ¿Cómo pude hacerle caso? - fue levantando lentamente una mano- tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca… - escupió algo de sangre- y yo he permitido que te fueras marchitando…

Kagome comenzó a sollozar más fuerte y se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a él. Ahora por fin lo comprendía todo. Por fin sabía por qué cambio aquel maravilloso Kouga con el que estuvo de novia, ahora reconocía aquella mirada melancólica con la que solía observar sus moratones, por fin comprendía por qué Kouga había hecho varias veces amago de coger a Shippo. Su padre había destrozado toda su vida y su sombra le había perseguido hasta el día de su muerte.

Costara lo que costase iba a presentarte en casa del desgraciado del padre de Kouga e iba hacerle lamentar todo el dolor que le causó a Kouga y a ella indirectamente.

- ¡Oh, Kouga! – le dio un suave beso en los labios- te perdono… te lo perdono todo porque sé que de verdad lo sientes…

- Kagome… - lágrimas cada vez más gruesas surcaron su rostro- aunque no lo creas te amo muchísimo…

- Kouga…

- Pero sé que tú quieres al tullido… quiero decir, Inuyasha… - sonrió- se ha ganado mi respeto sólo por darte lo que yo no fui capaz…

- Yo…

- ¡Malditos!

Miroku dejó de observar la tierna escena entre Kagome y Kouga y se volvió con el bate en alto dispuesto a golpear de nuevo a ese tal Naraku si hacía falta. El maldito desgraciado ya comenzaba a moverse y parecía haber recuperado por completo la consciencia. Teniendo en cuenta el golpe que le dio debería haber estado inconsciente durante horas, pero aquella maldita lluvia le devolvía la consciencia a cualquiera.

- ¡Miroku!- exclamó Kagome.

- Tranquila, volveré a hacerlo si hace falta- le aseguró- y esta vez le abriré la cabeza.

No hizo falta. Un disparo cortó el aire llamando la atención tanto de Kagome y un Kouga moribundo como de Miroku y Naraku. En la calle, tras la vaya estaban puestos en hilera Inuyasha, Sango, Kikio, Tottosai, Houjo, Ayame y el resto de los cocineros. Exceptuando a Sango y a Ayame todos llevaban armas en la mano y buscaban la oportunidad para volarle la cabeza a ese desgraciado. Todos le procesaban un profundo odio, todos tenían una cuenta pendiente con él y todos deseaban vengarse por haberse acercado a Kagome.

- Vaya, Inuyasha… - Naraku consiguió sentarse en el suelo- ¿has venido a ver el espectáculo?

- Aléjate de ella- dijo impasible.

- Es muy mona la verdad… has tenido mejor gusto que la otra vez- sonrió- ¡pero si también está mi querida Kikio!

- ¡Bastardo!

Kikio iba a dispararle, pero Inuyasha puso un brazo delante de ella y la retuvo.

- ¿Tú mataste a Myoga?

- Tan agudo como siempre… - metió la mano en la chaqueta y al instante todas las armas le apuntaron a él- tranquilos, solo iba a coger esto…

Todos vieron como sacaba una pequeña cartera negra y lo miraron con incipiente desconfianza. Naraku lanzó la cartera a los pies de Inuyasha y esperó a que mirara en el interior. Inuyasha se inclinó, cogió la cartera y la abrió. Dentro había un documento en el que decía que Myoga era una gente expulsado de su misma organización. Un agente corrupto que había dedicado el resto de sus años a lucrarse con negocios ilegales.

- Era una amenaza aunque suministrara armas a mi país- rió- al parecer pillaste la indirecta cuando lo lancé al río.

- Naraku lo voy a decir una única vez- le aseguró- levántate con los brazos en alto y ven hacía aquí.

- ¿Para que me fusiles?, ¿estás loco? – exclamó- estando tan seguro junto a la preciosa Kagome y su querido marido moribundo, ¿crees que voy a moverme de aquí?

- Te dispararé igual.

- Sabes perfectamente que no correrás el riesgo de que yo sea lo bastante rápido como para apartarme y que esta preciosidad- la señaló- se lleve el balazo en la cabeza.

Inuyasha rechinó los dientes sabiendo que Naraku lo estaba acorralando y bajó el arma, dejando de apuntarle al igual que los demás cocineros. Ni siquiera Kikio iba a arriesgarse tanto por la venganza. Pero tampoco hizo falta.

Miroku levantó el bate y le dio a Naraku con todas sus fuerzas apartándolo de Kagome y de Kouga para que Inuyasha y los demás pudieran llegar hasta él.

- Ni se os ocurra matarlo delante de mi mujer y de mis hijas- señaló a su casa donde sus hijas observaban desde la ventana.

Inuyasha asintió sabiendo que no era lo más adecuado y ordenó a unos cuantos cocineros que lo encadenaran. Se ocuparían de ese desgraciado más tarde, en la intimidad de la taberna vacia y con la ayuda de sus antiguos superiores, a quienes habían llamado.

Intentó acercarse a Kagome pero los llantos de Shippo lo distrajeron. Kikio fue mucho más rápida que él al reaccionar y se metió en la casa en busca del niño. Segundos después ya no se escuchaba absolutamente nada y Kikio salió con Shippo en brazos.

- ¡El niño está bien!

Inuyasha sintió un alivio inmenso en su pecho y se volvió de nuevo hacía Kagome y Kouga. La escena de ellos dos abrazados, le ponía celoso pero no tenía ningún derecho a decir nada.

- No tengo mucho que dejarte en herencia… ¿qué va a pasaros?

- No tendrás que preocuparte porque no vas a mo…

-Shhhhhhh- le puso un dedo en los labios- ya me estoy muriendo Kagome…

No…

- Escúchame atentamente- le hizo acercar la oreja para susurrárselo- en el banco hay cientocincuenta dólares en la cuenta corriente, pero tengo otra cuenta… se llama como nuestro hijo…

- ¿Qué hay en esa cuenta?

- Hay diezmil dólares.

- ¡Dios mío!

Kagome no pudo evitar exclamar aquello en alto y apartarse para mirarle asombrada. Cuando todo el mundo dejó de mirarles a cuenta de su fuerte exclamación, se encogió de nuevo y siguió escuchando.

- Me tocó la lotería hace un mes y quería guardar eso para cuando nos viniera alguna mala racha… - le acarició el cabello- la contraseña es tu nombre…

- Yo…

- Úsalo para convertirte en enfermera, tu gran sueño y será suficiente para que viváis mientras estudias.

- Yo no…

- Hazlo- le insistió- y luego podrás trabajar en lo que te gusta y darle todo lo que siempre has querido darle a nuestro hijo.

Kagome comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se abrazó a él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Suspiró cuando sintió que él también la abrazaba y comenzó a rezar por él y porque Dios le hubiera perdonado todos sus pecados aunque estaba segura de que lo haría. Si ella le había perdonado, Dios también lo haría y le mandaría al cielo.

De repente los fuertes brazos de Kouga alrededor de su cuerpo cayeron inertes a los lados y su cabeza cayó hacía atrás. Kagome se apartó un poco viendo su tez cada vez más pálida y sus ojos aún abiertos observando nada en particular.

- Kouga… - le bajó los párpados- Kouga… ¡Kouga!

Sintió que alguien la apartaba de él y la elevaba en el aire hasta dejarla abrazada a un fuerte pecho que reconoció. Horrorizada se bajó tropezando al dar el primer paso y apartó sus manos de ella.

- ¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA! – le acusó- ¡DESDE QUE TÚ LLEGASTE AL PUEBLO MI VIDA HA IDO A PEOR!

Kagome sin poder reprimir la rabia se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha y comenzó a darle puñetazos en el pecho. Él era muchísimo más fuerte que ella, lo sabía pero no por ello iba a encogerse. Estaba harta de encogerse y por primera vez sacaría todo su genio.

- Kagome…

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!, ¡KOUGA HA MUERTO POR TU CULPA! – volvió a acusarle- ¡Y NOS HABRÍA MATADO TAMBIÉN A SHIPPO Y A MÍ PARA LLEGAR HASTA TI!

- Kagome tienes que calmarte…

- ¡ERES LO PEOR!

Kagome dejó de darle puñetazos en el pecho y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara tratando de reprimir los sollozos mientras que cada vez lloraba más fuerte y comenzó a temblar violentamente.

- Houjo dale un calmante o algo- le ordenó Inuyasha- le va a dar un ataque.

Inuyasha quiso arrodillarse ante ella, abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero ella le rechazaría y le odiaría más aún. Tenía toda la razón del mundo al acusarle de la muerte de Kouga y de todo lo que estaba sufriendo y lo único bueno que encontró al hecho de haber estado en el pueblo todavía, fue el hecho de poder salvarle la vida.

Houjo se inclinó junto a Kagome con un vaso de agua y una pastilla, ella le dio un manotazo tirando el vaso y le miró furiosa.

- Aléjate de mí- murmuró bajito pero amenazante.

Los cocineros comenzaron a meter a Kouga dentro de una funda negra de plástico mientras que Kikio buscaba la manera de conseguir que el niño se durmiera. Por otro lado, Sango observaba a su amiga sin saber cómo consolarla y Miroku lanzaba lejos el bate de béisbol y se miraba las manos como si hubiera matado a alguien.

- Kagome, el bebé… - intentó persuadirla- no es bueno para el bebé que estés bajo la lluvia…

- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a mencionar al bebé- por fin le miró- ¡sí, es tuyo pero nunca lo vas a ver porque yo no lo permitiré! – sollozó.

- Kagome… - le suplicó.

- ¡No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre!

Justo cuando Inuyasha comenzaba a perder la paciencia y estaba a punto de zarandearla hasta que retirara lo dicho, Sango agarró a Kagome y la comenzó a levantar. Miroku se fue a ayudar a Sango y entre ambos la fueron arrastrando al interior de la casa, pero Kagome apartó a Miroku de un codazo y se dirigió una última vez hacía Inuyasha.

- Te odio.

Continuará…


	24. Cuenta pendiente

_**Capítulo 24: Cuenta pendiente**_

Kagome había despertado mucho más calmada a la mañana siguiente. A penas había podido dormir un par de horas seguidas y ese logro solo podía atribuírselo a las cientos de lágrimas que soltó a lo largo de la noche. Al principio estuvieron en su casa haciéndole compañía, pero cuando Miroku y Sango recordaron que tenían unas hijas en casa a las que consolar cogieron a Kagome y a Shippo y se los llevaron con ellos. Ninguno de los dos había querido dejarla sola con el niño durante la larga noche que le esperaba y aunque estuviera tan silenciosa y decaída, se lo agradecía.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo Kagome fue ir a su casa a ducharse y comenzar a buscar cajas de cartón de los materiales de su marido. Tendría que meter toda su ropa ahí dentro y tal vez donarla a alguna iglesia. Le hacía daño abrir el armario y ver su ropa, le hacía daño la idea de que Kouga hubiera muerto por su culpa y sobre todo le dolía descurbrir que Kouga no era culpable.

Estaba dejando la ropa de Kouga sobre la cama cuando Sango entró en la habitación. Vestía con unos vaqueros gastados y una blusa blanca y tenía unas ojeras tan pronunciadas como las suyas propias. Debía de haber pasado tan mala noche como ella.

- ¿Qué haces, Kagome?

- Voy a donar la ropa de Kouga…

- ¿Te ayudo a seleccionar la que esté en mejor estado?

Kagome asintió en silencio y le hizo sitio a Sango. Entre las dos mujeres apartaron las camisas y los pantalones en mejor estado y pusieron la ropa más vieja en otra caja para tirarla. Quería dar lo máximo posible a la iglesia pero tampoco iba a darles ropa en mal estado. Intentaría darle lo mejor.

- Miroku ya ha hablado con la funeraria… - murmuró Sango- esta tarde será la misa y mañana el entierro.

- ¿Cuánto vale?- preguntó pensando en el dinero que Kouga le dejó.

- No tienes que pagar nada, Kagome- Sango agarró una camisa- Inuyasha lo ha cubierto todo.

- ¡No!- exclamó horrorizada.

Inuyasha no podía pagar el funeral de Kouga, no podía tener ese gesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo?

- Déjale que lo haga, Kagome- comenzó a atarle los botones a la camisa- él se siente muy mal por lo ocurrido y ha querido hacerse cargo de los gastos.

- No tiene que…

- Dale un respiro- dejó de doblar la camisa- Inuyasha se va a marchar sólo para que tú seas feliz. Él piensa que es el culpable de todos tus males y quiere alejarse…

- ¡Él es el culpable de todo!

Claro que lo era. Su relación con Kouga empeoró desde que él llegó al pueblo porque ella fue tan idiota como para fijarse en él y la muerte de Kouga también era culpa suya, bueno, de los dos. Kouga se interpuso entre la bala y ella para salvarle la vida pero esa escena nunca hubiera acontecido si Inuyasha no hubiera ido al pueblo. Él tenía que ser el culpable de todo.

- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA Y AMBAS LO SABEMOS!

Sango estaba más sorprendida que Kagome por haber gritado de esa forma. Nunca le había levantado la voz a su amiga a no ser que estuvieran de cachondeo.

- Kagome…

- Deberías irte.

Sango perdió la paciencia. Estaba harta del rechazo de Kagome, estaba harta de su manera de encogerse cada vez que tenía una problema, estaba harta de ese estado de letargo en el que se encontraba, harta de que buscara culpables en lugar de soluciones… ¡estaba harta de todo!

Rompió la distancia entre las dos, levantó la mano con la palma abierta y le propinó una fuerte bofetada.

- ¡Despierta de una vez, Kagome! – le ordenó- no puedes echarte atrás cada vez que algo se interpone en tu camino. ¡Tienes que luchar! – exclamó- Sabes a la perfección que Inuyasha sólo es culpable de haberte robado el corazón- se llevó una mano al pecho- ¿tanto te molesta que un hombre te ame tanto como te ama él?, ¿en serio estás dispuesta a dejar que se marche?

Su silencio se lo dijo todo. Sango se apartó de ella con lágrimas en los ojos y se marchó corriendo a su casa cabreada con su mejor amiga. Quería muchísimo a Kagome, pero no podía soportar que siempre fuera de víctima. Era bien cierto que Kagome había sido víctima de muchas cosas pero eso no significaba que tuviera que actuar siempre de esa forma.

Kagome se sentó en la cama, se llevó una mano a la mejilla abofeteada y comenzó a sollozar. Sango tenía razón como de costumbre, pero ella era demasiado cobarde. Era cobarde incluso para admitirlo ante ella.

- ¡Mamá!

Kagome se levantó de la cama de un salto, olvidando por completo la bofetada que había recibido, y corrió hacía el salón en busca de su hijo. Shippo había tirado una pelota fuera de su corral y quería recuperarla. Con una sonrisa en la cara le devolvió la pelota a Shippo y observó el salón por entero. Por primera vez desde que adquirieron esa casa, el salón estaba completamente ordenado y limpio.

_- ¿Qué te parece esta casa, Kagome?_

_Kagome subió las escaleras hasta el porche y entró por la puerta que Kouga mantenía abierta para ella. No era una casa grande y muchos menos nueva o elegante, pero era lo único que podían conseguir con el poco dinero que disponían._

_- ¿Es bonita?- quiso consolarle._

_- No es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? – suspiró- siento poder daros solo esto…_

_Kagome se llevó la mano al abultado vientre de cinco meses, buscando los latidos de su hijo. Su embarazo fue mucho más que inesperado y no deseado pero después de cinco meses gestando a su hijo, no podía estar más contenta. Deseaba tener a ese niño, ser madre._

_- Nos bastará- sonrió- sólo necesita una buena mano de pintura y algo de limpieza._

_- Yo haré algunos muebles nuevos- le aseguró- y si algún día tenemos más hijos construiré un segundo piso._

_- Eso valdrá mucho dinero y te costará mucho trabajo- le dijo preocupada._

_- Tranquila, tengo un amigo que me dará los materiales a mitad de precio o puede que alguno caiga gratis y todo- le guiñó el ojo._

_Kagome sonrió encantada. Era cierto que no esperaba acabar casándose con Kouga, pero estaba segura de que se acabaría enamorando de él. ¿Quién no podía enamorarse de un chico tan dulce y encantador?_

Aquellos muebles nunca llegaron, nunca volvió a mencionar la construcción de un segundo piso y no se acabó enamorando de él. Pero la culpa no fue de Kouga, la culpa fue del desgraciado de su padre. Llevaba mucho tiempo buscando culpables pero ninguno de ellos había sido el auténtico. El culpable que de verdad buscaba era el padre de Kouga y ella misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Apretó los puños a los costados, frunció el ceño y le rechinaron los dientes sintiéndose furiosa con aquel maldito desgraciado. Por primera vez en unos cuantos años le volvió el valor que tanto había añorado.

Abrió la cómoda, sacó sus zapatos y tras ponérselos cogió a Shippo y salió de la casa.

…..

Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre su sillón favorito y observó toda la casa. No la iba a vender porque quería venirse de vez en cuando y observar a escondidas a Kagome y a su futuro hijo. De esa manera no les haría ningún daño, ¿no?

Recordó con nostalgia la primera vez que Kagome estuvo en su casa, cuando le dio de mamar a su hijo y estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor en el mismo sillón en el que estaba sentado. Recordó cuando ella le buscó por la noche y él la correspondió tal y como había deseado desde la primera vez que la vio. Recordó el miedo que había pasado cuando una Kagome fría e inerte estaba tumbada sobre una manta bajo su cuerpo, en ese mismo salón. También recordó como ella le había negado a su hijo para más tarde echarle en cara que nunca le permitiría acercarse a él. Lo que más le dolía, era que en el fondo sabía que se merecía todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

TOC TOC

- ¡Está abierto!

Las bisagras chirriaron al abrirse la puerta e instantes después se escucharon unos pasos. Sin verla supo que se trataba de Kikio por la ligereza que se notaba en unos pasos y el peso que detonaban otros.

- Naraku ya está en prisión.

Inuyasha asintió satisfecho y echó la cabeza hacía atrás buscando relajarse. Ese maldito desgraciado iba a pagar por fin por todo. Pagaría por la violación y el asesinato de Ayumi, pagaría por haber sometido a Kikio a aquellas terribles torturas y finalmente, pagaría por haber intentado llegar hasta él dañando a Kagome. Sí, iba a llevarse justo lo que merecía y aún daba gracias porque en Estados Unidos estuviera permitida la pena de muerta.

- Inuyasha… - Kikio se sentó junto a él- ¿es necesario que nos vayamos?

- Ella me quiere lejos… - murmuró- vosotros no tenéis por qué iros.

- Nos iremos contigo, Inuyasha- le aseguró- pero tú la amas.

- Eso no es suficiente, nunca lo fue.

- Pero…

- Ella nunca me lo dijo Kikio- apoyó la cabeza en sus manos- yo le juré mi amor cientos de veces, pero ella nunca me respondió.

- Estoy segura de que…

- Ni lo intentes- la interrumpió- yo era solo deseo para ella… - sintió ganas de llorar- a noche cuando la vi abrazar a Kouga me quedó claro a quien amaba…

- ¡Eso es imposible!- intentó convencerlo.

- No, eso lo explica todo- se peinó el cabello con una mano- nunca dejó a un hombre que la golpeaba porque le amaba.

Kikio se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio. Quería asegurarle una vez más que Kagome le amaba, pero ¿en qué iba a basarse para ello? No bastaba con decir que ella lo veía y lo intuía, alguien como Inuyasha necesitaba algo más contundente.

…..

Kagome se detuvo delante de la casa y aspiró fuerte. Estaba todo mucho peor que la última vez que lo vio hacía ya casi un año. La casa se caía a cachos, estaba sucia, el jardín lleno de malas hierbas, basura tirada por todos lado. La madre de Kouga nunca hubiera permitido que eso ocurriera en la casa.

Comenzó a caminar hacía el porche y se detuvo un instante mientras subía las escaleras. Le daba miedo el padre de Kouga, eso era totalmente innegable, pero se lo debía a Kouga. Empujó la puerta y no se sorprendió cuando llegó aquel horrible hedor a sus fosas nasales y descubrió que todo estaba cubierto de una espesa masa de polvo.

¡Qué asco!

- Dio un largo paso para no pisar un trozo de pizza podrida y se acercó hacía el sillón, ante la televisión. El padre de Kouga estaba allí sentado, viendo la televisión y aún no se había percatado de su presencia. Furiosa pasó junto a él y se interpuso entre la televisión y el sillón.

- ¿Qué haces mujer? – la miró bien- ¿Kagome?

- Sí, soy yo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – bebió cerveza- ¿acaso mi hijo no es suficiente para una mujer como tú?

- Kouga murió a noche.

- Algún día tenía que pasar…

No se lo podía creer. A aquel hombre no le importaba en lo más mínimo que su hijo hubiera muerto. Frunció el ceño furiosa y apeló a todo el valor, la paciencia y las fuerzas que no había tenido en todos esos años.

- ¿A ti qué coño te pasa? – le espetó- ¿tu hijo acaba de morir y no tienes nada mejor que decir?, ¿es que no te importa ni lo más mínimo lo que ha ocurrido? – se enfureció más aún- ¡no eres más que un cabrón!

- Cuida tu lengua, muñeca.

- Diré lo que me da la gana y no vuelvas a llamarme muñeca- le reprochó- para ti soy la señora Higurashi, viuda de tu hijo.

El padre de Kouga se levantó del sofá furioso por su atrevimiento y la miró amenazante. No consiguió amedrentarla. Kagome tenía una cuenta pendiente con ese hombre y juraba por todo lo que amaba en ese mundo que iba a saldarla. Se había acabado eso de temblar y encogerse en una esquina. Iba a luchar por lo que quería.

- Tú tienes la culpa de que tu hijo haya sido tan desgraciado- le culpó- es por ti que tu hijo no pudo gozar de su vida tanto como hubiera deseado- apretó el agarre de su hijo- ¡es tu culpa que Kouga nunca llegara a conocer mejor a su propio hijo!

- Me estás tocando las narices muñequita.

- ¡Me la suda!- en su vida había utilizado esa expresión- Kouga valía mucho más que eso. No tienes ni idea de al maravilloso hombre a el que maltrataste.

- ¡Yo nunca maltraté a Kouga! – rugió- todos los padres pegan alguna vez a su hijo para corregirle.

- Cierto, pero no es lo mismo una pequeña bofetada que un puñetazo- aseguró- y no es lo mismo castigar a un niño por decir un insulto que por cometer mal un robo que le ordenaste hacer.

- Tú…

- Lo sé todo y voy a denunciarle- se fue dirigiendo hacía la puerta- tengo pruebas.

El padre de Kouga estalló en ese instante. Cerró el puño y se abalanzó sobre ella intentando golpearla, pero Kagome pudo esquivarle a tiempo y tuvo la suerte de que el hombre resbaló con el trozo de pizza podrida.

Kagome aprovechó el momento y salió corriendo de la casa. En vez de ir a casa directamente, se iba a ir a la comisaría e iba a denunciarle. A ese hombre se le había terminado la buena suerte. Juraba que iba a lamentar el encuentro que habían tenido, iba a lamentar todo lo que le había hecho a Kouga a lo largo de su vida e iba a lamentar ser un auténtico hijo de puta. Ojala lo metieran en la cárcel por el resto de sus días.

Corrió por la calle alejándose de aquel maldito barrio antes de que su madrastra la viera. No quería arriesgarse a tener que vérselas con aquella odiosa mujer que había osado ocupar el lugar de su madre robando sus joyas y sus ropas. Ahora que su padre había fallecido, no tenía por qué volver a verla nunca.

Detuvo su avance sólo cuando consideró que se había alejado lo suficiente y volvió a respirar con regularidad. Justo entonces, se percató de que tenía ante sus ojos a Tottosai.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Akari?

- No.

- ¿Entonces por qué corrías como si te persiguiera el diablo?

- Porque he hecho algo bueno- sonrió.

Continuará…


	25. Funeral

_**Capítulo 25: Funeral**_

¡Qué típico era aquel escenario! Justo el día del entierro de Kouga, por la mañana, había empezado a llover y a las seis de la tarde aún no había parado. Kagome se encogió de hombros y miró el reloj. Tardaría cerca de media hora en llegar al cementerio andando así que aún le quedaba algo de tiempo para arreglarse con calma. Como viuda de Kouga tenía que utilizar el negro para guardar luto así que se colocó un vestido negro de manga larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sacó unos botines negros del armario y un abrigo también negro.

- ¿Mamá?

Kagome se volvió hacía su hijo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Shippo?

- ¿Papá?

Kagome bajó la cabeza recordando una y otra vez que había dejado a un niño sin padre. ¿Qué debía hacer para que Shippo no se sintiera solo?, ¿O triste? Todos los niños necesitaban tanto un padre como una madre y ella que había perdido a su madre y nunca había contado con su padre lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Se sentó en la cama, cogió a su hijo y lo abrazó rezando para que no se le hiciera demasiado difícil la pérdida. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para brindarle el apoyo y el consuelo que necesitaría pero nunca podría ocupar esa figura masculina que iba a necesitar y eso le dolía.

Instantes después se levantó y comenzó a hacerse un recogido mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Había hecho falta perderlo para darse cuenta de lo importante que era, menuda ironía.

Nos vamos ya, Shippo.

Intentó parecer contenta para su hijo aunque supiera que al llegar al cementerio toda su sonrisa desaparecería. Metió a Shippo en su coche, le pasó la funda de plástico por encima para cubrirlo de la lluvia y cogió su paraguas. Al salir se encontró a Miroku y a Sango también vestidos de negro esperándola bajo un paraguas.

Kagome agradeció con una tímida sonrisa el gesto de amistad y fue junto a ellos hacía el cementerio.

- ¿Vas a darle la despedida?

- ¿Hug?

Kagome se volvió hacía Miroku.

- Ya sabes, la despedida tradicional de las viudas.

- Yo, supongo que sí…

De nuevo volvió aquel incómodo silencio entre los tres. Eran buenos amigos y todo lo demás, pero era una situación tan delicada y más aún después de la pelea que tuvieron el día anterior Sango y Kagome.

Sango aspiró fuerte y se cambió el lado con Miroku para estar junto a Kagome.

- Kagome… - puso su mano sobre la que Kagome utilizaba para llevar el carro- lo siento… siento lo que ocurrió ayer- se disculpó- yo perdí los nervios… tú ahora estás en una situación muy delicada y no necesitas que nadie ande diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer…

- No pasa nada Sango, solo querías lo mejor para mí- sonrió- aunque tampoco nos ha dejado tan mal… - miró al frente- ¿sabes? Siempre pensé que si Kouga moría tendría que vender todas mis cosas, pedir donativos en la iglesia, abstener a mi hijo de una educación incluso… pero no ha ocurrido así…

Sango miró sin entender a su amiga. ¿Qué trataba de decirle?

- Kouga me ha dejado diezmil dólares.

- ¡Dios mío! – exclamaron Miroku y Sango al unísono.

- Así reaccioné yo…

Sango se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir los gritos de alegría por su amiga. Kouga había sido un diablo en vida, pero ahora le estaba dando a Kagome el más maravilloso regalo para poder continuar adelante.

Él me pidió que utilizara ese dinero para pagarme los estudios de enfermería y que al ser tanto me llegaría también para mantenernos… después podría usar el dinero que ganase como enfermera…

- ¡Ése siempre ha sido tu sueño, Kagome!

- ¡Felicidades, Kagome! – exclamó Miroku- te lo merecías.

Kagome se sonrojó por la atención de sus amigos y volvió a mirar al frente cuando pasó junto a ella el todo terreno de Inuyasha. Ambos se quedaron mirando en el intervalo de tiempo que tardó en pasar. Fue suficiente para hacerla sentir mal, aquella fatídica noche le dijo unas cosas tan horribles…

- ¿Ése no era…? ¡Ay!

Sango acababa de pegarle un codazo a su marido para evitar que le nombrara. Kagome ya tenía suficiente con encontrárselo después de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que ese hombre apareció.

- ¡Mejor nos damos prisa! – Sango miró el reloj- quedan diez minutos y nos falta un buen tramo.

Kagome y Miroku parecieron reaccionar y comenzaron a andar tan de prisa que fue Sango la que se quedó atrás y tuvo que correr para no mojarse bajo la lluvia. Por suerte, llegaron a tiempo para la ceremonia. Sango y Miroku se quedaron con el carro de Shippo mientras que ella iba hacía delante, al lugar reservado para la viuda. Se sentó en su sitio justo cuando comenzaba el sacerdote con la elegía.

Toda la misa se dedicó a contemplar el cuerpo inerte de Kouga dentro del ataúd sin escuchar una sola palabra del sacerdote. La última vez que le había visto tan guapo fue el día de su boda. El traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra le sentaba muy bien. Ojala estuviera vivo para poder lucirlo mejor.

- ¿Va a darle la despedida?

Kagome ni se había dado cuenta de que había terminado la misa y que todo el mundo la observaba. Asintió y se levantó.

Casi al final del recinto se encontraban Miroku y Sango con Shippo e Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué va a hacer? – les preguntó.

Fue Sango quien le contestó.

- En este pueblo es tradición que cuando alguien muere si tiene viuda o viudo le de un beso en los labios a modo de despedida.

A Inuyasha le parecía una costumbre horrible. Era muy bonito y todo lo demás, pero que la otra persona se sintiera obligado a besar a su pareja muerta le pareció una costumbre un tanto sádica y espeluznante. Aún así miró al frente teniendo la vana esperanza de que Kagome en el último momento se echara atrás. No quería ver como besaba a otro aunque fuera una tradición, aunque fuera a una persona que nunca más le devolvería el beso, aunque ella no lo amase…

Vio como Kagome se arrodillaba frente al ataúd y contemplaba a Kouga. Lentamente se fue inclinando, se acercó a su rostro, lloró y le besó. A los pocos segundos, Kagome se apartó como si el roce le hubiera dolido y aceptó la rosa roja que le ofrecía el sacerdote. Colocó la rosa en su pecho y puso sus manos cruzadas sobre ella.

- Ya es la hora, hija mía.

Kagome asintió y se levantó sintiendo que cada vez le pesaba más y más el pecho. Miró con pesar a Kouga mientras lo tapaban, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez que le vería. Se llevó una mano al pecho y mientras que los demás asistentes se marchaban ella se quedó observando al enterrador cumpliendo con su labor de cubrir el ataúd.

- Kagome…

Kagome se volvió encontrándose con Sango y luego miró tras ella viendo al final del todo a Miroku con Shippo y a Inuyasha.

- No quiero hablar con él…

- Kagome, él se va a marchar ya- intentó hacerla cambiar de opinión- quiere llevarte a casa y hablar contigo por el camino… después se irá y no volverá…

- ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo?

- No me lo ha dicho…

Kagome estuvo unos instantes pensando en lo dicho por su amiga, pero finalmente aceptó y se dirigió hacía ellos junto a su amiga. Sin decir una palabra cogió el carro con Shippo y esperó a Inuyasha. Él, entendiendo el mensaje, se despidió de Miroku y de Sango y la guió hacía su todo terreno.

Mientras que ella se acomodaba en el asiento de copiloto, él colocó a Shippo en el asiento trasero con la silla al lado.

- ¡Papá!

Shippo extendió los brazos regordetes hacía él y Kagome lo observó con dolor. Esa mañana Shippo no estaba buscando a Kouga, ¡estaba buscando a Inuyasha! Inuyasha le dio una caricia en la cabeza con tanto amor que Kagome sintió que se derretía.

Inuyasha tras dejar satisfecho al niño con su atención se subió al coche y arrancó el motor. Kagome se retorcía las manos sobre el regazo en claro signo de nerviosismo y se mordía el labio. Estaba claro que no le agradaba su compañía.

- ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

Ninguno de los dos se podía creer que hubiera sido Kagome la que dio el primer paso.

- Me voy a marchar, Kagome.

- Estupendo.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que decir?

- ¿Quieres que te diga que te voy a echar de menos?, ¿o que voy a intentar encontrarte? , o mejor aún ¿que te voy a permitir acercarte a tu hijo? – se llevó una mano al vientre como tratando de protegerlo.

A Inuyasha le enfureció el gesto tanto como sus palabras.

- Sé perfectamente que no sientes nada por mí, pero no necesito que me lo restriegues- la muy perra se atrevió a mostrarse sorprendida- no finjas inocencia, mujer- giró en la siguiente calle- nunca haría daño a nuestro hijo y tampoco a Shippo.

- Eres un imbécil.

- Vaya gracias- dijo sarcástico- ahora además de irme pensando que soy un cerdo, un cabrón, y un hijo de puta también pensaré que soy un imbécil.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!

- Querida, creo que tu lenguaje se ha descuidado considerablemente.

Inuyasha volvió a girar el volante para la siguiente calle y se encontró con que ya casi estaban en la casa de Kagome y ninguno de los dos había sacado nada en claro del otro. Gruñó frustrado y golpeó el volante.

- Te compartas como una bestia.

- Perdóneme, señorita- se disculpó- olvidé mis modales ante una dama de tan alta cuna y tan elegante y delicada.

Kagome se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana decidida a no hacerle caso en lo que quedara de trayecto. Quedó totalmente decepcionada al darse cuenta de que ya estaban parados delante de su casa. Se estaba quitando el cinturón para salir de aquel maldito coche cuando una tarjeta se cruzó en su vista.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es mi tarjeta- le respondió- pone mi dirección y mi número de teléfono- se sonrojó- no te pido que me llames ni nada por el estilo, solo te la doy por si ocurre algo y me necesitas…

Kagome se quedó mirando la tarjeta sin saber qué hacer.

- Kagome, cógela por favor- le suplicó- ¡puedes romperla y tirarla luego, me da igual!

Kagome se bajó del coche sin coger la tarjeta y abrió la puerta trasera para coger a Shippo. Montó la silla y tras meterlo rodeó el coche para ir a su casa, pero se detuvo. Se paró delante de la ventanilla de Inuyasha el cual aún seguía allí parado con la tarjeta en las manos y le dio unos golpecitos. Inuyasha bajó la ventanilla sin ganas.

- ¿Es que no has tenido sufi…?

No pudo evitar interrumpirse. Kagome acababa de agarrarle las solapas del abrigo abierto y le estaba besando. Era un beso tierno y suave que no buscaba nada más que eso, pero era un beso de su dulce Kagome. El beso terminó antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar y una Kagome ruborizada le quitó la tarjeta.

- Creo que me la guardaré- se la metió en el bolsillo del abrigo- nunca se sabe.

Kagome le guiñó el ojo sintiéndose más coqueta que nunca y después dio media vuelta cogiendo el carro de Shippo y se dirigió hacía su casa.

Inuyasha se encogió en el coche y se llevó los dedos temblorosos a los labios como si fuera un adolescente recibiendo su primer beso. Solo Kagome podía hacerle sentir así y ahora iba a tener que alejarse de ella.

Continuará…


	26. Nueva vida

**Antes de empezar os explicaré un poco por si surgen dudas. Este capítulos es de un período bastante largo después de la marcha de Inuyasha del pueblo. En este capítulo se muestra a una Kagome nueva, totalmente diferente a la sumisa y victimista mujer que conocimos antes. Se ha convertido en una mujer moderna y luchadora que espera grandes cosas d eun futuro no muy lejano. Y sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo.**

_**Capítulo 26: Nueva vida**_

Parecía mentira que ya hubiese pasado un año desde la última vez en que vio a Inuyasha. La casa había mejorado considerablemente tanto por dentro como por fuera, tenía unos preciosos rosales en el jardín, Shippo ya andaba y no hacía más que revolverlo todo y preguntar por todo, ella estaba estudiando enfermería.

La pequeña Hikari, hija de Inuyasha ya tenía tres meses de vida y daba señales de parecerse tanto a su padre como a su madre. Había nacido con bastante pelo por lo que se distinguía a la perfección el cabello azabache completamente liso con las puntas plateadas, tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel y la tez blanca como la nieve. A penas le quedaba otro año de estudio para poder licenciarse y empezar a trabajar y pronto Shippo empezaría el colegio y Hikari podía quedarse en una guardería. En definitiva, les iba estupendamente bien.

Se cruzó de piernas y dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa. El proyecto que estaba realizando acerca del sida ya la tenía algo cansada a pesar de que contaba con un ordenador y conexión a Internet. Suspiró agotada y se conectó al Messenger. Sango estaba en línea.

_`` ¿Ya has dejado de estudiar? ´´_

_`` ¬¬… estoy tomándome un descanso´´_

_`` ¿Y gozando de el ordenador que te has comprado con la pasta que te dejó Kouga? ´´_

_`` Solo lo utilizo para estudiar ¬¬ ´´_

Kagome se volvió hacía la derecha al escuchar gemir en sueños a Hikari y se decidió por levantarse a ver qué le ocurría.

_`` Voy a ver a Hikari, ahora vengo.´´_

_`` OK´´_

Kagome se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cuna que había instalado en el salón. Hikari estaría teniendo una pesadilla puesto que no hacía más que gemir y removerse entre las pequeñas sábanas y la colcha. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado la puso de lado tal y como le enseñaron en la clase de enfermería y comenzó a darle suaves caricias en la espalda.

- Ya está, Hikari… - la calmó- ya ha pasado todo.

- ¡Qué buena madre!

Kagome se volvió rápidamente y le hizo señas a Sango para que hablara bajito.

- Perdón…

Sango se acercó a la cuna con mucho cuidado y se puso junto a Kagome para ver a la pequeña Hikari.

- ¿Shippo aún pregunta por Inuyasha?

- Muy a menudo- volvió a colocar bien a Hikari- me empieza a poner nerviosa.

- Tal vez deberías buscar cierta tarjetita y llamar a cierta persona.

- No.

Sango suspiró y se volvió hacía Shippo y después hacía Hikari. Shippo estaba completamente seguro de que tenía un padre y Hikari algún día preguntaría por ese padre y estaba segura de que Shippo la ilustraría. ¿Cuándo se enfrentaría Kagome a ese tema como una persona adulta?

- ¡Dios mío!

Kagome subió las piernas en la silla encogiéndose y señaló con el dedo índice a la pantalla.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿hay un virus?

- Como si lo fuera…

- Deja que eche un vistazo… - Sango miró a la pantalla- Seiko-Taisho ¿Quién es ése?

- ¡Es Inuyasha!- contestó horrorizada.

- ¿Y por qué le has agregado si no quieres hablar con él?

- No sé, pensé que a lo mejor algún día le necesitaría y le agregué.

- Pues no te quejes si el pobre hombre se conecta- suspiró- seguro que está viendo su correo.

Kagome se volvió a sentar bien pero cuando escuchó el sonido del Messenger se asustó. Levantó la vista mirando a la pantalla y descubrió que él le hablaba.

- ¡Sango, me está hablando!

- ¿Sabe que eres tú?

- No, nunca hablé con él. De hecho es la primera vez que se conecta estando yo- sonrió triunfal- es imposible que sepa que soy yo.

Sango miró la dirección del msn de Kagome y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Inuyasha debía saber que Kagome a la fuerza.

- Kagome, tu dirección es: kagome_higurashi . Es imposible que no sepa que eres tú.

- Tengo que desconectarme.

- ¿No quieres saber que te está diciendo?

- Preferiría no verlo, la verdad…

- ¡MAMÁ!

Sango volvió la vista hacía fuera y de nuevo se dirigió hacía Kagome.

- Mis hijas me llaman- sonrió- hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Kagome se quedó mirando como Sango marchaba corriendo hacía su casa y luego se volvió lentamente hacía el ordenador. Iba a cerrar el msn y de hecho cogió el ratón y estaba a puntó a cerrar sesión, pero no lo hizo. La curiosidad podía vencerla. Le dio a la ventana de Inuyasha y leyó con ávido interés.

_`` No me puedo creer que me hayas agregado Kagome. Si no quieres hablar conmigo no lo hagas, pero yo sí que pienso hablarte a ti, preciosa´´_

Kagome se encogió de hombros y volvió a intentar cerrar el msn cuando le llegó otro mensaje de Inuyasha.

_`` Te he echado muchísimo de menos. Aquí en mi apartamento en Boston me siento bastante solo la verdad y me encantaría poder ver a nuestro bebé. Ya ha nacido, ¿verdad? Según mis cuentas debe tener alrededor de tres meses. Me gustaría enviar algún regalo, ¿me dejarías? ´´_

Kagome agachó la vista sintiéndose mal e iba cerrarlo otra vez cuando Inuyasha volvió a hablarle.

_`` Intentaré encontrar un regalo que sea un poco neutro ya que no sé si es niño o niña. También enviaré otro para Shippo y otro para ti por supuesto. No te sientas mal por no hablarme porque al seguir conectada al menos sé que me escuchas´´_

- ¿Mamá?

Kagome se levantó de la silla sin atreverse a cerrar aún el msn y se fue hacía Shippo, el cual estaba jugando con un coche en la alfombra. Entonces, fue cuando se percató de que ya era la hora de la merienda para los niños. Rápidamente y antes de que Hikari comenzara a reclamar la leche materna fue a la cocina, llenó un vaso de leche y puso unas galletas en un plato. Tras entregarle a Shippo la merienda levantó a Hikari y se sentó delante del ordenador con ella en brazos mientras se iba desperezando.

Había otro mensaje.

_`` Te amo tanto mi pequeña. Aún no he podido olvidar aquel beso que me diste la última vez que nos vimos, ni todas las veces en las que hicimos el amor. Me gustaría tanto que me permitieras amarte… aunque me jor voy a parar porque no quiero incomodarte y que te marches´´_

Kagome no pudo soportarlo. Inuyasha al menos merecía conocer el aspecto de su hija. Se puso a buscar entre las carpetas las fotos de los niños que había sacado con la cámara digital que le regalaron por la compra del ordenador y puso una foto de Hikari de avatar.

No tardó en llegar otro mensaje.

_`` ¡Dios mío, Kagome! Es una niña y es preciosa… tiene el cabello como nosotros dos y ¡qué ojos tan hermosos! Me gustaría tanto poder abrazarla… aunque todavía no puedo creerme que me la estés enseñando´´_

Hikari comenzó a llorar dando la señal de que necesitaba tomar el pecho. Kagome se desabrochó la camisa y comenzó a darle de mamar sin poder apartar la vista del monitor esperando otro mensaje y otro y otro. No quería parar de leer y saber todo lo que había estado haciendo Inuyasha. ¡Cómo lo echaba de menos!

_`` ¿Y Shippo?, ¿Podrías enseñarme una foto de él también? Estoy seguro de que ha crecido mucho´´_

Kagome no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Inuyasha quería tanto a Hikari como a Shippo y eso que el último no era hijo suyo. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar entre las carpetas hasta que encontró una foto en la que salía Shippo por entero. La puso de avatar y esperó.

_`` ¡Qué grande está! Y cada vez se parece más a Kouga. Si tiene su misma expresión… me alegro de que estén bien ambos… ¿pero y tú? ´´_

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas de la cara con el dorso de la mano y se dirigió de nuevo hacía la carpeta de las fotos. Estuvo un buen rato buscando hasta que encontró una foto que le pareció más leal a su estado actual. Se la veía solo hasta la cintura. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta naranja que tenía algunas correas en mangas y bolsillos, el cabello se lo había cortado por lo que lo tenía por los hombros y se había puesto unas gafas de sol.

_`` Ya pensaba que no me ibas a contestar… Kagome, estás más hermosa que has cortado el pelo pero aún así te queda bien. A juzgar por tu aspecto esta foto será de después del embarazo, ¿no? Sé que a lo mejor te pido mucho y si te largas lo entenderé, pero tengo que pedírtelo. ¿Podrías mandarme una foto tuya embarazada? ´´_

Justo en ese instante la niña terminó de mamar desviando la atención de Kagome del monitor. Kagome comenzó a darle suaves palmadas en la espalda para que eructara y se puso a pensar en una foto de su embarazo que estuviera mínimamente decente. Al final se decidió por una foto que le sacó Sango en su nueva bañera. Estaba completamente desnuda en el agua con el abultado vientre de ocho meses aunque solo parecía tan grande porque ella era muy delgada, en realidad no engordó casi nada. En vez de ponerla de avatar le dio a enviar y esperó a que Inuyasha la recibiera. Era una foto muy privada como para arriesgarse a que la viera cualquiera que no fuera él.

_`` Ojala te hubiera sacado yo esa foto. Estás tan hermosa y tan natural. Me hubiera gustado mucho haber estado allí durante el embarazo, mimándote… pero mejor no sigo, no quiero que te sientas mal´´_

- Suficiente.

Kagome cerró la sesión del Messenger y se levantó. Dejó a Hikari dentro de la cuna y tras asegurarse de que la niña estaba bien dormida le encargó a Shippo que cuidara de la casa y corrió hacía la casa de Sango.

- ¡Sango!

Abrió la puerta de la entrada e inmediatamente subió los escalones hacía la habitación de las niñas. Sango estaba sentada sobre la cama de una de ellas, haciéndole trenzas a una de sus hijas. Otras dos niñas esperaban a que les hicieran trenzas y las demás lucían las suyas.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

- He leído todo lo que me ha dicho.

A Sango se le iluminó la mirada. Terminó de hacerle las trenzas a la niña con la que estaba y les mandó que salieran un momento. Luego terminaría.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

- Dice que me ama y que desearía estar aquí conmigo y…

- No sigas, me lo imagino.

- Le he enseñado fotos de los niños.

- ¿Entonces le has hablado?

- ¡No!- exclamó rápidamente- yo las ponía de avatar y él las comentaba. También puse una foto mía porque él me la pidió y le mandé esa foto en la que salgo embarazada en la bañera, la que me hiciste tú- Sango asintió- dice que estaba muy hermosa y que le hubiera gustado estar durante el embarazo.

Sango conocía muy bien a su amiga y si algo le estaba quedando muy claro es que ahora estaba más enamorada aún de Inuyasha.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? –la instó a confesarse.

Kagome estuvo en silencio durante unos instantes planteándose bien la pregunta que le había hecho Sango hasta que finalmente sonrió y la miró decidida.

- Me voy a verle a Boston.

Continuará…


	27. Reencuentro

_**Capítulo 27: Reencuentro**_

Kagome estaba realmente impresionada. Boston era mucho mejor de lo que ella había imaginado. La ciudad era grande, llena de luces, con cientos de tiendas, restaurantes, cines y hasta ¡se había encontrado un actor por la calle! Todo lo que había oído sobre aquella grandiosa ciudad era poca para definirla y no pudo menos que imaginar cómo sería vivir en un lugar tan grande y tan ruidoso. Estaba tan acostumbrada a la paz y el aburrimiento del pequeño pueblo en el que vivía que aquel lugar le resultaba demasiado activo, perverso, pagano e incluso excitante.

Apartó la cortina de la ventana y se quedó mirando el bello espectáculo que ofrecían las luces de la ciudad. Habían llegado hacía ya cinco horas y tras dar una rápida vuelta de turismo se dirigieron al hotel de tres estrellas. Valía cincuenta dólares la noche por persona, pero afortundamente al ser sus hijos menores de diez años ellos solo valían veinte dólares.

Se apartó de la ventana cerrando la cortina y se sentó sobre la cama, junto a sus hijos. Hikari jugueteaba con unas llaves de jueguete mientras que Shippo observaba entusiasmado la televisión por cable que había en la habitación. Parecía totalmente alucinado con los dibujos y en seguida le vino la culpa a Kagome por no poder pagárselo. Kouga les había dejado mucho dinero pero habiendo pagado sus estudios, los arreglos de la casa y la ropa para ella y los niños el presupuesto a penas le llegaba para la comida. El gasto que habían hecho con el hotel y el avión había sido excesivo y ojala les cundiera a todos. Deseaba tanto volver junto a Inuyasha, besarle, abrazarle y decirle lo que tanto tiempo había guardado en su corazón. Él todavía la quería, tenía que quererla después de todo lo que le dijo cuando le estaba hablando por el Messenger.

- Mamá, ¿cuándo viene papá?

Cuando le explicó a Shippo que verían a papá se había emocionado tanto que no había parado de hacer la misma pregunta en los últimos dos días.

- Mañana, hijo.

Kagome le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza y se tumbó en la cama recordando su partida con los niños cuando se despidieron de Sango y Miroku.

_- Gracias por traernos- sonrió- lo que nos faltaba era tener que pagar un taxi hasta aquí._

_- No ha sido nada, mujer- le contestó Miroku- además el coche llevaba demasiado aparcado. Como tenemos tantas niñas, no nos caben en él y no lo usamos casi._

_Kagome asintió con la cabeza y miró a Sango, la cual la observaba muy emocionada._

_- A por él, Kagome- la animó- ¡y ni se te ocurra volver con las manos vacías!_

_- Lo intentaré…_

_- Ese no es el espíritu, mujer- suspiró- él te ama así que no vuelvas a mandarle a la mierda, ¿eh?_

_- Entendido._

_Sango se separó un momento de los brazos de su marido y rápidamente se lanzó a los de su amiga. Iba a echar mucho de menos a Kagome durante su ausencia. Le acarició suavemente la espalda y luego deslizó algo en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta._

_- Sango qué…_

_Sango no la permitió separarse y se acercó a su oído._

_- Pensé que no llevarías nada para seducir a tu hombre- sonrió- así que te compré algo muy especial._

Kagome no entendió del todo lo que Sango le había dicho hasta que al entrar en el avión, descubrió que en el bolsillo tenía un tanga negro con encajes rojos y un sujetador a juego. Era lencería fina y muy cara y le quedaba como un guante. Kagome sonrió recordando como se había quedado al ver el conjunto y se puso de costado. Se veía realmente sexi usándolo y se sentía perversa con el conjunto pero no sabía si era buena idea usarlo. No quería dar la impresión de que sólo buscaba una cosa y aún así no paraba de preguntarse lo mismo: ¿Debería ponérselo cuando fuera al día siguiente a casa de Inuyasha?

Quería recuperarle pero el plan no era acostarse con él a la primera de cambio. Ella quería mucho más que sexo, quería amor, compromiso. Aún así se sorprendió a sí misma levantándose y poniéndose a buscar en la maleta algo de ropa bonita.

- ¡Mamá, Hikari lo ha vuelto a hacer!

Kagome soltó la camisa que tenía en las manos y fue hacía la cama. Hikari necesitaba un cambio de pañal.

….

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Cuanto más se acercaba al piso de Inuyasha, más fuerte daba con el tacón en el suelo y más le temblaban las manos. Al final se había puesto el conjunto de lencería que le dio Sango y por encima se había decidido por unas botas marrones de tacón de aguja, unos minishort vaqueros y un top rojo que se ajustaba en la zona de los senos y luego caía suelto hasta la cadera. ¿Le gustaría a Inuyasha su ropa o tal vez la vería muy atrevida?

Se volvió hacía el espejo del ascensor y comprobó de nuevo que el maquillaje seguía estando bien. Solo se había dado una ligera sombra de ojos y un poco de pintalabios rosa pero aún así quería que él lo notara. Insatisfecha con su cabello comenzó a hacerse una coleta alta y se la terminó de hacer mientras salía del ascensor. Inuyasha se llevaría todo una sorpresa cuando la viera vestida a la última moda y de una forma tan escandalosa. Normalmente, ella vestía ropa vieja y desgastada que cubría todas las curvas de su cuerpo pero en ese momento, estaba remarcando todo lo que tenía que ofrecer, todo lo que estaba dispuesta a entregarle a un solo hombre.

Cogió el carro doble en el que viajaban Shippo y Hikari y a paso lento se fue dirigiendo hacía la puerta de Inuyasha. Era la última de todas y cada vez le parecía que estuviera más lejos pero aún así alcanzó la meta y tocó el timbre. Estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa. Le temblaban las rodillas, respiraba con cierta dificultad, también sentía un ligero temblor en su labio inferior y el pecho subía y bajaba con excesiva velocidad. Él lo iba a notar por lo que intentó relajarse inútilmente.

La puerta se abrió casi un minuto después y Kagome estuvo por caerse al suelo.

- ¿Desea algo?

Era una mujer y una mujer muy atractiva además. ¿Se habría equivocado de puerta? Miró el número descubriendo que era el mismo así que a lo mejor se había equivocado de edificio aunque el portero le dijo que era ése. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- ¿N- no… vive aquí Inu- Inu…yasha Taisho…? - balbuceó.

- Am… buscas a Inuyasha- sonrió- sí vive aquí.

Ahora la recordaba. No la había reconocido al principio porque llevaba el pelo suelto pero después de mirarla mejor descubrió que era la mujer que vio besando a Inuyasha delante de la taberna. Él le negó que fuera su amante, pero ella no lo creyó y esa era la prueba irrefrutable de que de verdad eran amantes. Hizo muy bien en no avisarle de que vendría puesto que de otra manera hubiera vuelto a caer como una tonta. Ella se había recorrido medio país cargando con sus hijos para verle y él estaba con su amante. ¡Cerdo!

- ¿Quieres que le llame, querida? – parecía reírse de ella- es que el pobre está muy agotado, ¿sabes?- se relamió los labios- siempre que vengo a visitarle le dejo exhausto- sonrió- aunque puede que pronto me mude…

- Yo- yo…

- ¡Kagura!, ¿Quién es?

Se escuchó la voz de Inuyasha desde dentro. Aquella voz ronca y sexi que siempre la había cautivado. La mujer le hizo una señal para que esperara y se adentró en el apartamento en busca del hombre. Kagome no esperó ni un segundo, se dio al vuelta inmediatamente y se dirigió hacía el ascensor. No quería verle nunca más.

Por suerte la puerta del ascensor aún estaba abierta así que metió el carro y luego se metió ella, pero cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando alguien más se metió, quedando completamente pegado a ella en ese espacio tan reducido. Lo que le faltaba. La gente de ese edificio debía tener muy mala educación para meterse de esa forma en un ascensor en el que apenas cabía un carro y la madre.

- ¿Es que no ha visto el carro? – gruñó enfadada.

- Kagome, ¿de verdad eres tú?

Esa era la voz de Inuyasha, la misma voz que había escuchado a penas un minuto antes. Asustada quiso despegarse de él pero el carro no le dejaba la suficiente movibilidad como para hacerlo así que finalmente se rindió y quedó apretada contra su pecho. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo inundando su espalda y por un momento, recordó sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus labios y su lengua imitándolas y las horas que pasaron abrazados, completamente desnudos, sin decir o hacer nada. Le echaba mucho de menos por más que le costara admitirlo después de aquel encuentro con esa mujerzuela.

- ¿Qué quieres?

El recuerdo de esa mujer en su apartamento reavivió las llamas de su enojo.

- ¿Por qué estás enfadada? – tuvo la poca vergüenza de hacerse él sorprendido- cuando Kagura te describió no podía terminar de creerme que fueras tú y…

PLAFF

Kagome se giró y le dio una bofetada como pudo. Sonrió satisfecha al escuchar el sonido de ésta. Eso significaba que le había dolido. Se atrevió a levantar la vista y se encontró con un Inuyasha sorprendido con la cicatriz roja por el golpe. ¡Le había dado en la cicatriz!

- Lo siento- se disculpó- no quería darte en la…

- No pasa nada… - se llevó una mano a la mejilla- ¿por qué me has abofeteado?

- Porque eres idiota.

- Esta discursión me suena de algo.

Inuyasha echó el brazo por detrás de su propio cuerpo sin la necesidad de retorcerse y pulsó el botón para detener el ascensor, dejándolos suspendidos entre dos pisos.

- ¿Qué haces?, ¡deja que me marche!

- No hasta que me digas por qué has venido y por qué te vas de esta manera.

- Vine para que vieras a tu hija… pensé que querrías verla y me pareció mal ocultártela- sollozó- vine porque me había arrepentido y voy y te encuentro con otra mujer. ¡Supongo que todo lo que me dijiste por el Messenger era mentira!

- No era mentira, Kagome- intentó convencerla- Kagura y yo no somos nada.

- Te vi besarla.

- ¡Ella me besó a mí y eso no ha vuelto a ocurrir!- le aseguró.

- ¿Qué hacía en tu casa?

- Es la hermana de Ayumi y le prometí que la cuidaría- le aseguró- estaba muy unida a Ayumi y no sabes lo mal que lo pasó cuando la mataron. Es cierto que ella me quiere pero yo nunca le he correspondido, ¿me entiendes? ¡Nunca!

Kagome se encogió de hombros y mantuvo la mirada gacha. ¿Le estaría diciendo la verdad?, ¿podía fiarse de Inuyasha? Ya no veía las cosas tan claras como cuando había reservado los billetes de avión para Boston.

- Kagome, no soy el tipo de hombre que le confiesa sus sentimientos a varias mujeres- trató de convencerla- sólo he amado a dos mujeres en mi vida. Una está muerta y la otra está frente a mí y la amo más que a la anterior.

Kagome finalmente aceptó sus palabras y se recostó contra su torso esperando a que él la estrechara entre sus brazos. Ese abrazo no tardó demasiado en llegar y suspiró encantada entre sus brazos. Le hizo recordar lo mucho que le había añorado…

De repente como recordándolo todo pulsó ella misma el botón para desbloquear el ascensor y rompió el abrazo.

- Inuyasha no nos podemos quedar aquí.

- Claro.

Llegaron a la planta baja y entonces, Inuyasha volvió a pulsar el botón de su piso. Cuando el ascensor se volvió a cerrar y se volvió de nuevo hacía Kagome no pudo evitar fijarse en su ropa, su peinado y su maquillaje. Había cambiado tanto en ese último año. Estaba más moderna y parecía estar desarrollando su auténtica personalidad. Por otra parte, estaba demasiado sexi para su salud mental y la de cualquier hombre que observara ese delicioso cuerpo. Miró cientos de veces aquella foto en la que aparecía en la bañera con su abultado vientre de ocho meses y siempre pensó que ella a penas había engordado. Al verla en persona supo que había acertado. Kagome volvía a tener la deliciosa silueta de hacía más de un año y no es que le hubiera molestado encontrarla con algunos kilos más. Ella seguiría siendo hermosa.

- ¿Qué miras?

- Solo contemplaba a una mujer hermosa.

Al volver la mirada hacia otro lado avergonzado por su comentario, se fijó en el carro de los niños. Ellos estaban ahí. Rápidamente se inclinó para verlos, descubriendo que ambos se estaban echando una siesta a esas horas de la mañana. Con mucho cuidado metió los brazos y agarró a Hikari.

- ¿Qué haces?, ¡la vas a despertar!

- Shhhhhhhh- la mandó callar.

Inuyasha sacó a una Hikari aún dormida de su zona del carro y la colocó entre sus brazos. Con mucho cuidado le apartó la toquilla de la cara y miró a su pequeña hija durmiendo. Nunca podía haber imaginado que coger a una hija, su propia hija fuera una experiencia tan reconfortante, tan placentera. Se sentía completo.

El ascensor se volvió a detener en su piso y salieron ambos de él en dirección a su piso. Kagome llevaba el carro con Shippo e Inuyasha acunaba entre sus brazos a Hikari como si se tratara del más preciado de sus tesoros. Kagome no supo qué hacer. De repente, estaba hecha un lío otra vez.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de la casa y entraron. Kagura estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, enseñando más de lo necesario sus muslos. Kagome gruñó frustrada. Si esa mujer pensaba que le iba a hacer la competencia lo llevaba claro.

- Kagura, ¿qué haces aquí todavía? – le preguntó Inuyasha bajito para no despertar a Hikari- te dije que te marcharas.

- Y- yo… - balbuceó la mujer.

- Kagura, necesito estar a solas con ellos- le dirigió una rápida mirada a Kagome- ¡vete!

La mujer se levantó de mala gana del sofá, agarró su bolso y su chaqueta y pasó junto a Kagome gruñendo al ver la sonrisa de superioridad que le dirigía ésta.

Por fin se quedaron los cuatro solos en el apartamento. Inuyasha fue directo al sofá y dejó a Hikari sobre los blandos cojines para que siguiera durmiendo. Le encantaba verla tumbada en su casa, sobre su sofá… le encantaba tenerlos a todos allí.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vais a quedaros?

- Nos vamos por la tarde… - miró hacía otro lado- no puedo pagar el hotel por más tiempo.

- Entonces quedaros aquí.

- El avión…

- Cancela el vuelo, si lo haces ya te devolverán todo el dinero.

- No…

- Se te han acabado las excusas, Kagome.

Kagome se encogió descubriendo que Inuyasha tenía razón y se asustó cuando de repente él le agarró el brazo.

- No te tocaré si no quieres, ni te juraré mi amor, ni nada- le prometió- haré lo posible para que te sientas cómoda aquí.

Continuará…


	28. Posesión

_**Capítulo 27: Posesión**_

Kagome no se podía creer aún que Inuyasha se hubiera salido con la suya. Había cancelado el vuelo y había sacado todas sus cosas del hotel para llevarlas a su casa. En ese instante, estaba metiendo en el armario de la habitación de invitados su ropa y la de los niños. Al final habían acordado que se quedarían durante una semana aprovechando sus vacaciones de los estudios. Kagome suspiró sintiéndose agotada y se sentó sobre la cama aún cuando no había terminado de recoger la ropa. Sacó el móvil que le regaló Kikio antes de irse del pueblo y marcó el número de teléfono de Sango.

- ¿Sí?

- Sango…

- ¡Kagome! – exclamó ilusionada- no me lo digas, déjame adivinarlo. Has hehco el amor con Inuyasha unas cuantas veces y habéis decidido volver a estar juntos.

- No exactamente… - murmuró débilmente- cuando llegué había una mujer en su casa. La misma mujer que le vi besándolo cuando desaparecí.

- Lo siento, Kagome… yo no…

- No pasa nada- trató de sonreír- él dice que no son nada, pero yo no sé qué pensar. ¿Debo creerle Sango?

- Eso es algo que solo tú puede saber, Kagome.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y se levantó para asegurarse de que Inuyasha no estuviera cerca y escuchara algo por accidente. Al sacar la cabeza por la puerta vio la puerta del salón entreabierta y escuchó risas procedentes de allí. Inuyasha estaba jugando con los niños.

- No sé qué pensar Sango- cerró la puerta- Venía decidida pero al ver a esa mujer me hice un lío.

- Es comprensible, Kagome- se escuchó un llanto- Kagome, Jessi se ha caído, tengo que dejarte- sonó apresurada- no tomes las decisiones muy de prisa, piensa bien lo que hagas puesto que a lo mejor ésta es la única oportunidad que vas a tener de amar.

- Te prometo pensarlo bien todo. Ve a por Jessi.

- Hasta luego.

- Adiós.

Kagome pulsó la tecla de colgar y dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla. Sango tenía razón como de costumbre. Tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma y pensarse muy bien lo que hacía. Terminó de colocar la ropa dentro del armario y justo cuando se estaba peinando para hacerse de nuevo la coleta escuchó el llanto de Hikari.

Rápidamente y con la melena hasta los omoplatos hondeando a su espalda, corrió al salón para darle de comer a su hija. Se sentó en el sofá, se bajó por un pecho el top y el sujetador y comenzó a darle de mamar a la niña. En pocos segundos la niña cerraba los ojos y se agarraba al pecho de su madre mientras chupaba silenciosamente.

Inuyasha observó extasiado como Kagome le daba el pecho a la niña. La había visto antes dándole el pecho a Shippo, pero aún así le parecía realmente maravilloso.

- Los niños tienen que echar la siesta así que déjalos ya.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó sorprendido.

- Los pones nerviosos- acarició la cabeza de Hikari- luego no podrán dormir.

- Estás estudiando mucho, ¿verdad?

Kagome lo sintió. Cuando Inuyasha le había preguntado eso sintió el orgullo en su voz. Asintió con la cabeza y se volvió de nuevo hacía la niña.

- Aún no me has dicho como se llama.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. ¿Cómo podría habérsele olvidado decirle el nombre de la niña? Se contestó ella sola. Le daba vergüenza porque él se daría cuenta de la razón por la que le puso el nombre.

- Se llama Hikari.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido. No le hizo falta pensar mucho porque al instante le vino a la cabeza el sinónimo de Hiakri, Akari. Ambos significaban luz. Apartó la vista intentando ocultar de Kagome sus ojos llorosos. No quería parecerle débil.

La niña dejó de chupar y le fue arrebatada de los brazos cuando iba a darle palmadas en la espalda. Mientras se colocaba bien el sujetador y el top observó como Inuyasha hacía con sus grandes y fuertes manos ese trabajo. Lo hacía con tanta delicadeza…

Despertando de su ensoñación agarró a Shippo y lo llevó a la habitación para prepararlo para la siesta. Le visitó con un pijamita azul y luego ella misma se puso una camiseta blanca de manga corta que le dejaba el vientre a la vista y se ajustaba a sus formas y unos minishort blancos. Se dirigió al salón y al comprobar que la niña ya había eructado se la llevó sin saber que Inuyasha no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Se tumbó en la cama de lado con Hikari al lado y Shippo al lado de ésta.

- Mamá, quiero jugar con papá.

- Luego jugarás con él- le aseguró.

- Pero…

- Los niños tienen que echarse la siesta.

- Yo ya soy un hombre- infló el pecho.

Kagome sonrió y no pudo evitar reír cuando Hikari intentó imitar a su hermano. Suspiró y tras taparlos bien con la sábana comenzó a cantarles.

Terekakushi na serifu mo

Mitsumeau shunkan mo

Anata to iru jikan mo

Tarinai kedo

Saishuu densha miokuru

Made nigirishimete kureta te

Sarigenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo

Otogibanashi nara

Sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni

Every time, everyday, everything

Kotoba ni shinakutemo

Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho

Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara

Futari dake no jikan o, kami-sama, tomete yo

Everytime, everyday, everything)

Moshi hanareta mo boku ga tsunami tomeru yo

Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na hito

Every time, everyday, everything,

Shinjiru yo toki ga tomaranakute mo

Unmei nara tisú datte meguri aeru yo ne?

Inuyasha al escuchar la canción se había detenido en mitad del pasillo y como temiendo que Kagome dejara de cantar si le veía se quedó apoyado en la pared escuchando su hermosa voz. ¿De dónde iba a sacar la entereza para dejarla marchar?

Cuando la canción terminó necesitó más de un par de minutos para recobrarse y en el momento en el que entró en la habitación se sintió como un intruso. Estaban los tres en la cama, durmiendo apaciblemente, como una familia y él era el que sobraba en ese maravilloso cuadro.

….

Kagome se frotó los ojos con cuidado y volvió la vista descubriendo que ya había pasado una hora desde que los acostó. Después de cantar no había podido resisitir la tentación de echar una cabezadita sobre el cómodo colchón. Salió de la cama con cuidado de no mover a los niños y de puntillas se dirigió hacía la puerta. Cerró con cuidado y se dirigió al salón. Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacía atrás.

- Me he quedado dormida al acostar a los niños- se sentó junto a él- espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado.

Tomó su silencio como que no tenía importancia.

- Antes había venido a decirte algo, no sólo a que conocieras a tu hija- tragó fuerte- yo quería decirte que… bueno, que te creo para empezar… es decir… y- yo ya sé… que no era tu amante… - suspiró- ¡Inuyasha, te amo!

Rápidamente se volvió hacía él y se abrazó a su pecho. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta levantó la vista descubriendo que él seguía en la misma postura y al agudizar el oído se dio cuenta de que roncaba. ¡Estaba echándose una siesta!

Ella creía que estaba pensando puesto que él nunca se echaba la siesta y resultada que el muy bastardo dormía plácidamente. Con lo que le había costado confesarse… Frustrada levantó el puño y le dio justo en el estómago. Inuyasha instantáneamente abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano al sitio golpeado.

- ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? – se sobó el estómago- aunque no lo creas duele.

- Tú ya estás muy fuerte- le aseguró- ¡podrás soportarlo!

Inuyasha no podía creer que su dulce Kagome le estuviera diciendo eso. ¿Dónde había ido a parar aquella mujer dulce y sensible incapaz de golpear a nadie? La muerte de Kouga había sacado sin ninguna duda a la auténtica Kagome. Una mujer fuerte, con temperamento y muy mal carácter, sexi también, algo borde y probablemente la más dulce de las mujeres. La verdad es que esta Kagome le gustaba más que aquella Kagome sumisa y torpe que no se atrevía ni a mantenerle la mirada.

- Tienes muy mal genio, ¿sabías?

- Eso significa que eres contagioso.

Inuyasha pensó que la mujer trataba de provocarlo por lo que se contuvo.

- ¿Por qué me has despertado? – le preguntó- tú y los niños estabáis durmiendo tan ricamente, vas tú te despiertas ¿y decides que yo también tengo que hacerlo?

- Exactamente.

Inuyasha quiso estrangularla y besarla a la vez, pero le había prometido dejarla en paz.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme o puedo ocuparme de asuntos pendientes?

¿Iba a dejarla ya?, ¿se acaba de despetar y se iba a marchar a hacer lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer dejándola sola?, ¿no tenía ni un minuto para ella?

- Podrías hacerme compañía- se cruzó de brazos- a los niños no les dejabas en paz y a mí no me haces ni caso…

- No me digas que estás celosa.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

Kagome le estaba pidiendoa gritos que la besara y la tomara en ese mismo momento. Si bien no se lo decía con palabras sus gestos y sus miradas le estaban iluestrando a la perfección acerca de lo que la muchacha pensaba. Aunque también barajó la posiblidad de que estuviera tan deseoso de meterse entre sus piernas que la malinterpretaba.

Necesitaba hacer que ella se lo pidiera.

- Kagome, tengo asuntos que atender- mintió- no puedo perder más tiempo contigo.

- ¿Ahora soy una pérdida de tiempo?

- Si quieres que me quede dame una buena razón para hacerlo- le exigió.

- ¡Pues… y- yo… yo soy tu invitada… no puedes dejarme sola en la casa!

- Me fío de ti. Sé que no robarás nada en mi ausencia y estoy seguro de que no montarás ninguna fiesta salvaje.

Kagome se sentía estúpida allí sentada buscando una excusa para que Inuyasha se quedara junto a ella. Como último recurso se apoyó contra él y apretó los senos contra su torso buscando que eso le retuviera.

- Kagome, no tengo tiempo para jueguecitos.

- ¿Cómo que jueguecitos?

- Si pretendes que me quede seduciéndome no funcinará- le acarició el cabello- ¿sabes por qué no funcionará?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

- Porque siempre que te pones cariñosa conmigo logras que te haga el amor y luego me abofeteas, me insultas y me abandonas- murmuró en su oído- no voy a permitir que vuelvas a pisotearme.

- ¡No lo haré!

- ¿Entonces buscas que te haga el amor?

La mujer se encogió de hombros con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí y miró avergonzada hacía otro lado. Estaba claro que la timidez no la había perdido del todo.

Inuyasha le dio un tirón al brazo de Kagome y la subió a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Le pasó una mano por al espalda para que no cayera hacía atrás y con la otra mano retorció su cabello y la acercó a su cara.

- Pídemelo.

Kagome dudó durante unos instantes pero finalmente dijo lo que él deseaba oír:

- Hazme el amor, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la acercó hasta sus labios de forma brutal y devoró su boca en un largo y apasionado beso. Sus lenguas danzaron en la boca del otro y se encontraron en un duelo por ser el que más se adentraba en la boca del otro. Saborearon extasiados la boca del otro y gimieron casi a la vez. Kagome presionó sus senos contra su torso de forma insinuante, pero cuando sintió la humedad se apartó.

- ¡Mierda! – se llevó las manos a los senos- me ha vuelto a pasar…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Kagome se apartó las manos avergonzada mostrándole la camiseta mojada en forma circular por la zona de los senos.

- Es la leche- estiró la camiseta con las manos- si los presiono mucho se sale…pero no esperaba que atravesaran el sujetador…

Iba a matar a Sango por esa mierda de sujetador. Sería lencería fina y echa para seducir, pero había traspasado la leche casi al instante. ¿Qué mierda de tela sería ésa?

- No pasa nada, amor.

Para cuando Kagome quiso comprender Inuyasha le estaba sacando la camiseta por la cabeza y observaba el sujetador empapado. Los senos prácticamente lo desbordaban y se transparentaba justo en el sitio indicado. Kagome al parecer había cambiado hasta aquella vieja ropa interior tan anticuada y virginal. ¿Sería conjunto completo?

Llevó las manos a los minishort y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al descubrir más de lo necesario gracias al tanga a juego. Estaba seguro de que Sango tuvo algo que ver con eso. Tendría que recordar agradecérselo.

- ¿Si se despiertan los niños?

- Iremos a verlos.

- ¿Y si Shippo viene?

- Yo le oiré antes de que haya salido tan siquiera de la habitación…

- Yo…

- Ven a mí, cariño.

Kagome asintió y volvió a presionarse contra él, esta vez con cuidado para no volver a soltar la leche. Mientras la seguía besando Inuyasha llevó las manos al broche del sujetador en la espalda y se le quitó sin dificultad puesto que no era de tirantes. Kagome sintió que era muy injusta la situación al darse cuenta de que él llevaba todo puesto mientras que a ella solo le quedaba el tanga. Llevó las manos a su camisa y al sentir que no tendría la suficiente paciencia como para esperar a tocar su torso se la abrió de un tirón arrancándole los botones.

- ¿Kagome?

Inuyasha se mostró sorprendido por su salvajismo.

- Te prometo que luego te los coseré- se disculpó.

Inuyasha iba a decirle que esa no era la cuestión cuando sintió sus suaves senos presionándose contra sus pectorales mientras que sus manos recorrían sus brazos y su abdomen. ¡Cuánto la deseaba!

Introdujo una mano dentro del apretado tanga y puso la palma abierta contra el clítoris de la mujer. Ella gimió y su cuerpo le exigió más. Inuyasha adentró un par de dedos dentro de la cavidad y con el pulgar acarició aquel punto tan delicado que ella tanto necesitaba que le tocaran. La hizo apoyarse en las rodillas y entonces el tomó uno de sus senos entre los labios. Kagome trató de apartarse al notar la perversión que le proponía al intentar tomar su leche, pero finalmente cedió a la dulce tortura y sintió como sorbía de su pecho.

- Qué sabor tan maravilloso… - se apartó y siguió lamiendo su piel hasta la garganta- tu piel también sabe bien… -la acercó más con la mano que tenía entre sus piernas- y aquí a bajo… recuerdo ese delicioso sabor…

Kagome estaba demasiado excitada como para escandalizarse. Dejó que la tumbara sobre el sofá y a penas fue consciente de que Inuyasha le había arrancado el tanga con los diente. Solo sintió su lengua en ese sitio saboreándola y creyó estar en el cielo. Él la estaba amando y era lo único que importaba. Al sentir que su lengua era retirada se iba a quejar, pero entonces su palpitando miembro se introdujo en ella reclamando su atención.

- Kagome, no te muevas tanto… - le suplicó- estate quieta… - le agarró las caderas- ¡maldita sea!

Inuyasha le dio una poderosa embestida y otra y otra… empezaron rápido y continuarno a más velocidad, sudando, abrazándose, jadeando, suplicando hasta que por fin llegó la culminación. Finalmente cayeron exhaustos en el sofá.

Inuyasha dio la vuelta quedando él tumbado en el sofá con Kagome tumbada sobre toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

- Kagome, te amo tanto…

- Yo también te amo.

Continuará...


	29. Contradicción

Chicas, disculpad por no haber subido la conti antes pero es que he estado con fiebre y en lo úiltimo que he pensado en esos momentos es en encender el ordenador. Por cierto, el próximo capítulo es el final XD

_**Capítulo 28: Contradicción**_

- ¡Lo has dicho!

- ¡Mentira!

- No intentes negarlo ahora- la señaló con el dedo índice- has dicho que me amas.

- ¡Era una broma!

Kagome agarró sus minishort y se levantó mientras se los iba subiendo. Cuando él le había echo el amor y le había vuelto a declarar sus sentimientos, las palabras habían brotado de sus labios como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando se lo dijo?

- Kagome, eso no era una broma- le agarró el brazo- estoy seguro de que tú no me gastarías una broma tan cruel.

- Entonces no me conoces.

Agarró su camiseta e iba a ponérsela cuando recordó que estaba empapada por la zona de los senos. Una mano le tomó el hombro y ella se apartó rápidamente como si el contacto le quemara. Sin ponérsela puso la camiseta delante de sus senos tratando de cubrirse y dio otro paso atrás.

- ¡Kagome, maldita sea! – él mismo se puso sus pantalones- ¿me amas o no? No juegues conmigo…

- No te amo… estás equivocado…

- ¿Entonces por qué me lo has dicho?

Ni ella misma lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía por qué se lo estaba negando. Ese día había ido a su casa decidida a confesarse aunque se había echado atrás al ver a Kagura, pero antes cuando Inuyasha dormía ella se lo había dicho… ¿por qué se lo estaba negando?, ¿por qué demonios no era capaz de decirle que era cierto?

No solo se estaba contradiciendo a sí misma sino que además le estaba haciendo daño a Inuyasha con sus palabras. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba a lo mejor si en ese momento le negaba que le amaba luego no tendría otra oportunidad.

- Yo… es que yo…

Inuyasha la miró a los ojos descubriendo la confusión en ellas. ¿Acaso tenía una oportunidad de que ella le amase?

- Kagome…

Rompió la distancia entre ambos y le puso las manos en los hombros. Por un momento cuando ella tembló pensó que iba a apartarle, pero al final se quedó quieta con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Qué sientes Kagome?

Kagome por fin se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. Parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Iba a decírselo?

DING DONG

No se lo podía creer. ¿Justo cuando Kagome parecía estar a punto de decirle algo importante tenían que llamar a la puñetera puerta?

Kagome se fue a la habitación en busca de una camiseta y él cogió su camisa mientras iba hacía la puerta. Intentó atársela pero entonces recordó como Kagome se la había arrancado. Al instante tuvo otra erección y maldiciéndolo todo se ató la bragueta del pantalón y se colocó el miembro de forma en que no se le notara.

Abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y esa cara, muchacho?

Tottosai y Kikio eran siempre tan puntuales.

- ¿Qué queréis?

- ¿Venimos en mal momento? – le contestó Kikio con otra pregunta- déjanos pasar.

Inuyasha no se movió.

- Habíamos quedado, zopenco- dijo irritada- ¿recuerdas la bolera?

Kikio tenía razón. El día anterior para animarle un poco le propusieron ir a la bolera y él había aceptado. Ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado esa invitación, sabiendo que no le permitirían negarse.

Justo cuando se apartaba dejándoles pasar Kagome salió de nuevo al salón con una camiseta rosa de tirantes anchos.

- ¡Kagome!

Fue Kikio la primera en lanzarse a abrazarla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kagome?

- Vine a que Inuyasha conociera a Hikari.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó esperanzada- ¿y cuánto tiempo te quedas?

- Una semana.

- Y te quedarás aquí, ¿verdad? – viendo que asentía- ¡eso es genial!

Inuyasha odiaba cuando Kikio quería ejercer de casamentera. No le importaba en absoluto que quisiera convencer a Kagome para quedarse con él, lo que sí que le molestaba era que le incomodara a él. Tottosai fue el siguiente en abrazar a Kagome y tras una pequeña charla ambos se dirigieron hacía la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vais? – les preguntó Kagome.

- Íbamos a bolera, pero como tú estás aquí Inuyasha estará ocupado- contestó Kikio- ya volveremos en otro momento a verte.

- No importa- interrumpió su avance- id a la bolera si habíais quedado.

Kikio sonrió como cuando se salía con la suya.

- Y tú y los niños vendréis también, ¿verdad?

- No, nosotros no…

- Sí vendréis, ¿verdad? – volvió a preguntarle.

Kagome se hubiera vuelto a negar, pero la cara de Kikio le decía claramente que o iba por propia voluntad o iba con una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza.

- Será mejor que me cambie.

Kikio y Tottosai chocaron los cinco y se sentaron en el sofá esperando a que estuvieran ambos vestidos. Kagome entró en el pasillo para ir a la habitación a cambiarse y preparar a los niños pero entonces le agarraron el brazo.

- Inuyasha…

- Tenemos una cuenta pendiente tú y yo- le aseguró- contéstame ya.

- Tengo que preparar a los niños.

- No tardarás mucho en decírmelo.

- Por favor suéltame- le suplicó- me haces daño.

Inuyasha la soltó y pasó de largo a su lado sin querer tan siquiera mirarla. Estaba harto de decirle que la amaba y no recibir una respuesta, estaba harto de hacerle el amor y sufrir luego su abandono. Si Kagome no le amaba que se lo dijera de una vez y le dejara en paz. No podía vivir más tiempo con la vana esperanza de que ella a lo mejor pudiera amarle.

Kagome entró en la habitación y tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado se llevó una mano al pecho y lloró.

…..

- ¡Mamá, quiero una de esas!

Kagome se agachó junto a Shippo delante del escaparate y miró la pelota que él señalaba. Le encantaría comprársela, pero era demasiado cara para ella. La herencia de Kouga no era eterna y aunque aún cosía ropa en el pueblo y tenía los cientocincuenta dólares de la cartilla de la familia no podía permitirse ese gasto.

- Shippo es que no…

- Yo te lo compraré.

Inuyasha entró en la tienda de jueguetes y pocos minutos después salió con dos paquetes. Uno se le entregó a Shippo el cual lo abrió rápidamente sacando su pelota y el otro se lo llevó a Hikari. Lo abrió delante de los ojos asombrados de la niña y sacó un peluche en forma de oso panda que resultaba muy suave al tacto.

Hikari al instante estiró los brazos tratando de cogerlo e Inuyasha se lo entregó encantado.

- Inuyasha, muy bonito y todo lo demás- le dijo Kikio- pero tenemos reserva y vamos a llegar tarde.

Inuyasha asintió y tras meter a Shippo en el carro lo cogió y se dirigió hacía la bolera. Kagome no se movió de su lugar mirando a Inuyasha llevándose a los niños. ¿Cómo no podría amar a ese hombre? Si se le escapaba otra vez no se lo perdonaría nunca.

- Oye bonita, ¿cuánto vale un ratito contigo?

A Kagome le llegó la nariz el olor a alcohol y se volvió para ver a un hombre trajeado que parecía bastante borracho.

- Creo que se equivoca señor.

Kagome le dio la espalda e intentó unirse a sus amigos, pero entonces el hombre le agarró el brazo.

- Seguro que tienes un precio.

- Yo no soy una prostituta- le aseguró- ¡déjeme ya en paz!

- Pero te pagaré bien, pequeña- le miró el escote- se me ha antojado tu cuerpo.

Kagome tiró tratando de librarse del agarre, pero no había manera de conseguirlo. El hombre estaba borracho, pero parecía conservar la fuerza aún así. Kagome sin rendirse siguió tirando hasta que ya no fue necesario. El hombre la soltó en cuanto Inuyasha le agarró la muñeca y se la retorció, haciéndole caer de rocillas al suelo.

- Esta mujer no es ninguna prostituta- le dijo amenazante- de hecho, es mía así que espero no volverle a ver cerca de ella.

Inuyasha agarró a Kagome y tiró de ella para acercarla al grupo. De ahora en adelante la quería bien pegada a él.

…..

Por muy increíble que sonara al final la partida de bolos la había ganado Kagome, la cual no había jugado en su vida. Después de la partida se fueron a cenar algo por cortesía de Inuyasha gracias a las amenazas de Kikio y después estuvieron mirando algunos escaparates en el centro comercial. Bueno, las mujeres miraban y los hombros con los niños esperaban sentados en un banco.

- Tottosai, ¿crees que ella me ama?

- -La verdad es que sí- sonrió- nada más verla aquella vez en la taberna supe que vosotros dos estabáis hechos el uno para el otro.

¿Por qué pensaste eso?

- No os conocíais personalmente por lo que sé, solo de vista- se recostó en el banco- pero ella te suplicó ayuda con la mirada y tú se la prestastes sin dudarlo un instante.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y lo ocurrido en aquella noche apareció en su mente como si estuviera volviendo a pasar.

- Señorita, ¿usted también piensa lo mismo de mi comida?

¡Mierda! Se había olvidado de que el maldito de Tottosai no tenía compasión aunque se tratara de una mujer.

- Tottosai, ella no ha dicho nada- trató de convencerle- aún no lo ha probado.

- ¿Y a qué espera?

Kagome le miró asustada y luego miró a Inuyasha esperando que le diera instrucciones. Inuyasha vio el pánico en su mirada. Si probaba la comida su marido se enfurecería con ella y si no la probaba Totossai sería capaz de golpearla aunque él estaba dispuesto a interponerse.

- La señorita está dando de comer primero a su hijo- le detuvo- tendrá que esperar para probarlo.

Tal vez Tottosai tenía razón. La deseó desde la primera vez que la vio bañándose en el río, estando embarazada, cuando la taberna estaba en construcción. Su figura no estaba igual puesto que tenía el abultado vientre de seis meses, pero le pareció de lo más deseable. Pero aquella noche en la taberna sintió algo que no había sentido nunca por ella y no pudo evitar defenderla aún a riesgo de acabar peleando con Tottosai.

Kagome desvió la vista del escaparate que estaba mirando al ver a Inuyasha tan pensativo y pensó que no podría haber un hombre más atractivo en el mundo.

- No puedes apartar la mirada ni un segundo de él, ¿eh?

Kagome se volvió hacía Kikio y se sonrojó.

- Es solo que… esta tarde me he portado mal con él… - apoyó una mano en el escaparate- ¿Kikio tú crees que él y yo…?

- ¿Podéis estar juntos? – terminó por ella- por supuesto, estáis hechos el uno para el otro- le aseguró.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es un presentimiento.

Kagome aceptó la respuesta y se volvió de nuevo al escaparatre. Al principio, cuando conoció a Inuyasha, pensó que solo sentía deseo por un hombre atractivo aunque estuviera lleno de cicatrices pero cuando se conocieron personalmente, empezó a sentir algo mucho más profundo.

Aún recordaba aquel primer encuentro. Probablemente él pensó que no sabía que la mirada pero sí lo sabía. Ella se estaba bañando en el río durante el embarazo, no muy lejos de la taberna en construcción, pero sí oculta por el pantano. Como su bañera no era muy grande para hacer los ejercicios en el agua se fue a hacerlos en el río.

- Kagome, nos vamos ya.

Kagome despertó de su ensoñación y asintió. Hacía mucho que amaba a Inuyasha y nunca se lo había dicho mientras que él se lo habría gritado a todo el pueblo si ella se lo hubiera pedido. Era hora de contestarle, ¿no?, ¿después de lo ocurrido estaría dispuesto a darle una oportunidad?

Salieron del centro comercial y anduvieron por la calle de camino al apartamento de Inuyasha. Kagome se situó junto a Inuyasha antes de que él se lo ordenase y tembló un poco por el frío. Debería haberse llevado una chaqueta. Entonces una chaqueta se posó sobre sus hombros y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que era la de Inuyasha.

- Gracias… - murmuró.

Iban tranquilamente cuando de repente a Shippo se le cayó la pelota. Kagome rápidamente salió a la carretera a cogerla y justo cuando ya se levantaba con la pelota en la mano un coche estaba casi encima de ella.

- ¡KAGOME!

Se volvió hacía la voz desgarrada de Inuyasha excesivamente cerca de ella y entonces sintió que se le echaba encima.

Continuará…


	30. Mi luz

_**Capítulo 29: Mi luz**_

- ¡KAGOME!

Se volvió hacía la voz desgarrada de Inuyasha excesivamente cerca de ella y entonces sintió que se le echaba que ocurrió en menos de dos segundos se le hizo tan largo como esperar para entrar al médico.

Cayeron ambos en el suelo apartados del otro coche que frenó de tal manera que estuvo a punto de volcarse. Los demás coches de alrededor también se detuvieron llegando algunos hasta a chocar, pero Kagome no fue consciente de todo aquel revuelo. Kagome solo era consciente del hombre que estaba sobre ella dispuesto a protegerla de cualquier cosa. De repente el peso del hombre desapareció y fue levantada bruscamente y zarandeada.

- ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO PARA CRUZAR LA CARRETERA SIN MIRAR? – le gritó- ¡PODRÍAS HABERTE DESTROZADO ESA PRECIOSA CARA!

Kagome no fue capaz de contestarle. Solo podía mirarle con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No me pongas cara de cordero degollado, por favor- le suplicó- lo que has hecho ha sido terrible…

Inuyasha volvió a zarandearla furioso por su comportamiento y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Por un momento pensé que te iba a perder- le espetó- cuando te vi adentrarte en la carretera sin mirar…

- Lo siento…- murmuró- en el pueblo no hay carretera y tampoco es que haya muchos coches, ni semáforos… para mí esto es nuevo…- sollozó- siento no haber sido más cuidadosa.

- Kagome… - las lágrimas al fin resbalaron por sus mejillas- ¡Eres tan tonta!

Tiró de ella hasta hacer que se apoyara en su torso y la abrazó tan intensamente que por un momento Kagome pensó que se quedaría sin aire.

Alrededor la gente les gritaba que se apartaran, discutían, incluso había llegado la policía, pero ellos no se percataron de nada de eso. Solo eran conscientes del otro, de aquel momento, sus corazones latiendo a cien por minuto.

- ¡Prométeme que la próxima vez mirarás antes de pasar! – exclamó agarrándole la cara entre ambas manos- ¡júramelo!

- Te lo juro- le aseguró- no volverá a pasar.

- Sí que volverá a pasar…

- Pero te he ju…

- No me refiero a que estén a punto de atropellarte sino a que yo tenga que salvarte.

Kagome con ayuda de Inuyasha se levantó del suelo pero las rodillas se le doblaron y hubiera caído si Inuyasha no la hubiera agarrado firmemente de la cintura.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos?

- No- se negó- prefiero ir andando y disfrutar de las piernas que no he perdido.

Inuyasha asintió y sin soltarla se dirigió hacía la acera con ella, pero cuando estaban a mitad de camino las palabras de ella le detuvieron.

- Te amo, Inuyasha.

Se giró para mirarla y al ver las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y sus mejillas color carmesí supo que ella no le mentía.

….

Kagome no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde esa confesión y había evitado quedarse a solas con él. Cuando Kikio y Tottosai al fin se marcharon dejándolos solos en la casa ella rápidamente se fue a bañar a los niños, deseando que Inuyasha no se le acercara. Les había bañado y secado, les había puesto el pijama y les tenía en la cama, listos para dormir e Inuyasha aún no le había reclamado por la confesión. ¿Se habría librado?, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

Los niños no tardaron casi nada en dormirse. Aprovechando el momento se quitó el vestido naranja de tirantes y se puso un camisón azul de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía un pequeño lacito blanco bajo los pechos. Tras cepillarse bien el cabello se acercó a la cama para irse ella también a dormir, pero algo la detuvo. Escuchaba algo, era muy débil pero se oía. Descalza salió de la habitación descubriendo que todo estaba a oscuras y que desde ahí se escuchaba mejor.

- Parece alguien llorando…

No podía ser, tenía que estar equivocada. Era cierto que había visto a Inuyasha llorar cuando casi la atropellaron, pero no podía estar llorando otra vez, ¿verdad? Y en cima sollozando…

Se acercó a la habitación de Inuyasha la cual tenía una pequeña abertura y la empujó con cuidado para que él no se percatara de su presencia. Inuyasha estaba tumbado de espaldas dándole la espalda y parecía que estuviera abrazando algo. Lentamente se fue acercando a la cama sintiendo el irrefenable impulso de abrazarlo, pero cuando apoyó una rodilla en el colchón haciendo que se hundiera ligeramente, Inuyasha se incorporó y la apuntó con una pistola. El hombre en seguida se arrepintió.

- Kagome… eres tú- bajó la pistola- lo siento…

Inuyasha miró hacía otro lado y tras dejar la pistola sobre la cómoda se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano tratando de ocultar lo evidente. Entonces Kagome se fijó en que su brazo aún estaba abrazando algo. Al fijarse más descubrió que era su chaqueta, la que él le había puesto sobre los hombros.

- Vete a dormir, debes estar cansada.

A Kagome le dolieron esas palabras, no porque eso representaba dejarle sino que por el bajo ánimo de Inuyasha. Cargándose de valor le arrebató la chaqueta de las manos y la tiró al suelo.

- A mí no me apetece dormir esta noche.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le abrazó. Al princpio Inuyasha no respondió al beso sorprendido, pero finalmente abrió la boca y la devoró por entero. No se resistió cuando Kagome le puso las manos en los hombros y lo empujó contra el colchón, sometiéndolo a ella. Kagome se recostó sobre él y continuó besándolo mientras se iba deshaciendo de esa molesta camisa.

- Kagome, dímelo otra vez.

Kagome al princpio no supo a que se refería, pero finalmente descubrió a lo que él se refería. Ella había estado muy preocupada pensando en qué haría cuando Inuyasha le reclamase y ahora se daba cuenta de que se había preocupado tontamente. Inuyasha estaba muy inseguro y necesitaba que se lo dijera cientos de veces además de demostrárselo. Por eso estaba llorando…

Kagome cogió su mano y puso la palma abierta contra su corazón mientras decía lo que él tanto necesitaba oír.

- Te amo, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha asintió complacido y permitió que Kagome hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

…

El despertar a la mañana siguiente no fue tan maravilloso como ellos hubieran deseado, pero era el que les había tocado. Exactamente a las coho de la mañana, cuatro horas después de que Inuyasha y Kagome cayeran rendidos tras hacer el amor innumerables veces, Hikari comenzó a llorar reclamando su desayuno. Inuyasha se levantó rápidamente de la cama sin permitir tan siquiera reaccionar a Kagome y tras ponerse los pantalones para guardarse un poco delante de sus hijos aunque a él le diese igual entró en la habitación y cogió a Hikari. Con la mano libre agarró la de Shippo y le guió con él hacía la habitación. Kagome cogió en brazos a su hija y comenzó a darle la leche materna que tanto necesitaba.

- Papá, tengo hambre…

Inuyasha se percató de que él mismo estaba muerto de hambre y pensó que Kagome se encontraría en las mismas después de las energías que gastaron en la noche. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a SU mujer.

- Voy a preparar el desayuno.

Cogió de nuevo la mano de Shippo y juntos fueron a la cocina. Tenía que ir medio doblado para poder agarrarle la mano al niño pero merecía la pena el esfuerzo por tenerlo contento.

Lo sentó en una silla y empezó a hacer el desayuno. Leche con galletas para Shippo, y café y tostadas para él y Kagome. Estaba preparando las tostadas cuando se percató de que Kagome le había dicho el día anterior que había cosas que no podía comer mientras estuviera lactando. Le dio una lista, ¿dónde la habría puesto? Se puso a rebuscar entre los armarios hasta que recordó que la había dejado sobre la mesa del salón. Kagome no podía tomar café. Finalmente se decidió por prepararle un zumo de naranja y una macedonia.

- ¿Vamos a desayunar, Shippo?

Shippo asintió con la cabeza y con una bandeja grande Inuyasha lo guió hasta la habitación.

- Yo que tú tendría cuidado con eso de traerme el desayuno a la cama- le advirtió Kagome al verle- podría acostumbrarme.

- No me importaría- le aseguró sonriente.

Desayunaron sobre la cama y solo se separaron cuando Inuyasha llevó a Hikari a la otra cama para que se echara la siesta y dejó a Shippo viendo el disney channel. Volvió a la habitación en seguida y tras desnudarse se tumbó en la cama abrazando a Kagome.

- Mi Kagome… - murmuró en su oído- ¿te casarás conmigo?

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha! – exclamó- claro que me casaré contigo.

Kagome le estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos hasta que le mojó el pecho con la leche materna.

- ¡Dios mío, lo siento!

- No pasa nada, mi preciosa Kagome… mi luz…

Inuyasha la estrechó entre sus brazos más firmemente y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Kagome era esa luz que tanto había esperado.

FIN


	31. Epílogo

_**Epílogo:**_

- Gracias, Kagome- le sonrió- tú si que eres una buena chica.

Kagome sonrió a la anciana señora Matsumoto y tras dejarle la taza de té sobre la bandeja junto a la cama salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible. Hacía ya casi dos años había mandado una solicitud para trabajar en el hospital del pueblo, pero sólo hacía unos pocos meses que la habían cogido.

Se alisó la falda arrugada de su uniforme de enfermera y entró en la siguiente habitación para comprobar el estado de otro anciano.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy señor Mihara?

- Ahora que tú apareciste bomboncito, mucho mejor.

Kagome le sonrió al anciano y tras comprobar su tensión arterial se salió de la habitación y miró el reloj. Llegaba media hora tarde a la celebración de su cumpleaños.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia los vestuarios de las enfermeras y una vez dentro empezó a desabrocharse el uniforme. Había pedido salir antes del hospital en ese día y resulta que se quedaba entretenida con los pacientes.

Estaba quitándose las medias cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente y entró una de sus compañeras.

- Kagome, ¿puedes venir a la sala de curas?

- ¿Ahora? – se irguió- me están esperando para…

- ¡Ha habido un accidente con un autobús de un colegio y tenemos más de sesenta estudiantes heridos!

Kagome se olvidó de todo lo que tuviera fuera de aquel hospital y salió al pasillo a toda prisa mientras que aún se ataba el uniforme. No podía ponerse a pensar en su cumpleaños cuando tenía a un montón de adolescentes heridos en una sala de curas.

La situación era más lamentable de lo que en principio había imaginado y cuando por fin había conseguido abandonar la sala de curas resultaba que ya eran las nueve de la noche.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Kagome salió corriendo una vez más hacia los vestuarios y tras desnudarse quitándoselo todo de un tirón y volver a vestirse salió corriendo hacia el ascensor. Nerviosa trastabilleó con el tacón de uno de sus zapatos sobre el suelo esperando a que llegara el ascensor, pero desesperada al ver que tardadaba más de un minuto salió corriendo escaleras a bajo para llegar hasta la planta baja. Un par de veces estuvo a punto de caerse rodando por las escaleras, pero finalmente consiguió llegar a la planta baja y salió corriendo del hospital. Supo que su suerte había vuelto cuando nada más ponerse en la parada del autobús llegó el número que ella necesitaba. Emocionada montó dentro del medio de transporte y se sentó en un asiento individual a la espera de la llegada a su barrio.

El viaje se le hizo más que eterno, pero cuando por fin llegó a su barrio lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr hasta su casa. Le latía el corazón con fuerza cuando al fin pudo detener frente a su recién reformada casa de ahora tres pisos. Desde que inició su vida con Inuyasha todo había cambiado para mejor…

Recuperando el aliento poco a poco abrió la puerta de la casa encontrándose con que todo estaba a oscuras pero al escuchar unas voces subió al segundo piso y pudo encontrarse a Inuyahsa intentando acostar a los niños.

- Pero mamá…

- Mamá no se enfadará porque te vayas a la cama, Shippo.

- Pero es su cumpleaños…

- Y ella lo entenderá.

- ¡Yo quiero a mami!

Shippo e Inuyasha se irguieron con los ojos abiertos como platos y se volvieron hacia Hikari. Cuando esa frase salía de sus labios siempre se ponía a llorar. Hikari abrió la boca preparándose para el llano a la vez que unas lágrimas empezaron a surgir en sus ojos y…

- -Estoy aquí, cariño.

Hikari volvió a cerrar la boca rápidamente y con sus pequeñas piernas corrió todo lo que pudo hacia su madre para abrazarla. Shippo no se quedó atrás y se fue en busca de su madre muy emocionado.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mamá!

- Gracias, hijo.

Kagome abrazó fuertemente a sus dos hijos y se incorporó para llevarles a la cama.

- Ya es la hora de dormir, niños.

Los niños obedientemente se metieron en una misma cama tal ycomo hacían en las noches especiales y de repente sacaron un paquete de debajo de las mantas. Kagome miró con lágrimas en los ojos aquel regalo que le ofrecían los niños y se acercó para cogerlo. Lentamente, y con mucho cuidado puesto que temía poder romper el regalo, fue abriendo el envoltorio hasta descubrirlo. Era una foto de ellos cuatro dentro de un marco hecho de macarrones teñidos con pintura dorada. Kagome sonrió enternecida y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a sus dos hijas.

- Muchas gracias.

- La verdad es que papá nos ayudó…

Kagome le sonrió y tras darle un sonoro beso en la frente a cada uno se salió de la habitación. Inuyasha estaba en el pasillo esperándola.

- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? – le preguntó rápidamente- me tenías muy preocupado.

- Lo siento… - suspiró- en principio me retrasé un poco, pero luego hubo una emergencia y me llamaron. No pude decir que no, había más de sesenta adolescentes de un instituto…

- No me des explicaciones, te creo y te entiendo.

Kagome no pudo menos que sonreír ante la ternura de sus palabras y se dejó guiar por él hacia el comedor, donde les esperaba una maravillosa cena.

- Sé que estás algo cansada, pero necesitas comer- la abrazó- pronto seremos cinco…

Kagome sonrió ante la dicha imposible de ocultar en la voz de Inuyasha y le abrazó al mismo tiempo.

- Cogeré la baja en un par de meses, el feto podría coger alguna enfermedad en el hospital.

- Sólo quiero lo mejor para el bebé y para ti, mi amor.

- Lo sé.

Kagome se puso de puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios y luego se volvió hacia la mesa.

- ¡Qué buena pinta tiene todo! – sonrió.

Se sentó en la mesa esperando a que Inuyasha se sentara frente a ella y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, las estrellas. Su vida se había convertido en algo inmejorable.


End file.
